


Obey Me: -Fated- {The Spinel in The Rough}

by XoKyungMeiOx



Series: Obey Me: -Fated- [3]
Category: Obey Me
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 136,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoKyungMeiOx/pseuds/XoKyungMeiOx
Summary: Asmodeus is Book # 3 In Kyung's road to happiness. In her timeline with Asmodeus, she realizes that he is a new level or narcissism which makes her feel insecure since all her life until she met him she was the flashy one and the dressed to the tee one. Going through her own issues on top of trying to help Asmo sort out his own identity crisis allows them both to become closer and fall deeper in love and help each other grow. Asmo learns that being lustful doesn't necessarily mean with multiple people. In this journey, he figures you can be lustful with only one.
Relationships: Kyung and Asmodeus
Series: Obey Me: -Fated- [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687762
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Gem Series





	1. (A Touch of Asmodeus)

Why is it on days that are full of sunshine and happiness I feel so blue? I decided to go out today and give myself a little self-pampering. In Korea they have all types of beauty salons, I decided to get my nails done first. “Oh, welcome back Mei! I wasn’t sure if we were going to see you anymore. It has been a while since you came to see us.” Lady Wong said, I smiled, “Ye, I am sorry noona, work has been my main focus, and lately I haven’t been giving myself much care.” I said shyly, Asmo always gave me such care when I was at RAD. I wanna go back to hell. Those are words I never thought I would say. “Aish! Mei, as gorgeous as you are your self-care should be number one. Come sit down and let us give you a good pampering.” Lady Wong said as she led me to one of their massage chairs. She started cleaning my nails, while her assistant started cleaning my toes. I never understood how anyone could mess with other people’s feet all day, that’s weird to me. 

“My Mei, what color would you like me to do for you today?” Lady Wong asked, I pondered for a moment, and I smiled, I thought of Asmo’s nail colors. “Do Teal and Pink noona.” I said cheerfully, “Same with your feet as well?” She asked, I nodded, Asmo….he is the most narcissistic man ever to exist, but he is the sin of lust, but after last year…..I think he is much more than that. He told me he loved me more than anyone else, and it didn’t make sense to him since he is always about himself. I wonder if he could really love me…..I love him, I think about him a lot. Would our relationship even be possible? There is so much to him I feel like no one knows, I wonder if he was this way as an angel too. My head was in a frenzy, gah! I have to see what he is doing, I pulled out my demon phone, and sent him a message. “Asmo? What are you up too?” My message was sent, and he read it, but no reply. I sighed in defeat, probably busy. I scrolled through some of the pictures I took of him my first year of RAD, how is he so beautiful. “Oh Asmo, I wish you were here right now, even if you don’t even love me like I love you, I just really want to be with you all the time,” I said out loud. 

Before I knew it my long day at the salon was complete, I got some new highlights in my hair too. I added a touch of pink to my light purple hair. Pastel colors look really good on me. I put my designer frame sunglasses on my face and headed towards the coffee shop. It was still early, but I was tired, I needed coffee. I managed to get to my favorite coffee shop and order my usual Caramel Macchiato with three espresso shots, then sat in the corner, looking at my laptop at all the pictures I took of us. I started to cry, this isn’t fair, why did I have to fall in love with a demon! “Asmo, I miss you, I miss you so much.” I sat my head down on the table and sobbed, suddenly I felt my hair being played with and a voice talking to me. “My dear mistress, are you crying over me? Don’t ruin your gorgeous makeup with those mean tears.” The voice said I shot up, I recognized that voice. I turned around behind me and my eyes widened. “Asmodeus?” I said surprisingly, “In the flesh my dear Kyung!” He replied, I stood up from my seat and he picked me up and hugged me tightly. “I heard your calls, I just had to come to you. I knew you were missing me pretty badly.” He said I blushed, wow, I never thought I would get so nervous around someone so much. He put his hands on my face and kissed my lips. Mmmh he tastes like cherries, and his lips are so soft, I felt so happy seeing him. He broke our kiss and tucked my hair behind my ear. “Oh! Kyung did you get highlights! I notice your gorgeous purple hair now has pink in it, it matches your color scheme so well.” He said, He took my hand and kissed it as well as up my arm and on my shoulder.

“Kyung, did you get your nails done to match mine? You are too precious!” He said, I nodded sheepishly, “Y-Ya I was thinking of you so I decided to get the colors you always use. Is that weird?” I asked He shook his head, “No, I love it! Come on, show me around your world, I never got to explore Korea before, I want to see all your favorite shopping places and everything!” He said, as he grabbed my arm and linked on to me. I couldn’t help but giggle and grab my things and be off. I felt so nervous, hanging out with Asmo, he is so carefree and so confident, it gives me anxiety, normally I am that person when I associate with others, but he overpowers me. Come to think of it I really don’t know anything about him. Well spending this time together was the best time to really get to know him. I don’t believe he is just Lust I believe there is more to him, same with all the other brothers. I feel as if they are not so different from us humans, they all have roles to live up to also, they also have things that are expected of them. I want to know everything about Asmodeus, everything I can.


	2. (More Than Lust of Sex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending the day with Asmo, Mei decided to take him to a dinner to meet her bosses. In the process of shopping so they can get ready Kyung realizes that she is always going to be a part of Asmodeus shadow, and has issues coming to acceptance of it. She is normally the cocky and narcissistic one, but his tops hers causing her to really for the first time in a long time to feel insecure.

“Oh Kyung Korea is so marvelous! Who would have thought they carried my favorite skincare lotion and nail polish!” Asmodeus cheered as he hugged Kyung tightly. I couldn’t help but giggle, he is something else, but I wonder is that really who he is? I get he is the sin of lust but is that the real Asmo? “What’s next my mistress?” He asked, “Um, oh! Actually, I want to share with you my favorite cupcake shop here back home, not sure if you will like them like the wicked cupcakes, but you might. Come on it’s this way.” I said as I intertwined my fingers with his. I almost feel offended his hands are so much softer than mine. It didn’t take long for us to get to the shop. Minyong Delights is where I took him, it has some of the best sweets in Korea. “Wow Mei this is marvelous! So many colors and sweet smells. I feel I have died and gone to sweets heaven.” Asmodeus said, 

I couldn’t help but giggle. He is so extra, it didn’t take long for all the other customers to notice how beautiful and handsome Asmo was. It irritated me a little bit because I know he likes attention. “Excuse me, I have never seen you here before. Did you just move to this area?” A girl said, This girl had a lot of nerve, she was tall with a slender figure and molded body, she probably is a massive carb counter. Why is she in a sweet shop? Asmo smiled at her, and hugged me close, “No honey I am here with my lover, I haven’t seen her in a while and I missed her oh so much!” He said as he kissed my cheek. The girl stared me down, I still have my designer sunglasses on my face, “This is your lover? I don’t see what you could enjoy from such a boring looking nobody, she looks like she wouldn’t be that much fun in bed either.” The woman said as she giggled with her friend, Wow this bitch felt pretty brave. “Oh my, you are one of those types of girls aren’t you?” Asmodeus said, “What do you mean? The beautiful kind, or the perfect and perky breasted kind? Yes, I am.” She said, Wait a minute now I recognized her! She works for my company, she was my boss's assistant. She took my chin in her face and stared me down, then when she noticed my designer frames her eyes widened, “Miss Mei?” She said, I removed myself from Asmo’s grip and walked close to her sliding my frames on top of my head.

“I wondered why I recognized you, So Yan Ra, Mr. Mortitaki’s assistant. You have a lot of nerve to insult someone who can destroy your career.” I replied, She suddenly fell to her knees, damn this reminded me of a drama I watched. “Oh please Miss Mei forgive me. I didn’t recognize it was you, My apologizes for my disrespect.” She replied I smiled, “I never understood why women like you felt insulting someone was ok what because your daddy paid the boss to let you in? When you have no qualifications to even be in this company, to begin with? And as far as your ego trip goes your perfect and perky breasts are self-made they are not really mine on the other hand are '' I said, “I have been waiting for a moment to expose just how wicked you are. Daddy isn’t going to like you ruined your chance.” I said as I took out my phone and dialed the boss, “Good Afternoon Sir, Miss Mei here how are you? I will be brief with my call, I met Miss Ra out today and she was very disrespectful as I was trying to enjoy an afternoon with my darling, Forgive my sudden call, but I just felt so awful she would say such a thing when we have shown her nothing but kindness.” “Ye, understood Sir, oh dinner? I would love to, do you mind if I bring my darling Asmodeus with me, he has never seen the work I do and I would love to share with him your greatness you have achieved. Ye, very good sir we will see you tonight.” I said I clicked my phone off,

Oh my, my darling mistress. Seeing her be so dominant and in charge excites me so much, I had no idea she had such a side to her. I have to know more about what she does. 

“Stand up Yan Ra. Don’t embarrass yourself, you should be receiving a call from our dear boss.” I said, suddenly her phone went off, she answered, “Hello?” She said nervously, I felt a little bit bad because I heard the boss yell at her and tell her she was fired. She started to cry, and clicked her phone off, “You are a horrible woman Kyung Mei!” She said as she took off crying, I scratched the back of my head vigorously, “You want to get some sweets now darling?” I asked, I looked over and he had a huge smile on his face, then he nuzzled my cheek, “My Mei, I had no idea how powerful you were, it excites me, I have to know more about this secret dominance to you.” Asmodeus said, I giggled and we went to the counter, “Hello Miss Mei, are you having your usual today?” The clerk asked, “Ye, please...darling what would you like?” I asked He stared at the menu for a good moment, “Hmm what is equivalent to a wicked cupcake?” He asked, “Oh, it would be the flavor, darken spirits. Not sure if it will taste the same but it’s the closest that we have.” I replied, “Oh goodie! Then one of those please.” He said happily. “Coming right up, Miss Mei, are you putting this on your card or using our bonus cash today?” The clerk asked, “Bonus cash please, I know I have a lot since I come here a lot.” I said smiling, “Very well Miss Mei, it will be out momentarily.” The clerk said, “Shall we?” I asked I led Asmo over to my favorite table and we sat while we waited. 

“Kyung, you know after seeing that amazing exchange on how you put that catty girl in her place, I realized there isn’t much I know about you. I want to know every detail about you!” Asmodeus said happily, I giggled, “Really? That’s hilarious because I was just thinking the same for you Asmo.” I said as I grabbed his hands, I love him so much, I just want to always touch on him. “Oh honey, you know I am an open book, since you know I love to talk about myself.” He said as he kissed my hand, “Here you are Miss Mei, enjoy.” The waiter said as she handed us our sweets. I took a piece of Asmo’s cupcake and held it out for him to eat, “Say Ah.” I said as I fed him. “Ah!” He replied, “Oh my! That is delicious, I think I have a new favorite treat.” He took his plate and began to eat more of it. “Seriously though My Mei, I really want to know everything about you.” Asmodeus continued, 

I started eating my sweet, “Well, there isn’t much about me, to be honest. I am 25, and I have worked and studied my entire life. My parents died a few years ago, and I graduated from college with a master's in Demonic Literature and Culture, with a minor in Financial Marketing. Which because of that minor landed me the job at the company I work for as the financial director.” I began, He leaned closer and tuned into what I was saying, which shocked me that he was really interested, “Tell me more my mistress.” He said as he stroked the top of my hand, “Well as a girl I was always really good in school, I never got into trouble, but for whatever reason trouble found me. By that I mean a lot of the kids wanted to pick fights with me and I really didn’t get why. I didn’t talk to anyone or really have friends. I was the weird girl obsessed with demons.” I continued, as I ate more of my sweet,

“Really? Have you always been interested in demons or did something spark that interest?” He asked, “Umm, I think it’s always been there, I used to watch a lot of anime about very hot demons, and I started liking them way more than humans. 2-D never disappoints versus 3-D.” “You sound just like Leviathan when you say that.” Asmodeus said as he chuckled, “Well it’s true most of the time, I always wanted to meet a demon-like in my anime, I didn’t think they were real until I met you and your brothers at RAD. I felt like my forever fantasy came true. But when I was 16 I got my first job so my parents didn’t have to struggle so much. Since then I never developed an attachment to anyone or anything. I did a lot of casual dating, I had so many men ask me to marry them, I just was not having it at all.”

My little spinel princess, I could listen to you talk about your life all day. I wasn’t sure why, but talking about her suitors she used to receive proposals from upset me a little bit. They probably couldn’t have satisfied her like I can.

I stopped in mid-sentence. Asmo was staring at me, and it made me blush, he was tracing circles around my hand. Why did he make me feel so nervous? “W-why are you staring at me like that, d-did I say something weird?” I asked He batted his long eyelashes at me, “No dear, you're just so adorable.” He replied, I looked away and blushed, “Oh! I forgot, would you like to come with me to dinner tonight with my boss? He invited me after the inconvenience of that spiteful girl. If you don’t wanna it’s ok, I understand.” He looked at me for a moment with a confused look on his face, oh man I have no idea if Asmo is into stuff like that. "Hmm, a chance to meet a handsome man and have dinner while I watch my lover work? How could I not jump at the chance at such an opportunity? we should shop for the perfect outfit!” He replied I sighed in relief. I was nervous he thought I was weird. “Ok! That sounds like a plan, let me take you to my favorite shopping spot here in Korea. Normally I am not a designer person, but since I have gotten a taste of it I have nothing but a designer.” I said giggling, we finished our treats and I led my Asmo to my favorite shopping spot with his hand intertwined with mine. He was so handsome, but damn he made me so nervous. 

»————-Time Passes————-«

Finally we got to the store. Asmo was holding me extra close. I wonder why? I got a lot of catcalls while we were walking. I saw a man outside of the shop, I had a feeling he was going to catcall me knowing I am walking with Asmo, and of course, I was right, “Well, Well aren’t you the finest little thing I have ever seen.” He said, He walked up to me and walked around and inspected my entire body, and he had the balls to grope my ass. “Umm excuse me? Who the fuck do you think you are? In case you haven’t noticed I am not a hooker.” I replied, “Maybe not, but I bet that pussy of yours comes like one. How about you ditch your flummoxed girlfriend here and let me make you scream.” He said, I looked over at Asmodeus, I could see the anger in his eyes, He gripped me tighter and held me close to him.

“Hmph, don't listen to the likes of him my dear anyone who insults someone else that way is simply insecure.” I said, This buffoon slowly moved his eyes to meet mine. It looks like that upset him. “Oh really? And what is that supposed to mean?” The guy asked, Oh my he is even denser than I thought. "It means you neanderthal, that you feel insulting my beauty would make you feel much more attractive. But you see.” I continued, My my he didn’t like that at all, I couldn’t help but let out a pleased chuckle, he came closer to my face to where his chest was against mine. Even my brother doesn’t assert his dominance like this. I suppose it is the default for less evolved creatures. "While you want to want to insult my dick, I suggest you make sure yours is even worth it. And from the way you use others to feel better, I’d say my darling is better off under me. While I can make her scream you'll only make her laugh.” I said as I pulled Mei away and flipped my hair for good measure. 

Honestly I thought that was very sexy how Asmo handled that. His dominant moments are so aesthetically pleasing to me. We walked into the store and I felt as if I walked into a concert. There were so many people here. As I walked in suddenly the attention fell on us, I am assuming it was Asmo since he is so gorgeous. “Miss Mei!” A voice called to me, I searched the area to see who it was. When I found the source it was a small entourage of girls. What a surprise it’s the girls who are my personal shoppers. They help me find anything I need. “Oh wow hey, girls, it looks like I decided to shop at a good time,” I said as I smiled politely. The girls went to my side, two of them had each arm and the others were behind me. “Miss Mei! We were wondering if you were ever going to shop with us again!” One of the girls said, “Ye! We haven’t seen you in so long we thought you found a different place to shop and different personal shoppers.” The other said as she acted like she was crying. “Oh no girls, I am sorry I haven’t been out shopping lately I have been really busy with work.” I replied, “Is your mean boss overloading you with work again!” One girl said, “Does he not know the term chill out or vacation.” Another replied, 

I couldn’t help but giggle. “Well he is the boss and he knows if something specific needs done I will always get it done.” “Oh, Miss Mei I admire you so much you're so thorough! I hope I can be as successful as you once I am done with this stupid college.” One girl said I looked over to see Asmodeus smiling at me, “Oh darling?” He sang to me, The girls looked up and each of them had a shocked look on their face. “Oh my, Miss Mei who is this?” One girl asked, “I have never seen him around here before is he one of your suitors?” Another asked, Asmodeus smiled and walked over to me and kissed me deeply. “Actually girls, Miss Mei is my lover, I am here visiting her since I haven’t seen her in a long time. I am the ever so gorgeous Asmodeus.” He said cheerfully, I blushed, dammit why do I love his kisses so much! The girls swooned in amazement, “Miss Mei, How wicked of you to keep your gorgeous lover a secret, you should bring him more often!” One girl said, Each girl latched onto Asmodeus, I know he loves the attention, but I couldn’t help but feel a sense of jealousy. He chuckled lightly, “Well if my darling spinel princess would invite me more I will gladly come around often.” He replied Each girl squealed in happiness, “Oh Miss Mei you have to tell us what you and gorgeous Asmodeus are shopping for today!” One of the girls said, “Ye! We want you both to look amazing! And bring out each of your gorgeous features.” Another chimed, The other two girls latched on to my arms, while the next two latched on to Asmo. “Well, ladies, my darling and I have a dinner to attend to with her boss, it’s not all the way formal, but kind of. Will you beauties help us look amazing tonight?” He asked, They each looked at each other and squealed in excitement again. “Ye!” They all said, then before I had a moment to process another thought they took off with us and guided us back to all the clothes.


	3. (The Chain You Have On Me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with Kyung’s bosses is not going how she hoped. Kyung witnesses first hand signs of jealousy by Asmodeus, take a back she starts to wonder if it’s an act or he is really feeling that way. Asmo hasn’t figured out why he keeps feeling the way he does, he questions if this lustful personality he has is really him or has he been acting for so long he can’t tell the difference anymore.

We spent a good amount of time in the store. Asmo was having such a good time shopping with me. I was trying to have a good time, and I was, but I can’t ignore the jealousy I am feeling. It seems like every minute Asmo is getting hit on by a girl. Normally I am not the jealous type or the insecure type, but it just sucks! I know in my heart what I was getting into, I figured I would be numb to it, but I am far from it. “Excuse me Oppa?” A cute girl said, Speak of the devil another gorgeous girl approached Asmo, Ugh this is going to be so much harder to get used to then I thought. I clenched my fist and turned away to a dressing room trying not to let Asmo see me in my jealous frenzy.

Oh my, I have never had this much attention at once! A cute slender dark-haired girl approached me. “Well hello beauty, and who might you be?” I asked, She looked away and blushed, “I-I’m Hua Sue Lin, b-but I just go by Sue-Lin.” She began, I smiled softly at her, She was embarrassed how cute! “Well, Sue-Lin, What brought you to grace me with your stunning presents?” I asked, “I-I have never seen you here before, and I think you are totally my type, would you like to get to know one another on a personal level?” She asked she handed me what appeared to be her cellphone. She wanted my phone number how cute, I took her phone happily and began to dial the number from the phone Mei gave me in the human world, but for whatever reason, I dialed the first six numbers, but I couldn’t bring myself to dial the last four. What is this I am feeling? I feel….bad….or guilty, but why? I never feel bad or guilty about anything. I deleted the numbers I typed and handed the girl back her phone. “I am sorry beauty, but I have a lover, I am very flattered by your gesture,” I replied, The girl hung her head low in defeat, poor baby. I hope she finds a lover to please her too. She walked away from me, and suddenly I heard my Mei call to me. “Darling? What do you think of this?” She asked, My Mei came out in a beautiful cape dress, it was the sexiest shade of pink I have ever seen. She just put it on, but how amazing it looked on her I wanted to take it off her. “Oh, my mistress that is so wicked! You look so amazing in that. I walked over to her, and whispered into her ear, “I know you just put that on, but suddenly I feel how much I want you out of it.” I said as I nibbled her ear lobe slightly. She let out a small squeal I love when I can make her do that. 

Damn Asmo! Why do you have to get me hot and bothered right now! “T-thank you, what about you darling did you pick out what you wanted?” I asked “Hai! I did, I already bought it, I think you will be very pleased with what I chose.” He replied, “G-good let me check this out and we can go back to my place and get ready. He nodded and I went back into the changing room trying to calm my heart down, damn I felt myself get wet. He turns me on like no other. 

»————-Time Passes————-«

Before I knew it we were back at my house. I don’t think Asmo has ever seen my house. This would be my first time inviting him in. “Welcome to my house Asmodeus!” I said as I unlocked my door and led him in. “Ok darling I am Korean, so shoes off and house shoes on,” I said as I handed him a pair of fuzzy white house shoes. He slipped them on and followed me into my house. I heard shortly after my darling Sanchul barking happily at me. “Hello, my lovely and handsome boy!” I said, did you miss me, he groaned and rolled over on his back for me to pet his belly. “Who's a good boy, who's a good boy.” I praised, “Oh my! Mei who is this adorable creature!” Asmodeus cheered, “This is my darling Sanchul, he is my precious dog.” I replied as I pet him behind his ears. Asmo went over to pet Sanchul. “Be careful darling for some reason Sanchul doesn’t like men other than my brother.” I began, “Hmm? Any idea why?” He asked, “Well when I did a lot of casual dating Sanchul sensed a lot of the men I brought home had ill intentions for me and chased them away. A few of them had weapons to use on me and the others had drugs as well to give me.” I wasn’t sure if Sanchul was going to like Asmodeus, he rolled back on his feet and stood up, then he walked over to Asmo and stared at him for a while.

“My Mei? What is he doing?” Asmodeus asked, “I think he is studying you, my love.” He walked around Asmo and sniffed him from head to toe. This is weird. I have never seen him act like this before. Finally, Sanchul went to face Asmo again and when Asmo went to pet him he didn’t growl or anything he turned his head away and snorted, and came back to me. “Oh? Mistress, I think Sanchul feels I am not worthy of you yet.” Asmodeus said, “Huh? How do you figure that? Can you read an animal's minds, darling?” I replied, He smiled and shook his head, “No darling, but based on what he did just now I can assume he is ok with me but doesn’t feel I am worthy of you yet.” He replied, “Hmm, try charming him to see if he reacts to it and listens.” Asmo nodded, “Come here little cute ball of fluff I know you want me to pet you.” He said, His gorgeous orange eyes became brighter, I never understood why his charm never worked on me. When I watched Sanchul he didn’t respond to either, he stayed right by my side. “What? I thought animals automatically gave into your charm.” I said in shock, Asmodeus chuckled, “Well it looks like your darling Sanchul is just like his master, normally my charm never fails, but you are the only two who it won’t work on. Fascinating!” He cheered, 

Asmo came over and hugged me then gave me a soft kiss. When our kiss broke I saw Sanchul pulling at Asmo’s pant leg. “Sanchul! Don’t do that!” I scolded, Sanchul looked up at me with his cute puppy eyes and let out a groan and released me. Asmo chuckled, “Well it looks like someone other than me is possessive of you. Don’t worry Sanchul Mei is in good hands.” He said as he kissed me again. I felt hot, his lips are so soft! “H-Hey we better get ready, I am dying to see what you picked out to wear to this dinner.” I said, “Come, my room is this way.” I took Asmo’s hand and led him up to my room. “Mistress, I had no idea you had such a beautiful life here in the human world! Your house is so big!” Asmodeus exclaimed, When I got to my bedroom door it opened for me, and my sweet assistant greeted me. “Hello, Miss Mei. Welcome home.” She said, “Hey Hyung Yoon Ah.” I said sweetly, “My Mei you continue to surprise me, you have your own butler?” Asmodeus asked, “Oh no, I don’t see her like that at all, she is a good friend of mine and she is my assistant, she helps tend to my house when I work, she also knows all about you guys and RAD.” I replied, “Hello Lord Asmodeus, the avatar of lust and desire, it’s an honor to meet you face to face finally.” She said as she bowed respectfully. 

“Hmm? What do you mean exactly?” Asmodeus asked, “As you can see my Lord I am a demon as well. My mistress here found me when I was being abused by some horrible men, I left the Devildom long ago, probably before you came to be and wanted to live life among the humans. One day my mistress found me after some horrible men hurt me. I am not a very strong demon so my defenses were not the sharpest, she took me to her house and cleaned me up and asked if I wanted to stay here with her, she didn’t ask to make a pact or anything, but I wanted to with her and since then she has not only been my mistress but my closest friend.” Yoon Ah said, “Yoon Ah….you make me blush at your kind words.” I said, “After that Miss Mei trained me in martial arts and helped me hone my abilities, so if anyone tried to harm her I would be able to protect her.” She said, “Mei, you know martial arts?” Asmodeus asked I nodded sheepishly, “So even though my life consisted of books and work I still somehow found time to train in the martial art style Wing Chung, it’s a defensive art style, but I also know judo and when you combine those to together you have a strong offense plus defense. I am not a master, but I am a black belt in both. I felt being a young successful woman in Seoul Korea I needed to learn such a skill.” I replied, “Since teaching Yoon Ah she has become much better at it then me and has even taught me things to hone my abilities.” 

“You see my Lord I know of you from your days as an angel, I had seen you once and you were even as gorgeous then as you are now, At first when I found your pictures of you and mistress on her laptop I didn’t recognize it was you. They say angels have that certain luster to them, and your luster was different. Then when the mistress explained to me who you were I was surprised, to be honest. Your beauty is quite well known my lord even in your angel days in my generation of demons every still talked about you. So it is an honor to finally meet you.” Yoon Ah said as she bowed once more. 

For once I was lost for words. My Mei, in these past few hours I had no idea just how much I didn’t know about her. She has a beautiful demon woman as her butler who has been around much longer than I, and she even knows of me as my time as an angel and a demon. On top of that My Mei is very strong in more ways than one. I was stricken, but so pleased by the new information I obtained. However, what does she mean by Lord? I am not Lord of anything other than being the most beautiful. “Miss Yoon Ah, I am flattered by your admiration for me and frankly I love it, but I must ask what do you mean by Lord when you address me?” He asked Yoon Ah looked at Mei as if she was asking her permission to continue. I saw Mei shook her head, “Forgive me, Lord Asmodeus, it is just formalities from my time when those with power are in our presents.” She replied, Hmm something inside me didn’t want to accept that response. I suppose I will let it go, for now, I can’t help but wonder what it is she means. 

“Oh mistress before I forget, I received your message, and your bath is ready for you, were you and Lord Asmodeus planning to have one together?” She asked, I tensed up, and looked up at Asmo smiling and I instantly felt my face get red, man I really would love to shower with Asmodeus, but I don’t think I am ready for that, what if he likes my body too much! “N-No thank you, Yoon, Ah, I will use my bath and if you would be so kind to run one for Asmodeus in my guest bath.” “Very well mistress, Lord Asmodeus I will retrieve you momentarily once your bath has been prepared. Miss Mei your towels and all of your products are on the side waiting for you to use them. I will take your bags as well and make sure they are cleaned and pressed for your engagement with Mr. Mortitaki.” Yoon Ah said, “Thank you eonni, she took our bags and dismissed herself from my room. Umm darling, in my kitchen, if you would like some wine or something feel free, or if you want to turn on the tv you're more than welcome too, I am going to go take my bath.” I said, “Mistress, I am feeling jealous you get to keep your beautiful body all to yourself.” He said as he chuckled, I blushed, “I-I will be our momentarily.” I closed the door behind me, and put my hand on my heart and it was beating so fast. Gah! This damn demon! He always has my heart in a frenzy. 

My spinel princess was so nervous, her flushed face was so sexy to me. I love it when I can make her flushed at any moment. My eyes observed my mistress' gorgeous room. I never expected the human world to be this successful, My Mei is very impressive. I decided to turn on her tv and see what it was like in the human world. To my surprise what was on was some sort of anime, I think. It had gorgeous men in it and there was a scene where the main girl was talking with one of the guys. “Hiriko, I have something to tell you.” The guy said The girl looked at him with confused eyes, “Senpai what is it?” Hiriko asked They boys' eyes changed and he suddenly had wings coming from his back. “S-Senpai, w-what is this. Is this some sort of sick joke.” Hiriko asked, He ran over to Hiriko and placed his long fingers under her chin. “Are you afraid? I am not a regular guy by any means, I am a demon and a very strong one.” The guy said, “B-But, how is this possible? Demons aren’t real, your joke is not funny senpai at all.” Hiriko said, He released his fingers from the girl's chin and walked away from her, “My dear Hiriko as you can see with your own eyes we are very real. We have been for a long time. How I have acted towards you since we met, I’ve always put on a show and presented my role as the cool guy and the Mr. perfect, no one knows the real me behind this mask, I intended to keep it that way. Then comes you this plain human girl, who smiled so kindly to me that made me feel something I was unaware I could feel. Your soft hands you so kindly use to hold mine, and where I cannot reciprocate with my tainted hands.” He said, In the midst of watching this, I didn’t realize I had tears falling from my eyes, why did his words hurt me so much, do I maybe feel the same about myself, and it is something I lock away and not think about. “This plain human girl walked into my dark life, you see through this act I desperately try to uphold, and you still smile so kindly and extend your hand out to me. Many girls have been in and out of my life, but for the first time, you're the most beautiful one I have ever seen. My show must continue, as long as you continue to pretend as if nothing has changed, and you pretend as long as possible, hoping I don’t cave before the crescendo.” He said, “S-Senpai….I-I don’t understand.” Hiriko said as she walked up to him and placed her hands on his cheeks, “Please, explain, don’t leave me in the dark about this.” She continued, Suddenly I heard a voice call to me, “Lord Asmodeus?” The voice said, I blinked a few times and quickly wiped my tears away, I turned to see who was calling to me, it was Yoon Ah. “My lord your bath is ready, I have brought you the softest towels, and the best skincare to maintain your gorgeous skin.” She said, “O-oh thank you Yoon Ah, where is the guest bath again?” I asked She smiled sweetly at me, “This way sir.” She guided me down my Mei’s long beautiful hallway and into a bathroom that looked as if it was like how my own is set up. I couldn’t help but swoon in awe. “Oh my Yoon Ah, this is beautiful.” I replied She giggled, “Ye, it was all the mistress idea, she has a fascination with Roman and Greek architecture, she felt it would be pleasing to any guest who entered her home.” She replied, I suddenly got a familiar smell in my nose. “What is that? I recognize it.” I replied, “Ah yes, that is the rose essential oil, the mistress found it would be pleasing to have it burn while you bathed.” She replied, Oh Mei, how is she able to find out my likes so well. “Lord Asmodeus, is there any further thing I can assist with?” She asked, “No no dear you have been wonderful, I will call if I need additional assistance. “Very well sir.” She said as she bowed respectfully and exited the room. I looked at the beautiful bath in front of me and I dipped my hand into it since my baths have to be a special kind of temperature, what? Even my bath is at the temperature I always have it set at. I undressed and entered this inviting bath, it made me feel right at home for some reason. As I soaked the words from the show I was watching rang in my ears. “A plain girl saw through my act. She made me feel something I never felt before.” I quoted, Those words stung, as if they were directed at me, but why do they sting? I laid my head back and soaked up the pleasing water. 

»————-Time Passes————-«

Ah! I never realized how much I enjoyed showers, they are the literal best thing in the world. I stepped out of my shower and started to dry my hair off, I saw Asmo prepping himself in my mirror. I’ve never seen him with his shirt off, I never realized how solid he was. Which you wouldn’t expect since he looks so feminine. I felt my lust begin to arise, I walked over behind him and started touching and rubbing his back then I kissed it lightly. What am I doing! Then I wrapped my arms around him and started to stroke his chest. He let out a light moan, and it made me hot, wow that is the sexiest sound I have ever heard in my life. "Oh...darling you know my back is sensitive...are you insinuating something, my love?" He began, I felt him lean back and kiss my neck, causing me to shiver. "Do you need me to satisfy you?" He smiled at me deviously, those lustful orange eyes staring deeply at me. I blushed, oh man, I was really embarrassed, I don’t think he knows how much a sex addict I am. I quickly released and backed away from him, “I-I’m sorry darling, I am not sure what came over me.” I said as I started to walk away.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her back  
"Yes you do love, your body has a need that needs to be fulfilled and I'm just the demon to do it." I wasn't sure what had come over me but I hungered for her more than anyone before...I lifted her hand and kissed it softly, "Let me fulfill your needs, Mei.” I whispered softly, it made her shutter and that excited me more. 

He kissed me softly, it was a different type of kiss like he really felt like he wanted to satisfy me. Not as a casual hook up, but it felt like....as his woman.....am I reading to deeply into it? He doesn’t love just one person. It’s not in his nature, is it? He continued kissing me, then without me thinking he removed my towel, and pulled me close to him, where his towel he had on his waist was separating me and his hard member. I never got to experience sex with Asmodeus before. I can only imagine he can make your body peak in a way you never expected you could. “Let me experience you Asmodeus. Make my body bend to you.” I said as I stroked his chest and ran my fingers through his perfect hair.

It was all I needed as I pulled her into me and tasted her mouth. She greeted my tongue with hers and I lifted her into my arms. "I will give your body everything it needs and more,” I said, I placed her on the bed and pulled out my stash of oils and creams she reached for me but I wagged a finger. "No no love, I must pamper you first" she pouted and I carried A small bottle of oil with me as I greeted her with a kiss. "This will soften your skin and excite your senses." I started with her feet massaging each one paying attention to each toe and moving upward. I could tell her body was getting more sensitive as I massaged her body working up to her hips and stomach making sure to use even and gentle touches as she moaned under them. "My love if this excites you then I will see to it you enjoy this night fully,” I said seductively, 

I was getting really hot. I had no idea Asmo carried his own stash of stuff everywhere he went, it would make sense, but this oil he put on me made me really sensitive. I moaned at his touch and he hasn’t even been inside of me yet. What kind of oil was this? I need some for myself. I couldn’t help, but want to touch my body, I felt so good and aroused, I even felt myself leaking already because of how excited I was. 

I wanted to taste her but I couldn't not yet, I had to get every inch of her first. I smeared and massaged her breasts and she shuddered under my touch. Once I had finished her fingertips I went back and used a few fingers to massage her lower lips, she gasped and moaned making me twitch in response. Oh, Mei...I'm going to please you so well. 

His touch was so gentle. I am pretty sure I was coming just from his touch, it felt intoxicating. I gripped my pillows and arching my back at his soft touch. I wanted to touch and hold him, but not until he went inside of me. “Oh, Asmodeus, my body is melting to your touch.” I moaned, “Oh...Asmodeus....gah...” I was moaning so loud. It just felt so amazing. He hasn’t even done much, and I couldn’t stop myself from moaning his name.

Hearing her call my name made me drunk with lust...but I must cater to her first....it was like I needed to cater to her. I lifted her legs and slipped my tongue into her slit. Her now sensitive skin reacted with fresh goosebumps all over her and I couldn't help but moan into her folds.  
She tasted so sweet in my mouth and I went deeper into her, gently inserted my fingers, feeling around for her favorite spot.

“Oh, Asmo, oh Asmo right there. Ah!” I moaned as I arched my back into him. Normally I have to tell where my favorite spot is. He found it without me having to say anything. I felt myself come in his face, but he drank it with no problem. I am pretty sure I came multiple times in his face.

Yes my love, more, give me more of your sweet nectar. Each time she hit her peak I wanted to hit my own. I wanted her so badly but I didn't want to leave this delicious thing in front of me. "Mmmhfff...Mei..." I moaned into her making her shiver more. "How can I please you, tell me how my love.” “I-I want to feel you Asmo. Let me show you how much my body loves you.” She said as she moaned again, “Gah, Asmo I am commming again!” That was a stronger orgasm. I’m pretty sure she squirted a little bit. That last one tasted sweeter than the one before. I was more than ready to have her myself. I lifted to her, kissing her stomach and breasts on the way there. I looked into her dilated eyes and felt nothing but adoration for her. I throbbed so much it ached but I continued to kiss her neck and jaw as she spread herself to me. 

“Please.... I am going to come again I want you to feel it. Master...” I parted my legs I was ready for him to submerge in me. He still had his towel on, I could see his outline of his hard member. Damn was he equipped. He was so huge, I was having a hard time keeping it focused so I can enjoy his soft kisses.

"You ready for me my darling? Does my spinel princess want to experience all of my love?"I couldn't hide the apparent lust in my voice. I was aroused beyond holding back. I just needed her to want it too. “Yes, please...I won’t be able to take it much longer. Let me feel you.” She ran her fingers through my hair, and She gripped the towel on my waist and pulled it from me so she could see how hard I was. “Come here Asmodeus.” She said softly, I couldn't hold back anymore, I positioned myself to her and slid in gently nibbling her neck the whole way. She was so tight! She felt amazing but I kept control of myself, I am lust, not an animal. I started into her slowly remembering where her favorite place was and stroking it gently. I gripped the sheets tightly as I went deeper, feeling her move with me. "Mei...you are so beautiful...you feel so amazing your body is the most decadent of indulgences,” I said seductively,

I let out a sexy moan, He was so gentle, and he was bringing me to my peak already. I wrapped my arms around him and clawed his back lightly. He then took his hands and intertwined them with mine. “Oh...Asmodeus, I am going to come...I am going to come, you feel so wondrous inside of me.”

"Yes my dear Kyung....let your body tell me what it desires, let me satisfy your hunger, let me give you a peak you have never reached!" She was amazing, I felt her tightening just right but I knew I wouldn't be coming so easily, but I wanted to feel her more, taste her more, hear her cries! She excited all of my senses and I lusted for every sensation she could offer me.

I couldn’t stop myself from screaming as he sped up. “Asmo....I’m commmming! Ah!” I moaned, it was a strong orgasm, and it was so much. I didn’t want us to stop. I didn’t want him to leave my body. Even after he kept going. I came like a million more times, I couldn’t help but wonder what his peak would be like. He made me scream so loud. I probably would wind up losing my voice. 

"Mmmm....yes my love, let your body feel what it desires, feel the love you've never had before and won't find another like it." I pulled out from her and turned her onto her stomach, entering her again I pulled at her hips until she bucked them into me. "Yes dearest, I will not rest until you are satisfied until you can go no longer, you will be loved to the fullest.” I said, 

Long sex is always the best. Especially when you change positions, He moved faster, I felt my body get so tense. I didn’t think I could peak this many times. Then I felt hot, this orgasm was going to be really strong. Then I started to shake. “Oh...Oh, Asmodeus.....oh Asmodeus!” Suddenly my body caved, I let out the loudest scream I ever have and I felt myself squirt a lot “Oh ASMODEUS!” Then my body went limp and I collapsed onto my bed.

She went limp and I gently turned her to her side,  
"My love...are you alright?" Was she spent? Could I have loved her too much?

I was panting. I couldn’t move, wow that was intense. “Y-ya, I am ok.” I was a little upset he didn’t change or get his peak, I wonder if it’s harder for the avatar of lust or requires some serious in-depth affection. My head was spinning, I felt as if I had seen space and multiple galaxies. “Help me up will you darling? We still have that dinner to go too.” 

I took her hand and lifted her up. "Of course my love." I was happy to have satisfied her. It overjoyed me more than an orgasm could, even if I wasn't finished I was happy, I achieved what I had wanted. "We must get dressed, cannot keep your boss waiting.” I said, 

I slowly got up from my bed with Asmo’s help and I almost fell. He caught me, looks like he did me really well. As expected from the Avatar of Lust.

»————-Time Passes————-«

I finally got myself together. Asmo looked overly hot, he had a white leather jacket that was the same pink as me, and he had flattering black jeans with a sexy white belt and a gorgeous black undershirt under his jacket. It’s expected though from the great Asmodeus if anyone knows fashion it is definitely Asmodeus. I couldn’t help but stare at how handsome he looked, “Darling, don’t stare at me too long I might want to satisfy you again.” He said I blushed, “S-sorry, you just look really.... really hot!” I said, He chuckled lightly, and grabbed me by my waist and kissed me softly, “I love when you give me the praise I want to hear more of it.” He replied, I giggled, I really cannot help but be in love with him. “Mistress.” Yoon Ah began, “Your car is ready for your departure, would you like me to escort you?” “Ye, thank you, Yoon, Ah.” She smiled and nodded happily, “Shall we depart?” She replied, She motioned for us to follow her, and she led me and Asmodeus out to the garage to find the car waiting for us. We entered the back seat and I can tell Asmo was awed. “My Mei, I had no idea you were so fabulous! This is the lifestyle someone like myself is used to living.” He praised, “Mistress would you like me to play your favorite playlist?” Yoon Ah asked, “Ye, eonni please do.” I replied

She turned on my favorite playlist, it consists of a lot of my K-Pop, but I am Korean so go figure. “Darling, would you like some of my favorite wine?” I asked, His eyes lit up, “Do I? Of course!” He replied, “Ye, see the compartment above your head? Click the button.” “Oh?” He pushed the button and a compartment flipped down in front of him with a bottle of wine and two glasses. “Oh my! That is quality wine sipping.” He replied, He took the glasses down first and handed me one, then he took the bottle and opened it and poured ourselves a glass. “I don’t know if it’s as good as your use to probably drinking, but here among humans this is considered the best.” I said He swirled his glass then took a sip excitedly, “Oh! This is delicious! Nothing beats a good red wine.” He cheered, I giggled, I started to swirl my glass, I had a lot on my mind, I was trying not to think about how Asmo didn’t finish when we had sex earlier, why did it bother me so much? Was he just wanting to please me? He didn’t even change, does he not like me as much as I thought? No….don’t talk like that he has shown he is clearly interested in you. I felt his fingers around my chin and he lifted it up to face him. “Mistress, what is going on in that beautiful head of yours? You look as if something is grasping your mind tightly.” He said, Damn, I couldn’t tell him about how him not finishing upset me a lot, I had to make up a lie, 

“Oh, me? Nothing darling, I was just sitting here thinking, we talked a lot about me, but yet I still don’t really know much about you. There is so much I want to know, but I am not sure how to ask.” I said as I took another sip of my wine. “Darling, you know you can ask me whatever, I never grow tired of talking about myself.” He said cheerfully. I giggled nervously, “Ok, one of the things I really want to know is have you always been really into caring for yourself or did something cause you to want to take extra care in yourself so you can be as beautiful as you are?” I began, 

Her question was so alien to me....a time before I cared for myself? Well, of course, that was when everyone cared for me! I was the epitome of adoration and love everyone loves me! But...The more I think about it, do they love me, or am I just an object of desire? Aren't those the same things? I hadn't thought of it until the words of that delicious demon on the television said. Am I pretending that everyone loves me? Is that why I care so much for myself instead? Maybe I am putting on an act myself...maybe I act the way I do so tirelessly because....no no no, I cannot I will not think that way! I can't, it's out of the question! "Oh my dear Mei, every precious thing needs extra love and care and I'm the most precious thing there is! Haha! I take care of myself because I simply deserve it.” I replied, 

I giggled typical Asmo. “Ok another one, do you remember anything about your angel years? Like do you ever get flashbacks of those times? And in those times were you ever in love with someone? To where you just you know....wanted them?” I asked sheepishly, why was I asking these questions in my heart I already knew the answers too.

Again I thought back to when I was adored by all...oh why am I saying it that way? I'm adored by all now...aren't I? "Well...I was beautiful of course, dare I say even more beautiful than I am now? Not much has changed, really loved by all, and treated as such.” I said as I began to sip my wine some more. 

I hear what he is saying, maybe I’m just fooling myself with what I wish I heard. It seems as if there was doubt like he hadn’t thought about it. “Ya, but Asmo....haven’t you ever wondered if everything you have experienced in your life was really you, or was it an image of you everyone expects. You're the avatar of lust, so theoretically you're expected to be lustful and confident and narcissistic, no judgment if you truly are that way. I love you regardless since I am that way too, But don’t you ever get exhausted always being the center of attention? Or always being the most fabulous when you enter the room? Don’t you ever just want to step back and breathe?” I hope that didn’t sound insulting, but it was something I really was curious about. He paused and removed his glass from his lips. Uh-Oh I hope that didn’t upset him.

Oh Mei...of course, I did. The work it takes to be the most fabulous person anywhere, the most beautiful, the most...anything! It's exhausting! There are many days I want to just curl up and never go out of my room. There are days I would rather sleep than follow my routines but I cannot. If I am not beautiful, if I am not fabulous, then I cannot be loved, and then I cannot be the avatar of lust. If then...who would I be, I would be nothing. "Maybe...but if I didn't then I simply wouldn't be me now would I? Haha!"

I looked at him deeply in his orange eyes. I felt as if that laugh had pain to it. I put my hand on his soft cheeks, “Asmo...I may just be a lowly human, but is that glamorous and always beautiful Asmodeus really you anyway? Maybe I just can’t comprehend, since demons are much different than just us humans. Regardless if this is really who you are or something deeper, even if you're never able to understand and fully grasp it I am always going to love you.” I said, as I kissed him softly, it was the kind of softness where you could really feel the love, I let my tongue meet his a little bit, but after I went back to my side of the car. I think that is enough questions for now. I heard Yoon Ah call to me, “Mistress, we are here.” She said, the car stopped and he got out and opened the door for us. “Give me a call when you and Lord Asmodeus are ready to depart.” I bowed respectfully to her, then I quickly reached into my purse and handed her one of my credit cards. “Eonni, will you get a few things for me? I ordered a new line of clothes and I forgot to retrieve them today, and I need some things for Sanchul as well he needs a new collar and dog food. I am unsure how long we will be here, but I imagine awhile. Also, treat yourself to something or a few things since you do so much for me.” I said, She took my card and smiled happily, “Mistress you are too kind to me, very well I will do as you ask.” She replied, “Wonderful you are the best eonni, let me send you the ticket for my order so you can pick it up, on my pick up account your under to grab my things, but just Incase I will send it to you.” She nodded and bowed respectfully then got back into the car and drove off. I looked over at Asmo and maybe I am crazy but he had an odd look on his face. I couldn’t really describe what it was. Broken maybe? I really hope I didn’t offend him and he doesn’t hate me. I took his hand and kissed his cheek. “Come, my boss is going to be so excited to meet you.” He smiled at me and nodded, then we walked into the restaurant together.

Darn it all, why was I feeling so strange all of a sudden? Between that television and Mei’s questions, I felt as though I was under trial! Why was I questioning being loved? Of all things?! Why would I question such an obvious fact?! I am loved by all, I am love! I...am loved....aren't I? Would I be loved if I didn't go through my beautification rituals? If I didn't dress to the tee or use the best products? Would they still love Asmodeus...for what's underneath? What is underneath? If I found it and showed it, would mei lose interest? Can she only love me the way I am now? Ugh, I don't like these icky feelings! I sound like Belphie for crying out loud, I don't have time for an existential crisis!

I did a subtle glance and Asmo, his face was really troubled, I feel like I hurt his feelings. We finally got to the top floor where my boss was, I am really not sure why I was so nervous I have dinner with my boss all the time. This would be no different. I guess because I am with Asmodeus, and I really am unsure if these are his scenes. I got to the table and as always my boss greeted me with the most cheer. “My Mei! How is the greatest financial director in the world doing?” Mr. Mortitaki said as he hugged me. I smiled sheepishly, why was this making me so nervous! “Come, we were waiting for you, we weren’t going to eat until you got here, are you having your usual wine? I know Monroe Nepal is your favorite shall I order one?” He continued as he led us to the table. He led me to my seat which was right next to him and Asmo on the other side of me. “Yes, Sir that would be fine.” “Good to see you, Kyung Sang, I don’t believe I have seen you since your congratulations party Mr. Mortitaki threw for you.” Director Toro stated, “Yes I believe that was the last time for me as well, wait for no....the company dinner party celebrating our collab with Ayama INC.” Manager Yang said, “Wow that has been quite some time, hasn’t it? I see you all are still doing well as expected.” I began, They smiled at me, “Oh Miss Mei you're too kind, making this old fool blush.” Director Toro said He chuckled slightly, “Oh before we begin I wanted to introduce you all to my darling, team it’s my pleasure to introduce you to my darling Asmodeus.” I said, He stood up and shook their hands respectfully. “My my, he is a handsome one, Kyung Sang.” Manager Yang praised, “Yes, where did you find this piece of man you are so blessed to have at your side?” Director Toro asked, “Hmm, if I recall Mei didn’t you say you weren’t planning on dating anyone long term or getting married? How did this one change your mind?” Mr. Mortitaki asked, “Well the time I took a leave last year I was studying abroad and in my studies, I came across Asmodeus, I am not sure what happened, but when I saw him I knew I had to talk to him.” I replied They chuckled, “Well Asmodeus, was it? Hmm, interesting name, what origin is it?” Mr. Mortitaki continued, "Oh, it's greek actually, very Ancient Greek.” Asmodeus replied, “Marvelous! Have you ever been to Greece Asmodeus? You must have visited your roots?” Mr. Mortitaki asked, "Why yes many times actually Athens and Larissa are beautiful this time of year!" Asmodeus replied, 

“I couldn’t agree more, my wife and I visit every time the bloom! I am starting to like you already Asmodeus.” Director Toro said I couldn’t help but smile, at least this is going well. “Hmm, interesting, I will have to pay a visit since I have never been.” Mr. Mortitaki responded, I suddenly heard a sweet voice call to us. “Mr. Mortitaki, is all of your party here? Or are more coming?” She asked, “Ah, no, no everyone is here thank you.” He replied, “Great, shall I get your orders started?” She continued, “Yes, we will start with our drinks, I need a bottle of Monore Nepal, and then a glass of Chardonnay for me.” Mr. Mortitaki said, “As for me I would like a Chardonnay as well and a glass of water.” Director Toro said, “While I will have pink champagne.” Manager Yang said, “Darling what do you want?” I whispered, "The Château Pape Clemènt Red. And 1920 if you have it please.” “An expensive piece but one of my favorites let's see if her big shot boss really knew his stuff.” Asmodeus thought, 

“Well well I didn’t think anyone drank that, I was going to order one, but I didn’t want you to look at me crazy, that is my favorite bottle. Miss change mine to the same thing as Asmodeus.” Mr. Mortitaki began, “Go ahead and open my tab as well since I will take care of the bill tonight.” “A good choice Sir’s I will be right back with those, while I am at it any appetizers you would like?” She asked, “A coby beef and cheese sounds pleasant.” Director Toro said, “Oh, and a caviar as well.” Manager Yang said, “Very well, I will be right back.” Wow, I felt kind of out of place I have never heard of any of this that they are referring too. I knew of caviar but everything else I was stumped, I looked at Asmodeus and I couldn’t figure out his facial expression. What was going on in his head?

He looked at me in awe, but he seemed to have the same tastes so far. I wasn't sure why but... I needed to be better than him for some reason. I don't know why other than he took a fair amount of my darlings time, and I for some reason didn't like that. I mean humans have jobs, it was normal right? But even still..."Oh, that is so generous of you! I had all intention of paying for the bottle myself haha! I'm sorry if I seemed to put you out!" And yet that's exactly what I wanted to do, embarrass him with my own wealth...what was the matter with me?

“I like this guy Mei, you definitely scored yourself a catch.” Mr. Mortitaki said, “I agree sir, I hope you let your assistant know you were seeing someone?” Director Toro said, “Oh that’s right! I forgot your assistant had a thing for you, every attempt he made on you, you turned him down. He gave you all your favorite flowers and chocolate and you threw it all away. I felt bad for the lad, but I couldn’t help but laugh. Our Mei is quite the firecracker at work, she has a lot of admirers.” Manager Yang said, “Of course when you are as beautiful and as successful as her how can she not?” Mr. Mortitaki praised, This was embarrassing, what were they trying to do? I looked at Asmo and he didn’t seem happy, which was odd this sort of stuff he should be excited to hear about. “Forgive me Asmodeus, we have been a bit naughty, haven’t we? I am sure Kyung Sang has told you everything we just shared. Speaking of which, Mei I have something for you, I know your birthday is coming up, and think of it as a special thank you for all your hard work.” Mr. Mortitaki continued, He leaned down close to me and whispered in my ear, “It is sort of an adult gift, so when our dinner is over I will give it to you. I don’t want the others to get the wrong idea.” That made me nervous and I wasn’t sure why. I didn’t like the sound of it at all. Suddenly I heard our waiter call to us again. “Alright, here are your bottles and tour drinks along with your appetizers.” She said she lined the table with the beautiful trays and glasses. I have lived and experienced high class, but this was overwhelming to me. “Alright have you all decided what it was you wanted to dine on tonight?” The waiter asked, “Ah yes, for me I will have your lobster and steak plater, oh and with a side of your crab rigatoni.” Mr. Mortitaki said, “My Mei, is the steak and lobster brucella still your favorite?” He asked I nodded, “Yes sir. That is what I will have please.” I told the waiter, “For me, I would like your ravioli rivera, light on the cheese.” Director Toro said, “As for my choice I would like the slow-roasted steak and crab, also with a side of your crab cakes.” Manager Yang said, “What would you have Asmodeus?” Mr. Mortitaki asked,

I will take the lobster frittata, I get it all the time in Norma's in Le Parker Meridien Hotel in Manhattan, New York. When I'm out shopping. It's a perfect little pick me up if I say so myself.” I said, Would he balk at a two thousand dollar dish? Any man that doesn't deserve Mei would, an adult gift? How dare he give her something so lewd! Oh...what am I saying? Normally I would be intrigued by such things. Why am I so upset by this?

“And you have marvelous taste? While I feel as if I am looking into a mirror. Why haven’t we met sooner Asmodeus?” Mr. Mortitaki said, “Lobster frittata it is then! Add it to the tab Miss.” “Right away sir, they will be out shortly.” She said, “My Mei, have you ever had coby beef and cheese? It is such a great appetizer and once of the finest you could have, here Ah.” Mr. Mortitaki said as he fed me some. This was really uncomfortable. I was not having a good time at all, he has never acted like this any other time we have had dinner. I looked over at Asmodeus, maybe I am crazy but his orange eyes looked a bit brighter, “Darling, are you ok?” I whispered,

What nerve! To display such vulgarity in front of me! He had crossed the line now!  
The waitress came to refill our glasses and I cleared my throat as she poured that pompous fool his wine. "Excuse me miss, this is a bit cold." She looked into my eyes and I had her in my grasp. She was so captivated that she began to pour the whole bottle into his lap. Now that is just what I call expensive wear.

“Aish! Hey, watch it!” Mr. Mortitaki yelled, “This is a very expensive fabric!” I saw the woman looked as if she was in a daze, did Asmo make her do that? No...Asmo doesn’t do things like that he is the avatar of lust “Omo.....gyeong I am so sorry please forgive me.” The waiter said, she looked as if she was going to cry, poor girl. “Hey, it’s alright accidents happen, looks like I will just have to get it dry cleaned.” Mr. Mortitaki said as he chuckled, “Sir, please let me make it up to you, no charge for your meal tonight due to my mistake, I will let my boss know. Your one of our regular customers.” She said trying to fight back tears, “That won’t be necessary, just bring some more wine.” He continued, She bowed to him, “Thank you, sir, I will bring your meal out right away.” She said as she took off, I looked over at Asmodeus, he didn’t answer me when I was speaking to him, I shook him lightly, I wasn’t sure if I was seeing things due to my wine or not, but it looked as if Asmo had a pink hue to him. “Darling, what is that?” I asked as I pointed to the odd-looking ball-shaped dish next to the coby beef and cheese, trying to snap him out of whatever he was doing.

Look at him the fool, now he was the fool. Feeding my love that way...I would have to make him pay further, who knows how many times he touched her...how many..."Asmo!" Mei shook me out of my train of thought and she seemed to be worried. "Why my dear don't fret what's a bit of spilled wine between friends right I think that's the sign of a good party if you ask me!" He smiled and raised his glass but she didn't seem convinced. "Here love try a bit of my food this lobster frittata has all of the best ingredients and the caviar is just delectable, say ahhhh,” I said as I fed her some. She accepted, but she still looked angry.

What in the celestial realm is going on? Asmo was really distracted and he never gets distracted. I accepted his food he fed me, I leaned into his ear and started to whisper, “Asmodeus, what the hell is wrong with you? Are you ok? You are never this distracted, I didn’t think human alcohol would do anything to a demon, should we go?” I finished, I didn’t notice the rest of our food had come out and everyone was eating. For some reason I felt uneasy, his eyes still seemed brighter to me and I still saw the pink hue around him.

"Leave? Why my dear love, the night has only just begun." Her eyes were still worried and I sighed as I stroked her pretty face. "What is the matter my darling? What troubles you?

I pulled my cheek away. I am not convinced, but I will leave it alone. “Nothing Asmodeus, I just wanted to make sure you are ok.” I said as I started eating my brucella, “How is your dish, Mei? Is it to your liking?” Mr. Mortitaki asked I nodded, “Ye, thank you. Just as good as it always is.” I replied, “So Mei, I am curious what made you decide to study abroad, obviously it wasn’t because you were looking for a suitor?” Director Toro asked, “Well sir to tell you the truth it was a sudden decision, I wanted to try something different. So I went and it was one of the best years of my life. I am hoping to be able to do the same thing this year.” I replied, “So Mei you said you met Asmodeus in your abroad studies, how exactly did you meet? I can’t help but wonder too how old are you Asmodeus? I know Kyung has always loved older men, but you look like you're still in high school. You must age very well.” Manager Yang said,

"Well I feel that age is nothing more than a number formulated by those who wish to put a cap on love. Why I think what two consenting adults do behind closed doors is their business and theirs alone don't you?" They looked at me oddly and Mei cleared her throat in agitation. Did I say something wrong? "Oh, I'm..thirty about thirty years old yes. Sorry when I think of such confining things as numbers I cannot help but get political about it haha!" 

“Aish, no worries Asmodeus, I agree with you, all these clueless bastards think age defines everything. You love who you love no matter how old. I must say you do not look anything over 20. I can’t help but be envious with how well you age.” Director Toro said, “Oh yes Kyung Sang, I was waiting for your answer on how you exactly met Asmodeus in your studies.” Manager Yang said I took a deep breath for some reason I didn’t want to tell them anything about me and Asmo. “Well I was a foreign girl in a new place, and my first few weeks were hell, and I really was having a hard time adjusting. One day when I was walking to my class I stopped at my locker to get my books since I was in a rush, and I couldn’t find my phone, I assumed that it was lost forever which was upsetting because I spent a good amount of money on it and did not want to have to get a brand new one. Asmodeus came up to me at my locker with my frantic searching and said: “Your Kyung Mei right?” His bright orange eyes made me melt like I was in a pool of orange cream. I responded at his question “I am. Who is asking?” He chuckled then said “I am, you dropped your phone on your way up the stairs. I saw your picture and your name on it so I picked it up hoping I would catch you and give it back.” He said He handed it to me, I then said, “Thank you. Forgive me but I don’t believe I have met you yet, I just know you are apart of the student council.” He nodded and said “I am Asmodeus at your service! Be careful about your phone next time ok? Some of these other students like to take things that aren’t theirs, good thing I found it you probably wouldn’t have gotten it back if anyone else did. See you later Kyung!” He waves bye and I just stood there and leaned against my locker In awe. Normally I don’t believe In love at first sight, but looking at him I felt as if my heart had been pierced by an arrow then drug to his embrace.” I didn’t notice I started to blush to talk about him, damn he makes my heart flutter so much. He has no idea just how much I do love him. I looked up at Asmodeus, I wondered if he remembered that moment. He enters my mind frequently. “Wow, that is so adorable. I expected it was one of your stories about the casual dating you use to do Mei. Asmodeus you are quite lucky to have Mei be so smitten by you, no one ever caught her attention like you do.” Director Toro said, I saw Mr. Mortitaki angrily cut his food, that’s weird? Why would he get upset?

Ahh, he was jealous, should I bring it home and rub my victory in his face? I looked in Mei's eyes who blushed at the memory of us and decided to take the high road. "You have no idea how lucky I am. To think that that phone was the guiding arrow of our fate. I couldn't imagine my life without her now, she is a treasure that is truly one of a kind." I petted her hair, my sole focus on her, and kissed her flushed nose. "I simply adore her." 

I couldn’t tell if he was trying to make my bosses jealous, but I really enjoyed the moment. Even if it was fake. “I wish the both of you great love and prosperity.” Director Yang said, “Thank you Hyung, your words are very kind.” I replied, “Mei would you like some dessert?” Mr. Mortitaki, “Yes, I am in the mood for something sweet.” I continued, “What would your taste buds like to indulge in?” He asked, “I really would like a chocolate lava cake I haven’t had one in a long time.” “Very well, Miss waiter!” Mr. Mortitaki called, “How is everything, sir?” She asked, “Perfect, thank you I believe we are ready for dessert now, we would like your freshest chocolate lava cake.” He replied, “Right away sir, let me take your plates for you.” She said, She grabbed our plates and moved them off of our table. “Well while we wait for that I think I am going to go for a smoke, care to join me, Manager Yang?” Director Toro asked, “Why I was just thinking the same thing, shall we go?” Manager Yang replied, “Go ahead I will be out momentarily.” Mr. Mortitaki said, They both nodded and got up from their seats and headed out to the balcony. “Finally they are gone.” Mr. Mortitaki continued, “Sir?” I asked, My boss, reached into his briefcase and pulled out a beautifully wrapped purple box. “This was my gift I wanted to give you, but I wanted to wait until they were gone, those old coots would be making all sorts of things up in their head, here happy early birthday and thank you for your continued hard work.” He continued, I took the gorgeous package and unwrapped it carefully. I noticed Asmo was watching me closely while I did it, I was really nervous for some reason. He said it was an adult gift. When I finally finished tearing the paper I opened the beautiful velvet black box and I opened it and I instantly got read. Are you fucking serious? My boss got me a bottle of the fancy wine he and Asmo were drinking, some high-quality chocolates and a vibrator.....and a very high tech one. I quickly closed the box and put it underneath my chair, I really hope Asmo didn’t see that. I wasn’t sure if I should be offended or not. “T-Thank you, sir.” I said nervously, He chuckled, “You’re welcome Mei, my wife said it was wonderful to her so I am hoping it’s the same for you.

I saw the contents of the box and I knew at that moment I was going to see to it that she would never have to work a day in her life again, nor feel the need to use that contraption. I knew what he wanted, she would think of him each time she uses it, he wants his face to flash before her each time she climaxes and I will be blessed if that were to ever happen! How dare he give her such a gift knowing I would be here and right in front of me. Perverted bastard...oh dear what has come over me...I would normally be elated she would receive such an item. But now, well she is mine, and he has no right to do such things. I will never forgive this Cretan for this, I will never let her work in this place again! She looked flustered, it would only upset her if I said anything but I couldn't very well say nothing! Maybe I should pretend I didn't see the contents of the box that would work and gauge the situation. "Ooh presents, is there anything in there I would like?" I asked, 

I don’t think I have ever been so embarrassed in my life. I suddenly feel as if I don’t want to work for this company anymore. Why would my boss give me something like this? Ugh....for the love of all hentai I felt disgusting. I didn’t feel my face go back to normal. I was still bright red. I suddenly heard the others come back from their smoke break, perfect timing too because our waiter just brought out our cake. “Well, it looks like we came back just in time.” Manager Yang said gleefully, “Here is the cake you ordered, and Mr. Mortitaki, here is your total bill. Is there anything else I can get for you?” Our waiter asked, “No that will be all, thank you.” Mr. Mortitaki replied, “Here Mei, Let me cut you a piece. I know you like the middle pieces the most since it has the most chocolate.” He continued, He cut me a piece as if it was totally fine the gift he just gave me and as if nothing happened, I took it and began to eat it. I really hope Asmo didn’t see the box. Who am I kidding? He will probably be excited about such a thing. “Darling, here let me cut you a piece, I don’t know if you will like, but it is one of my favorites,” I said as I gave him a slice. “So did we miss anything while we were smoking?” Director Toro asked I shook my head “Not at all sir.” I replied, “Good, I do hate when I miss good conversations.” He said, I looked up at Asmo, and I swear he was eating his cake angrily, the pink hue I saw around him became brighter, what is going on? Did he see what my gift was and did it upset him? No, it can’t be that.

She didn't even answer me! Was she embarrassed or did she want to keep it a secret? What if she was having some escapade with that gross old man!? Get ahold of yourself Asmodeus....stress gives you wrinkles...breathe in the good air and out the bad. "Asmo...do you like the cake?" I looked down and half of my slice was already gone, oh now I must get a hold of myself last time I ate this angry none of my designer clothes fit for a month! I took a slow bite and savored it before smiling at her. "Mmhmm, it's absolutely decadent, just like you my love," I said sweetly, Before we knew it our dessert was finished, I quickly dialed Yoon Ah because I was ready to get the fuck out of here. Good thing she was already down the street. “Well, it was absolutely delightful to finally meet you Asmodeus!” Mr. Mortitaki said, “Yes I do hope our next gathering you will be joining us as well, we have a company party coming up here in a few months and I hope we will see you there.” Director Toro said, “Oh we will be there, we must take our leave, I will see you next week sir.” I said as I forcefully grabbed Asmodeus arm and drug him out of the restaurant not even looking back and or listening to what they said. I quickly got into the car and I was shoving Asmodeus I wanted to leave as quickly as possible. “Hello, Mistress how was your evening?” Yoon Ah asked, I quickly handed her my gracious gift from my boss. “Oh my, not as well as you hoped?” I shook my head I couldn’t get words out because of how disgusted I was. “I will dispose of this for your mistress only keeping the wine and the sweets.” She said, “Yoon Ah please for the love of all hentai get me the fuck home.” “Yes, mistress.” She replied, she turned the car on and sped off, I just wanted to take another shower how disgusted I felt. I looked over at Asmo, he was staring at me intensely, I couldn’t figure out what he was thinking. He still smiled at me...I knew it he found it exciting. I didn’t notice tears began to form in my eyes, I looked away, I couldn’t let Asmo see my face. He wouldn’t care or know how to comfort me anyway. He is the avatar of lust after all.

"My dear don't turn away." I said I took her face in my hands and she pulled away from me. I watched her as I sighed. "Here I was acting like a fool when you were hurting in there, there were so many things I wanted to say to him, things I wanted to do. But I put on the show for you my dear." She still refused to look at me and the thought of the gift and her disgust towards it made my blood boil. "Yoon Ah, turn the car around." She spun around then. "What do you think you're doing?!" Kyung scolded, "He's made passes at you and I grinned and beared it for your sake. Now he's humiliated you and soiled your honor. "I removed my jacket. And she pulled me closer. "So what does that have to do with turning around, I want to leave!" “Kyung pleaded, "I'm going in there to kick his ass, of course, you think satan is the only one who can get angry?"

“Asmo... it’s ok, I know you want to try and comfort me, you don’t have to act like you want to avenge me.” I wanted to accept this so much but I know he doesn’t mean it....it’s not in his nature too. “Yoon Ah please I really just want to go home. “Please.....I understand our relationship, how it’s going to be, I accept it.” I replied, 

"Act? Act?!! You think I would just sit by and watch some pompous Cretan mistreat my love that way?! Make passes with me there? Gift a damned sex toy when he knew in advance I would be there?! Do you think I am that much of a lowlife that I wouldn't defend you? If you didn't know Mei I am more than sex and fashion you know! I feel shit!! And now I'm angry that you would think this of me!!" I yelled I was shaking, I was transforming, I was so mad! She really thought I wouldn't defend her...she ACCEPTED that I wouldn't support her! "Yoon Ah, we are going back!! And that is final!" I needed to tear something apart now, and his face would be perfect.

I started to cry. “Do not kill him, I am commanding you to not kill him, you can hurt him, but that is it.” I began, “I understand you feel like anyone else, I apologize if I offended you Asmo I will not press the matter further. Yoon Ah turns the car around, we will go back.” “Yes, mistress. Lord Asmodeus would like my assistance in teaching them a lesson? I do not like anyone upsetting the mistress.” She said I didn’t want to argue. My tears flowed more intensely. How can he expect me to think he truly loves me the same way I love him. Maybe if I was a demon my heart wouldn’t hurt as much, and I wouldn’t feel like I am being played with as much. "Oh don't worry my love, he will live to remember this. Yoon Ah, hand me that vibrator, and do we have any rope?" He asked, 

“Yes Lord Asmodeus, under the seat is a black box, rope and anything else you may need is in there.” She replied I saw she reached back and handed Asmo the vibrator my boss so kindly gave to me. I probably fucked up whatever partial relationship I had with Asmo. I pulled my knees up to my chest and tucked my head in them with Asmo’s jacket over me. “Lord Asmodeus, I will assist you with the others. I can make them forget what happened if need be.” Yoon Ah said, The car stopped and before we knew it we were back at the restaurant, all three of them were outside smoking and still having a good time. “Sir, did you really buy that vibrator for your wife and tell Kyung it did wonders for her?” Director Toro asked, “Yes I did, I don’t even have a wife. This ring I wear is fake.” Mr. Mortitaki said as he laughed hysterically. “What was up with her boyfriend? He looked more like a female than a male. I didn’t think our Mei played for that team.” Manager Yang said, “Oh if she does, maybe she and my wife can get together. Mei has the most gorgeous pair of breasts I have ever seen, and I’m married, I would love to see her and my wife go at it.” Director Toro said,

I put the vibrator in my pocket and Yoon Ah and I quickly exited the car. I was fully in my demon form and flaunted it for them to see, I gave no fucks tonight. "Why helloooo gentlemen!" I sang as I sauntered to them. They looked utterly terrified to see me and they had every reason. "Yoon Ah tie them and take them to the room we were dining, shall we. My, you gentlemen look so peaked and the night is so young! The show is about to begin!" That jerk Mr. Mortitaki jabbed a finger at me stammering as he backed away. "Wait...aren't you?" I grabbed his arm and forced it behind his back making him scream as I whispered in his ear. "The male that looks female? Or the demon that is about to fuck your entire life up for ruining my loves night? Take your pick." I tied his arms and shoved him towards the door, they walked like nothing was wrong and the other diners didn't look up to notice. Good, it was close to showtime. I shoved him into the room last as the others were seated. And he fell to the floor. "Good evening gentlemen, I am pleased to see you here! I have a very wonderful show in store for you tonight starting our very own Mr. Mortitaki!" He screamed as he wriggled on the floor. "You're a damn demon, you filthy beast! Get away from me, wait until I tell Kyung! We will ruin you!!" He yelled I pulled a whip of love out and cracked it loud.  
"Why sir, who do you think sent me hmm? Do you feel like a big man by making beautiful women feel uncomfortable? Do you enjoy being inappropriate with them? I'm almost certain that it was against company policy." "What is he talking about?" Manager Yang asked, "Nothing, he's a demon they are nothing but liars!" I crack him right in his smug face with the whip making him spit blood. I had never acted so violently before, I didn't like how brutal I was. The adrenaline was amazing! And the look in his eyes when he gave my love that box was all I needed to remain motivated. 

"Dear me, that was not your line Mr. Matitaki! Now the first scene you are to tell your colleagues just what it is you've done to and with my Mei and don't spare any details!" I said, "I don't have to tell you-ahh!!" Mr. Mortitaki stammered, "Now now, that was not your line either! Do we need another rehearsal or do you think you can play the part?" He growled and turned his head towards his colleagues. "Ye, So what if I flirt with her! I take her out and I buy her gifts what man wouldn't. She's pretty, I'm doing her a favor! She enjoys it, go ask her!” He said, "What else?!" I cracked the whip again making him flinch. "I mean I buy her outfits, the ones that really show off those breasts now those are really nice." He continued, I was about to lose it. "AND??!!" I yelled, He looked up at me with a bloodied smile and laughed. "What exactly are you trying to prove here? That my sin is worse than yours? In the end, I'm just being a man. You are nothing, but a creature condemned to a life of misery. She can never love you, she can't possibly. That's why I gave her that vibrator. She will think of me when she comes when you can't make her, she will imagine my dick in her instead. She will never love something as vile and sinful as you, why I bet from the looks of ya she can't get ya to perform. You need someone like me Asmodeus? Is that why you have me tied like this? You, creatures, are incapable of loving someone like Kyung, I almost pity you for never being able to fully appreciate her soft breasts and the love she has to give.” Mr. Mortitaki finished, 

I went into a rage and tackled him punching him in the face. I had never been so angry, I had never felt so out of control. All I could see were flashes of her tears and his smile. And I screamed at him! "You bastard!! You hurt her, you hurt her and you aren't even sorry!!" I yelled He could insult me, he would hurt me but not my Mei. And I found that so odd, normally it would be the other way for anyone, I was the most important thing in my life, but her tears, his smile...his smug disgusting smile!! "Lord Asmodeus, stop!! That's too much!" I continued to punch him until my hands hurt too much to do so. And I resorted to strangling him. (I command you not to kill him) I was met by a violent shock through me that knocked me off of him. We both panted as I pulled myself off of the floor. "I want to kill you...so badly but I cannot!" He sputtered blood and tried to inch away from me. "No please...I'm sorry...I won't do it again...I'm sorry don't hurt me!" He pleaded I had never been this angry...I even hurt my beautiful hands...for her? I did all of this for her...it was odd...I wouldn't think of doing something so crude for anyone. I ripped away his expensive trousers and pulled down his boxer shorts. "So much for dry cleaning huh?" I pulled the vibrator out of my pocket, turning it on before shoving it right up his ass. "Yoon Ah more rope!" She tossed me the rope and I hogtied him as he screamed and wriggled. I lifted him and tossed him onto the table, for his colleagues to get an eyeful. "You are a very naughty boy Mr. Mortitaki, I say you should stay here until you're able to call for help. Although with the position you're in I doubt you will." I began "Yoon Ah listen to me.” "Ye my Lord." She responded The only thing they will remember from this night is that they came to find Mr. Mortitaki like this and that he confessed to the horrible things he has done. Because of which they will give Mei a bonus equal to three years' salary and give her a year of time off paid. And if she chooses to come back they will pay her double and if she chooses to leave then her pay stays the same." I continued, "As you wish my Lord." She replied, "And he is to be fired right after the newspapers have their way with him." "Of course my Lord " "Once you finish that we will be off I know she is tired and needs her rest.” "Ye Lord Asmodeus, I will be quick" I walked back to the car tired and in pain. But more than anything I wanted to see her face without tears. I had to see a smile once more and then it will all be worth it.

I drifted myself in and out of sleep. Trying not to cry anymore. Asmo.....why am I so smitten by you? I felt myself go to sleep and I began to dream. “Asmodeus, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone. I never had developed attachments to any man since none of them fit and satisfied me the way you do. Even if how you are being to me tonight was a farse it’s ok.....I don’t expect you to love me back the way I love you, I don’t want to fool my heart that how you acted tonight was because you do love me, I hope it is, but I will never fully know. Asmo....just love me back, please....even if it’s not today someday?” 

I stood in the open door of the car and heard every word. "Mei...I did this for you...I had...to protect you...don't you see...?" I saw the picture on her phone of her giving her heart to me, she drew this? She loves me...I didn't understand, why was she so adamant that I was so selfish and self-absorbed....wait because that's the real me. No wonder I felt out of character tonight. I only think of myself, but why was I doing this? Why did I publicly humiliate a man and ruin my beautiful hands? Why were her tears so painful to me? This didn't make sense! Why is this different? Is it because I love her? But I love all the time and I've never acted this way! I don't understand… “Asmo...I wish you would just let go, I can’t make myself believe you are really this way, but I force myself to so I don’t hurt myself Incase I’m wrong.” She fell forward and was laying on the seat, While I still watched and listened to her. "But...I want you to be right...don't I? I want...I...don't know what I want. But I don't want you to hurt...I did this so you would stop hurting!" Why did her words hurt so much? Why was I so bothered by what she said? I had never acted like this before, and I know she is the cause, but what does it all mean? Why are her words making me cry? I wanted her to smile...but now all I feel is a sadness I cannot understand! “Even if you are this way Asmo, even if I never get the pleasure of getting the same love I give you, I won’t hate you, I still will love you always.” "Mei...My sweet Mei..." why was I sobbing? Was this...empathy? Did I hurt because she was hurting? She said she would love me always and yet it felt like a defeat. Like I had failed to defend her...like...I had failed her entirely.

I had no idea how long I was asleep, I don’t even know if I was in my bed or not. I was still dreaming. In my dream I saw Asmo crying, why was he crying for me? I wiped his tears away, And kissed him softly, he tried to walk away but I pulled him back to me. “Even if I fucking up whatever relationship we may have, will you at least stay with me tonight? Please....” I asked, 

I carried my love to her bed. I was still feeling horrible, I dressed her in a soft silk nightgown and covered her. "My Mei, I am sorry that you are hurting and even more so that I am the cause. I will leave you if only to never hurt you again.” I began, I looked over to see her sitting up, her eyes were open but they were vacant. "Asmo you're crying.” She wiped my tears away and kissed me softly. It was obvious she was dreaming, I knew deep down she must truly despise me. "I have to go, Mei, I cannot be here,” I replied, I rose to leave and she grabbed my arm. "No please don't go!" She began to cry again, even in her dreams I made her cry. "Please even if I ruined what we have even if I destroyed our relationship please...please stay with me tonight?" She begged I clenched my fist, a sharp pain shot through my knuckles. I looked at her sweet face again. "Of course my love...I will stay as long as you want me." I took off my shoes and jeans and curled up beside her, holding her in my arms. "Mei...I will do anything I can to make you happy again. Please don't give up on me.." I said, I stroked her gorgeous hair and kissed the top of her head, “Don’t ever leave me Asmodeus.” She whispered, That made me want to cry again, what the hell is going on with me? I cannot understand any of this that has transpired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check Out My Amino Community for all other obey me content and love!
> 
> http://aminoapps.com/c/ObeyMeLucifer


	4. (The Change I’m Going Through)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after Kyung’s roller coaster of a dinner with her boss things become awkward between Asmodeus and Mei. Swallowing her pride she apologizes once more to Asmo and has him accompany her on her outing with Sanchul and Yoon Ah hoping this tension breaks.

I felt like I had been sleeping forever. When I finally woke up I had a headache and I felt my cheeks were puffy from crying. Last night was a disaster. I don’t remember getting into my bed. Hmm did Yoon Ah or Asmo put me here? Asmo….I looked over and he wasn’t on the other side of me. I instantly started to cry again. “Good job Mei you fucking ruined whatever version of your relationship you had! This is why I didn’t date anyone long term, so it doesn’t hurt when they leave!” I yelled, I cried in my pillow, “I do not deserve to feel happy in any kind of relationship but short term.” “Good morning My Mei.” A cheerful voice called to me. I shot up and looked to my door, Asmo…..suddenly Sanchul ran under his legs and jumped on my bed and started to lick my face. “Good morning Sanchul. I see Yoon Ah picked you out a beautiful collar.” I said, Sanchul went on the other side of me and laid down next to me. I got up from my bed and walked over to Asmo. He was holding a tray, with coffee and breakfast. “Asmo….” I said softly He smiled at me, and walked over to my bed and sat my tray down on my nightstand. “Yoon Ah told me Caramel Macchiato is your most favorite thing to drink.” He said, 

I wasn’t sure what to say, or even do. He still smiled so kindly at me. I hugged him tightly. “Asmo….I-I’m.” I began, He interrupted me, “Shh, My Mei it’s alright. All that matters is if you are ok.” He replied, I released him from my hug and he kissed me softly. After that I made out with him a little bit, and kissed him faster, I couldn’t help but touch on him, he grabbed me by my waist, and started kissing my neck, I started to moan slightly. 

Mei…..she was very frisky this morning. Her touching me made me want to please her, but last night….last night still weighed heavy on me. These icky feelings won’t go away, How do I deal with something like this? What am I supposed to do? Am I really acting? Do I really not know who the real Asmodeus is? 

I wanted Asmo, I wasn’t sure why after everything that happened last night. Why was sex the automatic go to for me after a fight? In the midst of it I heard my phone go off. It continued to go off. I stopped myself from loving on Asmodeus, and went to my purse to see what the notifications were about. When I unlocked my phone my eyes widened. “Where did this come from?” I asked, “What is it darling?” Asmodeus asked, I showed him my phone, I am not sure why but I trusted Asmo seeing how much money I have. “I got my paycheck from work and a bonus equivalent to three years of my yearly salary, and I just got an email that for the next year I have paid time off starting today, Asmodeus what did you do last night?” I asked, He smiled deviously at me.

It was pleasing to me to see that they went through with what I said. Bastards, if I could have killed them I would have. “Darling I simply did what you asked me to do. I hurt them and they generously compensated you for all the trouble they put you through.” I said, She had a mixed emotion on her face, she wasn’t sure what to feel I would imagine. “Thank you, Asmodeus.”  
Kyung said as she hugged me tightly. Kyung….you're welcome, for whatever reason I have a desire to protect you at all cost. “Asmodeus?” Kyung asked, “Yes my love?” I replied, “W-would you like to come take a shower with me?” “Mei?” I replied, I was surprised, she never asked me to shower with her before. Her face was flushed, she was embarrassed she asked me, but of course I’ll want to when she asks, I pushed her hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. “Of course, let’s go.” I replied as I held out my hand and pulled her up, then guided her to her bathroom.

Even if his kindness is just an act….even if he is pretending. I can’t help but love him so deeply. Normally I am one to take chances, and a leap of faith, but this time…..it was more scary than anything I have taken a chance on. I just wanted him by me always. I hope some day from now I will feel the same love from Asmodeus that I give him. When he led me into my bathroom we decided to run a bath instead and I made sure the water was the perfect temperature that he likes as well as me, and laced it with one of my rose bombs, I took down my hair and let it fall down my back and over my breast. I keep forgetting how long my hair really is. I felt Asmo slip off my nightgown and he kissed my neck and started to rub my back. I turned to face him and I started to undo his shirt and his pants and slipped them off. I kissed him softly. It is really awkward between us right now, and I don’t know what to do. He picked me up and walked over to the bath, he stepped in and had me sitting on his lap. I was really nervous, I don’t want us to be awkward. I really want to have sex with him, I am surprised I can even have sex after how good he screwed me yesterday. 

»»————-Time Passes————-««

I don’t know what it was about that bath, but it was amazing. I still felt the awkwardness between us, I hope we can break this. We got dressed and headed downstairs to see Yoon Ah had made a full breakfast for us. “Hello Mistress, I hope you and Lord Asmodeus are hungry.” She said, That's right, Asmo brought me a tray but I didn’t eat. “Ye, thank you it smells and looks amazing.” I replied, “Thank you Yoon Ah! This looks marvelous!” Asmodeus said cheerfully, “Mistress, would you like a mimosa with your breakfast?” Yoon Ah asked, I nodded, after last night I needed some sort of alcohol. “Ooh! Me too Yoon Ah!” Asmodeus continued, it probably isn’t wise to drink first thing in the morning, but also cheating on your husband isn’t a good idea either, but it still happens. I started to eat after she gave me my mimosa. I really hate this, I am going to have to face everything like a woman, I pondered my mind to try and find the right words to face this awkwardness.

I looked solemnly over to Asmo, he was enjoying what Yoon Ah made and the mimosa, I clenched my fork, I am just going to have to be direct, there is no way I can word it any different. “Asmodeus, listen. It’s obvious there is some awkwardness between us, I don’t remember what happened after I went to sleep, I would rather not know how you got them to compensate me for treating me so bad, but….I don’t want us to be like this, Whatever your going through, whatever you deal with daily I UNDERSTAND, I am sorry I questioned who you were and everything your about.” I began, I took his hand and held it tightly. “I love you Asmodeus, no matter what.” 

Mei…..My sweet Mei, Her words should make me happy, but it just made me feel worse. Since she said those things to me, I am finding myself doubting more than I ever have. I am the most beautiful demon in all of Devildom! Have I fallen ill? Did I get some gross sickness that makes me doubt everything! Or does my dear baby brother Belphie have a way to make other demons be like him? Ugh…..all of this back and forth is so bad for my skin! I really don’t know what to do! I just smiled sweetly at her, “I love you too Mei! I forgive you for what you said. You're just so cute I could never stay mad at you!” I began, “Here, eat up Mei. You have to make sure you have breakfast. It is the most important meal of the day. Especially if we have another fun event planned today, anything you wanted to do by the way?” She cocked her head to the side, I think I confused her. She let a light sigh, I couldn’t tell if it’s relief or disappointment. For some reason my uncertainty made me anxious. “Well darling, To be honest I wanted to take Sanchul for a walk today in his favortie park.” She began, “Oh? I think that would be fantastic! Please will you let me hold his leash?” I asked cheerfully, She nodded, “Ye, hopefully he will walk with you since he isn’t fully sure about you yet darling.” She said teasingly, “Oh don’t you worry My Mei! Sanchul and I will be best friends before you know it!”

I couldn’t help but smile. I really hope this awkwardness really will go away…..He says he forgives me, but I really feel as if he is just saying that since he wants it to end too. We finished our breakfast, then we got what we needed together and made our way to the park. Yoon Ah came with us too. She has a dog that stays around here. She always brings biscuits too, I think it is a stray, I don’t know why she just won’t bring it home and she has her own and Sanchul will have a friend. Hmm maybe she is concerned I won’t allow it. 

The sun was crisp and warm today. Traditionally us demons and the sunlight are not acquainted. However since I have lived here in the human world I find the sun more pleasing and a necessity for your daily rituals. The mistress invited me to come with her and Lord Asmodeus for their walk with Sanchul. I normally visit this stray puppy everytime we are here. I bake her the finest dog biscuits and I spend most of the time with her while the mistress is walking Sanchul. When we arrived at the park I looked around for the beautiful creature, I found her in the same spot as I always do as if she was waiting for me and knew I was coming. She always lays in between the slides, I am assuming she feels a sense of security there. I heard her bark and run over to me. “Hello Remia. How are you gir?” I asked her, She barked happily and jumped on me and started licking my face. This creature brings such joy to me. I wish she could come home with me, but I don’t believe the mistress would allow it. Although, I never had asked her, perhaps I am afraid of rejection from her. I handed her a biscuit and she ate it happily. I trained her to do basic tricks, and she has gotten them rather quickly. As I pet her, I got another vision that came across my eyes. It was Kyung and Lord Asmodeus speaking with the sorcerer Solomon. How peculiar, what was it for? Then another vision followed of the mistress as a beautiful demon. Oh my, it appears a new choice has appeared in the mistress timeline. Why in the world would she want to become like us? I do hope no other misfortunes fall upon her to have her make such a brash decision. Mei…..what is really going on between you and Lord Asmodeus?

»»————-Time Passes————-««

Before we knew it midday was approaching. Whenever I spend the day with Sanchul I let him spend almost all day here. He has a few friends he plays with. It is so cute, almost like I have a child playing with their friends. I looked over to Yoon Ah still with Remia, she looked so happy. I think I am going to adopt her. I will come tomorrow and get her, then take her to get whatever care she may need her shots and everything. I don’t know if Yoon Ah has a birthday, that's something I never asked, but think of it as an early birthday gift. “Yoon Ah! Come on! Let’s go for smoothies so we can go home!” I called to her, She looked up at me and nodded, she gave Remia a hug and one last pet, and walked over towards me and Asmo. “My apologies, mistress, I was caught up with Remia. She is such an elegant creature.” Yoon Ah said, I smiled and hugged her tightly, “Don’t worry about it eonni, Remia is such a beautiful dog how can you not want to play with her.” I replied, She laughed softly, I could see how hurt she was leaving her. Yoon Ah doesn’t show emotions often, but whenever it comes to Remia she shows all emotions. Seeing that look on her face just made my decision much more clearer. I am doing this for my good friend. The best part about the park I take Sanchul to, it is right across from my favorite smoothie place. It is also dog friendly. I took my fingers and intertwined them with Asmo’s, and we walked towards the smoothie shop. Yoon Ah followed behind us, I am assuming to make sure we were safe, even though it would be impossible for anyone to know Asmodeus other than us. “My Mei, where is it that we are going now?” Asmodeus asked, “So, I am unsure if The Devildom has smoothies, but whenever I am done walking Sanchul and giving him his day, I always take him to this smoothie shop, they have smoothies for dogs. Each one does something beneficial for the dog rather it is keep their coat shiny, helps there digestive system, or even their immune system just all sorts of things, since dogs have a very similar immune system to humans.” I began, “Oh my! So are dogs equivalent to the deity’s human worships?” Asmodeus asked, I heard Yoon Ah chuckle a bit, but quickly stop. I myself couldn’t help but also chuckle. “What? What is so funny dear?” Asmodeus asked, “Oh nothing darling it just made me laugh since dogs are a deity like thing in China, it just made me laugh since it made me remember that. Plus you are super cute too so that makes me giggle too.” I replied, “Hmm, I don’t understand the joke, but oh well.” He said, I shook my head at him, he is so cute. Finally we got into the smoothie shop and it was lively as always. I always love to come here on days like this and just see all the people mingling. Sometimes I get amazing moments to draw so I will sit and sketch things out that I see. We walked into the doors, and up beat music was playing and the news in Seoul was on along with a few other tv’s with kdramas on them. “Wow! This is quite the place Mei! It’s like a club, but with smoothies!” Asmodeus said happily, “Ye, it is one of the most popular spots here in my city. Wait till you drink a smoothie you will see why it is so popular.” I began, I walked him up to the counter ignoring the thousands of eyes on him in awe and damn college girls swooning and whispering….ugh damn floozies. “Hello Miss Mei! So glad you came back to join us. What can I get for you and Sanchul today? Your usual?” The clerk asked, I smiled “Hey Bok Ha, yes that will be fine I will take me and Sanchul’s usual, and darling what is it that you would like?” I began, Asmo starred at the colorful menus for a moment, pondering at what sounded good to him. “Hmm it all sounds so delicious. How about Sinful Dragon Fruit?” He asked, “Good Choice, would you like any additional fruits added to it?” Bok Ha asked, “Oh no honey this will be enough thank you.” He replied, “Very well, alright miss Mei swipe your card when you are ready.” She continued, “Thanks Bok Ha.” I replied “Your smoothies will be out momentarily.” She finished, I led everyone over to the table while we waited for our smoothies. I can feel most of the awkward dissipate between Asmo and me. I hope so at least. Out of everyone I know or come across he is the only one who matters if I upset or not and of course Yoon Ah too, everyone else I give no fucks if I upset. What I didn’t understand is why Asmodeus got upset with me in the first place. I know he feels just like I do, but everything that transpired that night he should have been thrilled with happening. Instead him and Yoon Ah humiliated him and ruined his life. Is Asmo really changing? Is such a lewd thing even possible? Questions upon questions I didn’t have the answer to arose, him I need to figure this out, like ASAP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check Out My Amino Community for all other obey me content and love!
> 
> http://aminoapps.com/c/ObeyMeLucifer


	5. (My Old Self for My New)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyung finally gives Asmodeus and insight as to how she has been feeling lately, and drops on him she wants to become a demon like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of my story consists of Korean, the translation is as follows.
> 
> Daedanhi gamsahabnida: Thank You Very Much

It seems like whenever I am with Asmodeus all time stops and I lose track of what day, month, or even year it was. Being with him and having him be close to me I feel as if we are the only ones on the planet with no interruptions or distractions. I fluttered my violet eyes open so see that gorgeous man holding me tightly. He has spent all his time here with me, I don’t recall how long he has been here with me in my home, but it's been a good amount of summer. Or is it spring? I really can’t recall. Things have been wonderful, and finally, we are getting over the issue we had back then of the awkward between us. I was hungry, but I didn’t want to leave his embrace. Asmo has been really kind to me, but lately, something's been creeping in my brain. Demons don’t ever change as they age, it takes them a very long amount of time to have any changes since they live so long naturally. Us on the other hand as humans we change dramatically as the years come. We can die tomorrow and not get to live past 50. Things such as this I don’t like to think about since Asmo and his brothers are like the dream fairytale a woman has. As time goes on I will age dramatically while Asmo stays the same. I hadn’t realized how temporary my relationship with him was. I have already been dealing with massive insecurities and now these gross thoughts aren’t helping. I started to tear up at the thought of leaving Asmo, I tried to be quiet so he wouldn’t hear me. Maybe it’s just my wicked heart again, but he has shown so much care to me and just been an actual lover I guess, boyfriend isn’t the right word for Asmo. He is beyond the boyfriend title. 

I continued to cry silently. But even though I am a master of silent crying I felt Asmodeus grip me tighter and begin to stroke my hair. “My love, whatever is the matter? Did your beautiful mind make you have a bad dream?” He asked, I couldn’t help but giggle, I couldn’t tell him about what was really wrong. Should I tell him? Would he hate me for thinking such things? Or would he be excited and want to help me in whatever way he can? It’s wrong of me to keep my feelings from him like this. “Actually I did have a horrible dream.” I replied, He kissed my cheek softly, “Tell me about it, my love, what happened?” He continued, I wiped the tears from my eyes and began. I figured this was the best way to admit to him how insecure I have been feeling. “Well, I was in a hospital bed, I became very ill, and my face no longer had the smoothness it did and my eyes didn’t have the hydration they use too. My skin was wrinkled and dry and cracking. I didn’t know what was going on, you were there holding my hand and you didn’t leave my side. Then my scene changed and I appeared in front of a mirror. From a distance I couldn’t see myself, but as I walked closer and closer I started to see a version of me I didn’t recognize, when I finally got as close as I could to the mirror what I saw was still me, but much much older. I had been defeated by the time an aged.” I said, “Mei…..” Asmodeus replied, I chuckled slightly, “You know Asmo, I hadn’t realized just how temporary my relationship with you was until I had that dream. 60-70 years from now I will change dramatically and you will still remain the same.” 

Her words…..I think out of everything these have hurt me the most. I don’t want her to die. I-I want My Mei to be around as long as me…..Ugh! Darn it all! Just when I was starting to make these icky feelings and doubts go away her saying that brings them back! Damn it Kyung! “Mei…..I understand how you feel about your worry not being beautiful anymore since you humans have to fight with evil Father Time. But it is one of those nuisances that is hard to beat.” I began, She sighed deeply then sat up on the side of her bed, “Mei…..” What was she thinking in that beautiful mind of hers? “Asmodeus, I want to become a demon. That way I won’t have to worry about that ass hole Father Time anymore.” She replied, My eyes widened, what the hell? I shot up quickly, “Kyung what are you saying? Do you want to become a demon? You want to become like me?” I asked in confusion, Mei….this is so sudden, I wasn’t expecting her to say such things as this. I would love for her to be a demon-like me, but at the same time I don’t want her to change…..what if her entire personality changes…..what if…..what if she isn’t the same Kyung Mei? She wouldn’t be naturally would she? Would she remember Sanchul? Or Yoon Ah? Or everyone else in her past? Or even her place of work? Would her human life just be erased and all her memories would be of her as a demon? Kyung…..can you really go through with this? Can I really allow you to go through with this? I still have been fighting these feelings I don’t understand, but now they just have become louder…..Mei….

I didn’t respond. I got up from my bed and went to my speaker and called to the kitchen for Yoon Ah. “Eonni, will you run me a bath?” I asked, “Already done Mistress. Since you and Lord Asmodeus were asleep I ran one in your guest room. I do hope that it is to your liking. The water will still be the temperature you like. Shall I run one for Lord Asmodeus after I have finished preparing breakfast?” She replied, “Ye, please do he can bathe in my room, will you also bring me my morning mimosa and vitamins to my bath for me?” I replied, “Hai, as you wish Mistress please do give me a moment while I finish preparing. I will be up to you momentarily.” She continued, “Ye, daedanhi gamsahabnida eonni.” I replied, “Kyung…..” Asmodeus called out, I sighed and exited my room and headed to the guest room tears streaming down my face. Dammit…..I can’t believe I said that so casually to him. Of course, he would question my suggestion of fucking course! I already feel as if I am wanting to do it for the wrong reasons, but you know what? Fuck morals at this point!

My life has sucked so much, I deserve happiness! Even if it's fucking one-sided! I have a fantastic career and everything I could want! The only thing I am missing is a husband and fucking children! Being a demon I can be myself! Not have to question if I am worthy enough or any insecurity I have consume me! I can also defend myself better with demon abilities on top of the martial arts I already know! Solomon is the only person I know who could make that happen for me! I really hate that damn Salamander! His power was stolen not earned, but if I want this to happen he is the only one I can think of that would be able too! Ugh! He better not try some sly bs, ugh….I really can’t believe I have to go to him and ask him! Ugh! Aren’t there any witches anymore around? That isn’t better either, but I would rather be in a pact with a witch than the damn salamander! What the hell is the most powerful witch known to man Lady Qetsiyah I think her fucking name was! Does she even exist? If she does she is probably fucking dead since I know no one was for having witches run around!

This fucking hallway is so damn long! Why does it need to be this long! Who the hell built my house and thought hey let’s have a fucking 80,000-mile-long hallway to a guest room! I was so angry and I didn’t fully know why. Was it because of having to cut a deal with Solomon or even Asmodeus reaction where he didn’t even seem to care if I fucking aged or not! Ugh! Fuck him he probably would leave anyway if I aged, maybe I should just let time take me so I don’t have my heart constantly tugged at someone incapable of loving just one person! No fuck that! I will go through with this! He won’t want to leave once he fucking sees how gorgeous I am! I finally got to my guest room, I flew open the door and slammed it behind me, then flung open the bathroom door and threw off my clothes and aggressively got into my bath. Fucking Asmodeus, fucking Salamander, fucking Father Time! Gah! I vigorously splashed my water, I am so pissed!

»————-Time Passes————-«

I hadn’t realized how long I was in my bath. I was still angry, I needed to calm down. Where the fuck is Yoon Ah with my mimosa! I wonder if my period is coming up, which is why I feel so angry, I am going to blame it on that. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. “Mistress I have brought you your mimosa and vitamins.” Yoon Ah said, She opened the door and let herself in. “My apologies for taking so long, Mistress. I wanted to finish your breakfast so it would be hot when you finished.” She continued, “It’s alright eonni, I am glad you took so long so you missed my rant and freak out session.” I said as I splashed water on my face. She giggled slightly, “Forgive me mistress, but if you remember I already saw your freak out. Remember I see possible outcomes?” She said, “Oh ya, forgot about that.” I replied, She placed the tray on the side of my bath, I took my mimosa and vitamins and swallowed them down. Mimosas always make me feel better. “Here mistress let me help you finish.” She said as I sat up and let her wash my back. “You told Lord Asmodeus you wanted to become a demon, didn’t you? Which is why I saw your freak out moment.” She continued, I nodded sheepishly, “Ye, I did. He questioned it and acted as if he didn’t care if I aged almost as an excuse to leave me! The nerve!” I complained, sipping more of my mimosa, she giggled again. Wasn’t sure why but whatever. “Kyung forgive my chortling, but you're so cute when you're angry. You must remember Lord Asmodeus is the sin of lust therefore he is lustful. Which frankly I don’t expect lust to be narcissistic, however when he was created his creator had something different in mind than my idea of lustful. Do you truly believe he doesn’t care if your age and would leave you?” She continued, I finished my mimosa, good thing she brought me two, she knows when I am angry how fast I drink these bitches. “That’s the thing eonni! I don’t know! I agree with you he isn’t as I would expect for someone being the sin of lust, but I am just so in love with him I don’t allow myself to believe what I give him he feels back! Hell, when he screwed me the other night he didn’t even get off! 

He made sure I did! I don’t know about demons but me as a lowly human I believe sex is for the both of you!” I exclaimed, she chuckled once more. What the fuck was so funny! I wanted to know, “Mistress do you not see the complicated change Lord Asmodeus is going through? Why do you think he was so adamant about seeking revenge from your bosses?” Yoon Ah continued, “To fool my heart thinking he cares when he enjoyed it?” I responded, “Aish! Mei! How can you say such things like that! Asmodeus may be a demon, but he still has feelings and still can feel things you know.” She replied, “Funny that’s what he told me too. In case I am wrong I don’t allow myself to believe something like that. The rest of the demons aren’t like you one, you're kind and pure and the most human out of all of us here in my world. Hell, his fucking delicious older brother Lucifer even threatened my life during my first year at RAD! And his fucking other two brothers, one said he would eat me, and the other said I know nothing about being an otaku! Who says hurtful shit like that!” I continued, “True, but that was in the beginning, but didn’t you also say as you got to know them and be around them they all changed? The same thing can happen for Asmodeus, you changed all of his brothers at the end of the first year and you started his change at the end of last year too. If I recall you told me he confessed to you that he loved you more than anyone else when you guys were drinking alone together at the bar. Don’t you think you should have a bit more faith in Lord Asmodeus?” She continued, I sighed deeply, Yoon Ah was right, I really should give him the benefit of a doubt. I love it when it’s just us. She talks so much like a best friend instead of formal, I hate that shit. “Eonni….I just don’t feel like getting hurt. My life has been nothing but painful, I deserve happiness for once even if it’s one-sided.” I continued as I drank more of my mimosa, “I highly doubt it Ky that it is one-sided. If it is with a little more faith and patience it won’t be. As far as him not finishing or changing when you guys had sex the other night you getting off might be his new high.” Yoon Ah replied I heard her sigh, “My Mei, I may not be human, but from everything I have learned about you and being a part of your world I know it is full of heartache. I have seen a lot of possible outcomes sometimes more than one at once, although I can tell you, everyone I have seen, I don’t think it will provide use to you, since I know you don’t want to know everything I see, I will tell you a possible one where Lord Asmodeus has you as his wife and true lover is in your timeline. Based on a certain chain of events you will get what you want, mistress I promise. I am not fully sure what chain of events my visions don’t show me, but everything you want is in your full control.” Yoon Ah continued, “Come, let me help you out so you can eat.” I nodded and Yoon Ah held out her hand and helped me up. She is so beautiful, and it excites me a little whenever she sees or touches my body. 

“There, all ready for today, let’s get your kimono on.” Yoon Ah said as she placed my kimono on me. “I will go check on Lord Asmodeus, and see you downstairs.” I nodded and she bowed respectfully to me and exited my guest room. I felt better after I drank and calmed down, Asmo looked surprised. I said I wanted to be turned into a demon. The only other problem I had was deciding if this was for me, or a fucked up thing I was doing to get a guy who will never love me back to keep interested. I sighed, no no Yoon Ah was right I need to have a little more faith in Asmodeus. Plus I like how my body is and I want it to stay this way forever. Even if I had kids. I started my skin routine and started to do myself up for today.

I was still in my perfect bath Yoon Ah ran for me in Kyung’s room. Kyung…..I can’t believe she told me she wanted to become a demon, and so confidently. Almost as if it was something she considered for a long time. I wanted to be happy, but all I felt was a concern. I don’t want my Mei to change, being drunk with power causes so many to fall victim to it. Would she really be safe? Will she look as beautiful? Or will she be more beautiful than me? If she is, it wouldn’t bother me. Her radiance was something I felt so lucky to witness. What is wrong with me? I never put anyone else above me. Kyung….what are these changes I am experiencing? Am I….in love with you? I sunk further into the water letting it cloak my body. Suddenly I heard a knock at her door. “Lord Asmodeus, may I come in?” Yoon Ah asked, “Yes Yoon Ah dear, please do.” I replied, She slowly opened the door smiling at me kindly. “My Lord I brought extra towels, and a plush robe to wear while you are doing your skin regimen. I also dry cleaned and pressed your clothes. Do you need anything else? I have breakfast downstairs when you are finished.” She continued, “Yoon Ah?” I began, I wasn’t sure what I was even going to ask her. “Is Mei alright?” She smiled, “Hai Sir, she is fine, she is going through some things right now, but rest assured other than that she is fine.” She replied, “She must hate me doesn’t she?” I asked, “My Lord why would the mistress hate you?” “I suddenly was reminded what happened a few weeks ago how she didn’t believe when I did those things to her bosses it was because I care.” “My Lord, even if you did the most vile and unforgivable thing to the mistress she would never hate you.” She replied, I couldn’t help but laugh slightly, “Mistress informed me about her request to become a demon like you and me I. Whatever worry you may feel Lord Asmodeus I assure you her intentions are good. I don’t know you on a personal level, but I hope through Kyung I will get the pleasure too. I have been on earth a long time and been at Mei’s side a while too, just give her a chance, trust her. She has so much love to give to you, I hope for her sake you accept it, even if it is on a minimal level.” She said, Funny for some reason those words I felt deserved to be said to me, not about Mei. “Please do not hesitate to call me if you need anything else. Breakfast is finished when you are ready, and your clothing is on the mistress bed.” She said as she closed the bathroom door behind her. Mei…..is what Yoon Ah said true? All these icky thoughts are causing my gorgeous skin to get worry lines ugh!

»————-Time Passes————-«

I finally finished my beautification rituals, and made my way down to Ky’s kitchen, she was already at her table drinking another mimosa. Yoon Ah had laced the table for me to sit across from her and had a mimosa for me as well. Subconsciously I walked over to Mei and kissed her softly. I sat down and Yoon Ah brought me a plate. I wasn’t sure what to talk about with Kyung since she told me she wanted to be a demon, we didn’t say much. “I am sorry if my request upset you this morning my love. I want you to know I am serious about my choice. Since Solomon is the only one I can think of that would be able to do such a task, I am going to ask you if you will talk with him, since I refuse to make any sort of conversation with him.” Kyung said, Damn, well I suppose that broke the tension. I see why my spinel princess is said to have no filter. “Ok darling, I will go and talk to him in the next few days, just be prepared for whatever compensation he requests of you,” I replied, As I grabbed her hand and held it, She nodded in understanding. She had to have a long thought about it before her dream, even though I want her to live forever I still feel so hurt. “Kyung, I have to ask why is it that you hate Solomon so much? Did he do something to you?” She set her fork down and looked up at me and sighed, “Darling, Solomon I do not have any respect for. He is the most powerful sorcerer known, how he got that power was by taking that ring he wears that is full of wisdom and knowledge. He stole his power, he didn’t train, nor did he earn his power. Plus he screams suspension, I could feel it the moment he talked with me and gave me my demon phone I dropped. He is very dark, I can feel it.” She replied, “Mei, isn’t that unfair? You never bothered to speak with him, I have known Solomon forever, he isn’t evil by any means.” I replied She scoffed “Alright, you will be very disappointed when he betrays you with this turning me into a demon thing.” She replied as she started to eat again, No….Solomon is my friend, he would never double-cross me. I have known him for too long. He wouldn’t would he? I shook off those icky thoughts and started to eat. Yes, Mei here in the next few days I will go and talk to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check Out My Amino Community for all other obey me content and love!
> 
> http://aminoapps.com/c/ObeyMeLucifer


	6. (Your Body Is A Temple)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmodeus finally went and talked to Solomon about turning her into a demon. Confiding into his long time friend he sees past the deceit and backstabbing he is really planning.

Today was the day I promised My Mei I would talk to Solomon......Ugh....why does she want me to talk to him? I know she hates him, but she never told me why she does, What she did tell me doesn’t feel it is all of the reasons. All of this worrying and gross feelings are not good for my beautiful skin! So much has transpired in a short amount of time. I wish I could comprehend why these icky feelings of mine returned when they seemed to be going away, and things were returning to normal. And then there is the matter of the reasoning behind her request, I don't want her to die, the very thought of her getting a sniffle makes me ache, but I could sense something else in her urgent tone? if we had 60 years why do it now? I do believe in striking while the iron is hot but still I wondered. Mei.....is there more you aren't telling me? Then again there is a lot you aren’t telling me. Like the real reason, Yoon Ah calls me Lord instead of just Asmodeus. Or what exactly you mean by Yoon Ah can see the future. I know Barbatos can manipulate time, but there are demons who can see the future? So much filled my head, I felt like I was an unorganized closet, with nothing but shabby and gross clothes! Snap out of it Asmodeus! You are here to talk to Solomon for Mei. Lately, I find myself doing whatever it is she asks me. I never expected I would come here without being summoned, I was surprised I even remembered where Solomon lived! I had only seen it once. His place looks nothing like your average all-powerful sorcerer would. Finally, when I reached the entryway I knocked, I heard his voice out of nowhere come from what sounded like a loudspeaker. ”Asmodeus, how surprising to see you here without me summoning you. Whatever Is the occasion for you to bless me with your presents?” He asked I sighed, ”Solomon, I need to talk with you it's urgent. Will you let me in?” I asked if I didn't hear him anymore, and suddenly the door beneath my feet opened. I forgot he has a secret tunnel. For whatever reason, he prefers that as his door versus the normal door.

"Greetings my friend, what is the emergency, out of a particular nail polish color or is there a torn seam that needs mending?" Asmodeus never comes over here unless I call for him. this piqued my interest and I had to know the details. Would you like to have a seat, maybe some tea?” He asked, "Sure Solomon, you know what I like." I took a seat in one of his chairs. I felt nervous for some reason, I always talk with Solomon, why was this time so different? I wasn't even sure how to start this conversation! I always know what to say! This time I was lost for all sorts of words.

I poured the tea and sat on the loveseat beside him as I handed him the teacup. he seemed confused and upset, this was very unlike the cheery and colorful Asmodeus I knew." "You know, if you keep frowning like that you will get wrinkles.” I elbowed him chuckling, I see he snapped himself out of it. Asmo I can tell you are not your normal self. "Oh! You are right! I can't have that damage to my perfect skin!" He said, this fool what has him so flustered. "Solomon......I am sure you can see I am not my normal fabulous self." He began, "Why no I can see that you are not, why don't you tell me what has you so troubled my friend, it is why you came after all." I was going to find out what was going on with Asmodeus, anything that has him this distracted would be very valuable in exploiting him. He will finally be under my thumb for good and I would have no opposition. "Come on out with it or you will get frown lines. We are friends aren't we?" I asked sweetly, "Solomon, I have known you for a while, and I would be lying if I didn't say we were friends." I began, as I started drinking some of my tea, "Since you and Kyung have come back from RAD, I have been spending a lot of time with Kyung. Solomon, there is so much going on with me I don't understand, and a few days ago the morning her and I woke up she told me about a dream she had, long story short it was about her being apprehended by father time. You don't age since you are a powerful sorcerer, well Mei isn't as special as you, and....." He was hesitant to say his next sentence. Ah so that was it, he took Mei for himself, that selfish bastard, he can have anyone he wants, hell has anyone he wants! why would he want to corrupt her too, why can he not leave well enough alone! "Why Asmodeus, do you mean to tell me that you and Mei are an item now? I couldn't be happier for you, how long has this gone on?" I sipped my tea as I thought over what he said, letting him sit in suspense. "So what you are saying is Mei, wants to slow her aging or stop it altogether? do you have a suggestion for that?" I continued, 

I clutched my teacup, almost breaking it. This isn't a game Solomon, but what can I expect him to say given my track record. "I-I.....I don't understand it Solomon, but I don't want her to die, I want her to be as gorgeous as she is always." I continued, I felt tears swelling in my eyes, dammit I can't let him see me upset, it will make my eyes puffy. I will just have to come out and say it, "Solomon, I am asking you as my friend and an acquaintance of Kyung's, I am asking you if you will use your powers to turn her into a demon. It's the only way for her aging to stop, and she does not have to be insecure or worry anymore." 

Ah, so he came here to flaunt his escapade with Mei in my face and use me for my powers? Figures the narcissistic ass would be the one to do such a thing. I bet he's doing this for him, I couldn't imagine him sticking his dick in anything with a wart let alone a wrinkle, he is such a bastard. "Why...Asmo, have you two talked about this? are you sure it's what you want? I would love to help you, that is what friends are for, but are you ready for the consequences?" I replied, "Actually Solomon to be frank, I am not sure how I feel about it, I want her to live as long as us, but I worry she won't be the same. Naturally, she wouldn't would she? I suppose you can't get something for nothing, you know I will pay you if that's what you want." He replied,

What do I want? What I want is to see you submit, I want to see you crushed and flattened to your lowest possible. I want you to look up to me and crawl on your belly like the bitch in heat you are and roll over for me and me only. Asmodeus, you skank, you will know who your master is, you will be put in your place and when it is all over and done, you will be nothing but a shell of your former self, a decaying husk of your once shimmering essence. And I will have control of you Asmodeus, and I will enjoy it. "Well....my friend I do not know what to say, I don't really ask for much from you, other than being your close friend. But I know a lot of power will be used and there is always a price." I sat the cup down and crossed my legs. "How about a pact with Mei?” I asked, "She and I have never been really close. So I am curious to know what she would think of this." She looked conflicted and his eyes shifted. This girl had a hold it seems. Oh, I will have fun.

I slowly lifted my head. What? Why would he ask for something like that? This felt wrong for some reason to me. "Solomon, as your friend it's ok for me to say this. Kyung hates you. I know she isn't crazy about having to ask you for anything, I have to know why the hell would you want to put yourself through that?"

That self-righteous little bitch. "Asmo...I don't understand. Why does she feel such animosity towards me? What have I done to her?" I turned and looked at him with saddened eyes. "I'm not asking a lot Asmo...I just figured this pact would give her a reason to get to know me. And maybe we can be friends too. You love her, and I care about you, maybe you can bring us together?" I continued, 

I pondered for a moment love.....is that what these icky feelings and doubts are I have been dealing with? I have no idea, Mei will not be happy about this at all, but maybe it will let them be friends. Solomon is a good friend of mine, and I would enjoy them getting along. "To be frank Solomon, I am not sure why my Mei hates you so much if I had to guess my guess would be because she feels your power was taken and not earned, but I guess it's the same thing we are doing, aren't we? I would guess some of it comes from the message you sent her at the end of your first year with her, she saw it as shady. I will tell her about your request, maybe it will bring you guys together. I think if you got to know her like I did you would really like her too, she is hard not to like.  
Yes, Asmodeus, I would love so much to get acquainted more intimately with Mei, from the time I met her, but you stole her away as well. Since because of you I cannot have anything. What I will have is you. "You won't regret it my friend, and I will be on my very best behavior, scouts honor.” I held up two fingers for the scout's salute. "What do you say, from one friend to another this is the best option. And she will have all eternity to spend with you. Everyone wins.” I finished, 

I forced a smile. I wanted to believe him, but I couldn't help but be worried about My Mei's rage she is going to feel from his request, I know she will do it anyway. Mei.....you will do anything for me won't you.....why does that make my tainted heart hurt more. "Wonderful! Thank you, Solomon, the next thing is when would you like for me to bring her to you?" I replied,

"Why yes you are right, I would have her here midday when it is at its highest. " I smiled at him happily and held his hand in mine. This will be a good day for all of us." 

I checked my DDD. Good thing I installed this moon phase app so I know when the moon phases would change. Certain phases of the moon always make any of my wine I drink taste so delightful and seem to get me drunk sooner. ”The next blood moon will be one week from today. On that day at its highest peak, I will bring her over. Thank you, Solomon. I know I am asking quite a lot of you.” I replied 

"Very good! I shall see you then!" I got up and hugged him as we always do and he left with a small smile. I could've put a smile to your face years ago but you wanted to be free, you didn't want to love one person alone, said it wasn't in your nature. You were the only one I would have let myself be curious with, I would have given you everything. And yet here you are not only doing what I had wanted of you but with the very girl, I had my eye on!? What does that say about you Asmodeus? Are you lying to yourself or did you lie to me?  
I picked up the teacup and drank from nearly putting it to my lips before smashing it to the wall. Could be diseased from who knows how many pretty things you've chased. You will bring her here at the blood moon and I will begin to even the score. Just you wait.

Just like that, I left his home. In a way I almost feel horrible, since I love every type of person, girl or guy, I remember when I first met Solomon, just a plain looking cute white-haired boy. When I told him I went both ways he was surprisingly calm about it. He told me that he was in a curious stage and wanted to see what sex with another man would be like. Being the sin of lust I had no problem with it, but he was a child and I couldn't bring myself to mess with someone so young which normally isn't a problem for me. When he got old enough he asked me again, and this time I allowed him to experience his longing desire with the ever so fabulous Asmodeus. After he and I made our pact, he enjoyed the experiences I gave him, but how could he not? I am the avatar of lust. He wanted to be exclusive to me, but I knew deep in my heart I wouldn't be loyal, so I explained to him it wasn't in my nature. Look at me now.....I just asked my good friend to turn a girl I want to continue having under me......no.....my lover I want to continue to have under me. I just asked him to change her into a demon. I made it back to Kyung's place, and as I walked up I saw her in the window of her sunroom, I think she was drawing. I watched her for a moment. Then I decided to take my DDD and snap a picture. Perfect......I opened the door to her house and made my way to her sunroom. 

»————-Time Passes————-«

I hadn't realized how long Asmo had been talking with the fucking Salamander, every time I spoke his name or even thought of it disgusted me. Ever since he handed me my demon phone that day, and his message at the end of our first year. I never could bring myself to like him. He just screamed bad guy and bad news. I don't respect people who gain power by stealing. His power was taken not earned, I will never respect him for that, but damn! He is so hot, that is also what I hate the most, that I have a sexual attraction to him, and his bold shoulders, ugh! Stop it, Mei! I looked down and saw the picture I started drawing turned into Solomon screwing me. Gah! Son of a bitch, I quickly erased what I drew, good thing I didn't color it yet or outline it. I was trying to draw myself as what I think I would look like as a demon. In the midst of it, I felt soft fingers run through my hair and plump lips against my cheek. I instantly blushed, it was Asmodeus, I turned around to face him and he lifted my chin and kissed me passionately, then he pushed his body against me. Dammit. I started getting wet, "A-Asmo.....mmm what has gotten into you?" I began as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He felt so amazing against me. "Hello, did you miss me beloved? I surely have you." He kissed my cheek tenderly, letting his hands trace down my waist. 

He kissed me passionately and softly once more. I felt him touch my body causing me to shiver. He pressed me tighter to him, I have never seen Asmo act like this, it is different then he normally does it. "Darling I take it that your meeting with Salamander went well?" I asked, I wanted to talk to him, but he couldn't stop kissing me and loving me. 

In all honesty, I didn't want to tell her the news just yet; it would certainly sour her mood. I ran my fingers into her hair and kissed her over and over. "Tell me about your day darling."

I moaned slightly, he tugged on my hair softly and started to kiss me everywhere. Starting from my earlobe and down my neck, then bringing his soft lips to the top of my breast. "Ah.....Asmo....mmm." He was avoiding my question, so his talk didn't go well. I wanted to know, but I didn't want to break this. It felt so good.

Should I continue? I had to get her into a good mood, as good as possible. I kept my hand in her hair and kneaded her breast with the other, looking in her amethyst eyes. "Come on now love, tell me, what did you do while I was gone? Where did your thoughts travel? What desires awakened within you?" 

I couldn't help but moan, he was really exciting to me. "A-Asmo. I-I just drew today, and drew a few sex scenes of me on top of you." I felt his hand graze my muff, He could probably tell how wet I was, He lightly rubbed against my clit, it just made me wetter, my shorts were soaked. 

She was really enjoying this, I decided to go one step further and rub her more firmly and really get her going. She moaned loudly and I pulled her clothes off, picking her up and laying her on the floor where we were. How do I tell her she has to make a pact with Solomon? I had to get her happy. I spread her supple legs apart and slid a finger into her silky core and she began to tremble at my touch. I went in deeper, making her moan as she soaked my hand. I made sure to stroke her spot just the way she liked. I could tell she was getting close to her peak and watching her flushed face and heaving breasts got me excited. I moved down, my mouth hovering over her muff and I playfully said the words: “You like this love, just wait until you feel this as a demon." I said, 

I couldn't stop myself from screaming. He found my favorite place so easily. Feel this as a demon? I guess Solomon agreed to do this for me. "W-What? Did S....ahh.......Oh Asmo, you going to make me c-come.....kaa....."

I started to move my finger faster, getting her so close and I blew gently on her sensitive place. "Yes, my love he agreed quite willingly.'' I slid my tongue into her for a moment before saying. "And all you have to do is make a pact with him." and then I continued to flick her clit with my tongue. 

Gah! It took me a minute to process what Asmodeus just said, "A-Asmo, I-I'm cominnnngggg!" I yelled, Did he just tell me I have to make a pact with the damn Salamander, he didn't stop caressing my special place with his tongue, he was going to make me come again, I arched my back into him, he keeps making me climax. I gripped my sheets, I had more to say, but I couldn't speak since he was making me scream so much.

Gah! It took me a minute to process what Asmodeus just said, "A-Asmo, I-I'm cominnnngggg!" I yelled, Did he just tell me I have to make a pact with the damn Salamander, he didn't stop caressing my special place with his tongue, he was going to make me come again, I arched my back into him, he kept making me climax. I gripped my sheets, I had more to say, but I couldn't speak since he was making me scream so much. 

She was so loud and trembling so much it was amazing, and I was getting hard rather quickly. I moved upward to claim her mouth in mine, pressing my erection against her hoping that my performance would smooth over the news I gave her.

I got to taste his kisses again. His lips are so sweet, I could feel how hard he was. "C-Come on darling don't play dirty," I replied, 

"But being dirty can be fun when in the right situation." I reached and pulled down my zipper and let myself free. Rubbing my tip against her soaked center. "Tell me what you want beautiful....tell me how to please you."

I bit my lip if he doesn't give me that massive member of his I was going to take it. "Asmo, if you continue to tease me, you're not going to like your punishment." I fluttered my violet eyes at him, Then I took my shirt off exposing my breast holstered in my bra with my nipples erect, my California king bed was perfect for foreplay like this. I started to crawl towards him, I saw his face start to turn pink. 

"Oh, punishment you say? " I said playfully. She ripped off her shirt and began to crawl towards me. I felt my face flush as she shoved me backward and straddled me. "Such a naughty boy." She breathed against my neck and nibbled me as she grinded herself against my throbbing dick, making me gasp and groan in ecstasy and then stopped again. "You see what being a tease does?" She looked into me with lusted eyes and I bit my lower lip. "How else are you going to punish me, mistress?" 

I smiled deviously. I started to undo his shirt so I could see his gorgeous chest, and I started to give it butterfly kisses on his soft chest pressing my breast tightly against him. I felt him unsnap my bra causing me to squeal a little. "Such a wicked, wicked demon Asmodeus." I moved my mouth all the way down to his member he so kindly exposed to me, "Not a sound master." I said, not trying to hide the lust in my voice. I gently placed my lips around his hard dick, I hadn't gotten a chance to taste him yet I was so excited to try him.

She closed her mouth around me and it was like an electric shock through my body. This wasn't the first time I had received this sort of special treatment by a long shot, but somehow Mei sent my senses reeling! I was soon arching my back and moaning. "Oh Mei...this is amazing...Your mouth....oh deeper...deeper, please. I want to feel all of your mouth." 

I couldn't keep my giggle silent. I was really enjoying pleasing him. I went deeper, it was times like these I was so grateful for my nonexistent gag reflex. I caressed every inch with my tongue paying close attention to what spots he liked more. I wanna make him come, I want him to feel as good as he makes me feel. Without thinking I wrapped my breast around him while I sucked. I was overly comfortable exposing just how much of a freak I can be. Feeling him twitching made me more excited, I then slowly took my mouth off of him and crawled myself back on top of him positioning myself slowly on him. He let out a sexy moan, yes Asmo, let me make you feel good. I want to feel you finish. I started my motions slowly, then gradually moved faster while he gripped my thighs so tight, I am pretty sure he was going to leave bruises. 

"Oh...Mei, you feel simply divine....oh, so good..." I gripped her tight as she moved up and down, she was so tight and she was so wet that I slid in easily. I reached upward and played with her erect nipples. "Mmm, Let me feel you come on me my Love, let me feel your elation spill over me." I looked up at her with such adoration, she was doing my body in a way I had never felt when I had done it many times before. "My spinel princess, you feel so wonderful..." I let a hand fall and begin to play with her clit again. 

"Gah.....mmm.....I-I am gonna c-come." I moaned, he was rubbing my clit, I felt my body tense, I sped up and started to scratch his chest lightly. "I am so close Asmo....yes....mhmm." I took my hair down, and let it fall across my breast. "You look so decadent with your hair down this way, yes my love, come for me, let me feel your strong embrace around me." He grabbed my hips and began to move me faster. "Ah...Asmodeus, I am so close." He bounced me faster, I was trying not to finish, but he made me feel so good, I couldn't hold it in anymore, I started to touch and caress my body, I felt myself grow tense, it was odd because, in the midst of it all, I felt Asmo throb inside me, was he going to come? "Oooh...Asmo....I-I'm commmmiiinnnng.....ahh!" I moaned, I snapped my head back and let my strong wave soak him. 

"Mei...my darling, ah...I'm coming too...oh, you feel so...so...ahh!" I felt her walls clench around me and I felt myself release. It was like a warm wave of honey crashing over me, enveloping me in light. I looked upon her as I was submerged deep into my depths of ecstasy and I could swear she looked like a supreme being to me. I could feel myself fill her, her eyes met mine and it only made my wave that much more intense. "Mei...you are amazing...."

I was panting. Asmo......h-he just came! I was trying really hard to contain my excitement, I made him finish! That is fantastic. I felt such a wave of joy, I was still on top of Asmo, He looked up with me with such loving eyes, not hunger.....but adoration. He fluttered those thick eyelashes at me, then he wrapped his arms around me, and he started to kiss me again, but he like made out with me, he kissed me, it wasn't like a hooking up kind of kiss session. He was still in me and his touches I think made me come a couple more times. When he was done kissing me, he looked me in my eyes and moved my bangs away from my face, and tucked them behind my ear. "Asmo.....I-I love you," I said, as I placed my forehead against his.

"Oh my Mei, I love you too, I adore you, my mistress." I moved her hair away from her face and leaned my forehead against hers, this woman sent me on such a high that resonated as I held her, this was spectacular. I had been devoted to pampering and pleasing her, but now that I felt the release I could experience with her, I wondered just what else we would experience together. But as often as I felt love towards one person or another from time to time, this was much different. This was stronger than desire and more meaningful than simple lust. I have been feeling so many things lately but this one, this type of affection I felt towards her was one feeling I wasn't opposing."Mei, I want to be with you forever, I want you to stay with me for as long as I live."  
This freaked me out quite a bit. Only because of the talk I just had with Yoon Ah the other day, everything she said was happening. If this bitch can do more than just see possible outcomes, I will be quite displeased. "So Solomon's request was I make a pact with him?" I began, his eyes soften as if he was sad because I said it. Did he think I would be angry? Of course, I am, but I figured that is what he would do for him to do it for me. I wasn't a fool. I already figured that would be my price. Asmodeus kissed me once more, I think he really didn't want me to be in a pact with Solomon, which I didn't understand why since they are such good friends apparently. "I will do it darling, I figured it would be what he asked of me to do in order for him to go through with this for me." I continued, He had a look of shock to him, normally my anger is quite something so I am assuming he expected the worst.

I hadn't expected this answer from her, was she willing to be in a pact with someone she hated so just to be with me? Did she love me that deeply? I began to feel those icky feelings again, I was so unsure about it all but she looked at me with such confidence in her eyes that I didn't want to voice my concern. I didn't like the thought of her being with Solomon, I didn't like the thought of her being....connected to someone else. It was a similar feeling as was with her and that grimy boss she had, I hated the thought of Solomon having control over her even if he was a good friend of mine. I had this vague and nagging feeling that I should not blend my past and present. but she looked at me so confident like she had known of this price before she had even asked me to see him. I suppose she had even more faith than I did, and on this, I will trust her if this was in fact what she wanted. "Mei, is this what you want to do? you are willing to pay this price to spend an eternity with me?"

I looked at Asmo with loving eyes. ”Asmo.....even if you are unsure about this I would do anything for you. I know you have probably heard that a lot, but if it allows me to keep you close as long as you're interested in me I will gladly do whatever I can. Yoon Ah shared with me already that was a possible outcome and a price he was going to ask. Don't worry about me Asmo, as long as I can look as amazing as I do now and you always have some type of interest nothing could be more perfect, besides you that is.”

I kissed her lips again, feeling another wave of elation as she smiled at me. "If this is what you want then I will support this." Now, this is where I would say that she would get to spend much more time with the beauty that is me but I feel as though I am the one being rewarded here. "We are to go during the blood moon in one week. That is when it is the best time to do it." 

I nuzzled his nose and hugged him tightly. ”Understood.” I replied, One week from today my life would change completely. Other than my appearance my life wouldn't change. Asmodeus and I didn't have to go back to the Devildom unless we wanted to.....we could stay here just the two of us, and Yoon Ah and Sanchul, couldn't we? He was still inside of me, but I just held him. I didn't want to let him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my community for all other Obey Me love and content!
> 
> http://aminoapps.com/c/ObeyMeLucifer


	7. (The Final Words From My Human Mouth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mei's day of her transformation has arrived, and she has never been more ready. However even though Asmodeus and Solomon are long time friends he can't help but feel a sense of uneasy, and fear for Kyung's safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of my story consist in Korean the translation is as follows.
> 
> Lemia jjang-i wass eoyo: Remia-Chan come here.
> 
> Dangsin-eun geuleon geosigiga doel su issseubnida: You can be such a dick sometimes!

I slowly lifted my eyes open, to find the bright sun of Seoul greeting me. One thing that never gets old is seeing the sun. I really hated never knowing if it was day or night in hell or not, but this. This never got old. I looked over and Asmodeus was already out of bed, I heard him in my bathroom. He must be doing his beautification rituals. I sat up, wow tomorrow is the day I start my new life as a demon, it seems like time just keeps going faster and faster, before I know it the event I had planned is here. I waited till Asmo was done in my bathroom. I decided to turn my tv on and see what was up. 

I stood in front of the large mirror removing my masque thinking back on all that has happened unto now. How is it that just a few years ago i would normally be getting up on a morning like this hours before dawn to soak, scrub, moisturize and primp my skin before it was even deemed manageable to adorn with makeup. I would put myself together in the perfect way to be the most beautiful creature known to anyone, to be adored by all. And then i would go out flaunting that to any and everyone who would glance at me. But today....today i clung to my princess well into the morning, I soaked and washed my skin but as I looked at myself after removing my masque i just didn't feel the motivation. I also didn't feel the need to flaunt anything, It wasn't that I believed i was any less beautiful than i always had been, i just didn't feel the need to share it with anyone, i didn't need their desire to feel as fulfilled as i do now. I looked to the many bottles and jars of creams and oils and makeups and other products and...i just wasn't in the mood for it. I Thought back to the conversation i had with Solomon, he really wanted us to be friends, he wanted us to come together on common ground. And normally I would be thinking that it was a splendid idea, even an opportunity for a beautiful evening of fun and desire. 

But when Solomon named that price and i knew it would be my Mei under his command it filled me with so many icky feelings! i didn't want this, i didn't want him to control her, i didn't want her...to be his. But without his help i would watch Father time slowly pull her away from me until she was ripped from my hands. Should i be selfish and tell her not to do it to keep her as mine only to lose her in a short amount of time? Or be selfish to tell her to go through with this and keep her for an eternity? I rinsed and then dried my face, looking at myself yet again...I'm always looking at myself, but this expression that looked back at me was one i was unfamiliar with. I saw my love sitting on the bed watching TV, she didn't have to do anything, she always looked beautiful.

I noticed Asmo had come out of my bathroom. He looked....different....he looked natural.... I slowly got up and walked over to him, and lightly placed my hands on his cheeks moving his face from one side to the other. He looked nervous at my starring, but then when I brought his face back to mine I kissed him passionately. I think this is the most attracted I have ever been to Asmo and all our time together. He looked perfect, not other worldly perfect. Human perfect.

She inspected my face and for a moment I wondered if she would be disgusted with me until she kissed me the way she did. I was taken by complete surprise but kissed her back regardless. "Why Mei, what is this about?" put my hands to her waist and looked into her beautiful eyes as she smiled at me. 

I giggled a little bit. Then placed my head against his chest and hugged him tightly. He is so tall, and he smells so amazing. “You may not understand this or find it silly, but....I’ve always been attracted to you from the beginning when you handed my phone back to me that day.....but now at this very moment I have never been more attracted to you then I am now, I wish I had the right word to describe what I am feeling, beautiful and handsome aren’t enough.” I said as I looked up at him with my violet eyes.

Her words surprised me, especially since I hadn't done much to myself to look any more attractive, in fact I skipped most of my routine. But it was very possible she said the worry lines and was trying to make me feel better, it would be best to just indulge her. "Hmm, well my love, what word would be better than simply 'Asmodeus'? I believe it would be obvious." “Human.....obtainable beautiful, not a fantasy, not a fictional story......real and in the flesh.” she blinked slowly and kissed me once more and released me from her grasp and made her way to her bathroom.

What?! I look...obtainably beautiful? She actually said i looked Human...was this an insult? Was this her way of saying i was hideous? was she only trying to pacify me because of her affection for me? But the way she kissed me....it had to be sincere so, was what she was saying...what did it mean? Real and fresh? Those were normally considered compliments, but she obviously meant i was very much less attractive than i normally am and this was true...i began to stress myself trying to understand just one sentence. Should I ask her? Would that seem insecure? This was exactly why I painstakingly do my routine! Now i was all out of sorts…

I sank myself into my bath, I wondered if Asmo got offended from what I said, "Asmodeus?" I called to him, He poked his head into my bathroom, "Why don't you come here and keep me company my love. I find myself not wanting to be separated from you for too long." I said as I motioned for him to come sit on the edge of my bath.

I poked my head into the bathroom and she asked me to join her. I stepped inside and looked at the many products on the vanity. Maybe I could still fix this mistake while I was in here....I picked up the concealer and began to shake it. "Asmo...what are you doing?" I stopped and looked at her face that had a chiding look on it. 

I rose up from my bath, and stepped out, my chest lightly soaked and my hair damn over my breast. "Why are you putting on concealer?" I walked over and put my hands on his shoulders staring at his reflection in the mirror with mine. He looked away from me and the mirror, "Oh....my compliments upset you didn't they? I am so sorry my love." I laid my head on his back and started finding my way under his shirt to rub his chest. "You know...demons and humans aren't so different." I continued, He shot his eyes back to the mirror, was he feeling insecure from my words? "Just like us you guys have a order, and a class of demons where we have a class of people, you guys have kings where as we have a president, being one of the rulers of hell you also have a personality and a image to uphold right?" I started lightly scratching his chest, "When I said those things Asmo it was a innuendo for calling you hideous or disgusting or anything like that. You see we humans always strive to be perfect, we under go dangerous surgery and pounds of products just hoping to make us be our idea of perfection. Without all the extra steps you take in making yourself look amazing all the time you still look perfect, I am envious of that so much. It's funny before I met you I was always the firecracker and the dressed to the tee and the head turner when I was out. Then when your beautiful person came you had all the attention, and for the first time in a long time I felt really insecure. Which was foregin to me because I never have been insecure like ever. I didn't want to tell you because I realized how stupid it was to feel that way. Naturally demons are more superior beings than humans, you guys don't get hurt as easily or die as easily or even age as quickly as we do. After I made peace with my icky feelings you probably didn't notice I stopped doing as much as I do too right? I don't feel like I have to be perfect, I felt like me. Which is why I said those things, for the first time since I met you I didn't feel like a less of a being, I didn't feel like a trophy, but I felt as if I could finally relate to you darling. Naturally you are always going to be more superior to me, even when I do this transformation you still will be, since you are considered royalty and a hierarchy. I am really grateful for sharing this common ground with you my love." I finished as I kissed his cheek and took the concealer from his hand and put it back in my drawer. Then made my way back into my bath and laced myself in the water once more. I text Yoon Ah and asked her if she would bring mimosa's up to my bathroom. She said yes and would be here momentarily.

I watched her as she got back into the tub after what she had said and I felt so conflicted. She wasn't saying that I was less beautiful or even ugly....but I suppose the biggest question was whether or not I could accept myself with the way I looked now. I didn't have to be this way every day, but if I just didn't feel like it, on days I wanted to escape the image i have to uphold, would I be okay with this? I sat on the edge of the tub beside her and looked at her so enamored. "How did i find such a wonderful and smart woman? You are amazing.”

I giggled, "Well Asmo, I have been here the whole time waiting for you. Took you long enough to find me." I replied as I giggled again, I took my time with my bathing. When I was done, I got out and Asmo helped dry me off. Since he was down dressing today I had something perfect for him to wear for today. "Come here Asmo in my closet I have something for you." I opened my huge closet and he followed me in, and from the top shelf I took down a large gray box. "So a long time ago as a birthday present I bought this for my cousin when he graduated the military, sadly he died before I could give it to him, you and him were the same size. It goes with your natural look today."

I opened the box to find a designer jacket in a gorgeous pink and blue jeans, they looked of every good quality and probably very expensive as well. It was very nice but not the usual fabulous attire I normally adorn. But then as she said it was to match my face, I thought again of how I looked. She said I was perfect by human standards...that I was just as desirable as I always was...this wasn't bad, but it wasn't my usual flash either. But then maybe that was the point. Maybe today I can know what it's like to not put on such a performance. Yes, that seemed perfect for today. "Thank you so much my love, I'm so sorry about your cousin, I will wear this, it's just the thing!" I smiled at her happily.  
I smiled at him sweetly, and gave him another kiss. I know he looked amazing. When he put it on I couldn't help but swoon, he looked so good. When I bought this I got the female version so we could match. My cousin and I were close......closer than me and my blood brother actually....."You look perfect! Here we will match!" I said cheerfully, I pulled the female equivalent from my hanger and started to change. We looked awesome, I was so ready to go out and about. "We look amazing, here selfie!" I said as I pulled out my phone and snapped a picture. "Totally going to be my new wallpaper, I will send it to the phone I got for you." I said as I sent it, "Come on Yoon Ah probably made more food again!" I said as I grabbed his hand and led him out my room, "Breemen turn Kyung off!" I said, suddenly all my lights in my room and my tv shut off. We got downstairs to my kitchen and the familiar smell of breakfast filled my nose. The table and more mimosa's were already there. I love waking up and doing this everyday. "Welcome mistress and Lord Asmodeus. I decided to make your breakfast a specialty from England, hope it is to your liking." Yoon Ah said, This all looked tasty. I cannot wait to dig in. '' When I started eating, "Oh! Yoon Ah, will you take Asmodeus out with you today? I have quite a bit of things to do today, I want you and Asmo to take my black card and go shopping. I want to redo my living room and I think you and Asmo will be able to pick out something fantastic! Also feel free to go shopping for some new summer attire. It is supposed to be extremely hot this year in Seoul." I finished, "Ye, madam. We will finish and be on our way." Yoon Ah replied, 

I looked at Yoon Ah and she back a me with a smile, I thought to myself that this would be a good opportunity to get a few questions answered. We got into the car and on our way and for several minutes i wasn't sure how to start with my questionnaire; this is so odd, normally i would be talking on and on about the latest gossip or some fashion guru...today....i didn't look the part so it had seemed i had decided not to play it. I did look over to yoo Ah as she drove, she seemed so content, maybe i should just say something...anything! Come on Asmo you are notorious for being a blabbermouth. "Yoon Ah, you know a lot about Mei right? How long have you been with her again?"

I giggled lightly, "Let's see, Mei had graduated college on her 21st birthday, and got hired at her company December of that same year, she now will be 25 this year so I am coming up on my fifth year with the mistress. Why do you ask My Lord?" I replied, I do hope my Lord will feel more comfortable around me. “I am very aware that I come off as very serious or as mistress says a mega bitch.” I continued, "I do not see that from where I am sitting, at least not from this angle, you look simply adorable! But um, i do have to ask you why do you call me lord? You have been calling me that since we met and I'm very confused.” He said I had figured he would ask this question again, I promised my mistress I wouldn't tell him the real reason, from the vision I had of him owning a region with Mei at his side. I had to think of something without giving all the details. "That question wanes heavily on you doesn't it my Lord? As you know I can see multiple futures and possible outcomes, Lord is a title of nobility, so as smart as you are I had imagined you had figured it out already. If not unfortunately I cannot tell you the main reason, my abilities are still new to me, so I fear if I tell you the opposite chain of events will cause the outcome not to manifest. It sounds rather silly, but us demons the impossible becomes possible. The only detail I can disclose to you is since the outcome of you and Mei becoming close and her turning into a demon has happened, based on the chain of events you cause or you pick there will be a point in your paths that a new wave of power will be presented to you." I replied, "So is it possible I am going to be famous? Oh am I doing to take Lord Diavolo's place? or will he appoint me when he becomes king?" He continued, I giggled, how innocent. Maybe my lord really has no idea, “Unfortunately My Lord those are possible, but the path you and Mei are on won’t allow you to go astray. Be very mindful, you may never know when it was present itself.” Shortly after we arrived at the first furniture place, I know this is one of the best places in Seoul and most of what Kyung has came from this place. “Alright Lord Asmodeus this is our first stop, this is the mistress favorite furniture store and it’s one of the best in Seoul, let’s see if we can get some inspiration here.” I continued as I got out of the car and went around to Asmo’s side and opened his door for him. “Shall we’ll?” I asked, as I led him into the store.

»»————-Time Passes————-««

Man! I had so much to do today. Yoon Ah doesn’t know this, but I know she wants that dog she always plays with when I take Sanchul for his walks, Remia I think is what she named her. I brought Sanchul with me in case she wouldn’t come to me. “How about that boy we are going to add another person to our family.” I said as I rubbed his belly, he groaned and stretched his legs happily. The first stop I made was at my local pet store, I took Sanchul in so he can help me pick out a pretty collar for Remia. “Alright boy let’s find her the perfect collar.” I said, I took his leash off and we went down separate aisles. Remia is about a rad size smaller than Sanchul so a medium collar should suffice. I searched through the gorgeous rows of collars, and I was having a hell of a time finding the perfect one for her. Shortly after I heard Sanchul bark. “I am over here buddy! Follow my voice.” I said, He barked once more and finally found me in a few aisles over. He had a collar in his mouth, “What’s up buddy think you got one for Remia-Chan?” He sat it in front of me and barked happily and wagged his tail. I picked up the collar and it was a gorgeous purple and diamond studded collar with reflective tape on the side. “Perfect! Alright buddy so now we have to get her dog tag.” I continued He barked again and followed me to the ID tag maker, “Alright, please enter dogs name. Remia Ah, please enter dogs nickname, Remia-Chan, now please enter contact information if pet becomes lost. Hyung Yoon Ah.” I entered the rest of her info and clicked continue, “Alright buddy what style do you think is perfect for her?” I asked him, He barked and placed his paws against the machine and touched the diamond shaped tag with his nose. “Good choice buddy, oh look it even gives a option if you want to add a picture on the back, Hmm since we chose the diamond one it would be to small, oh wait here is the bigger version of the diamond, let’s go with that and place a selfie of them on the back of it! Perfect!” Sanchul barked and agreement, and I paid for the tag and watched it cut and print. When it was done we paid for the collar and matching leash, and grabbed a cute bed for her and headed back out to my car. It’s so strange I haven’t driven myself in so long, Yoon Ah always takes me everywhere. I drove off and decided to stop by my favorite sweets shop and grab some of the dog ice team they make, and I got one for Sanchul too. “Alright buddy let's go to the park and give this to Remia-Chan!” He barked again and wiggled himself in his doggy seatbelt, and I strapped him in. 

»»————-Time Passes————-««

We ventured around the furniture store and the more I thought about tomorrow the more questions I had for her. And none of this furniture looked any good either, i may be dressed down but i'm not blind, and....eww, is that a plaid couch? Simply barbaric! I fled the eight foot monstrosity and found Yoon Ah looking at a loveseat. I decided to take a deep breath and ask her. "Yoon Ah, i know you may not know yourself, but are there any....intimacies that Mei might be hiding? Like does she have any dreams she may have divulged to you in the past? I just want to know all about her.” 

I shot up, oh my, I didn't expect Lord Asmo to ask me those types of questions. I figured it was something she had disclosed to him already. "Hmm? Has Mei not shared with you her sexual desires?" I asked,

I stammered a moment unsure of what to say, it was possible i had either worded it wrong or she simply assumed. "Well, if there are any of those i would love to know, you know me haha. But what I really mean is are there any hopes, dreams or fears she may have disclosed to you I may need to know about. 

"Ah, forgive me, as far as that goes My Mei fears nothing, not even dying, the only thing she fears is failing, which is rather strange, since failure is inevitable. Nothing works the first time its tried, The dream she had she achieved already, I don't believe she has ever given any thought of a new dream other than being with the man she loves for the rest of her life. As far as any unique sexual desires, it isn't right for me to talk about them even if you are her equivalent to a lover, however the best I can describe her deep desires is from her favorite hentai, which is anime porn in Japan. Her favorite hentai is Kiriague Minokey, she has it as a digital copy in her guest room. I recommend watching it one time while you are by yourself. She is very embarrassed about her dark sexual side, so she restrains it quite a bit, but from what I saw she shared a little bit of that side with you the other day correct?" I asked teasingly, "Ah perfect!" I found the perfect couch pillows for the mistress, I grabbed them and made my way to the check out. They were pink and peacock pillows. "Alright my lord let us continue our conversation in the car, I found what I was searching for here, on to the next store." I led him out of the store and opened his door to the car and started to drive off.

So her dream is to be with the man she loves, does she mean me? I know I am a dream but I would never assume I was hers. And what is this about a dark sexual fantasy?! Oh how naughty of you to keep that from me Mei, i will have to watch this when you aren't home some time, or would together suit you better my princess? Either way, there had to be something else i could learn about her, but i wasn't even sure what else to even ask. No fears, I'm her dream and she hardly has secrets? Are you truly the perfect woman Mei? That may just be the case but i know there was more i could learn, i would just have to be patient. "Alright Yoon Ah, where to next? I remember you were told to get you something nice as well," 

"Yes, and you as well, not just me my lord, we have one more furniture store to go to, and I have a strong feeling we will find the idea I have for her new living room suit." I paused for a moment to look over at Lord Asmodeus, he seemed to be searching his mind for more to ask about Mei. Mei claims she is very simple, but there is more to her then she gives herself credit for. Hmm I kept every drawing that Mei has ever had, she told me she couldn't bare to part with them, but didn't want to carry them everywhere, so when we met I offered to keep them for her, I took it upon myself to turn it into almost like a photo album of her life. "Forgive me my lord for not being able to give you enough information." I sighed, maybe my formalities it is hard for him to be relatable. I always feel wrong when I talk casually when speaking to Asmo or Kyung, but Mei did say she wishes I would be more casual with her since she is my best friend. "Asmo, I am really not all that great at describing Kyung's life, but I can show you, underneath the seat you are sitting in there is a photo album grab it, and flip through it. A long time ago Kyung asked if I could keep every drawing she ever designed, she didn't want to part with it, but she didn't want to haul it around everywhere, so I took it upon myself to turn it into her photo album, she says her drawings are like diary entries for certain points in her life. To really find what shaped Mei into Mei the first page, the tenth page, the 22nd page, and the 33rd page describes her the best in simple words. The first page is of her and her parents when she was born and before her brother was born. the tenth page is when she experienced her first hardship of her and her family and she had to stay with her grandmother and grandfather and she got her first job. The 22nd page is when she graduated college and her parents died, and when she supposedly found out the guy who murdered them was dead and when her and I met. Finally the 33rd page is of her time at RAD, it is one of her fantasies she once had when she met you and her brothers, but if you go past that page you will see that it starts to consist of just you and her, and some are so explicit it will make you blush, it made me blush really bright."

Oh wow she sounded like a completely different person when she spoke so casually. I began to flip through the pages and I found a very explicit drawing. I presume it was when I made a pact with her. she had me naked and bound in a harness of rope, clamps on both of my nipples and an anal plug shoved into me that went out into a tail. I wore a pink studded collar, a leash to which she held in one hand and a whip in the other. From the looks of it it was very hard and she even added the detail of pre-come. She wore black leather that was tight and left nothing to the imagination. It was like she had made me into her little pet and not only was I at a loss for words, and bright red, but I would feel myself getting a bit hard from the thought of her making me her slave. so this was what she had in mind....oh Naughty Mei. "Thank you Yoon Ah this exquisite , I Think i know my love more than i had before.” I said, She giggled, "Your welcome Asmo! Oh we are here the next stop, are you hungry or anything like that? We have been shopping for awhile." 

I tried to pull my thoughts away from what I was looking at to focus. "Oh, well i could go for something sweet, and i must say you sound so different when you are really different when you are relaxed, you should be that way more often. I am no one special, at least not now; one day my glamorous face may blow up all over the screens and my name in lights,...or something." I laughed. 

I giggled, "Mei did say I should be more casual with you both, but I just feel disrespectful when I don't be formal. I am so glad you approve Lord Asmodeus. Let me take you to my favorite sweet shop, good thing the stores are so close together." I hoped out of the car and opened Asmo's door leading him to my favorite sweet shop, I am enjoying this time with him. I feel as if he is warming up to me. 

Finally we arrived at the park! It took so much longer than it needed to. "For whatever reason everyone decided to go out today. Summer hasn't started yet ass holes! Stay home! The nerve, fucking normies." Sanchul groaned at me as if he was laughing, "Hey! Don't laugh at me buddy its annoying all these people." I replied, He barked, "Ya, ya I don't think I like your tone Sanchul." He jumped up and licked my face as if he was saying sorry. "Alright, alright good boy. Come on let's go find Remia-Chan." I unfastened his doggie seatbelt and opened my passenger door. "Alright buddy, see if you can catch a wiff of Remia." I said, He barked and started sniffing, momentarily he caught her sent and took off, I followed him to a place which looked like a abandoned tool shed. Must be one of those things that the landscapers had but don't use anymore. I slowly opened the door trying to be careful incase there was anything sharp laying around. "Remia! Remia girl where are you?" I called, we inched inside, I saw Remia deep under a table sleeping. "Remia-Chan! There you are girl." She rolled over and looked at me, but backed away farther under the table, right forgot she doesn't know me, I tried to walk closer and she flared her teeth and growled. "Hey, come on girl its alright I won't hurt you. Here Sanchul take her doggie ice cream I wrapped in Yoon Ah's shirt to her." He barked and reached his nose in my bag I had and pulled it out, and walked it over to her. He sat it down in front of her and started to undo the tie. He wagged his tail and barked at her like they were talking. Remia looked at the ice cream then to Sanchul, then to me, Sanchul barked again and nodded his head. She sniffed it then began to eat it. "Is that good Remia girl? I have more for you in my car." She finished eating and looked up at Sanchul and barked back. Sanchul ran over to me and grabbed the leash and collar we picked for her and sat them in front of Remia. She sniffed it, and took her nose and put in the opening and Sanchul took his paws to help push it on, then grabbed the leash and walked over to me. I took the leash and pet Remia. "Yoon Ah is going to be so happy." Suddenly I heard a small squeak, it was a mouse. It had Yoon Ah's shirt in its mouth and it brought it over to Remia. She barked and handed it to me. I tied it up and wrapped it like a bandana and tied it around Remia's neck. "Alright guys let's go, Remia we are going to give you a spa day to make you all pretty for Yoon Ah!" I walked both dogs back to my car, and buckled Sanchul in his seatbelt and Remia in hers. I have one in the front for when Sanchul rides up front with me and one in back when he rides in back and I have a passenger. I saw Remia laid in her dog bed I got her. I lightly sprayed it with Yoon Ah's perfume I had in my car in case she was anxious. "Alright guys next stop the spa!" I pulled off and drove them both to the spa. I couldn't wait to see the look on Yoon Ah's face.

I was still looking through her drawings as we drove, hearing Yoon Ah's voice whens he is casual only made me wonder about the girl herself. "Yoon Ah dear, you have been with Mei for nearly five years, as far as i'm concerned you are a part of this family as well. Tell me about yourself. What hobbies and interests do you have? I mean even Barbatos has those." I flipped again and found a picture of me but it's as an angel. I don't even remember what i looked like then, other than being beautiful, but to think she would even draw it was really something to me, especially not too far after that spicy one she drew. I turned the page again and found one of me and my brothers as angels as well. "Yoon Ah, take a look at this, Mei drew all of us as angels, Oh and look at this, she even put a little diary entry on the next page over, listen to this..." 

"It's been five months since I returned back home to Seoul. Why is it that I feel a piece of me is missing? Being back home should make someone happy, especially after seeing for her own eyes hell is real and the creatures that dwell within it. Not a day goes by where I don't miss those brothers. To tell you the truth Asmodeus is the one I miss most of all. It's funny I wouldn't expect to be in love with someone so similar to me. meeting Asmodeus for the first time was shocking to me, I felt as if I was looking into a mirror, he is very similar to how I am here back at home. I always was the perfect one and the narcissist, but now seeing someone who is......well I should say it made me jealous and very envious, naturally demons are superior to humans, I never fully understood how or why, but its something I fully accept. I had another dream about them last night, which was peculiar since the last time I dreamt of them all together was in my transporting to The Devildom. The most odd thing about this dream though was that they weren't their normal appearance. It was them as angels.....I thought they were all the most beautiful creatures I ever got the pleasure of indulging in, but them in their previous life I was smitten. I am not fully sure if this is what they looked like, but in my mind it is how I see all of them in their previous life. It's funny I don't like angels, not since that boy I met as a kid died and never saw me again, anymore I almost feel disgusted when it comes to angels. I am really glad I met them when they fell, I don't think I would ever accept them if they were still angels, but then again I can't even say that, because I really don't know. Would I still fall in love the way I did? Who knows, one thing for sure I am glad I don't have to find out. Team Demon is so much better, plus from what I have seen in my hentai their dick is so much bigger and nicer. Hehe...."

Hearing Lord Asmodeus read that surprised me. I had forgotten about that picture she made. Looking at it now I knew she took the most time into Asmo since he is her favorite. "My, I forgot about this picture, now looking at it I learned my first unknown detail about Kyung where she hates angels. Which was ironic because of this picture. Long ago she met a boy once who use to come and visit her when she was little, he was a angel and looked to be about 18. She always remembered him being with her and either giving her one of his feathers or giving her a kiss, but she never could remember his face, she remembered his body, but could never remember her face. I think after these there is only one more angel picture of you and the rest is of every other thing in her life. " I continued, "As far as your previous question, to tell you the truth Asmo, I love to shop, and I love to do chocolate tasting, Mei and I go to Switzerland every fall to taste all the chocolate, her company always pays for it so the only money we have to spend is on what chocolate we want." 

I knew she said she wasn't fond of angels, but I hadn't known she was in a relationship of sorts. I had never thought she was even thought of what we would look like back then. This was the type of thing I wanted to find out about her. This album was perfect. "All of this is so interesting Yoon Ah. And did you say that you like to shop? You haven't shopped until you have done so with Asmodeus, what say once we find the rest of the furniture we find something sweet to wear and then together we will get something sweet to eat.” 

I giggled, "That sounds perfect Asmo, I would like that. Here we are at the furniture store, the mistress is going to love what we picked." I got out and opened his door for him and we made our way inside. I am really glad the mistress gave me the honor to talk with Asmo. I do wonder how her errands are going, I believe I will text her.

»»————-Time Passes————-««

Alright! I am done! Finally I accomplished everything I wanted today, I took Remia to the spa and got her cleaned up really well and then I got her all her shots and got her fixed, Sanchul is fixed but when dogs are in heat it is so annoying. She will be sore, but she can still move and play. They have gotten more advanced with these surgeries for dogs. I made one last stop and got dog food for both of them and drove home. When I got there I decided to order take out and relax until they came back. I didn't notice till I sat down I had a message from Yoon Ah and Asmo. Both the dogs sat beside me and we decided to turn on the tv to see what was going on in the world of Korea. The news came on, and the top story was of my bosses trials being final. 

"Now trending in Seoul today big time millionaire Mr. Mortitaki's trials for inappropriate relationships with colleagues and extensive bribing for sexual favors are finally finished. Mr. Moritaki will be removed from the board and the company's new owner will be Sr, Director Toro starting next week. I am So Shan Shi and this is Seoul Today." 

"Wow how about that guys finally my gross boss is going to pay for his crimes. I don't know what Asmo and Yoon Ah did, but it worked." I flicked the channels and went to the local gossip news and couldn't believe what I saw, 

"Hey my gorgeous divas, Mina Toriyaga here with your latest what's the scoop update! It is currently 72 degrees outside here in Seoul and it looks like the temperatures are going to climb even higher all this summer, so today I will be sharing with you guys the best and the worst bathing suits to get today so you can work on those tans! But first I want to say something. Lately here in Seoul we have been graced with a celebrity. Well I am unsure if he is or not, but being as beautiful as him you would have to be. Let's pull up a picture of this amazing gem." She continued, , The girl pulled up a picture of Asmo, when did they take that? "Ladies look how yummy he is! I have never seen this man before in all my time living here, my little spies tell me his name is Asmodeus, and what's even more tasty about this, is look at that chest and those perfect body measurements! Could a man get more perfect? But wait that's not all my little spies found out he is taken, lets show the pic of him and his lucky lady!" The next picture she showed one of me and him together, "Can you guys guess who that is? Yum it's the millionaire Miss Kyung Sang Mei, the top financial director in all of Seoul! Mei you are so lucky to have something so delicious at your side, hey if you ever need some time away from him Kyung feel free to send him my way!" She winked and giggled, that pissed me off to know end, what the fuck! Who says that, I have not had to worry about anything since I first started my job was the last time I was in the news. I quickly went to my phone and sent Yoon Ah the link of Mina's show. "Yoon Ah! Look at this bullshit!" I texted and sent.

We had just finished our furniture shopping and were walking to a nearby boutique when I glanced over to Yoon ah as she looked to her phone with a gasp covering her mouth. "Yoon Ah, dear what is the matter? is it some juicy gossip that's going around? I do love to gossip you know.” I said, "Ye, my Lord, look at this, I am sending you the link Mei sent me, look at this video." She replied, I watched the video and gasped myself, of course I was being watched, I was the most beautiful creature around of course. I was used to such praise and attention but it seemed to upset my Mei. Even if something like this was a normal day to me, I could not have her be so upset. So I decided to take out the phone she gave me and decided to set the record straight. "Don't worry Yoon Ah, I got this." I continued, 

I went to the camera and hit record, then i said all of this with a smile: "Hello Hello to all of you at What's the scoop, I see you have all been dishing about this mystery man in your town, well it is none other than me Asmodeus! I must say i see i already have such a deliciously prominent fan base and i appreciate each and every one of you! That being said, Yes I am in a relationship with the lovely, smart, talented Kyung Mei. And before any of you ask, it isn't her money because ha ha, I have my own, and as for other things,...well a real gentleman doesn't kiss and tell. Wink She is special to me, so special I would do anything for her and your snooping is upsetting my dear princess," that is when I turned so dark and scary it would make Lucifer clutch his pearls. "So if you nosy busybodies continue to upset her, Believe me i have the resources and i can find each and every one of you even faster than it took to find me, and I won't be taking pictures." Then I went back to my cheery happy face making sure my good side was always on display. "So that is what you say the Seoul citizens call the afternoon tea! If you want to follow me my link will be below, but don't actually follow me or you'll be sorry kay? Bye bye now Kiss Kiss! and PS Mei if you are watching, I love you Princess and I will see you soon!" I blew a kiss to the camera before stopping the video and sending it right to the what's the scoop website. "You see Yoon Ah, nothing a little bit of pro activity cannot accomplish." I said as I put the phone back in my pocket. 

I suddenly heard my phone go off again. It was Yoon Ah once more, she texted me a link. I sighed in annoyance. I didn't send that to Yoon Ah to show him, he loves gossip and such. The fact that he went and told everyone to back off surprised me....Asmo.....are you changing really? I fell back on my couch and started to nap, this was irritating. 

I applauded Lord Asmodeus. It brought me warmth that he stood up for Mei like that since he is very much in love with gossip and stuff. Shall we go inside? I feel this furniture place is more to your standard Asmo, then you can pick whatever place you wanna shop and eat sweet." I replied, He nodded and I made our way inside.

-ugh. Big brother I am fine! I haven't done anything I am not supposed to ya know!

L) But you have also neglected to do as you ARE supposed to Asmodeus! You have been gone for months, you have not checked in and you've neglected your many duties.

A) thank you for being concerned for my safety!

L) if you weren't safe you would have said something when I first messaged you, or even when it occurred. Either way you're perfectly fine.

A) ugh, fine!

L) I expect you will be contacting again sooner then? and do not forget school will begin soon, and you will not be late.

L) yes big brother okay! dangsin-eun geuleon geosigiga doel su issseubnida

L) I know Korean too Asmodeus!

A)....okay byeeee

We arrived back at the house late that afternoon, I simply couldn't wait to see my Mei's face when she saw what all we had gotten. I found her sleeping on the couch, oh she looked so cute like a little button. I inched over and sat beside her as I pulled her hair out of her face. "Wakey wakey my love..." I kissed her nose and each of her eyelids as they began to flutter. 

I fluttered my eyes open, and couldn't help but smile, "Hi darling." I grabbed him tightly and pulled him into me. "Did you have a good time with Yoon Ah?" I whispered in his ear as I pet his hair. 

I held her close to me, i never knew how much i had missed her this afternoon until now. "I had a splendid time and we have gotten a wonderful furniture set for it! How are you fairing my sweet, have you enjoyed your day?" 

I nuzzled into his hair. He is so handsome. He made my heart flutter posting the video sticking up for me even though he loves gossip and being watched. "I did, I had a wonderful time today." I replied, "Hello Mistress, am I disturbing you?" Yoon Ah asked, "Eonni what did I tell you about that formal shit? We are at home you don't have to be so formal. If we are in public and you feel you need to be formal by all means, but not when we are all home together." "Sorry Mei, Asmo and I got some amazing stuff for your new living room, I really hope you like it." She replied, Asmo kissed my neck which made me giggle, and I released him from my grip and sat up. "I know I will if you two teamed up and designed it! I hope you both got some nice summer clothes as well for this hot summer we are going to have?" I asked, They both nodded, "Perfect before we do any arranging Yoon Ah I have something for you." "Oh? Mistress you didn't have to get me anything you already let me go shopping with your card and my salary from you is amazing, what else could you possibly do for me?" She asked, "Oh I can think of one thing, Lemia jjang-i wass eoyo!" I yelled, I heard Remia bark and come trotting down the hallway and she ran and pounced on Yoon Ah and started licking her face. "What! Kyung you didn't! Remia girl how are you." Yoon Ah asked as she pet and hugged her. She barked and wrapped her paws around Yoon Ah. "You could have told me you wanted to adopt her. I am not that mean you know I would have accepted it." I replied, Yoon Ah got up and walked over and hugged me tight, "Thank you eonni." She said crying, "Anything for my best friend. Alright let me see this amazing new furniture set you got for me." "Right! I think you will be pleased, Asmo and I did a good job." It was later at night when we were finally done moving and redoing my living room, it looks fantastic, almost like a pink peacock. This was exactly what I needed. Tomorrow was the big day, I can't believe it is finally here. I will no longer be Kyung Sang Mei the human, but Kyung Sang Mei the demon. I couldn't wait, finally in my life I will have my happiness not ripped from me.


	8. (My Mistress Kyung)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Kyung's transformation, things begin to go well and a long talk with Leviathan makes her feel more reassured about her and Asmo's relationship. Mei gets a call from her new boss for an invitation to his sworn in party. Missing the others she decides to invite the others to her engagement and go the extra mile to make them comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parts of my story have Korean phrasing in it. The translation is as follows,
> 
> Chinguga nae osjang badag-e nae hwalyeohan sangjaleul gajyeoobnida. sonjab-igaiss-eoileul sayonghayeoileul kkeul su issseubnida: "Go upstairs in my closet and get my boxes they have handles for you to grab onto." 
> 
> Remia, Sanchul, an-eulo deul-eo waseo ulineun jogeum tteonal geos-ibnida. "Come inside we are leaving soon."

I woke early on the day of the blood moon, and laid out all the necessary equipment for Kyung's transformation. I had a large stone room laid out for all such rituals and in the center a stone slab with bounds for her to be restrained on the floor carried the symbol needed for the demonic summoning of power and there were six hundred and sixty candles lit. the rest would be lit at the moon's peak. Soon her beautiful body will be on display for me, bound by her wrists and ankles she will not be able to leave if she wanted to. And there Will be Asmodeus, doting on his precious Mei, waiting expectantly for her to change. Was I a joke to them? How was it possible that two people I desired not only never returned my affection but went to each other instead? Soon enough I will have what I deserve and Asmodeus will pay. 

Today was finally the day. The thought of me being so close to my dream made me anxious. This time I woke up before Asmo. I think we sexed each other up too much. It didn’t help that he snuck home and got his favorite alcohol, and I popped open the one my icky boss gave me and we both got wasted. It was my second time seeing Asmo drunk and he was so cute. I lightly kissed his forehead and went to my bath to wash up. The blood moon would be at its highest about six tonight, hmm I wonder what it is I can do today before then. I am still on my leave and I have plenty of money. Oh speaking of money, I grabbed my phone and paid all my credit cards while my bath was running. I paid for my electric and phone for a year so I am still good at those. I love having a good job. I love having money and feeding my habits. I looked on my calendar to see what events were going on in Seoul today, and lucky me the Yokai festival was going on today. They do a themed kick-off to the summer festival now that I looked back at the calendar we were going into our next wave of summer. This will be fantastic. I look forward to it. I stepped into my bath and started to soak. I do hope Asmo will join me.

I opened my eyes feeling like I had been drugged and run over. I saw the mirror on the other side of the room as I lifted out of bed, ugh I looked rough but this bedhead still flattered my beautiful face. I heard the water in the bathroom and I knew my love was in the tub. I sauntered in bed head and all and sat on the edge of the tub and delicately ran my finger through the water. "Good morning beautiful, enjoying a delicious bath are we? Is there room for one more?" I asked, 

I giggled. “I was hoping you would bring your sexy self in here with me. Come here Asmodeus.” I said sexy like, I pulled off the robe he had on and pulled him in with me. My body was soapy, and my hair was wet. I felt sexy, looks like I was still aroused from last night, I am surprised my body is this resilient and can have sex so much with him. I cannot wait to be in my demon body then we can really have amazing sexual experiences. When Asmo got into the water with me I dripped water on his head so I could see those gorgeous locks soaked. His charm may not work on me, but my sexual hunger is on 24/7 with him and I don’t know why. I kissed him slowly. “Today is the day my sweet. My new life in my new body.”

She said those words, and I couldn't feel as excited as she was. I still had those lingering doubts that something wasn't right. But she wanted this, and I loved her, so I had to support her. I took a loufa and gently scrubbed her neck and breasts."Yes my princess, we will have a whole new life together." I smiled as I leaned down and kissed her again. "What will be the first thing you plan to do when you become a demon?” I replied, “Hmm if I get wings like I hope I do I wanna fly to the highest part of Seoul and just sit and look over the city at night.” She began, She crept my fingers towards my handsome member and rubbed it slightly, “I also want to have a very long night of sex with you in my new body to see what I can handle now.” She started to stroke me with a devilish look in her eye, my mind went back to the picture she drew of us and I felt really aroused. "Oh believe me darling you will get all than you can handle and then some." I dropped the loofah and tugged at her nipple playfully biting my lower lips.  
I squealed. “Oh darling how wicked of you.” I kissed him and bit his lower lip for him. “That’s my lip you're biting.” I continued as I giggled again, he grabbed me tighter then pushed his weight on top of me. I always love having sex in a shower or a bathtub I had the perfect huge tub. He kissed my body and without warning he plunged himself into me. I couldn’t help but moan. He always feels so divine. It was obvious I was not going to finish my bath with this gorgeous man on top of me, “Why is it whenever you're inside of me I never want you to leave?” 

"Mm....Maybe for the same reason when I am in you, I feel like it feels like home. " I plunged deeper into to hear that melodious mewl from her. I pulled her to me and she wound her legs tight around me. I nibbled on her neck and licked her ear reveling in the grip of her walls, the splashing of the water and her sexy groans. She was simply irresistible to every sense. "Forgive me darling if i have a bit of desert before breakfast....I'm quite famished."

“Mmm....me to....desert is always my favorite.” He felt so good. I cannot wait to have sex with him all night and all day. I feel as if my sexual appetite will be greater after. I wanted him to keep going, this was a great way to start my morning. When we were finally done we got dressed for the day and went downstairs for breakfast, Asmo was still being very flirty and playful with me. On the way down I felt him pinch my ass a few times. He still was going with natural today and I am loving every minute of it. “Hey Yoon Ah! Good morning!” I said as I hugged her, “Hey Mei. Did you both sleep peacefully?” She asked, “Ye, we did.” I looked over at Asmo and he winked at me, that caused me to blush. I took my seat at my table and Asmo sat across from me. “Mei, where you planning on taking Lord Asmodeus to the Yokai festival today? I know your meeting with the Salamander isn’t until roughly six.” 

I watched my lover from across the table and I had to say she made me feel like a brand new demon. I didn't have the time for my routine but she made me feel so good that I didn't feel I needed it. Today she would be changing and then we would have a new life together. I still didn't know just how much it would change or if it would be for the better. but i had to believe in her. " Yoon Ah our night was simply divine thank you for asking, I hope you slept well too. So Princess we are to have a wonderful time today, i want it to be one to remember! Now tell me what does this fantastic festival entail?"

I giggled, “Well honey, Yokai are Japanese creatures. Basically similar to demons and ghost and spirits. My favorite Yokai is the Daruma, and the Fire Shikigami. I am part Japanese so it’s a part of my history. Basically it’s celebrating the Yokai, they have so many sweets and cool trinkets all about the Yokai, they even have plays reenacting stories of the Yokai. Wait Asmo your Japanese. This should be right up your alley you should be teaching me.” I said teasingly,

"I simply love when you tell me what you're passionate about my love. And besides i have never been, I hope you will show me.... the ropes." I winked at her as I said it with that picture in mind and I couldn't help but blush myself.

I giggled once more. I love this demon so much. Why the hell is he so cute. “It’s going to be fun darling. I look forward to sharing it with you.” I began. I took his hand and he gave me light kisses on it and all over my fingertips. I heard Yoon Ah and Remia pretend to gag. “Oh shut up, Yoon Ah you need to get laid you wouldn’t be saying stuff like that.” I scolded as I stuck my tongue out at her. She blushed and looked away from me. “I will have you know I have a specific type that I enjoy touching and pleasing my body, so far I have not found such a suitor being up here with you.” She replied, “Oh ya? What’s your type Yoon Ah I am pretty sure I have a few friends who will gladly give you your desire.” She squealed and blushed a bright red, “M-Mei please refrain from such word usage it’s embarrassing.” I giggled, “Hmm that’s a shame I know a pretty handsome demon named Susanoo. I met him on one of my work retreats. I think he would be perfect for you, plus from what the previous girls said his equipment is top of the line.” I said winking at her. 

Hmmm....Listening to them go back and forth like this was so exciting! Usually when i would talk this way at home i would get eye rolls and gags just like Yoon Ah would, Watching them was hilarious, i could most definitely call these two family. "Ah so what is this about a type? Yoon Ah you saucy minx i have to know now.

I blushed brightly. “Oh um....well you see....” I began, “Yoon Ah is a dominatrix, and she likes some very twisted and dark sexual pleasures. She is more crazy than me.” Lying said, I reached a new level of embarrassment. I cannot believe Kyung would talk about this so nonchalantly. I looked over at Asmo. He had his hand over his mouth. He was very much enjoying this. “I am so calling Susanoo, And I know he will make a pact with me so you can have him at all hours of the night.” Kyung continued, “Mei don’t! Please refrain!” “Too late I am doing it.” She replied,  
“Sent!” I said as I text her the screen shots. “There he will be here in a few, you better go get ready Yoon Ah.” I said as I giggled, She huffed at me, “I cannot believe you did that Mei.” Yoon Ah replied, she got up from the table and I smacked her ass really hard, “You are going to thank me when your insides are gushing with pleasure.” “Ugh....you are so lucky you are my best friend.” She replied, I giggled, “Ya, Ya I am forever grateful.” 

"Oh nothing my love, I'm just enjoying the show is all. I love when you take charge." I reached over and grabbed her hand with a devilish smile. I love a woman that takes charge. I winked at her. "Why I can think of so many things I can imagine a woman in charge would do." 

I giggled. I couldn’t help myself but blush. He has said such lewd things hehe had he picked up how sex hungry I am. I couldn’t help but kiss him once more. Before long I heard a knock at my door. Sanchul sat up and barked and went over and grabbed the handle with his teeth and opened it to find Susanoo standing on the other side. “Hey oppa!” I said happily, I walked over and gave him a hug. “Hey Mei, is Yoon Ah in her room?” He asked, “Ye, she will be down here in a minute.” I quickly text her and told her to hurry up.

Before too long I saw her come down the stairs. I looked at Susanoo and he got instantly red. “H-Hey Yoon Ah. How are you?” He asked, She looked away, “F-Fine I hope you are well.” I replied, Why did this guy make me so nervous! He is a demon-like me! Why is he so hard to talk to? 

I couldn’t help but snicker to Asmo. She is so nervous! I am loving every minute of it. Susanoo scratched the back of his head nervously, “Hey Yoon Ah I brought these for you, I know they are your favorite.” He said as he handed her some Swiss chocolates and a gorgeous Bouquet of dragon breaths. I leaned over to Asmo and whispered, “Darling you wanna see me really make her blush.”

The gifts he brought were thoughtful and such a nice touch. It appears he likes her for more than her body. I perked up at the chance to see Mei act so mischievous and I giggled

Sanchul was standing in between Asmo and I. I leaned down and lifted Sanchul’s ear up and whispered, “chinguga nae osjang badag-e nae hwalyeohan sangjaleul gajyeoobnida. sonjab-igaiss-eoileul sayonghayeoileul kkeul su issseubnida.” “Yoon Ah, come with me to my room really quick please.” I said, She looked at me confused, but then nodded and followed me. “Susanoo you can set my chocolate on the counter and talk with my darling Asmodeus, we will be right back.” He nodded and sat on my couch. 

The girls went off to play. I looked to the strapping young demon and thought I should get my own game underway. I looked at him and he looked back at me and I gave a little wink which made him blush. "Now, now don't be so shy, you have a lot going for you. Yoon Ah is a nice girl but everyone needs to give into their desires once in a while." I leaned closer to him studying him closely.v"Mmm, you have gorgeous blue eyes sparkle like the ocean on a clear sunny day and that hair frames those deliciously masculine features beautifully." I stood and walked behind him, grasping his shoulders and massaging them. "You are so tense Susanoo, but I can feel how strong you are, you are quite a catch indeed." I leaned over beside him, his face was red as a tomato and he averted his eyes. I would at this point attempt to seduce him myself, explore his desires and yet I didn't feel that urge here, this was happening a lot lately. "Susanoo do not be afraid, I am simply stating that she will like you...and appreciate what you bring to the table." I winked at him. "Now tell me something about yourself, what do you like to do, and what about our Yoon Ah brings you to care for her so? 

Who is this guy.....Why was he staring me down so closely. This was Kyung's lover? Is he a guy or a girl? I think he is a guy his voice is deep like one. Ugh...why did I feel so gross right now. "Your name was Asmodeus wasn't it? Sorry I never heard of you until now. You must be a recent person in Kyung and Yoon Ah's life. As far as what I like, Well I like you hone my fighting skills, see I grew up in a small plain when I was a young demon, I am sure you can tell I am a demon like you and Yoon Ah. My plain I lived on was taken from the king before the current one. After that I just decided to leave and become a martial arts teacher. Whenever I am not fighting or practicing or teaching I like to create things, like from clay and brick and all those materials of sorts. I am pretty boring actually." "As far as Yoon Ah goes, well my care for her is recent. I guess you can say, I liked Kyung first, but she told me herself she doesn't like long term. She likes casual dating, well believe it or not that isn't my thing. When she told me she was waiting for the right one to capture her I thought it was just an excuse, obviously not since she is so bright with you around. Yoon Ah came with Kyung to one of her work retreats and she introduced me to Yoon Ah, we started to talk and we connected, I didn't find out she was a demon like me until a few months ago, I have been away on a journey so I haven't been able to keep in contact. Luckily I had time today to come and join you all."  
"Ah so I was right you are a fighter, you are very much built like an athlete. Why...you have never heard of Moi?? I am Asmodeus, I am the avatar of lust and one of the seven rulers of devildom you see..." I couldn't help but lean closer, I hadn't been able to talk about myself to someone new for a time."I know all there is to know about desire, love and self care. If you ever need pointers on how to get your hands silky soft again, or how to pamper your lady in every way possible, I am the demon to go to" I winked again I love having a new toy. He was such fun.

I felt myself blush again. This guy was something else. What does Mei even like about him? He seems way to feminine. “I figured you had to be some new royalty. Those of a higher class have that look to them. Forgive me my Lord, but aren’t you worried about you know…. not being strong enough for Mei?”

I pulled all the way back at his words; he said i wasn't strong enough for Mei? how dare he! "As you would know i may be one of the seven rulers but it isn't because i was born into some posh throne with a golden spoon in my mouth! (Though i may act like it) our hierarchy is based on strength, and for your information, I would protect Mei with my life! If that isn't good enough for you then i would reconsider speaking to me further! I would scowl if it didn't give me ugly lines!" The nerve of him, so much for a new toy.

Damn I offended him. Why am I so horrible with words. I threw my hands up and waved them, “No, no forgive me Lord Asmodeus. I am very horrible with words so when I say what I am trying to it never comes out how I would like. Let me try again.” I sighed and began, “I can feel your energy, it’s very powerful. If I had to guess you are the fifth oldest out of seven right?” He crossed his arms and scoffed annoyed, "Hmph so? I don't see what that has to do with it" I was done with him by now. I chuckled nervously. He was beyond angry at me. I had to tread carefully. “Lord Asmodeus, I do apologize for my poor choice of words. You see I am from a much different time then you. Before you came to be and got a position of power all the male demons looked much like I and the females looked much like Yoon Ah. I never realized how much the genetics and the cosmetic makeup had changed. I had been above surface for much longer than I expected. What I am really trying to say is based off of what I have collected from you so far in these brief moments, I fear you're going to forget your roots, in the strength of a demon and put you and Kyung in a situation you won’t be able to get out of. Asmo, you young demons never forget what you really are is all I ask ok? Although I don’t have Kyung’s heart, she is still my bestfriend I want to make sure she is protected always. She isn’t like us, although on most levels I know she can take care of herself, but in very dire situations is where she falters.” Suddenly my phone rang, ugh....not these people. “Excuse me Lord Asmodeus, I have to take this call.” “Hyung what the hell do you want! We agreed you wouldn’t contact me anymore.”

I thought about what he said, how could I ever forget my roots? I was a demon through and through there was no getting out of that. but Mei however would be one of us by the end of the day. I didn't feel it right to tell him that because he wasn't officially part of our family unit and it was not my business to tell, gossip or not. He got up to take a call before I could respond to his words, of course I wasn't sure what my response would have been anyway.

»»————-Time Passes————-««

I spent a good amount of time up in my room with Yoon Ah trying to convince her to put on this outfit. “Kyung I am not wearing this!” Yoon Ah said, “Come on! Why is it because it’s sexy? And you don’t like to display your sexual features? Please, you look amazing. You have every right to display what you have.” I replied, “That maybe, but I don’t want to send the wrong message!” “Yoon Ah get over yourself, I know things were more proper in your time, but anymore this is totally normal and it's a festival everyone is probably going to be doing the same thing.” I continued, “Mistress....I cannot.” She said, “Oh you can, Yoon Ah I am commanding you wear this and let your inner sex vixen free at this festival!” I said happily, “You witch....this is not appropriate.” I giggled. She took the outfit angrily and went in my bathroom to change. She was going to be dressed as the luck daruma and I was going to dress as the life daruma. When she came out she looked amazing. “Oh my celestial! You look amazing if Susanoo doesn’t like this he is a fucking idiot. I really hope you will send me a video of when he takes it off you.” She grunted in annoyance, and we made our way back downstairs to my living room.

I turned to the sound of the ladies coming back and I could hear the gasp that escaped my mouth. Yoon Ah looked ravishing and wicked in her sexy short and tight kimono in red and when my eyes danced over to Mei...i felt my heart begin to quicken. Her design was even sexier, even less to the imagination but it brought so much more to it at the same time. I could feel myself squirming in my seat, wanting desperately to take her over this table but not quite knowing how to ask if the audience would mind the show. "Well don't you two ladies look quite tasty, i feel like i shouldn't let you go out in such a thing Mei; i feel you would never see the light of day again as long as you had that on..." i licked my lips and raised my brow, she was too damn gorgeous.

I deviously walked over to Asmo and positioned myself on Asmo’s lap, “But master....please can I go out.” I said as I kissed him passionately. I saw Yoon Ah blush again and turn her head away from us. I couldn’t help but giggle. I was enjoying this so much, I lightly licked Asmo’s ear causing him to shiver. Finally for once I felt fantastic. “H-Hey you guys ready?” Susanoo asked nervously, “Yes, please let us go.” Yoon Ah said annoyed and stormed out of the house. I giggled again and removed myself from Asmo, taking notice of how hard he was from me. I motioned for him to follow me. Tonight we are going to have the most amazing sex. Yoon Ah was driving us to the pier and I could tell she was still nervous. When we got there it was lively and full of happiness.

»»————-Time Passes————-««

I could see from the window that there were a lot of people and the place was full of color. We allowed Susanoo to sit in the passenger seat so that he could get a good look at Yoon Ah, and I could get an eyeful of my Darling. She looked so damn good! I took a finger and traced it up her thigh, she looked at me and wagged a finger and bit her lip, little vixen, she must have plans for me tonight...i certainly couldn't wait. 

I felt Asmo trying to get a nice feel on me. Hehe my naughty little demon, I ran my hand up his thighs making him shiver. I could not wait to get a hold of him tonight. We got out of the car and made our way up to the pier. Asmo held me close as we walked and enjoyed the sounds and colors. We had been here for quite sometime and I was enjoying every minute of what was going on. I got a star fruit to eat while I was walking down the pier with my beloved. I held it over to Asmo to try, and I was surprised he actually ate it. I know he likes to be careful with everything he eats. Suddenly while we were walking my Demon Phone went off. How odd none of the brothers bothered to message me besides Asmo and Belphie when I came back. I pulled it out and it was from who I didn’t expect. Satan....

I looked over to Mei as she texted on her phone and I noticed she was so upset. "Princess, what is the matter?'' I tried to get closer to her and she hid the phone away. "It's nothing Darling, nothing at all" this made me more concerned because she continued to text and got more upset as time went on. Who was she talking to? Was it her creep of an ex boss harassing her? Was she seeing someone else? Why did my mind go to such lengths? "Mei, are you sure nothing is wrong you are starting to worry me." I saw her quickly wipe her face and smile at me, and so many icky feelings gathered in my stomach. "It's windy out here and some dirt blew into my eye. it's nothing a little bother but really nothing." Now I knew something was really wrong. but i let it go for the sake of the festival.  
I sniffled and wiped the rest of my tears away. I can’t tell him what his brother said, he will be furious. Will he be? Or will he brush it off? Damn those fears and insecurities came back just when I was crushing the last one. I shook my head. No! Yoon Ah said I need to give Asmo a chance to change. He is obviously changing, he isn’t even looking as otherworldly perfect as he normally does and he even finished when we had sex. He is definitely changing. I quickly tucked my DDD. Away and grabbed a hold of Asmo’s hand and held it. Ooh, his hands feel rougher, manly hands I like that. I tried to push Satan out of my mind so I can have a clear head and enjoy the festival. As we walked down the pier I heard familiar voices call to me. “Miss Mei!” I quickly looked up, well I will be it was the girls who helped me and Asmo at the mall that day when we went to dinner with my gross bosses. They all ran over to us. They were dressed like the other Daruma, The black daruma was Lim Song, the white daruma was Young Shi, the green daruma was Shi Eun, and the purple daruma was Cheoh An. They first looked at Asmodeus. “Hiiii Lord Asmodeus.” They all said in unison, that irritated me for some reason. 

"Why hello lovely ladies, don't we all look so colorful and sweet today!" they all giggled and I saw Mei's eyebrow twitched at that. I put my arm around her and kissed her forehead in front of them so she would feel better. I needed her to feel better, whether she said something was wrong or not.

“You girls should have told me that you were coming. I would have sent Yoon Ah to pick you up.” I said, “Oh no Mei! Where we live is way out of the way. Our college dorm is so far from the college itself. I would hate for your assistant to go that far.” Lim Song said, “Well she would have loved too. Next time call us ok?” “Ok!” They all said sweetly. “Oh Miss Mei! Will you take a picture with us? We have been looking for everyone who dressed up as darumas like us so we can post them in our store. Surprisingly ya and you are the only ones I have seen.” Young Shi began, “Ya, it’s weird for whatever reason everyone wanted to be the maeko which I don’t get why, darumas are much cuter.” Shi Eun said, I giggled of course. Let me call Yoon Ah over, she is with a guy today. I invited him to come with us.” I replied, The girls squealed happily, “Wow! She is so lucky I bet he is a total hunk too.”Cheoh An said, “Ye, he is. His name is Susanoo. Ah there they are coming this way now.” I said as I pointed, they looked back and stared at him with pleased eyes. “Wow.” They all said as they swooned,“Yoon Ah! Susanoo! Over here!” I saw them look over in my direction and come towards us. “Hey Kyung. I was wondering when we would run back into you again.” Susanoo said, he looked over at Asmodeus and Asmo huffed and folded his arms. Oh? That is odd? Did they have a quarrel earlier? “Hi Susanoo.” The girls said, That made him blush, “Friends if yours Mei?” He asked, “Ye, these are my personal shoppers. I see them all the time. They wanted to take a picture with me and Yoon Ah since we are the other Daruma.” I replied, “Ah! Cool I see that you all are a different color. Here get together I will take the picture.” Susanoo continued, We all gathered together and stood in a cute pose. Right before another voice called to us. “Hey! Room for one more?” The voice said as we looked over oh wow! It was a pirate daruma. “Huh? I have never seen that Daruma before.” Cheoh An said, “Eonni it is called a pirate daruma. It’s from a cool game I played once.” Shi Eun said, “Oh cool! Yes please come join us daruma-Chan!” Cheoh An said. They trotted over and Susanoo stood back. “Ready? Hana....Tul....Set. Say Daruma Whiskey!” Susanoo said, “Daruma Whiskey!” We all said in unison. “Perfect you guys look awesome.” He replied, We all went back to our normal pose and talked for a brief moment. “Thanks for joining in with us. I am Kyung Mei. It’s a pleasure to meet you. What is your name friend?” I asked, “Kyung Mei? The billionaire mistress dating the most popular guy in Seoul right now? No way! I am actually talking to you! Forgive me, but I love what your boyfriend posted on what’s the scopes site. It was priceless! I have never seen a girl get so much flak in my life. She hasn’t done shows in weeks since then.” “What?” I looked over at Asmo and he just smiled and giggled slightly. “Wow, I was wondering why I hadn’t seen anymore of her shows.” I replied, “Ah forgive me. I am Han Sho Yu. I live nearby here. I moved here to Seoul last year, and this is my first festival I got to come to since then. My work I do keeps me busy.” She said, “Oh wow! So your like a super important person right?” Cheoh An asked, She shone her head, “Ani, I am a photographer. I am surprised how many people want their pictures taken here in Seoul. I guess it’s a big deal from here. Back home in the Philippines it’s nothing like that at all.” She said, Hmm , photographer you say. I turned to the others, “Ladies, I just had a fabulous idea. How about we get professional pictures done by Miss Sho Yu in a few weeks since I don’t have as much time as I would like hmm?” I asked, the girls squealed with happiness. “I really love this costume and I would love to get pictures with everyone in it.” “Yeah!” They all cheered, “Would that be alright with you Miss Sho Yu?” “Of course! Especially if the young billionaire is asking this will boost my business greatly!” She said happily, “Perfect now all of you take my number.” I handed each of them a business card except Yoon Ah since she lives with me. “And Miss Sho Yu let me give you the information for my company I work for. They need a new photographer for the business stuff and I think you would be perfect.” I continued as I handed her another business card. Her eyes lit up with gleam. “Wow! Thank you Miss Mei this is fantastic.” I giggled, “Each if you text me tonight and I will save your info and put us in a chat so we can discuss what fits best with everyone’s schedules ok?” “Ok!” They all said in unison. 

I saw Yoon Ah glance down at her watch. “Mistress it is about time for you to depart.” Yoon Ah said, I checked my phone and saw it was a quarter till six. The moon will be at its highest soon. I gotta go. “Ah yes you're right, let us take our leave then. Yoon Ah you stay with Susanoo and enjoy each other tonight Asmo and I will head to our appointment.” I said, “But don’t you need me to drive you mistress?” She asked, I scoffed, “Eonni go have fun I will see you at home or tomorrow whichever.” I giggled deviously and she blushed again. She knew what I was referring too. “Later guys! We will be talking soon.” I waved bye and Asmo and I made our way back to the car and made our destination towards Soloman’s place. Here we go, it was finally happening.  
»»————-Time Passes————-««

The entire car ride I felt sick; I had known that this moment was fast approaching and yet it came even quicker than I had anticipated. I couldn't shake the unnerving feeling that there was something very wrong with this entire situation. I felt as though I were en route to a fashion show to a line that was too old to be in and too new to be considered retro....it just felt wrong. Why was I so anxious? I had sworn to support Mei in her choice to become a demon and up until now that was what I had done, So why was I suddenly getting cold feet? I believe it had something to do with whatever had bothered Mei this afternoon, she seemed so upset; and her being upset is one thing, she lied to me about it and pretended it didn't happen. Should I have pressed her? Forced it out of her to confess? But then i was never one to use force unless that was their kink, it was always my brothers that demanded and raged and got jealous. I believed in sharing if i was involved...but even as i say it, i know it to be a lie. when she becomes a demon she will belong to Solomon; and even though i also have a pact with them both and therefore would be directly involved, i felt wrong about sharing her. I hated to see her with her ex boss and now that i think of it, i despise the thought of her being with any other. I sound like such a hypocrite, I was the guru of free love and expression of desires. if i could have anyone i wanted couldn't she?

I thought back over the months I had spent with her and thought of all the people I have shared my love with and that was when I realized...I had only been with Mei! Is that what brought all of these odd feelings I wasn't expressing my love enough?Did I have the freedom? I was the avatar of lust after all, I am lust therefore it is in my nature to love others and help them fulfill their desires. But why had I stopped? Maybe i just didn't find anyone i was interested in...could that be the problem? Ugh I wouldn't be having all of these ghastly thoughts if she was just honest with me! What if she is seeing another? What if I was no longer enough? It's because i've gotten so comfortable with being hideous! No one will love me anymore if I am not the most beautiful and fabulous creature around! Oh get a hold of yourself Asmodeus! You will get worry lines, those are the last thing you need right now. I looked over to Mei and she was carefully watching the road. I reached my hand to touch her thigh and she smiled. maybe...maybe she does still love me after all, then what the hell is wrong with me.

I couldn’t help but feel my stomach turn the closer I got to Solomon’s place. I saw the sky begin to darken. The peak of the blood moon was starting. I am surprised Susanoo, Yoon Ah, and Asmo were ok and their powers weren’t going haywire from all the energy. When we finally got there Asmo was right his place did not look like your regular Sorcerers would. A straight surge of anger came over me. I was not looking forward to being in a pact with this ass hole, I swear if he abuses his hold over me I will find a way to break the damn pact and kick his ass! Without that damn ring he wouldn’t be so fucking powerful! Oooh for your sake Salamander don’t fucking try me. On top of what Satan said to me earlier I was fired up, I want to go back to the Devildom and just kick his blonde ass! I think Asmo senses my anger and distress. He held my hand and pulled me close to him with a loving kiss. I couldn’t help but smile and blush. He is so perfect. When we got to the door, it already opened for us. Of course he has some scary shit like this. There was a weird spirit too, it motioned for us to follow it. I assumed it was going to lead us to the fucking Salamander. We followed it and low and behold there the bastard was! Ugh seeing him instantly made me hot! Not the turned on hot oh no, but I would love to punch your face then back over it with my car hot. Good thing I still had my outfit on. I saw his eyes move directly to my body. Yes you bastard drink in my amazing feminine features. I hate it the most how hot he actually is. Like why does a bad guy look this good? Most bad guys look terrible! Ugh....I hate that I want to have sex with him. I looked up at Asmo, he was way more nervous than me. Strange....I expected for him to be thrilled. What was going on in his beautiful head. “What no hello?” Solomon said sweetly, Oh that made me cringe how dare he. “Hi Salamander. Are you ready to do this so I don’t have to see your smug face anymore?” I said coldly, 

I expected such a response from her. I simply bowed with a smile. "Mei I am not your enemy, I am here to help you remember? I had thought this experience would bring us together, I had thought we could be friends." She was beautiful, they both were. Asmodeus...what I would give to have you both....I can please her body as you please mine, with our powers we would be unstoppable. But...it isn't in your nature to commit, is that why your gaze traveled along my body as well? Do you remember the pleasure I provided you? I wore ceremonial robes that I let slip from my shoulders just a bit, I know you can see the many pact markings...I remember how hot you said they were. What If you had a marking for every lover Asmodeus? Would she want you then? Would she trust you to be loyal when your skin is tainted with the ugly truth? But then isnt the whole reason were here is so she would be bearable to fuck just a little while longer until you find your next venture? Hmph. "Mei, Asmodeus we are all friends here. Please allow me to assist you, and I hope that you can put your suspicion away." Mei...truthfully I hold no ill feelings against you, I made an error in my wording and you took me to be a villain. I can understand that, but please, I know you love him as I had...see him for what he is before you are broken and bitter too. I would never be disloyal to you.

I sighed in annoyance.....why does his voice make me want to punch him. Ugh! I can’t stop myself from enjoying my view on how attractive he is. “Ya, ya Salamander. What do you need me to do, my fake sorcerer.” I said as I folded my arms across my chest annoyed,

I only smiled at her insults, so much fire. "I need you to follow me." I lead them back to the ritual room and the burning candles. "Mei, you will need to be chained down by your wrists and ankles here. Then Asmodeus and I will continue to light the rest of the candles. If you don't mind climbing up?"

“Oh goodie being restrained by you is my absolute dream!” I sarcastically, Ooh I just wanted to keep throwing insults and he continued to smile that is such a bad guy thing to do! “Whatever....” I jumped on what looked like a fucking torture bed and waited for them to strap me in.

"You may as well leave now, i'm done here." I walked around her and began to blow the candles out. they looked at me in disbelief. "Asmodeus came to me and asked for this, because it was what you wanted. I invited you in and did all of these preparations because of my friend; and i had hoped this would show you that I mean no harm to you! why give you an eternity to live if I meant you harm?! I am nothing but courteous as you throw insults and accusations while you are in MY HOUSE no doubt! so if you are going to be so spiteful and ungrateful then you can just go." I didn't mean to let my anger bubble as it did, I truly did want to help her. It was Asmodeus I wanted to destroy. 

I sighed “Ya, Ya Solomon quit acting like a child. I am sorry you didn’t have to do this but you were doing it out of courtesy. You should know by now I am a no filter princess. I say whatever I am thinking and I have no idea how to control it. Your life was easy, all you had to do was study and you wound up being one of the most powerful sorcerers....I honestly don’t deserve your kindness, I don’t deserve how nice you have been to me, I try not to get close to anyone anymore since....every time I do....they get ripped away from me.” I started to cry, this reals them in every time. I sniffled, “I will take my leave, I am sorry I caused you such trouble, just don’t forget how beautiful I was when Father Time comes for me.” I got up from the bench and started to walk out tears running down my face. 

I sighed and grabbed her arm. Why did she make me melt the way I do when she talks like that? Refusing to do this would only hurt her, and I had no reason to do so. Could i possibly grow on you princess? Would you be able to look at me the way you do him? I understand why you do, believe me, but when he hurts you....i will be here. I will hold your sharp pieces and mend you, I promise, just let me in Mei..."I will do it but you have to promise to be nice from now on."

I was hesitant to look at him. I couldn’t believe this actually fucking worked! I still got it. In my mind I threw up being nice to the likes of him. I suppose after it’s done I don’t have to anymore. I slowly turned back around and looked at him in his dark eyes. Time to bring it home. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into my breast tight. “Of course! Thank you Solomon!”

I was startled by her hug, she felt....so good against me. I hugged her tight, burning the memory of it in my brain. I released her and reached for the long matches. "I studied all my life in the art of sorcery, my father gave me no other option, said I was to be more powerful than him one day. But it seemed that the more powerful i became the less i could connect with what i had really wanted. but i suppose you know what that is about, you have millions and a great career and a suitor everyone finds amazing...and they hate you, because of the fortune of what you have. because you seem to have it all and because it is at a young age it seems like it was all for nothing." I handed Asmodeus a match and we began to light the candles again. but I know you worked hard for everything you have, you clawed and bit every inch of the way to get where you are. I respect that, this ring....i worked hard to find it...i did everything to seek my father's approval, and in the end..." i couldn't finish, that pain was even more raw than what the two of them being together left me with. I only turned and smiled back at her. "now shall we continue?" 

Huh????? Did Solomon just tell me his life story.....did he just.....relate to me....what was this I felt. Disgust? No Anxiety? No....sympathy.....what the fuck! Who the fuck does this! Don’t try and fucking relate to me damn you!!!!! I pulled at his heart strings and the bastard just pulled at mine. Ugh! Why....just why.....I smiled and made my way back on to the bench waiting for them to strap me in. Oh I so wanted to get out of here as soon as possible! “Ready when you are Solomon!” I said happily,

I remember when Solomon told me about his Father in confidence; it pained him to do it. I remember he told me of the beatings and curses he would bestow upon him and tell him to learn to undo it himself or he would never be a worthy sorcerer. I couldn't imagine a father so heartless, he made Lucifer look like a lamb. I continued to light the candles until we were alongside each other again. He looked at me with a poker face but I knew him better than that. Should I comfort him? Is that inappropriate? "Sol?" His eyes softened a little, it had been a long while since I had called him that. He smiled at me. "Come let's get your happily ever after."

We chained her down to the table, all of the candles were lit and I began to say the chant. the pentagram below began to slow and a low grumble filled the air. I took out a vile and dripped demon blood onto each of her five points, left hand, right hand, left foot , right foot, forehead. and i continued. The earth shook as she began to glow with a purple aura and I dropped another onto her chest opening the portal to her soul, converting and corrupting her to the creature she will now become. 

I watched the ritual in amazement, the flashing light, the rumbling sounds nearly drowning Solomon's words and the shaking of the room. it was all beginning to be too much and then just as quickly it had all subsided. Solomon collapsed and I caught him; he rested his head against my chest. i sat him against the wall and ran for my Mei, was she alright? 

For the love of Hentai I was not looking forward to how this was going to go! I swear if they make me hideous I am having Lucifer or Diavolo eat my heart. I didn’t even manage to notice or even feel what was going on. Before I knew it, It was over....please great celestial ruler do not let them make me ugly! I opened my eyes slowly and everything seemed like high definition! I really do not want to look at myself. I was nervous. I quickly shut my eyes. I was really nervous. 

I watched her as I undid her chains and shook her gently. Mei..my sweet beautiful Mei, open your eyes! You look amazing! She refused to open her eyes so I gently pulled her to her feet and guided her to Solomon's living room to see the mirror. "you are being awfully stubborn, but that's fine, keep the suspense. Now, open those beautiful eyes and take a look."

Ugh....I swear if I look horrible I am offing myself today! I slowly opened my eyes to find a gorgeous demon staring back at me! Holly shit! I look amazing. My eyes were no longer the dark violet, they were a pale violet, I had tiny horns and my entire body was thick. Like my breasts were much larger and everything about me was much more defined. I felt my wings flutter behind me. They looked like butterfly wings. I saw my costume I had on stretch and I started to see it rip across my breast. “Oh no.” I said I looked over at Solomon, he snapped his fingers and my outfit changed. It was an adorable long sleeve crop top with cut outs in the shoulders and armor plates on my wrist and across my breast. And a gorgeous tennis skirt complimented my eyes so well. “Wow.” I could feel everything I could feel Asmo and Solomon’s energy. Ugh now the harsh part I have to make a pact with this bastard. I turned to him, “Solomon I believe I owe you a pact.” I ran over to him and hugged him tightly again letting him feel my new larger breast. "I have never done this before so how does it work?"

"You would need to swear an oath to me, stating that you are within a pack with me giving yourself to me fully. Then there will be a small transference of power, i could summon you when i please or use your powers for my own. It also works the other way, I can magnify your abilities and strengthen your skills with my own magic. It is a mutual bond, but don't worry, i will not call on you willy nilly if at all. i just want to be your friend." I just want you to see what i can be for you Mei; i want you to love me as i do you.

Ugh.....I swallowed hard this made me sick thinking about this. "Ok! I Kyung Mei swear my loyalty to you by binding us together by a pact giving myself to you fully!" I said as I tried not to throw up, I felt almost like a chain link to my neck, I swear he better not try anything. "Hmm this must have been what it felt like when we made our pact darling."

"I don't mind wearing a leash if you're the one holding it" I couldn't help but giggle. I did hope that they would become friends, maybe I would feel better about it all.

"See there, that's all it took, you guys are all set. I do have some dinner in the oven. Would you like to stay Mei?" If I had asked Asmodeus he would only look to her anyway.

I looked at Asmodeus. He nodded, "Sure Solomon, I just don't want to be more a bother since I kinda just came into your house." "Nonsense! Since you were coming I had to make something good. I made beef fried rice bowls, come and have a seat.” 

Oh celestial. I remembered how bad Solomon’s cooking is, I am afraid to eat this. He had his table done up all nice, and he gave a bowl to me and Asmo. Asmo remembered how awful his cooking is too. I didn’t want to be rude since I have to “play nice” With every ounce of my being I took my first bite, bracing myself for the disgust. To my surprise it was....good! How did Solomon manage to make something so good? Asmo watched my expression then ate some too and he had the same expression. It was really good. 

I laid out the food as they entered the kitchen, and we ate at my small round table together. Together...maybe...i want them both. If he could be loyal to us alone i would allow him to have his cake and eat it too as long as he shared. i just needed her to like me to love me, and he had to prove his loyalty! "Well come now dig in! I made it special for this occasion. "There see? i learned a thing or two since the retreat." I began to eat myself. So many things i wanted to say and ask...but now was not the time. I instead looked at them. "So do you guys plan to go back to RAD?" 

I stopped eating and pondered for a moment. I know class was going to be starting for Asmo soon, I hadn’t thought about it. I wanted to go back so bad and see everyone, but....now....I am actually happy up here with Asmo. I am happy in Seoul with the small family I have. “I know class will be coming up again soon for Asmo, but me....I....I haven’t thought about it....” After how everyone has acted since I chose Asmo I almost don’t want to go back if it’s going to be constant ridicule and judgment. 

I was far from oblivious to what they could and will be saying. I experienced it first hand, and I am a little skeptical to think he would have changed that much over night. "Well what others say isn't what is important, it's your happiness. to hell with what others think. Happiness is a choice just as everything else, isn't that right Modee? 

What did he mean by that? She only said she hadn't thought about it. Is he implying that others would be talking about us? What for? "Yes that's right Sol, we can all be happy if we choose to be. Mei, you would come back with me...wouldn't you?" 

"Well i believe that is her decision, she has a life and a career here, you cannot expect her to set it all aside for you yet again. she would have to think about it." Don't you see? Why should she drop everything, give up her life when you won't do the same for her?  
Modee.....what the fuck? Sol? Why are they talking to each other like they used to like to be together. The thought of that suddenly made me lose my appetite......why do I feel extremely uncomfortable right now. What do I expect of him and Asmo were a thing....he is the avatar of lust after all. But him.....I would have been ok if it was Asmo and Susanoo or Asmo and Yoon Ah....not Solomon.....that disgusted me and actually hurt me, it doesn’t matter now if it happened, it’s just like another ex since everyone has exes.....I pushed my bowl back I had a small amount left, but I wasn’t hungry anymore after this.....”I-I’m not hungry anymore. I think I am going to wait in the car and take your time since I know you guys don’t get to talk as much.” I got up from my seat and exited Solomon’s place. Why did I feel so sad? I don’t even know if Asmo and Solomon were a thing, but those nicknames and how they stare and keep talking to each other.......I felt myself start to cry. I needed to text someone....I wonder if Yoon Ah got her boat rocked.

"What....wait why are you leaving Mei?" She suddenly just got up and left like something he said had upset her. Solomon looked at me expressionless. "You really had to go there didn't you? Modee?? That has been over for years, you told me you were past that!" "Well excuse me for being casual, I never liked 'Asmo' and where did I go exactly? What offended you, that I called you by that name or that she walked away? You don't even know what it was for!" “The last thing I need is for you to ruin this Solomon! This is important to me! I thought you were my friend." "I am your friend Asmodeus, I have always been your friend, when you got hurt from the husband of the witch you tried to sleep with, who was there? When a picture of you looking your worst almost went viral who was there to erase it from existence? Who was it that listened to you when you felt insecure and lonely? Was it any of the thousands of women and men you fancy yourself with? No. It was always me! And when I lost my flavor you spat me out like a was of gum. But I never resent you! I know what your nature is! You made that clear and I accepted you for who you are rather than lose you altogether!" He replied, He was right, in all these years it has been him that has been by my side. "Solomon...I'm sorry."If your girlfriend is upset, then that is something you need to talk about with her not yell at me about! She shouldn't have to drop her life, change everything for you and yet you just helped her become a demon! Was it her that wanted this or you?” Solomon continued, "She wanted this, I wanted to support her! I love her the way she was!" Solomon looked at me with a twisted expression and then smiled. 

"Then go talk to her, be there for her and stop thinking it's ok for her to be the one to change all the time. And for your information, you called me Sol first, so check yourself before you question my motives." Asmodeus left and I stood at the table looking over it all. He said he loved her the way she was, that says a lot the question was if it was vanity or something more. You are only going to hurt her if you continue to not make up your mind! Do you want your freedom or do you want Mei? It doesn't matter, you will not make it and you will destroy her, and I will soon destroy you.

It wasn’t a long time I spent out there in my car. Trying to keep myself together. Asmo is going to ask me what is wrong and I am not going to know how to talk to him about it. I already lied to him about Satan. Is all this trouble really worth it......I shook my head of course it is! I love him, but for once Solomon said something I agreed with....he can’t expect me to drop everything. I really am happy here with my little family. Now that I am a demon I feel more like myself then I ever have. I saw Asmo come out of Solomon’s house. I started the car and waited for him to get in. 

I thought about what Solomon had said, was I making her do all of this for me? I knew I wanted her to be a demon so she would live longer but did she want this because she thought I did? Was this really about time? I got into the car and looked at her, her eyes were puffy. Damn, I should have come straight out here. "Mei...what is going on? What is bothering you?" 

I looked up at him with my swollen eyes. How the hell am I going to talk about this with him? Would he even care? Would he judge me? "Oh...nothing darling Solomon just made me really uncomfortable. I wanna hurry and get home and wash his scent off my body yuck!" I decided to play it off as humor. It's the only thing I can do. I started the car and began to drive, "What the hell kind of nickname is Modee? I mean I tried not to laugh out of respect but I was like Modee? It sounds like your being called a plushie of some sort which can be seen as a insult or a compliment. Haha! Then again you were probably much different when you guys met, it just surprised me he would call you like that." 

"Haha well he had said he didn't like Asmo because it sounded like Cosmo which was the name of a dog he had as a kid. He never wanted to refer to me as a dog . Go with the other half of my name you have Modeus, he came up with Modee because when spelled Modi it means grocer or merchant. I told him I wouldn't be caught dead as some grocery clerk. He said it would keep me down to earth. So I let him keep it for me." I looked at her and she didn't seem much better, from the way she talked they weren't any closer to getting along..."Mei...is that really all? You can be honest with me." "Well as long as you're alright. So the night is still young let's say we celebrate! We can break in that new body of yours what do you say?" I reached over and touched her thigh, hoping she could snap out of it.

I squealed. Hopefully sex in my new body will make me feel much better. "You wicked demon, you are very lucky I am driving." We finally got back to my house. I noticed when I changed my sexual desires were much more intense. We stepped out of my car, and I walked over to his side as he was getting out. He must have sensed my desire. He kissed me passionately and picked me up and carried me inside my house and to my room, he gripped my thighs so tenderly he sat me down on my bed continuing to kiss me.

I pulled her clothes off of her as gently as I could so not to rip them off I was in such a hurry. She felt so amazing in my hands, her skin was so soft yet she was firm I wanted to explore every bit of her. She pulled at my pants and began to stroke me. I teased her erect nipples and popped one into my mouth. I scooted her farther onto the bed as I took no time to grab her by her thighs and pull her juicy center to my mouth, she was nearly doing a handstand as my tongue furiously lapped at her opening, she tasted divine.

He started in on me already, He felt different this time......Like his tongue felt more intense in my special place. I couldn't help but moan, it felt so intense, I arched myself into him, I swore I was coming already. I wanted him to drink me dry, and taste all of my nectar I could produce. "Oh...Asmodeus.....I feel you so much more.....mmhhh don't keep me waiting too long I need you inside of me." 

I let her down and positioned over her. I didn't know why I was rushing, but I needed to make her happy, I needed to put those horrible feelings she had behind her. I plunged myself into her, she was much tighter than before and I found myself pounding into her even harder. I could feel the pleasure building as I continued and the way she moaned and gripped into my back was intense. "Mei...you ahh, feel ama-mmmazing.” I moaned, 

I felt myself come so many times. I even felt how tightly I gripped him. I felt everything. It was different, I didn't want him to leave me. I scratched his back, pretty sure there would be marks after. I was so hot and sweating, I couldn't help but want more of him. I took him and pushed him on his back and took his hand to feel my breast. I want him deeper, he feels so good. "Oh....Asmo....you're going to make me come." I moaned, 

She climbed on top of me and began to ride me, I was so deep into her. the way her walls gripped me sent my head back into the mattress, her breasts felt amazing! This was so intense....it was too intense! I felt myself change and she looked down at me in awe. "I'm right behind you princess. You feel divine...i never want to leave!" 

I was enjoying my high so much, I didn't even process that Asmo had changed. Wait Asmo changed! I had been waiting for this moment between us for so long. I thought he didn't like me enough to change....he....he does enjoy sex with me. I sped up, and once I did that I felt myself get tighter around him, I think he noticed too. He started rubbing my clit, "Oh.....oh Asmo I-I....I'm commmminnnnggg!" I felt my wave release, it was so intense I noticed I was squirting and it got on Asmo's face, I fell back panting it was like a galaxy was in front of my eyes, my head was spinning, I couldn't believe what just happened....Asmo....Asmo gave in to me......  
I lifted up and put her on her back, I let my wings spread wide as I climbed over the edge into my own release. I emptied into her as she was still gripping me from her own orgasm. I was so hot and sticky...but all i could do was collapse onto her in exhaustion. "I love you so much Mei....you are so amazing....that was so good." I kissed her over and over, I wanted so much for her to feel better. 

I couldn’t help but giggle. “I think that has been my most favorite experience between us darling. My mind was still in a frenzy. He really changed and finished. What does this mean? “Darling, I am going to go get cleaned up and ready for bed. Be right back.” I said, As I got up and made my way to my bathroom, shutting my door. 

She smiled as she went to the bathroom and began to run the water. I laid back and looked to the ceiling...ew i was so gross and i was starting to smell from the sweat. I rose to join Mei in the bath and maybe get another round. I spotted her phone on the nightstand and I remembered how upset she was. Should I look through her phone? Would i find a message from another lover? and if i did would i be alright with it? I reached for the phone and began to look at her message list. the only people she had spoken to was Yoon Ah and Satan....wait, why was she speaking to Satan? Was he her lover too? Had she made plans to see him? I know she liked him too at one point. I read through the messages and my stomach knotted the farther I went. Satan was saying these things about me? He was basically telling Mei that I was wrong for her! How dare he, he had no right! I made myself continue. I stared in disbelief, she stood up for me. But obviously what he said hurt her....what did she think of me. Could she be thinking that I have a love on the side? Does she believe I'm unfaithful? She has a right, my eyes travel but my hands don't, I still speak like I always have to others. But I never slept with another...would she believe I did? I didn't want to keep reading but there was another conversation from earlier tonight. 

i couldn't believe it, she has been this upset at me and she refused to say anything. Why wouldn't she just tell me what she had been feeling? Why did she have to go to others behind my back gossiping about me?! Was she angry with me? Would she leave me because she suspected me of being unfaithful? Would I be unfaithful? I looked and thought as i always do, but no one has caught my eye to the point of even thinking about it. I know I have felt icky...even angry at the thought of her with another, if i was granted the choice i would tell her i would not allow it. Is....is that something we should have spoken about? But then why won't she speak about it to me?! We just made love and she is harboring these horrible emotions as though she simply didn't trust me! Oh...but most times i don't even trust myself....is Solomon right? Do I expect her to drop everything for me? Do i expect...her to settle? But what would she settle for? I am loved by all...I'm the most beautiful creature around....but was I enough for her? Was being with me what she deserved? Would it hurt and betray her if I did sleep with another? Did she even deserve that? This was too much, and what would she say if I told her about me and Solomon? If she was going to warm up to him chances are that was dashed! But...I called him Sol...I remembered those times...and i enjoyed them. But i just wasn't the type to be tied down to one person, i had to spread my wings and be free! And when I told him this he decided to only be friends instead and so we've been all these years. Solomon holds no ill feelings towards me, those are far in the past, he said so himself...was I going to do the same thing to Mei? Would I eventually want to express my freedom, spread my wings and fly leaving her on the ground like I had done Solomon? What would she do if i did? would she hate me, fly with me or.... She just became a demon so she could spend forever with me, but what forever was she thinking of? Ugh i hate myself for this, i don't know what either of us wants! I want to love her, but I have the urges to love others as well, and I am the avatar of lust, it's only right! but i don't want to keep hurting her either! I laid back onto the bed exhausted, sad and frankly not wanting to join her anymore. 

I finally finished my nightly ritual. I felt so dirty for not talking to Asmo about how I was feeling, or what Satan said. I had to tell him. Even if he doesn’t care I will feel better if I talk to him about it. I shut off my lights and walked out of my bathroom. I hoped Asmo was still awake. I really needed to talk to him. I climbed into bed with him. “Asmo....a-are you still awake?” I asked nervously. 

I heard her but I didn't want to speak to her at this point....she didn't trust me, my brothers didn't trust me. The worst part was that I didn't trust myself. but she wouldn't even speak to me about it....but....."yes...I'm awake...." 

He actually responded. Oh boy, how was I going to start this. “You know how you asked me what was wrong earlier today? I told you nothing and made a poor attempt to make a joke to hide I was hurting?” I took another deep breath, “Satan talked to me earlier today which surprised me since we didn’t really talk like that. He said some hurtful things about you which really hurt me. I kinda of told him off. I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to be sad....when today was such a good day. I-I know you already get a lot of ridicule from them already....I just didn’t want to have you deal with it.” I began,

"Oh...and what did he say?" I want to see just what she was really thinking.

I froze. Should I really tell him how awful his brother is. “To paraphrase....he didn’t understand why I liked someone so self-centered and narcissistic as you. He even made it sound like he was happy you weren’t home.....It hurt me when he said that. I always believed family and siblings were suppose to have each other through thick and thin, and not ridicule one another. I guess that’s why I was taken aback when you asked if I would come back home with you. Why would you want to go back to the hate....the judgment....the envy.....maybe because I haven’t comprehended the understanding of life you guys have, but from what I have been taught of family it isn’t supposed to be that way. Asmodeus.....if you want to go back home....I will gladly follow you. I found one of the riffs between human world and the Devildom. Also....if you and Solomon were together at one point just tell me now, and if you have unsettled feelings between each other, tell me so I can back off....I don’t want to hold you back from doing what you want.” I looked up at him with tears in my eyes, “My heart's always yours, If I have to share I understand.” 

"Why?....Tell me why..." I began, "Why would you come? Why would you share? Why do you care what my brothers think of me, when I am just as opened about my feelings towards them? Why does any of this or none of this bother you? I need to know more than that you would blindly follow Mei...i need to know what it is you want" I kept my back to her, i couldn't let her see that i was crying, i couldn't let her see how ugly i felt. 

I sighed. What was I supposed to say now. “I haven’t been the nicest woman to you....I don’t know even if I should call myself your girlfriend or your lover. I don’t care what they think. I actually don’t care what anyone thinks. You wanna know why?” I got up and walked towards him on the other side of my bed. I saw tears run down his face. I placed both my hands on each side of his cheeks. “Everyday is a worry and a fear I deal with. Is Asmo just pretending do I really mean as much as I want to believe he tells me. You can tell me a million and one times they you love me and you adore me, but your actions are what shows it. Because if you have to tell me something everyday then what’s the point? Asmo....I’m afraid.....I’m afraid all of this is a game to you....that I am just another one to check off. My head tells me something different but my heart stops me from believing it. I’ve put a lot on you for the short amount of time we have been together. We have done so much for the short amount of time we have been together. Everything everyone says about you, I fear they are going to be right. Then again you have shown so many cases that they are wrong. What do I want? I want to be happy, I want to feel the love and comfort and security I deserve to feel. I don’t believe what everyone says, I don’t believe you're as unloyal and unfaithful as they make you out to be. You're a demon, you're not bound to anything and you're not bound to your sin. I just want you to be honest with yourself. If I’m holding you back or you feel like you're pretending to make me happy please tell me......I love you regardless. I just want to make sure you don’t have any regrets later on.” I kissed him softly, and wiped his tears away, then made my way back over to my side of the bed and laid down ready to sleep.  
Do I ask her if she wants to be exclusive? Was that what she expected? She just implied it when she wanted to believe I wouldn't be unfaithful. She wants me to be honest with myself...but i don't know what i want. If she says she wants to believe then it means she doesn't trust me to be loyal, but then i don't even trust myself. Mei...am i horrible for the things i feel and do? "Mei....when humans have multiple partners they are called lewd and many other horrible names. But I am a demon, and the Avatar of lust....I am the incarnate of lust. I have to be the best, I have to be the most fashion forward, the most beautiful, the most fabulous demon anywhere. If i'm not...If i'm not fabulous, if i allow myself to be normal.....then i'm nothing more than a common slut. I would go from everything...to less than nothing. How can you tell me that i should be true to myself when i am not sure what my true self even is? I even Harass my brothers! How can you want me? Someone like me? I don't even want myself... " 

I was drifting out of sleep. I wasn’t sure if he was talking to me. I grabbed his hand and pulled it to me. I didn’t realize I was talking in my sleep. “If you don’t like something you're in full control to change it. I love you Asmodeus, always remember that.”

She was asleep...maybe she hadn't heard me, i suppose that was for the best. I had no idea how i was to change any of this, What if my reputation goes down the drain? What if I am reduced to nothing because I changed? How is the avatar of lust not lustful, or only lustful to one? But what if i lose Mei...is my title worth losing her over? Are my urges worth destroying this? I have nothing else to do than to try very hard to figure this out...i had to try.

»»————-Time Passes————-««

I had no idea how long I had been sleeping. I shot up from my slumber in a cold sweat. I must have had a bad dream? It was still the crack of morning and Asmodeus was asleep with his arms tightly wrapped around me. I knew I wasn’t going to go back to sleep. I slowly got out of bed making sure I didn't disturb Asmo. I walked downstairs, maybe a tea will help. I threw my kimono on and my house shoes and walked down. I saw Remia and Sanchul on the couch. They were so cute I am glad they were getting along. I went to my kitchen and started to boil my hot water. I still felt upset. Why can’t I just leave things alone....I didn’t want to talk to Asmo about what I was feeling so I don’t destroy what it is I had. He was making so much progress. For my luck I probably fucked it up again. 

I decided I still felt lonely, I didn’t want to bother Yoon Ah since she was with Su, I texted Levi. He is my best friend and he always has the right things to say. When my water finished boiling I poured it in my mug and dipped my tea bag in it. Before too long Leviathan appeared in my kitchen. Oh shit I forgot I am a demon now there is no way he isn’t going to notice how much thicker I am. I just had my bra and panties on. When he appeared in front of me his face was bright red. I gave him a hug being careful not to spill my tea. “Hey Levi-Chan!” Do you want any tea Levi? If not I have all kinds of stuff.” I continued, 

"Ah, sure sure thank you!" i couldn't help but blush as she smiled at me, her comment before....she really knows how to get me worked up. "So...Mei, I know you said you're worried about Asmo, but is that really all?” 

I paused, he always was an observant one when he wants to be. I poured him a cup of tea and handed it to him. I walked him over to my couch so we could sit. Sanchul and Remia jumped down and laid in front of the tv. “Take off your shoes Levi please.” I reached to the side of my couch and grabbed a pair of house shoes and handed them to him. He complied and removed his shoes and slipped on my house shoes. “Actually Levi....I have been an emotional wreck.”

She looked so tired. I wondered what could have her so upset, this wasn't the strong confident Mei i knew, was this Asmo's doing? "What is going on Mei, you know you can tell me anything." She sighed. ”You remember that fake Sorcerer Solomon from my first year?” "Solomon? Yeah, he wasn't that bad a guy, we watched TSL together. but i mean other than that i never really spoke. What's up with him?" I replied, ”This shouldn't surprise you, it shouldn't surprise me either, but it does. I am 95 percent sure they were an item once.....I know this because I did something today and when I was with him and Asmo the way they looked at each other....they called each other pet names. Asmo called him Sol and Solomon called him Modee.....” I noticed a few tears hit her tea cup. "Oh yeah....I remember they used to call each other that a lot years ago. At the time..no it didn't surprise me at all, Asmo is...a lovable person. But i mean that was years ago and just because it's Asmo doesn't mean they were an item, for all we know he was nothing but a one night stand at most.---Gah! I mean...don't listen to me! I don't know anything. Not saying i know nothing and not to talk to me...i just..." Aw man, I always put my foot in my mouth and make things worse. 

I laughed nervously. ”Its alright Levi.” I sat my teacup down, and I just started to cry uncontrollably ”Levi...what if all of his I for nothing. What if this is nothing but a game...what if me sentencing myself to eternal damnation was pointless. Deep in my heart it tells me Asmodeus can change, he has shown change, but my head...my head keeps fucking with me causing it t be very hard to make them agree.” I tucked my knees to my chest. I felt Remia and Sanchul jump up on the couch they were winning and we're on each side of me with one paw on me. "In honesty Mei, You are looking at past experiences that you have seen with your own eyes. You know how he can be but you fell for him anyway. I mean we all think it's just weird to fall for someone who....well is a hoe. But then it reminds me of this anime i watched called Beastars, this wolf falls in love with this pretty white rabbit and she is a total hoe too, but despite everything he still fell for her and she fell for him because he loved her for who she was. it was a beautiful ending really. So if it can work out there, i don't see why it can work out here. Just don't let Asmo get kidnapped by a Lion Yakuza."

"Really when i think about it, if you were to love him even knowing who he is, then that has to mean something right? and If Asmo has spent all this time with you and not cheated doesn't that mean something too?" I looked into the teacup as i spoke, wondering if it really could work between them, if they made it this far....then maybe.

“Maybe. Leviathan....I just don’t want to hurt anymore. I don’t have a family....I don’t have anyone, just my assistant and her boyfriend, other than that I am alone. You and your brothers were the closest thing I had to a family. But even you guys don’t act like a family should. You're always picking and harming and insulting each other. Your demons not savages. Asmo asked me if I would come back to RAD with him. After what Satan said and today with Solomon, I just want to stay here in my house. I don't wanna see the others. Just you and Asmo.” I laid my head on his shoulder still sobbing. ”At this point I should have fallen for you instead....I wouldn't have had to worry and be this upset.” I snuggled up to him. For whatever reason I felt so much better with Levi here. ”I love him Levi....so much....so much it hurts like no other.” "Yeah well no one knows how good i am until i'm out of reach--ow, don't hit me! families are hard, you are forced to spend your life with a bunch of people you don't have much in common with other than your parents and are told you have to make the best of it. I think people who can choose who they want to be have it best because at least if it's your choice you have a better chance to be happy. One thing i can say about Asmo is that when he does love them he never fakes it or makes it a game, he puts his all into it. He is all about lust and desire but i think really he is looking for that one person to make him want to give EVERYTHING to. because he'll give his time and his money to his body, but if he found that person he would trust his heart with, I think that is the person he could be faithful to." 

"And i'll tell you this, these few months have been the longest he's ever been gone on a 'fling' usually after a month or so he's back doing a whole detox and talking about the person and how nice they were, and then a week later he finds someone else, if he's lucky he finds a few to fling with at once. But this...this is something different." I looked to the clock and listened around. "What is Asmo doing right now?" “He is asleep in my bedroom. Would you like to see your brother?” I stared at her a moment and checked the clock again, he should be deep in his routine by now. "How long has he gone without his morning routine?" “Umm this weekend makes a week and a half I think.”

I had to think I really had no idea, but I know for a while he hasn’t done it. I am pretty sure it was coming up in almost two weeks. "Oh....that says a lot. Once Mammon set fire to the house and Asmo still didn't leave until he was done. Said he would burn to death before the public see him without his face on. He really is changing.” Leviathan continued, “I don’t get why he does all that extra stuff. Personally, I think he looks amazing. He looks natural....human....obtainable.....” What was I saying? I am a demon now, but yet I still keep feeling like he is out of my reach. "But that's the thing, he wants to be unobtainable, that means he's worth more than anybody can have, to say otherwise means he isn't worth what he thought or is trying to say he is.” “That’s stupid. But whatever I guess I haven’t adapted your guys way of thinking yet.” I finally stopped crying and I just laid there with my best friend, and the dogs at my side. "Wait...you said you did something today and you were around Solomon...what did you do exactly? You hate being around him.”  
I lifted my head up. “Really Levi? As observant as you are you didn’t notice how different I look?” "Uhhhh.....you cut your hair? I mean, you lost weight--Gah I'm not calling you fat I mean..." damn I suck at noticing stuff like this! Levithan thought, I got up from my couch and stood in the center of my living room. “You can’t tell your brothers ESPECIALLY. And this is very important. Not your dear big brother. “ I closed my eyes, and snapped my fingers and turned into my demon appearance. Solomon was right. I can do what he does since we are linked. His eyes widened. I was so excited to see his shocked face. 

"Whhhaaaaa???? What did- how did....Gah!! That is insane how did you do this??" Between asmo going natural and Mei being a demon...I was beginning to think I should have stayed in my room. I'm overloaded. "Is this what you went to Solomons for?" “Sadly yes it is. Asmo asked him to turn me into a demon so Father Time wouldn’t come from me. The worst part about it is, I had to form a pact with that ass hole. I swear if he tries anything I will kill him.” "Wow, you're really pretty...I mean you were pretty before! I'm just saying..." I couldn't help but blush. She was gorgeous. "Has Solomon given you any reason to think he would try anything to hurt you?" “Umm Hello, he screams bad guy. All the power he has was stolen, not earned. He told me he studied all his life and something about daddy issues, and this ring he wears was complicated to get or something stupid. I still don’t respect him. Now A real sorcerer is Lady Merlin. Not only is she the most powerful, but she is also a scientist if she existed she would totally fuck Solomon with no lubercation what so ever. She developed an ability called absolute cancel where it cancels any magic attack.” "Wow, kinda harsh....I know i don't know him that well but I don't think he's a bad guy. What did he actually do to you?" 

“Nothing yet. All of you are going to be shocked when he tries something and I tell you about it! If he does something to me and I am not dead you are going to be the first to know. It might be different for demons, but as a human my gut never lies to me. Plus just pay attention to how he speaks. I never told you but at the end of my first year when he found out my DDD still worked he sent me a suspicious message. Look.” She showed me the message from last year from Solomon. "That doesn't mean he is going to do anything, or even that he's up to something. for all you know he will want news if you hear from us or anything from Devildom" I handed the phone back to her, i mean i dont have quarrels with anyone except Mammon's scummy ass. I can't really judge though, if her gut says something then that's for her to follow. "If you don't like him that's fine, I just don't see a real reason to hate Solomon. I mean he went out of his way to do this for you. But I am happy you made it to the dark side haha!" I continued, 

I shook my head, “Alright Levi if I get killed and you knew ahead of time it’s going to be all your fault. Which probably won’t mean much since based on your long track record I would imagine you have dropped many bodies.” I said giggling, “By the way what the fuck is your demon? I was thinking about it the other day, are you like a snake or a dragon?” I said laughing, 

"Oh..I am the snake we all have a symbol that affiliates with who we are a sea snake to be specific. Let's see Lucifer is the proud Peacock, Mammon is the Crow, Satan is the Unicorn, Asmo is the scorpion Beel is lord of the flies and Belphies the bull." I looked at her closely, her little horns were adorable. "I guess you would be Madame Butterfly huh? LOL." “Hmm, I suppose so since my wings look a lot like a butterfly lol. Or a zephyr honestly not really sure either a zephyr or a butterfly. Glad you told me I really had no idea.” Kyung said, "Lol sure sure!" I looked around, it was quiet...and that was weird for me."So what are you going to do now?" She yawned. I suppose I am going to cook breakfast early. Surprised you are even awake. I couldn’t go back to sleep. Want breakfast before I send you away to the wolves?” She asked, “My assistant is still getting her boat rocked, so hopefully you find my cooking suiting.” “Did you know my assistant is from a different time of demons? Before you and your brothers were thought of or created or however it works. She is older than you and your brothers. It’s so crazy to me.” She continued, "Really? That is so odd, but really cool. Um sure I can eat you sure Asmo won't mind if he finds me here when he wakes up?" What in the world does boat rocked mean? Uh I don't know, I'd rather not ask. "What's on the menu?" I asked, “It’s my house? If he minds all I have to do is give him a little attention and he will be fine. Hopefully he will still be natural so you can see how beautiful he is. I know in your text you asked me to rate him and he is still a 15 out of ten. Actually as far as the menu goes what do you like Levi-Chan? I know what you eat is different then up here and I am assuming you have had plenty of human food in your lifetime.” "Umm, I dunno usually I'm up all night eating chips and drinking soda...do you have any buffo eggs and toast?” I replied, “I do, and how about I throw some beef fried rice in there too. Do you like orange juice or anything? I drink mimosas every morning and I know you're not an alcohol demon.” She replied, "Orange juice is fine thanks, I can help if you like too. Just tell me where the stuff is." I said, 

“Look at my little Otaku, you're the sweetest. Ok so rice is in my pantry over there in the wall, I have regular white rice, whole grain rice, and wild rice whichever one you prefer.” I took out the beef and eggs and greased my skillet and placed them on there to get hot. 

I pulled out the whole grain rice and measured it. I then took out a pot to boil some water. "You know , Beel and I would love to see you back. i know you wouldn't want to, and all this is stressful, but we do miss you." I would say the others too, but I can't say if she is on speaking terms with them either. “You, Beel, and Belphie and of course Asmo are the ones that I care about the most. I care for the others too, but they....they are harder to connect with. I still haven’t forgiven Lucifer for threatening my life at the ball. I mean we made up but it still hurts sometimes. I don’t get why he has to assert his dominance all the fucking time. Does he not get you guys need an older brother not another dad. Satan....he is the hardest for me to connect with which is funny to me because he is the type I like. Mammon....he would be so cool if he just stopped acting like an idiot. It’s funny normally it would be Lucifer and Satan I would go for because they are my favorite types, but I didn’t this time around. If you would have seen my toys I had before , you would be surprised. Haha.” I put some more beef on and scrambled the eggs. “The OJ is in a glass pitcher in my fridge you can grab it. Part of me almost wants to summon Beel, And Belphie our cute twins. I am not sure if they are awake though.” “I want all of us together soon. I want to show you my city. There is so much here and Levi the anime store and managed store is crazy! I will have to give you one of my black cards sometime and you just lose your mind.” “Speaking of losing your mind I am sending you another 5000 Grimm I found more stuff I wanted. You can add what’s left to your total as an edition to your early birthday present.” I picked up my DDD and sent him another 5000 Grimm. 

"Belphie would sleep until this evening if you let him, but i don't think Beel is up yet either." I stirred the rice as it boiled and turned it down to simmer. "Whaaa?? OMG LOL You spoil me Kyung, and you don't have to keep sending me money. I would do this gladly for you. You don't have to be so nice all the time.” I continued, "I want us to be together too, like i said having siblings is hard, we are all literally thrown together and told we have to get along, i mean we have virtually nothing in common, but i mean if any of us is in trouble we have each other's backs. I think you will have the family you want and deserve Mei, I believe it wholeheartedly. 

“I hope so. You know if you ever want to escape just tell me and you can come to my home. Plus nonsense I am simply using my money for my own pleasure and just giving you the rest. Don’t let Mammon know you got 6000 Grimm from me. You know he will take it. Plus I don’t like anyone buying anything for me. I worked so hard all my life so no one had to, so I would never ask you to buy me things or feed my shopping habit.” I took the rest of the beef off the skillet and mixed it in with the eggs and brought it to the table. Levi brought the bowl of rice over and the OJ. To top it off I added a fresh fruit bowl to it. Then grabbed my champagne and started making my mimosa. 

I fixed Levi a plate and handed it to him. I assumed Asmo would be down any minute if he smelled me cooking. I decided to text Yoon Ah and see if she was on her way back or still asleep. 

I groggily opened my eyes, all of the memories of yesterday coming back and hitting me in the gut. What was I going to tell her? How was I going to decide if I was going to change? What did I want? I took a hot shower, trying to burn all of the bad emotions away and i masque moisturized my face...I looked at myself...no, i wasn't sure what i was even looking at anymore. I dressed in a silk robe and went to the kitchen, I wasn't expecting Yoon Ah would be back so I figured Mei had cooked. To my utter surprise my big brother sat at the table with her. “Well, look at my handsome spinel prince.” I began, I walked over to Asmo and wrapped him in an embrace and gave him a sweet kiss. “Good morning my love. Here I made you a plate come and eat. I do hope beef fried rice is ok with a side of fruit and whole grain bagels. If you don’t eat those things I can make you something else.” I poured him a glass of orange juice and handed it to him. 

“Yoon Ah and Susanoo will be here shortly.” She started eating again. Why was Mei acting so domesticated? And why was Levi here? Were they talking about me too? Was I the only person she couldn't talk to me about? "Good morning Mei, how did you sleep?" I kissed her again, wanting desperately to rid myself of this emotion. "Good morning big brother, fancy seeing you here." "Hey little bro! I hope you don't mind Mei summoned me here for a chat is all." Leviathan began, "A chat....right." “Wow asmo...you look.” “I look what?! Huh spit it out!” I scolded, “You look amazing...I didn't think under all that primping you were just as hot as you always are.bGah!! I don't mean to call you hot, I just.” He stammered, "Thank you Levi...I missed you.." I went over and hugged my brother. And sat down to eat. I wanted to talk but I was glad Levi was here. I had no idea what to say. “Levi helped me cook breakfast darling. I think I am going to make a bento box for Beel and Belphie also. Yoon Ah is going to the Devildom today to help Levi take them and pick up the new line that came out a majolish, did you see it advertised? I got so excited I had to have it. Would you like to go with them? I can imagine you miss your other brothers just a little. I figured out where all the riffs are and when they appear with Yoon Ah’s help so you can go to your home or mine as much as you please! And Lord Diavolo said the portal was the only way haha! I have proved them wrong.” Kyung began, I wasn't sure if I wanted to go or not, what would I do when I got there? "I....I don't know if I should." 

Before I could answer I heard Yoon Ah and Susanoo come inside. Sanchul and Remia barked and went over to them happily. “Hello Remia, I missed you girl.” Yoon Ah said, “Hey Sanchul! Were you a good boy?” Susanoo said, “Good morning guys! Glad you made it.” I walked over and hugged Yoon Ah and Susanoo. When I released them from my grip they both bowed and said together, “Good morning Lord Leviathan and Lord Asmodeus.” Levi looked at them confused, “Oh Levi this is Susanoo he is my friend and Yoon Ah’s boyfriend.” I began, “Madam! We are not...” She began, “Oh stop being coy you guys did the mattress mambo so you are a thing now.” She huffed in annoyance and they both made their way to the table with us. “Susanoo is from the same time of demons as Yoon Ah. They both existed before you and your brothers. You guys really do live forever.” “By the way darling, I really think you should go, but I can totally understand if you don’t want to. I just didn’t want you to feel homesick.” "Oh that's really cool, it's nice to meet you both. You should eat some of this. it's really good!" Leviathan said, “Susanoo were you planning on going with them to the Devildom? I know you haven’t seen it in quite some time but you're more than welcome to go.” “I think that would be nice. It's been so long since Yoon Ah and I saw our home. It would be nice to see how much it’s changed.” They both began eating. I felt so warm and happy, my own family finally..... I looked over at Asmo, he looked...exhausted....troubled? I can’t put my finger on what his expression was. Maybe I shouldn’t have told him how I was feeling last night. I looked up at me and smiled. I winked at him and blew him a kiss causing him to blush. 

“I guess i could...I just...." I began Oh what do i say?! I wanted to talk with her about what i was feeling but..."Come on bro, you deserve to clear your head a bit and take a breather." Leviathan praised, "Since when do you say such things?" Maybe he was right....maybe it would help me think. "Mei, I think I will go. If that is alright with you of course...i know we have a lot to discuss but...maybe this will help."

“Darling you don’t need my permission. I only offered since I felt it was the respectful thing to do. I think it will help. You have been paying quite a bit of attention to me.” I said as I giggled, I got up from my table and collected everyone’s plate. “Susanoo Yoon Ah’s room is at the top of the stairs you can freshen up there.” I began, “Thanks Mei, a hot shower would be nice.” He said as he looked at Yoon Ah causing her to blush and turn away. I couldn’t help but giggle. I am so glad this is happening. “I think I will head up stairs.” Yoon Ah said, “Don’t forget me now babe.” Susanoo said as he followed her and I heard him smack her ass causing her to squeal. “I am leaving my credit card on the table Yoon Ah. Asmo will be down in a few. Levi my guest room you can use if you need to freshen up too.” He nodded and smiled at me, I looked over to Asmodeus, I wonder if he could sense my hunger. I started walking back up to my room, and I stood at the end of the stairs and motioned for him to follow me. He got up from the table and followed me, he looked like he wanted to talk to me about something. When we got into my bathroom I turned on the water and started to undress. Asmo still had that look on his face. I walked behind him and untied the gorgeous robe he put on his beautiful skin. Then I slipped it off and started kissing his body and caressing him. “You look as if you want to say something to me my love.....” I began as I kissed his shoulders and his neck, “I am sorry if I hurt you yesterday. I keep most of my feelings to myself due to the unknowing of how you will react to them, and then when I bring them to surface it always backfires on me. Let me make it up to you, I always tell you that you can talk to me about anything, but I don’t do the same and that isn’t fair. For that I am sorry, I won’t keep anything from you for now on. How about we have a date night just the two of us once you get back from seeing your brothers hmm? Whatever place you want, and maybe we will even get your favorite bottle of wine or maybe catch a show anything you want really. I want to cater to you.” I said as I kissed his body once more, then I grabbed him by his hands and led him into my shower. 

She kissed all over me like there was nothing wrong. If I was the cause of such bad feelings then why would she be acting this way? Why does everyone have something to say about me to everyone but me?! What is going on...why even is she showing me this attention I feel this way? It feels...wrong, She led me into the shower but I stopped, and she looked at me confused. Sex isnt going to take away the fact that I'm making her unhappy, I had to do something but what? "Mei...am I...good?" I asked, “Good? What do you mean my love? Good at sex? Then of course your a master.” She said giggling, “What do you mean by good darling?” "No, I dont mean sex! I...I don't know what I mean..I don't feel good." I feel like I'm always making you cry lately …” I replied, "I don't know what I'm saying really, I just want to make you happy..." 

I looked at him curiously. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tight. “Asmo.....I am a very emotional rollercoaster. I am sorry I have been up and down with you so much. I know you're probably worried about the talk I had with Levi this morning huh? He actually is on your side; he didn’t have anything negative to say, nothing but praise. I’ve made a bigger deal of all of this then I need to, that's I guess part of loving someone you make them cry and you make them mad and you make them happy.” I finished as I kissed his neck. "No Mei....I'm not worried about talks you've had with Levi or satan or Yoon Ah or anyone! I want you to talk to me!" Asmodeus said, He grabbed a hold of me. He looked so upset. What is going on with you Asmo? “What do you mean my love? I am talking to you now.” "I want to know what you expect of me, not anyone else's expectations...what can I do...?" What can I do to understand what I want? Who I want to be? How can I be me when I don't know who that is?” "How can I be good enough for you?"

“Asmo, I can’t tell you what’s expected of you. I can only tell you what I hoped for which is only loyalty, understanding, and unconditional love and support, you know being treated as equals. But there isn’t a rule book or a strategy guide for this stuff.”

So she does want my loyalty, which means no more escapades with others. I hadn't wanted to before....but now knowing it isn't allowed...what is this new feeling? "Of course I love you, I just want to keep you smiling okay?" I stepped into the shower with her and kissed her sweetly. 

“Oh Asmo.” His kiss was so soft and sweet. I wanted him to feel better. He does make me happy. I love him so much it’s indescribable. I felt him pin me against my shower. I love how he looks when the water hits him. “Better be careful I may not just want to leave this shower.” I said giggling, He reached down and tenderly rubbed my favorite place. "Who said I wanted to go anywhere either?" He lifted my legs and plunged himself right into me. I let out a moan. I never get tired of that feeling. “Oh Asmo. You are so well equipped! Mmm....”

»»————-Time Passes————-««

I was still downstairs packing everything up when I felt a rumbling from upstairs. I thought someone had gotten hurt so I went halfway up the stairs and I heard Yoon Ah screaming:  
"Su, harder bring Mama home, oh yes! Choke me harder!" Ohhh...wow. I see all is well there, I thought about talking to Asmo again but then I heard Kyung, "Oh Asmo your dick is so good! You're so big, master, make me yours!".....Welp I'm going back downstairs....outside actually just...far far away from hearing that again! 

Finally before we knew it we had finished. I was panting. I seriously have a problem. Is sex considered an addiction? I looked up at Asmo with a new happiness in his eyes. He smiled at me and kissed me softly once more. When I stepped out of the shower he wrapped a towel around me. He helped me dry off, it felt so good him touching me. I hope I don’t make him feel so sad anymore. I looked out my window and saw Levi sitting on my porch poor guy he probably heard us having sex. I saw Remia and Sanchul out there with him. They were sitting in front of him, uh oh it looks like Sanchul taught Remia his little test he does to tell if someone is ok to associate with their master. “Darling look, the dogs are doing their test Sanchul did on you. I swear they are like people who have their own personality.” I went to my vanity and started combing my hair and putting my moisturizer on my face. I hope Asmo sticks to being natural he looks so good. I have gotten used to it. 

I hugged her from behind. I had only hoped I could figure all of this out before too long  
" I love you Mei. I hope you know this. I will do whatever I can to make you smile."

I turned around to kiss him once more. “I love you more Asmo.” I said giggling, I went to my closet and picked out my outfit for today, I decided to where a pink sporty dress with pink sneakers to match, and my small pink and black backpack with sparkly sunglasses to top it off. Soon after Asmo was dressed and ready as well, we walked back downstairs to find Susanoo and Yoon Ah waiting for us. “Mistress I have your card and we are all ready to depart.” Yoon Ah began, Suddenly Susanoo came up to me, “Mei, I want to be in a pact with you. I know that you have all seven of the Lords in one as well as Yoon Ah, and well I want to be apart of it. I know your a demon and capable of defending yourself, but in any case you cannot I also want to give you my strength.” Susanoo said as he bowed to me. I looked at Asmo and then Yoon Ah, “Are you sure? I know that type of servitude sucks I know because it’s how I feel being in one with Salamander.” “Yes mistress. Since the pacts still apply with the brothers after your transformation and with Yoon Ah I see no reason why I cannot he added to it as well.” “Very well, swear your oath and loyalty to me.” I replied, “I Susanoo give myself to you mistress Kyung Mei to call upon in times of distress or danger to use my strength to your advantage.” Just like that I felt him link to me. I didn’t think it would still work since I transformed. I literally had my own family, no almost like an army. Plus none of us can die for like a long time? I am so loving that I decided to do this. I love him all so much. “Mistress did you decide you wanted to come with us to The Devildom?” Susanoo asked, “Ye, I decided I wanted to give Beel and Belphie their good myself. It would be nice to see them too. I am unsure if we should meet up with the other three I don’t know if Lucifer knows demons from before his time still exist, or even if he would be ok with that. So for now you two make sure not to run into Lucifer, Satan, or Mammon. The twins are ok and so is Asmo and Levi obviously since you met them already.” I said chuckling, “Understood.” They both said as they bowed, “Alright guys! Let’s go, Yoon Ah you remember the rift that is closest to us?” “Ye, I have informed Susanoo as well, come let us head to the car and we will be off.” She replied, We followed her outside and Levi was still on the porch. “Remia, Sanchul, an-eulo deul-eo waseo ulineun jogeum tteonal geos-ibnida.” They both barked and went inside. I shut the door and locked it tight. I was looking forward to this today. “Come on Levi, let us depart.” I said He followed us to my car and we hoped in and Yoon Ah and Susanoo drove off. 

"Whoa I didn't know you ride around in a limo!! You said you had money but wow!" I looked at the car amazed. I never rode in something like this before! "Hh big brother I forgot you don't get out much, little things always impress you haha!" Asmodeus teased, "Hey don't say it like that, it's cool is all!" 

I giggled, “Sometimes I forget being one of the young millionaires in Seoul that I can do whatever. Growing up never expected I would see it happen.” Suddenly my phone rang, “Look at that got my next pay check from my year leave.” Suddenly my phone rang, it was the new president Mr. Toro, I picked it up, “Yeoboseyo? Oh hello Manager Toro, well I should say Chairman Toro since your are going to be taking over the company soon.”

“Ye, Kyung I just want to say how truly sorry I am about the events that had occurred that night. Had I known the former president was like that I would have taken over the company long ago, members of leadership should not use their subordinates like that. For that I am sorry. I do hope you will come back to us after your vacation I have a new desk beside my office all redone with your new nameplates on it, I still want you as the financial director since no one else can do like you can, but I also wanted to ask if you would be my secretary as well. I like finding workers who do what they are supposed to and do it well. If I could give you this entire company I would!”

“Huh? My my slow down Chairman, so wait you want me as your secretary as well as the company’s financial director?” 

“Ye, I already cleared it with the board they were absolutely disgusted with what had happened to you they feel you are a top priority to be comfortable for everything you endured for so long. They also allowed me to triple your salary when and if you come back.”

I smiled. Wow that night Yoon Ah and Asmo did them in really good. “Alright sir very well I will do it, when my vacation is over I will gladly accept your generous offers.”

“Wonderful! You are quite a catch Mei. I foresee our competitions trying to pry you away watch out. By the way the following weekend is my ceremonial swear in we are all having a dinner party at the top of the chateau la monx. You know that fancy place with the star hotel next to it that has a rooftop pool and five star bar?”

“What! Oh wow that has always been my dream to go there!”

“Ye, I remember as I looked over your hire in files I remembered you said you wanted to reach a level of success so you can do what you have wanted on your long term goals section. It gave me the perfect Idea to do the party there. I am going to intaint this company and make it shine for what it is. I am even making it a casual dress no one wants to be In stuffy suits and ties and dresses with that sort of thing.”

“Agreed sir, umm do you mind if I bring my own little entourage? My brother in law came to visit as well as my assistance husband, do you mind if they come with me and Asmodeus?” 

“By all means bring the entire family if you want I want to apologize myself to Asmodeus for him having to witness all of that lewd behavior and not being able to do anything about it In fear of jeprodizing his loved career. My wife will be there too, I decided to get married and I do hope you two will become friends. Is there anything else we can do for you Kyung while I have you on the phone?” 

“No sir, you have given and done so much I will see you the following week then!”

“Wonderful! I will have your office finished so you can get a preview for when you come back! See you then Kyung, have a wonderful day!” My line clicked off and I had the biggest smile on my face as I looked to Asmo and Levi. “So who was on the phone? I take it there was good news?” Asmodeus asked,  
“Ye, remember my bosses you and Yoon Ah took care of and completely changed their memories?” "Yeah I remember, I rocked that guy's world If i remember correctly. " i couldn't help but smile at the memory.

“You did and what you guys did worked well. Mr. Toro is the new owner of the company and the other one I don’t even like saying his name! He has been removed and reputation destroyed. Mr. Toro asked me to be his Secretary along with the financial director of the company, and the following weekend he is having his sworn in. It’s going to be a party at the place I have dreamed of going since I was young. I know I can tell you all your coming but I feel like I should ask if you would like to come. It's not fair for me to make you guys do stuff you don’t want. It’s a casual dress so no stuffy tie or tight dress normal everyday wear. Where we are going has a rooftop pool and a five star bar across from it, and the view at the top of the building is fantastic. You can see all of Seoul. It's a wonderful site. Mr. Toro asked if he could apologize to you Asmo for having to sit and endure all of that lewd behavior for my sake.” "Oohh a party? How fabulous, I would love to be there!” “I don't know, not really my thing.." Leviathan said, “Levi just try it. You will have fun. Once you see the site I promise you you will love it. Please for me Levi-Chan? What really would you be doing anyway? Being annoyed by Mammon right?” “Ehhhh....I guess so, you know I don't like crowds but I'll do it for you.” 

“Yay! Thank you oppa! You're the best. It’s going to be so fun. Yoon Ah and Su are you guys going to join me?” “Madam you know I enjoy all your work functions.” Yoon Ah said, “Ya I wanna catch up and spend more time with you all so of course I will be there.” Susanoo said, “I may as well get a room so we can enjoy the rooftop pool and jacuzzi after. I will make the reservation! Lol each of you guys will have your own room. It will be a nice thing to do to take a break for all of us.” I started making my reservation for the night of the party, it is going to be so fun. “Madam we made it to the rift.” Yoon Ah said, Yoon Ah opened my door and Susanoo came around and opened Asmo and Levi’s. I was so excited to have this much and enjoy this much. We got out and I felt the energy coming from it. “Alright Asmo, Levi since this is your first time using something other than the portal it’s a bit different. The riffs open at certain times and they don’t teleport you exactly to where you want to be. This one normally transports us to the heart of downtown Devildom ok?” Yoon Ah said

"Alright sure, I haven't been to downtown devildom in quite a while I'm sure the clubs will be raging even now hah!" What was I saying? Why did I want to go clubbing? I put an arm around my brother and he looked uncomfortable as always."Ohh come on Levi! You'll love it! And maybe get you a little date before the nights over? You can take her to the get together....hmm?"  
I giggled I loved seeing them like this hopefully they will get closer. Levi is my best friend and Asmo is his baby brother and my lover. “Ok! Let’s press onward!” I said happily, I held Asmo’s hand and linked arms with Levi, Yoon Ah grabbed Susanoo’s hand and they stepped threw. The bright lights fell across our eyes and before we knew it we were there. I couldn’t believe it I hadn’t been here in so long! It was really loud and lively today! “Alright Yoon Ah! You and Su go ahead and do what I asked and whatever else you needed, Asmo, Levi and I are going to the House of Lamentation. I will see you guys later. Oh and Su here!” I said as I tossed him another DDD. I brought another one before I left. “That is the equivalent to a cell phone here in the Devildom. I gave Yoon Ah one too so now you have all our contacts in there to message us when your done we will see you later!” I said as I walked away with Levi and Asmo. "It'll be weird walking back here knowing your a demon too, I just have to remember not to say anything.” Leviathan said, “You better not either, not that it has anything to do with them! It's her business not theirs.” Asmodeus replied, “But If she becomes part of the family it would be then right?” “Levi...I don't know, just keep your mouth shut alright?!” You're the one that's a gossip geez!” 

“They are obviously going to know something is up because of my body proportions. Since I look a lot more erotic then last year. Just to be safe I will command the both of you not to say anything. So that way either one of you doesn’t slip up.” I was just as nervous as they were. I didn’t know what to think I wanted to see everyone but since I have been with Asmo and all the hate and ridicule I was scared. Before long we arrived there, and we quietly snuck our way in. I had the dreadful feeling we were going to see Lucifer or Satan. I just know it. 

I couldn't say anything if I wanted to. I guess it was for the best, I slipped my hands into hers to calm her. "We are in this together "

I giggled and kissed Asmo’s cheek. We made our way to the long hallway to the twins room, and as expected I heard a familiar voice call to us. Guess who it was? Yup big brother. Ugh! How the hell does he always know everything? We all stopped and turned around to face him and when he saw me his eyes instantly widened at my appearance. “Well well I had a feeling you would be the first to know we were back.” 

"Of course, it is my duty to know what goes on in and out of this house. Speaking of which, how are you here Mei? Only the portals could be used to travel between worlds." Also how did her body change the way it did? She looks....good. Was this Asmos doing? Did he tell her to change for his benefit how dare he."Asmo, nice to see you, thought you had forgotten us.” I said.

Asmo looked away from his big brother. Wonder if he is still feeling insecure about his natural look he is doing more often. “You probably don’t know this if you do. I will be surprised, but in my world magic is like everywhere, but there are certain riffs that open between worlds. Most people expected them to be a myth, well not so much. I figured where the riffs are close by where I live. Remember I studied demonic literature and culture in college? It said that on my entry paperwork I believe.” “So because I have pinpointed where they are I can see you all whenever without summoning you. “Speaking of which, where are the twins? I bought them something I wanted to give to them personally.” 

"Ah, I see...they are in their room. You know where it is. It is good to see you again." I turned to walk away but stopped. "Asmodeus?" I stepped forward and took his face in my hand studying him. "You look good. Nice to see you clean up without using glitter or whatever else. Well done." I nodded to Levi as I left. I will have to ask him about what he had done to Mei alone.

I felt angry, and I felt my energy trying to surge. “Ugh! He makes me so mad, I don’t hate him like the damn Salamander, but I am still very bitter towards that demon.” I scoffed and stormed away heading to the twins room trying to calm down. 

"Come on my love let's go see the others " I looked at her hand and led her up the stairs, I couldn't believe it. He said that to me, I mean he didn't insult me...does he think i look okay? It was much easier to know I was beautiful than to wonder if I was or not. If this was what it was like to be normal then i just couldn't take it. 

We finally got up to the twins room. I was anxious and so excited to see them. I knocked twice then before they opened the door I burst in “Beel! Belphie! I missed you guys!” I ran to hug them both, and they were blushing! “Mei! How are you?? I didn't expect to see you here and....um..." Beelzebub began, “It sure is great to see you, really great." Belphegor said, “What brings you here?" “Is that really the kind of greeting you guys are going to give me?” I giggled they were so red, they def noticed my appearance difference. “Very well I actually brought you both something. Levi came and had breakfast with me today and I made some for you both too! I would have called you to join us but at the time we ate Levi told me you weren’t awake so I didn’t wanna disturb you!” I reached in the box Levi was holding and handed each twin a bento. “It’s fried rice with egg. I do hope you guys find my cooking suiting. Also I miss you both so much I wanted to see you.” I replied, oh yes!!! Thank you Mei! I love beef fried rice! Mmmm.." Beelzebub continued, “This is very kind of you Mei, I missed you a lot. I really am happy you came.” Belphegor said, “mmhmmm, so glad you came! (talking with mouth full). I giggled. Beel is so cute.

“Of course! Since I kidnapped your brother I thought I would make a peace offering haha. You guys are going to have to come spend the day with me back home soon. I figured out there are rifts that open up between my world and yours all the time so you don’t need Lucifer’s permission to use the portal. I made a map to give you guys to use in case you want to come without me summoning you here.” I handed Belphie the map, it’s ironic I am giving this to him knowing he wanted to destroy me last year. “Asmo has been spending a lot of time at my house and I want you guys to be able to see me whenever so I don’t have to make you come to me.” “Oh you have, have you? I don't know, I might hear and see things I don't want to.” Belphegor said, “Oiii.....!” Leviathan complained. “I wondered where Asmo had gone, sure I would love to visit you, sounds fun!” Beelzebub said,  
all of you will love it I promise!” Asmodeus exclaimed, I nodded, “How is everything going guys since the end of the school year?” I said as I went to sit on Belphie’s bed, “Nothing really, other than our chores we've just been lazy” Belphegor continued, “You mean you have been lazy, I have been working out, I had a lot more time to work on my form.” Beelzebub said, “Pfft right well either way we've been fine with no school and all. Of course Lucifer will quiz us here and there "so our minds stay sharp" but I can't complain. Asmo hasn't been here to make us take a bath with him so that's good.” Belphegor continued, “I am right here you know.” Asmodeus said, “Well I'm too tired so don't ask me.” 

I giggled, “Well hopefully you guys will see me soon. I want you to meet my assistants sometime. They are from a different time of demons before you guys came to be; they are so cool. Oh! Speaking of them I forgot to ask, so as you both know I work for a company like a big important one as a financial director and now also a secretary the following weekend is my company’s party. I know you guys aren’t a fan of functions, but I would love it if you both came! Asmo and Levi are going with me as well as my assistants. It's casual so you can wear your normal clothes. It will give you guys a chance to see what I do and see what my life is like. Next door there is an amazing hotel with a rooftop pool and a fantastic bar I made reservations for us to stay at. If you wanna come and I hope you do please feel free if not I will plan something for all of us to do together.” “Before you ask Beel there is all kinds of human dishes for you to eat. My assistant Yoon Ah knows how to make basic potions and can make one so you don’t eat everything in sight.” “Mmm that sounds good!” Beelzubub said, “You better he would eat the whole building if he could. Yeah dude we will go.” Belphegor replied, “Yes sounds good!” “Yay!” I hugged them both tightly putting their faces on my breast. “You guys are gonna have fun! When I get back home I will add another room for you two to sleep in unless you each want your own room you will just have to tell me.” “Uhhh...yeah, we could share a room since we always have its n...n..not a big deal Kyung …” Belphegor said nervously, “Mmffphhmmm…” “Beel?” “Yeah!! We would...love to stay Mei.” Beelzebub finished, “Yay! I can’t wait, it's going to be so fun. I can’t wait to show you guys what my life is like back home!” While I hugged them I heard my DDD go off. Yoon Ah text me.  
"I take it Yoon Ah has finished shopping Mei?" she was in her DDD again, i could only wonder to who and what she was talking about. I nodded, “Ye, her and Susanoo are finished. Darling have you decided what you wanted for our date night?” "Oh, well...." In honesty the thought of it made me nervous, there were things I wanted to do, but what would happen if i went back to old habits? I had to play safe for her. "What if we simply went to see a movie, just the two of us? wouldn't that be fun?” I asked,

I smiled. “Whatever you want my love.” I said as I kissed him sweetly as I wrapped my arms around him. I heard Belphie sigh in annoyance, “Levi-Chan I will see you all then the following weekend. Levi if your bored and want to see me and Asmo before then follow the map. I made one for you too.” I reached in my bag and pulled it out and handed it to him. “I have the times and days on you guys map when the riffs open so if any of you are bored before then use the one that is directly by my house I have the directions on the back from that point in case you get lost.” I hugged all of them bye and made my way with Asmo out of the twins room and down the stairs holding Asmo close to me. “Darling..... I have been thinking, should I invite the others to my engagement with us? I feel kind of mean for only having you, me, Levi, Beel and Belphie. Yoon Ah asked me if I was going to since she had another vision of a possible outcome, she even scolded me for being too protective and worried about you, when I know you can handle yourself.” “That’s the main reason I am bitter to those three. Because they are hard to connect with and because it seems they always have something ridiculing to say to you.” I continued, "In all honesty Mei, what they said never bothered me, at least what they did was honest and they know me better than many others. And if anything we all gang on Mammon more than anyone else haha! I could give to see him hang from the chandelier now! If you want to invite them it is all on you, this is your boss's function in your world, it is up to you to invite them in it.” Asmodeus replied, “I want to be close with them. But I don’t want to have to be dealing with opinions because of me being in love with you. I suppose that's how it goes though doesn’t it? Jealous people get catty. Alright I will invite them. I am assuming they are all in the common room. We will go that way before we go catch our movie.” 

"Good and yes they are just jealous that two beautiful people are happy while they are sad and have grown lines haha!" I pulled her close as we walked, my brothers were the least of my worries. 

We entered the common room and as expected the other three were there. Lucifer tormenting Mammon and Satan attempting to read. “Hey brothers. What are you guys doing?” I saw Mammon and Satan shoot up at me, I flashed them a smile with my bright teeth. “Oi! Well if it ain't good ole Mei come back to see us! How ya doin, owww! I told ya Lucifer I ain't did nuttin wrong!” Mammon complained,  
“Quiet, my painting did not walk from my room now tell me where it is!” Lucifer scolded, “Oh...hello Mei. Asmo.” Satan said,  
“Funny your text was much nicer than that Satan.” I laughed deviously. I walked over to Satan, “Can I at least have a hug?” I said sweetly 

“Well of course you can." I held out my arms and held her tight. I imagined just what would have happened if she were mine. Would we be happy? Would there be children? Would she be able to help me see past my rage? I will never know."It is good to see you." I giggled “You too Satan.” “Oh big brother, can you stop tormenting sweet baby Mammon for a minute and you two come join Satan, Asmo and I on the couch. I got something exciting I want to ask you.” She said, 

“Yeah big bro, she came to see us, ya gonna be a jerk-oowowowow okay!! Damn sadits.” Mammon complained, “You know you enjoy it little brother, and don't forget my painting…” I scolded, 

“I told ya I ain't got it! You always blame me!" I went over on the couch and sat in Asmos lap to piss him off and so I could get a better look at Kyung, she grew out since I saw her last. "Ohh big brother, are you looking for a good time? I can definitely show you" Asmo put his arms around me wit a smile, yup i regret that move. I jumped out of my skin and beside him away from Mei instead. "That's ok Asmo I'm good really ima pass on that!" Was...he messin wit me? The way he smiled made me think he won a game. Weird.

"Would you stop blabbering for a moment to hear what she has to say, you are the one who whined about it, show some respect." I sat on the couch beside Satan waiting for her to tell us what she wanted to say. It really was good to see her, I would never admit however that I was jealous of my baby brother, what if I wasn't so foolish and showed her the affection she deserved? Would we dance the night away as the moon lighted our steps? Would she be the one that could look behind my pride and see the real me? Would she have smiled that way for me? I will never know the answer. 

I felt their intense eyes on me. I was nervous. Keep it together Mei your a demon now. “So I know you guys really don’t know a thing about me. Actually I don’t think you guys even know about my life or what I do besides Asmo and Levi they are the only ones who know and of course my assistants. So I am a financial director for a big company in Seoul Korea since financial marketing was my minor In college, I recently got promoted to secretary for our new upcoming president, so now I am a financial director and secretary for my company. The following weekend my new president is going to have a sworn in party and it’s at one of the most prominate places in Seoul and it’s my dream I have always hoped to be a part of. Across from it is one of the best hotels in Seoul with a rooftop pool and jacuzzi and a five star bar also. I wanted to know if you three will do me the honors of being my entourage for my engagement. I know school hasn’t started yet so you all can’t be that busy. I know I can make you all come but I prefer to ask you because hello you still have feelings and things to do. The other four all ready agreed to join me as well as my assistants. They really admire all seven of you and are dying to meet the rest of you. So please! Will you guys come! It’s casual so no dressing up what you wear everyday is fine. I just have to add rooms for you three since Asmo and I will be together in one room and the twins will be in another. Mammon you can chose to room with Levi or with Satan, since Lucifer is the oldest he will have a different one next to mine and Asmo’s “Excuse me he will have one with me and Asmo. Their suite it’s two rooms put together but it’s divided for privacy and still have your own bathroom and everything but it’s going to be like another suite is where you will be Lucifer.” I continued, 

"Ohhh! A night out at some fancy digs?! Rubbin elbows with the rich? Haha hell.yeah count me in!" Mammon cheered, "Actually no. Thank you for the invitation Mei and I will be delighted to accompany you but as for housing,I believe it's best that Mammon stay in a room where I can watch him. You see my brother is the avatar of greed for a reason. And if he were to try to steal, swindle, scam or trick anyone he will make all of us look terrible and as a consequence I will break both of your legs Mammon!" Lucifer scolded, "Eep! Well when ya put it like that...I'll b.b...be good I promise." "There is no such thing as a casual party with the wealthy. Nonetheless I would love to join you." Satan began, "Besides if my older brothers are choosing to go then I couldn't possibly miss a moment where Mammon would embarrass Lucifer and make a fool of him." “Sure lol no problem Lucey. I will give you and Mammon a room across from me and Asmo, so Satan you can room with Levi or let me know if you want to keep the suite inside me and Asmo’s room. I heard they have some of the best sweets. You guys are going to love it. My assistants will drive us there, I know what you guys drink is totally different then what humans drink. Anything specific you guys want to drink on the way there? I know my human wine won’t intoxicate you, but I know the alcohol you guys drink is quite a bit different.” “I’m also going to warn you three, the rich people I deal with everyday you three are their favorite types, so don’t be offended when they say something sexy to you or try to hit on you or stare at you with hungry eyes. Since Asmo has been with me he is like the new celebrity Seoul is going to lose it when they see all seven of you.” I continued, "Well ya know nobody can resist the Great Mammon-oww!"v"Do not worry about us, Satan and I can take care of ourselves." Lucifer stated, "Yes you're right I sure can. Thank you for the invitation Mei." Satan agreed, "Yes thank you, we shall be there." "Woo party! Haha!" Asmodeus cheered, 

“Yay! I am so excited, Umm I will just get a few different options to drink when the time comes. The party is at eight, oh and promise me you guys won’t freak out when you see how I live? It’s not that big of a deal.” I said nervously, They all nodded, I hugged each of them “This means so much to me guys. Now Asmo and I have a date we are going to see a movie. Since you guys are using the portal you should be able to appear directly at my house. I will see you guys in a week!” They all said bye and Asmo and I headed out of the common room and made our way back to downtown to meet Yoon Ah and Susanoo. I was so excited I couldn’t wait to bring them all. “So my love, what movie has piqued your interest?” I asked, 

"Hmm, let's see I love a good romance. Let's go see that one show um..." I couldn't think of a good movie, I was wondering about what types of.people would be at the party and how beautiful they would be. "Um let's go see that movie Slumdog millionaire? I think that's what it's called?"

“Ooh that’s on my list to watch. Sounds perfect, we will meet up with Yoon Ah and Su and we will be off. I have free concessions from watching movies so much!” We made it back to the front of Majolish and Su and Yoon Ah were waiting for us. “Hello Mistress and Lord Asmodeus.” Yoon Ah said, “Mei, I have never carried so many bags in my life. Did you really have to buy the entire collection?” Susanoo asked, “Umm yes? Do you see how huge and thick I am? For whatever reason they are the only ones who have sizes like mine.” I replied, Susanoo shook his head, “Come, the rift is about to open.” Yoon Ah said, I nodded and headed towards the next rift opening.

I hadn't been down this way in a while but I was more than happy to leave it again with Mei, I think they could see that I changed. I just don't know if it's for the better or not. I still dont know if this was me. I just knew that if I stayed by her side I wouldn't betray her. I put my arms around her as we walked. "See and you thought there would be a fight, we can be civil jealousy or not. You were so hot back there. I'm proud of you."

I giggled, “Thank you my love. I am so excited. For some reason I want them to be impressed and surprised at how good I live. That’s so terrible, but I am so proud of my accomplishments. I worked hard to get them.” We stepped through the rift and made our way back to my house. When we walked inside Susanoo and Yoon Ah took my items up to my room and sat them in my closet. “Eonni what are you going to do while we are at the movies?” They looked at each other and smiled, “Actually I am taking Yoon Ah to dinner.” Susanoo said I smiled. They were so cute. “Alright, have fun and we will see you later.” I replied I walked outside my house and out to my car and started my destination to the movies.  
We walked into the movie theater and bought our tickets and snacks, we climbed into the dark room. I don't know why I felt nervous,maybe I was still thinking of everything that happened over the past few days. I had to relax and be a normal boyfriend, I was already going barefaced now to just keep.shedding other layers. "Mei are you chilly in here? Would you like my jacket?" I removed my jacket and put it over her shoulders. 

I was surprised Asmo asked me such a thing, I wasn't going to say no to Asmo. "Thank you darling, are you going to be ok without it?

"I will be fine love. I want you to be comfortable. " this is what normal boyfriends do, I had to be normal, I had to be better for her. The movie began and the boy seemed to go through a lot for the girl he loved. I could do this, hopefully I wouldn't have to get all dirty to do it. Does she still believe I'll be unfaithful? Does she believe I'll still only think of myself? It's odd but for some time I've been only thinking of her. Maybe I could do this if I thought hard enough about not doing it. I can make you proud, my love . I put an arm.around her and ate some popcorn. 

I snuggled up to him closely. I was enjoying this affection he was giving me. I fed him popcorn and I was loving so much of all of this. Everything seemed to be falling into place. I hoped so, I deserve something good in my life for once. I started to wonder though, I don’t even know what my powers are, as much as I hate it I probably should do some sort of training with the damn Salamander. Ugh....I will have to text him. 

I couldn't help but be a little mischievous and let some popcorn fall into her shirt and used my tongue to fish it out making her squeal. "Shhh, we'll get kicked out of here haha!" I winked at her. “You devious demon you. Is someone telling me he wants more of me when we get back home?” She lightly grazed that handsome member of mine causing me to gasp a little. "Well well, I was just being playful, but be careful you may start something you will have to finish love." I winked at her, I know it was dark but she got the message.

I blushed. I was not going to let my annoyance of the damn Salamander ruin my date night with Asmodeus. Ugh I hate him so much! I quickly tucked my DDD away and enjoyed my movie snuggling up to my darling Asmodeus. Before I knew it the movie was over. I actually enjoyed it, I was really tired though and ready for bed, tomorrow I had to go see the damn Salamander so he can start helping me identify what my abilities are. As much as it pains me to do so I need it done so in case I have to fight him or he tries something I will be prepared. We got in the car and headed back to my house. I hadn’t been a demon that long, but I feel like I have experienced more of my life then I ever have as a human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more fan content and game updates follow my Amino Community!
> 
> http://aminoapps.com/c/ObeyMeLucifer


	9. (These Demons Are My Family)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the day of the work event and everything is going well until Asmo gets an unexpected message from the girls from the salon who starts sending threats to come and have fun with them. They inform Asmodeus if he doesn't show his family gets hurt.

Well it is a brand new week and the day of my work event is here! I had been training with Solomon for about two weeks and I have learned so much already. I have a lot more to do, but I can’t wait to figure out the rest. I had a few hours before it was time for the brothers to meet up with me at my house. I still can’t believe they all agreed to come! Korea is going to lose their damn minds once they see all of us together. I am kind of nervous about all the attention. I used to be the star before I met Asmo, but after being with Asmo I don’t wanna be the number one or the talk of the town or the world for that matter. I enjoy being known as the young millionaire and that is the extent of it. I decided I wanted to go to the spa before my event so I am fresh and fabulous. I looked up at Asmo sitting across from me at the table. “Darling, we still have time before your brothers meet with us for my event, would you like to go to the spa with me so we can get refreshed for the night of fun we are going to have?” I looked over at Yoon Ah and Susanoo, “I want you two to join us also, gotta feel fresh for the party!” 

I felt as though a new breath of life was blown into me the moment she spoke the words! "A spa....oh dear! i would love to be pampered for a day, it sounds like an absolute dream! and we could get our nails done as well? i need this so much!" i felt i got a little too excited and blushed. I didn't want Mei to think i was missing anything because of her, i had to be good for her, 

I giggled, I know Asmo hasn’t been doing everything he normally does with himself. Personally I never saw a difference between him without all the extra pampering. I hope he didn’t stop it all because of me. “Alright if everyone is finished with lunch lets go. “Hai!” They all said, Yoon Ah put our plates in my sink to wash when we were done, then led us to the car and Susanoo locked my house behind him. Once in we drove off. Before long we had arrived. I keep forgetting sometimes how close I am to everything. I hadn’t been to my spa in awhile this was well needed. We entered the gorgeous marble and gold doors and the moment I walked in we were instantly greeted. “Miss Mei! It is so good to see you! We were wondering when you would come and visit us again.” A woman said, “Ye, my apologies eonni, I hadn’t been taking as much care of myself as I should have been really busy and dealing with a lot.” I replied, “Ye, Well tell me all about it, are we having your usual?” I looked behind the madam to see her team whispering and pointing to Asmo. “Yes my usual, and this here is my love. Asmodeus give him the best treatment ok?” “Ye, of course.” The woman said, she looked up at Asmo and instantly blushed, “Oh my, Miss Mei he is absolutely gorgeous. Is he a model?”

"Oh my no, I'm not a model I'm-" Wait...what do i call myself? I cannot be the avatar of lust if I am secluded to one person. But then what am i? Who am i? "No, I am simply a guest." That was painful to say.

“You have quite the catch Miss Mei. Come let me lead you both to our couples room, shall I do the same for your assistants?” She asked, “Ye, give them the works.” I replied, “Very well. Him so escort this lovely couple to our east couples room. I think they will really enjoy that one.” They both followed the woman and me and Asmo followed the madam. I never get tired of seeing something so refreshing. The room reminds me of a Roman Colony. The pillars are marble and gold and everything is gold trimmed from the windows to the baths it’s so fantastic honestly. Good thing I bought a change of clothes for me and Asmo. “First things first our wake pool. It will relax your body, almost like you are in a mediation state. Some people have said they have become more in tune with themselves doing this. I do hope it helps you both on your journey to relaxation. Miss Mei you and Asmodeus' changing room is over here. It will just be you two so no one will bother your things, do you still have the key to your locker?” She asked, “Ye Madam. All set.” “Very well then please do go in and meet me out here and we will lead you to the wake pool.” I took Asmo’s hand and led him into our changing room. “Here darling good thing I bought our swimsuits and a change of clothing.” I said as I handed him his swim shorts even these are designers he never seizes to amaze me. “If you don’t prefer those you can take just a towel and go nude. They clean and drain the water and disinfect after every guest so no need to worry about icky people.” I continued, 

I had always done my soaks in the nude, should I do that here or wear the clothing she held out to me. I was becoming something so foreign from what I was that I was beginning to not recognize myself and I couldn't take it. "I think I will go without this place. It reminds me of my bathroom at home only without the flowers and feng shui. I can relax here" I stepped into the water and let it take me over. It felt like a dream! I lowered myself to my ears and leaned my head back. "Oh how I have missed this." I continued, 

I saw him melt and it made me happy to see he was enjoying it. The woman closed the pod and set the time for one hour. I climbed into my pool and positioned myself to relax. Soon after the woman closed my pod and set my timer for one hour. I missed this I need to make this a regular thing for us. I closed my eyes and started my relaxation journey. I haven’t done my meditation for awhile. Hopefully this will help me get back in tune with myself and realign my chakras. I closed my eyes and drifted off. 

»»————-Time Passes————-««

I do not know how long i had my eyes closed but when i opened them i was sanding in this long and elaborate hallway. It was decorated beautifully and so colorful, there were many doors on either side as well. I saw a door with Marionette controllers and I opened the door, I saw myself in my most elaborate display of silk and feathers performing for everyone to see. no one laughed or applauded; they never even whispered but stood there in silence.  
I closed it quickly and moved on, another door with the tragedy and comedy mask, i did love theater so i opened it and there i sat at the vanity applying my makeup, it would take me hours to prepare such a face of beauty dark captivating eyes, scarlet lips turned up in a smile and just the right amount of contouring, I then turned to face myself, the other half was in a grimace bare and ugly and covered in tears. I didn't like this door either. Another door had a picture of handcuffs, how naughty, i opened it to find myself chained to a stripper pole, i was dancing like i was at a party i would reach out to another hand and they would dance with me for a while, it seemed like the greatest dance of my life until the song ended and i was alone again until i could reach another. 

I wasn't liking this place much at all and I found another door that had a set of lips on it, I ventured in and found myself in the midst of an orgy! it was so erotic and sensual i was getting turned on right there but i looked closer...i couldnt remember any of these people, they touched and teased me and i showed them love but i didn't know their names. I always know the names of my lovers, and their faces were so familiar! I looked at myself again and this time my mouth was taped shut and I was blindfolded. I was being used for their pleasure...I slammed it quickly and I found a blank door, hoping it was the way out. I opened it and in this dark room I sat alone under the spotlight. there was no audience, no crew...no one but me sitting on the floor alone...i was nobody. I gasped and my other self turned to peer into the darkness. "Hello? Is someone there? Are you looking to be loved? I can make you feel very loved...please don't go! Don't leave me alone....not again...with no one to love, i'm nobody." fighting tears i slammed it closed and behind me was a door with a heart, i approached it closely and turned the knob. It was me as an angel...and i was brushing someone's hair....NO! "Big brother you are always so kind to do this for me. You make me feel so pretty." "Lilith you are the most beautiful angel there ever was, don't let anyone tell you otherwise." "You just say that because you love everybody." "Everyone has beauty within them and they need my help to find it, we creatures are not mistakes and everyone deserves love. Other creatures give in to such carnal pleasures, hoping to find what their version of love is, but they fail to find the beauty within them and because of that they don't know what real love is." "You can find something to love about anyone Asmo."  
I couldn't bear to look into another door....I hated looking into these parts of myself. But it was the final one...there was a picture of a butterfly on it. I leaned my head against it still crying and hoping it wouldn't destroy me too. It was Mei's bedroom and it was very early in the morning, I was holding her close and she was snuggled in my chest. I didn't see any chains or any tape but my face looked so sad...why was i sad? she began to stir a little and settled pulling me closer as she kissed my neck. "I love you Asmo...." I watched as I looked down to her with empty eyes and uttered the roaring question in my heart. "Why?" I broke down and sat next to the bed. Why does she love me when it was obvious no one else did? Why did she accept me for all I was but I don't know what I am? Why do you have so much faith in me when I don't have it in myself? Why Mei...why me of all people? My brothers are right, so why defend me? What was all of this showing me? "Not everyone..." she turned and took my face in hers, her silver hair shining like moonlight. "Big brother, you are meant to be loved as well, you are the Angel of chastity, you are to show everyone how to love themselves and find their beauty. That makes you the most worthy of love." She kissed my cheek and I couldn't hold back my screams. I ran back into the hallway racked with sobs and unable to see, of all the things i saw here, that was the worst. 

I finally awoke from my wake pool. I felt fantastic. I felt like I was in tune with myself again. I looked over to Asmo’s pod and he was over, oh no he has been in there longer than an hour. I got out of my pool and went over and unlocked his and opened the door. He was shivering and tears were streaming down his face. He was completely under the water. I had to do this carefully so I don’t shock him and he drowns himself. If demons can drown. I grabbed him and sat him up and lightly patted his face “Asmo....darling. Wake up....come back to me.” 

I heard her call my name and I could feel her touch. The light from the window got brighter until I saw her face and I leaned my face into her shoulder. "Why...why Mei...." I couldn't bring myself to say anything else. 

He was still crying, oh no did he open the doors of his mind? He had to of, otherwise he wouldn't have been upset like this. I felt him hug me tight and just silently sob. "Asmo. You opened the doors of your mind didn't you?" 

I couldn't bring myself to talk about it all I could think of was how horrible and disgusting I am....what the hell was I? Who am i? And why would she love someone as narcissistic as me?? "Mei...why do you love me? You could have had anyone?"

"Where did such a question come from? Asmo my reasons for loving you are endless. Your handsome, you are sweet and caring, you give so much care to your brothers even when you guys are fighting. Love doesn't really have any reason; it just is, its one of those feelings that make you feel good and you want to keep it always. It's like that with you, you make me feel good, not just sexually, but emotionally and physically, you just make me feel good Asmo. It's the best I can describe it." I heard the woman call to us. "Omom! Madam I am so sorry we left you in there longer than an hour, we had a worker call off so I was trying to find a replacement, are you both ok?" She asked, "Ye, we are fine." I replied as I put a towel over Asmo and helped him out of the pool. "Thank goodness, if that is the case come let me take you guys to the massage chamber." She said, I held Asmo's arm, and walked with him to the massage chamber. 

I was so shaken by what i had seen, i wasn't even certain of what it meant, i was like a wild animal staring into fire, my instincts knew it was bad but i knew nothing about what it really was. I held Mei's hand as we went into the massage chamber. I could really use a rub down."This room is very nice as well isn't it love? “Ye, it’s my most favorite out of the entire building.” “Madam would you and your lover like any of our fine chocolates? Or sparkling water?” The woman asked, “I know I do how about you darling? Would you like any?” She asked, The women laid us on the beds and adjusted the chairs so we were high enough for them to reach. I tasted the chocolate in my mouth and it melted so decadently. I laid on the table trying to relax as she got started. I looked at my Mei and she looked so happy. 

I closed my eyes and let the woman begin to work. Before long I felt her put the hot rocks on my bed, this feels fantastic. “Ah....I cannot believe I have been away from doing this for so long. I am sure you won’t mind if I make this a regular thing for us my love?” I asked, "Oh darling i thought you would never ask...this i can do for eons...." The heat felt so nice and I eased up sooner than I had expected. "How often would you like to do this love?” “Hmmm every 2-3 weeks? How long did you normally do this darling.” "Oh...about once a week, if it wasn't this I was in the sauna cleansing my pores..." 

“That sounds perfect. Once a week it is then.” I saw Asmo start to feel better. I have a feeling what he saw in his mind screwed with him pretty bad. "Mei, what did you see in that tank? Anything...tantalizing? I do love a good story." “Hmm? Me, I saw the same thing you did, the difference is for me I know what was behind all of my doors. My purpose was to realign myself and be in tune with who I am again. When I took martial arts my teacher was very strict on being in tune with yourself.” “He explained to me if you know yourself then you will be able to understand your opponent. Without a strong self awareness you will lose the battle every time.” "Self awareness...I can understand that concept. I never really thought about who I was before, I suppose I'm a little lacking in that category. " I felt so out of touch with myself, I didn't know what to do.  
"Can you imagine it, I'm all about self care and I don't know how to be self aware....my own mind scared the shit out of me..." “I can imagine so. I bet you saw memories that your mind locked away. I am surprised you came back the same. Sometimes seeing those hidden parts of your mind can give you trauma. So I think now we established we are going to do this once a week we will get you in tune with yourself. My teacher said each part of your mind since it’s a part of you you don’t run or be disgusted by it, you merge with the parts of you that you found disgusting. Since they are all you.” “Darling you will have to join me when I do my meditation. It is the only way to put you back together with the parts that upset and scared you. Once you take it on and come to terms with who you are you will be the best version of yourself!” “Because I personally do not believe you are just lust. I see much deeper than that.” "I don't know if I can do this...I'm scared. But I want to do this with you." If I can become more self aware then I could become worthy of Mei, and then I can understand these feelings. "I want to believe that, I do and I will work on it with you." 

“Good! I have every bit of faith in you my love. I’ve already seen the impossible so nothing is out of reach.” I reached for his hand and kissed it. We spent a long amount of time at the spa when we were done I felt fantastic. I felt so much more relaxed and less tense. Nothing could upset me today. We still had three hours before the rest of the brothers met us so I decided to take Asmo to the nail and hair salon. “Alright my love last stop then we will get ready for my company's party.” I intertwined my fingers with his and led him into the salon with Yoon Ah and Susanoo following behind me. “Hello Miss Mei! I was so happy to hear you were coming back to us today. Are we getting your highlights and your mani and pedi package?” “Ye, thank you very much madam.” “Very well, and oh what do we have here? A new face. Miss Mei is this your husband?” My face got instantly red, so I say yes? What do I call him? Boyfriend isn’t the proper word. “Umm.....that is....this is Asmodeus. He will be getting whatever he wants. I expect you will show him the top care like you do me.” I said embarrassed as I walked over to the chair to start my pedicure. 

"Yes I would love to have a mani pedi, and as a matter of fact I'll take everything on the menu there." I got into my chair ready to be pampered thinking of what Mei had said...or rather what she didn't say. Husband...? That never occurred to me at all, I was still trying to be a worthy lover let alone a husband. But still it wasn't a bad thought. I already was happy to spend eternity with her so I suppose it would be a natural thought. I just had to try harder to fight these urges . The woman doing my feet was gorgeous and she smiled so sweetly at me."I hope I am not too rough Asmodeus...I want to give your feet all the love they need." She slipped my toe into her cleavage and I felt my heart race. My eyes went straight to Mei, she hadn't seen...that's good."I know who you are and I would love to have some loving from you. Not now but maybe someday...I need to be loved..." She said damn I shouldn't have come here...

"Everyone needs love dear, what are you looking for?" "I put my number at the bottom of your foot. Will you come if I call? Or maybe, if I play fair?" "Naughty...but I'm with my lady dear, I'm sorry." I replied, "Shhh, you're the avatar of lust aren't you? Live to your title, unless you want me to announce-" "No! Don't do that!" She pressed my foot against her breast and licked it teasingly."Then be yourself, you'll come when I call yes?" Now she had me trapped she would tell the whole world I was a fraud...I should have stayed home. "Darling I will do that and then some, say the word and I will awaken all your desires to their fullness." She put a toe in her mouth and wrapped her toe around it. "Good, wait for my call." She finished, She finished my feet and the other girl came to do my nails. She didn't give eye contact and was professional. Mei didn't see that...oh what was I to do now...

»————-Time Passes————-«

I felt so good. I was actually really happy to be doing this with Asmo I know he deserved it after everything. He is coming along so well. He doesn’t realize but he is really becoming who I see he is. Asmo....you asked why I am In love with you....I am in love with who you are, but I am also in love with what I know you can become. Love is patient and ruthless, it can be harmful and bitter, but even after the storm the rainbow still shines. I didn’t notice I was staring at him. He was so dreamy.

Look at what a beautiful job she did with my nails Mei, aren't they amazing!" I was overjoyed at them. I felt refreshed for the most part of this evening but seeing the look in her eyes was what really made it all worth it. I didn't want to ruin everything by telling her about what the woman had said and done, I simply hoped that she would forget all about me. 

I giggled. “They are perfect my love. Is there anything else you want done?” I asked, while he thought if there was anything else my DDD went off it was dear big brother. "No my love I believe I am done as well. You look stunning as always. Who was that on the phone? Was it Satan being salty again haha!" He continued, 

“Actually it was Mr. Pride. Checking so see if we were alright.” I got up from the chair since they finished my highlights and I paid for everything at the counter. Yoon Ah and Susanoo were already finished in the waiting room. “Alright now time to head back and get ready to party!” I said happily, they all cheered and Yoon Ah led everyone back to the car to drive us back to my house. 

»————-Time Passes————-«

When we got in I noticed Yoon Ah got her nails done. “Ooh look at my bestfriend she got her nails done.” “Ye, it’s something I had never done before so I wanted to give it a try and frankly I am really pleased with it. They did my toes to match.” She said, They were a pretty crimson with emerald designs and they looked really good. I think I might have to do that next time. “Oh damn I forgot to get alcohol for everyone to drink on the way.” I replied, “Not to worry mistress I went ahead and bought the demon alcohol and you and Lord Asmodeus favorite wine it is all ready to go. I placed it all in your limo already.” Yoon Ah said, “Aww Eonni you are the best! You think of everything.” I replied, “Mei. Your kind words are embarrassing.” She said, I could see in her reflection she was blushing. I couldn’t help but giggle. We made it back to my home, and we all separated and went upstairs. I know it was casual but I still wanted to look hot, and I did just that. I started getting around anxiously waiting to see all the brothers. Asmo must of had the same idea as me he dressed nicely too. Not the super casual nice but nice. I suddenly heard my DDD go off and it was from Levi. He said they would be here shortly. I quickly finished what I was doing and Asmo and I went downstairs. “Yoon Ah, Susanoo they will be here any minute hurry up.” I yelled, “Coming madam!” Susanoo said, shortly after they they came down and stood at in between Asmo and I. “Oh wow! I can’t believe I am going to meet all of the others!” Yoon Ah said, “Me too! I have always heard about them but to meet all the rest of the seven rulers of hell. I feel as if I have died and gone to the celestial realm.” Susanoo said, I giggled, “You guys are such fangirls.” I said teasingly, “Forgive me madam I will try and maintain, it is just so exciting.” Yoon Ah said, “Oh you have Beel’s potion so he doesn’t over eat?” I asked, “Ye, this potion will make him feel full and it won’t allow him to eat more than needed. I made it with the strongest ingredients so I am guaranteeing it will work.” She replied, Suddenly there was a knock at my door, Susanoo and Yoon Ah squealed excitedly. Sanchul went over to open the door then quickly trotted back In front of us. The door opened and each brother came in. “Welcome my seven rulers of hell. It is an honor to be in your presents.” Yoon Ah and Susanoo said as they bowed, even the dogs bowed what the hell man? 

“Whoa!! Look at these digs! I didn't know you had it like this Kyung. Very pricey…” Mammon praised, “Hey Kyung, thanks for inviting us. Do you happen to have any snacks, that was a long trip.” Beelzebub asked, “It was literally twenty minutes Beel.” Belphegor said sarcastically, “Wow so this is where Kyung Mei resides. No wonder Asmo doesn't want to come home; he lives like a prince here.” Satan teased, “Hey Kyung! How's it goin you look great, I mean you always look good...I mean.” Leviathan said awkwardly, “Hello Mei, thank you for inviting us to your home. I can see that there are several demons living in this world as well. It is nice to meet you both, My name is Lucifer it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” Lucifer said, Yoon Ah squealed in excitement. ”Forgive me, my Lord, it is such an honor to meet you, your my favorite.” ” It's a pleasure to finally meet the infamous Beelzebub. I have been dying to meet you Mei has told me how strong you are and I would love to test your strength.” I giggled this was so amazing I couldn't believe this was happening. ”Here Beel Yoon Ah picked up poison apples while we visited you.” I said as I handed him the perfectly cut up apples, ”Ah yes Lord Beelzebub I also made you this potion so you don't overeat. Here drink it, The Madam told me what your favorite flavors we're I do hope it is easy to get down.” She said as she handed him the bottle. “Wow! Ya guys was prepared to keep Beel on a leash huh?” Mammon asked, 

“Not as tight of one as you'll be scumbag.” Leviathan said coldly, “Oh brothers now behave, it's time to make merry Haha! Don't you all look.so adorable?” Asmodeus praised as he snuggled up to Mammon, “Oi! Asmo stop snugglin on me!” “Well I am glad you are happy to see us little brother.” Lucifer said, “That's good now git off me!” Mammon scolded, I heard Levi laugh at Mammon. He never gets enough of any misfortune falling upon his big brother. “These are so good thank you!” Beelzebub cheered as he continued to eat his snacks. I giggled. “Alright my seven rulers of hell ready to make Korea lose their minds?” I said happily, They all nodded in agreement. “My Lords if you will follow me this way.” Yoon Ah said, Yoon Ah guided them out my door and out to my limo in my garage. “I had it cleaned and equipped upon your arrival. I do hope it is to your liking.” She continued, The guys eyes widen. Aww man I hope they don’t make a big deal about this. I locked my doors behind me and Asmo and I walked outside to meet with the rest of them. “What are you all waiting for hop in!” I said as the doors automatically opened, it even gave a voice message. “Welcome My Seven Lords of Hell.” This was so cool. 

“Yeah! Now this is how da great mammon is supposed to be travelin!” He praised, “So cool, let me get this group selfie...and post!” Leviathan cheered, “Wow! This is for us to ride in?” Beelzebub asked, “Now that is style.” Belphegor praised, “It's very nice Mei.” Satan said, “You have made something of yourself, I am very surprised, it's a pleasant surprise. Well done.” Lucifer praised, “Well what are you all waiting for? Last ones in is a boring old stiff!” Asmodeus teased, “*cough cough* Lucifer.” Satan teased, I saw Lucey give his little brother a mean look. I couldn't help but laugh. Those two are so much alike. “Woo! I got dibs on the drinks in da fridge!” Mammon exclaimed, They all rushed in. I of course had to get a few pictures to remember this night because it’s not too often I have the hottest men in the universe at my side. “Everyone ready?” Yoon Ah asked, “Hai!” They all said, “Then we are off.” She replied, we pulled out of my garage and made our way to our destination. “Lord Lucifer and Satan, if you hit the button above you the madam prepared your favorite drinks you enjoy the most. Also next to you Lord Satan if you click the button there is an assortment of sweets and poison apple candy prepared for you both.” Yoon Ah continued, “Oh before I forget, Lord Leviathan and Belphegor the compartment next to you has your favorites also and Lord Mammon underneath you is a surprise the madam felt you will really enjoy.” Susanoo began, “Also Lord Asmodeus, the madam did something very special for you too, if you check underneath your seat I think you will be pleased.” Yoon Ah finished. 

“Now this is extravagant indeed, thank you very much for the accommodations. I feel I might be saying this a lot.” Lucifer praised, “A new pair of Succi shades? Ya gonna make me cry Mei this is da best!” Mammon cheered, “Huh, this is very nice thanks Mei you always knew my favorites.” Satan said, “WHOA! My comfort candies? Score!” Levithan cheered, “Mmm cupcakes and cheeseburgers thank you!” Beelzebub cheered, “Don't hog it all Levi! You went through all this for us?” Belphegor said, I reached under my seat while everyone talked about their own little treats. "Oh my I wonder what she got me, I hope it's something I can put to very good use haha!" I looked at her naughtily as I pulled out the box. It was a pocket watch with a butterfly. It had beautiful colored jewels on it, inside was a picture of us when we first went shopping together as a couple . On the back was an inscription. : love yourself as I love you. I looked back at the front...the butterfly was the same one as on that door. “Yo Asmo whatcha git...Asmo?” Mammon asked, “Hey are you ok?” Leviathan wondered, “Asmo…” Lucifer asked concerned, "I'm ok, really it's....I'm fine I think I just got an eyelash in my eye you know how those hurt" I replied, I dug for my pocket mirror and searched in my eye. 

I sipped my wine feeling a sense of happiness and warmth. I am glad everyone loved what I did. I did a subtle glance at Asmo. I hope it wasn’t to much or to lame. I put a lot of thought in that watch. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. And couldn’t help but giggle after. “My Lords we have arrived.” Yoon Ah said, she parked the car and opened my side of the car and Susanoo opened the other side. I saw there were reporters and and tv stations here I forgot how big this was going to be. I walked down the path with Asmo on my arm and his brothers beside me. “Miss Mei! Over here, how are you feeling about the new president being sworn in tonight?” A reporter asked, “I for one am excited. Chairman Toro has been with me since I started here and I couldn’t have be working for a better man.” “Miss Mei! Who are these gorgeous men you brought as your entourage?” Another asked, “The two in the back are my assistants these beautiful men you see behind me are my brother in laws.” I continued walking up to the building all the cameras flashing and snapping of me and the guys. This was fantastic nothing could make this better.

When we got up to the top floor the party was lively and busy already. The best music was playing. “Ah Miss Mei I am so glad you made it! Your table is right this way, table of ten correct?” The waitress said, “Ye, thank you.” I replied, the woman led us to this gorgeous laced table that had a name tag in the middle that said Mei party and each chair had the guys names on it as well as Yoon Ah and Susanoo. They even had little party favors! I couldn’t believe this. Asmo was beside me and Lucifer was on the other side of me and Satan was on the other side of Asmo where Yoon Ah and Susanoo were across from me and the rest of the brothers filled in between. They were all pleased and surprised. “This is a very nice location, very nice view indeed.” Lucifer stated, “I've never heard so many compliments come out of Lucifer's mouth in the past hundred years. I think it's an imposter.” Satan teased, I saw Lucifer growl at Satan’s comment. Those two make me laugh so much. “Who cares, look at this silverware! I bet it's real silver too!” Mammon exclaimed, “You hide that knife away and it will go into your leg.” Lucifer threatened, “Nope there he is ha!” Satan stated, “Look at all the snacks and food! Ugh..but I ate so much in the car.” Beelzebub complained, “I am just so excited Mei aren't you!? I love parties!” Asmodeus cheered, 

I giggled “I know! This is fantastic.” Suddenly I heard a familiar voice call to me. “Miss Mei! So glad you could make it.” Chairman Toro said, I looked at Asmo and he had a slight sense of anger towards him as did Yoon Ah. “Chairman so good to see you! This is a fantastic suerae you have going on. Thank you for letting me be a part of it.” I replied, “Please the pleasure is all mine, this isn’t just about me it’s about the new direction the company will be going in.” He said, He turned to Asmo and made eye contact. I saw Asmo clench his fist. “Mr. Asmodeus, I want to sincerely apologize for everything you had to endure that day. If you hadn’t opened my eyes to the corruption and filth that was in the company I would have had no idea. Hell I may have even fallen to it myself. Thank you so much, and thank you for joining our Kyung even after everything. Please accept this token of my sincerity. I don’t think words could ever describe how sorry I am.” Chairman Toro said as he handed Asmo a box, “Now Kyung are you going to introduce me to your family?” “Ye, this handsome man to my left is Lucifer, he is the oldest, followed by Mammon next to him the second oldest, then Leviathan next to him the third oldest, then to my right is Satan the fourth oldest, of course my darling Asmodeus the fifth oldest, then Beelzebub the sixth and first youngest then Belphegor the seventh and the second youngest. Him and Beelzebub are twins, then there is me the youngest out of all of them. So if you do it in numbers 32, 30, 29, 28, 27, 26, 26. Then me 25. They don’t look it huh?” I said as I giggled, the others chuckled at me. Lucifer tried to hide it but I know he thought it was funny. “Wow, you certainly know how to pick them Kyung. These are some very handsome men. Everyone would be envious at how gorgeous they all are. Are any of them models?” Chairman Toro asked, “Actually Mammon is the model of the family. Can’t you tell with all his fake tan?” I said teasingly, The others let out a laugh they tried to keep it in. “Oi” Mammon scolded, “Oh brother I am only teasing. Nothing wrong with tanning.” I replied, My boss laughed, “Yes Mammon if I looked as handsome as you I would do the same thing. Well Mei, we have a catalogue coming up for our line of products we are releasing, you know that project you submitted your first year here, but they tucked it away for a time until we were at a place to release it?” He continued, “Sir you don’t mean?” I began, “Ye, I do mean. I already told the others we are doing it because of it being a genius idea, and if your brothers are up to it I would love for your family to model the product since it is your genius idea.” I looked at all of them and they all looked at Lucifer, he smiled, “If you share the details when it launches I see no reason why we cannot partake.” He said, I smiled so big yes! Thank you big brother! 

“Fantastic, we are working on the first prototype and first draft, but what we came up with I don’t feel is matching what you created Mei. So when you come back from your leave we will have you draw up a draft since it seems you're the only one who can really get your idea across.” Chairman Toro said, “Ye, absolutely sir I will gladly when I return.” I replied “Splendid, alright Mei and brothers enjoy the party! We are having a raffle at the end of the night so don’t forget to participate. We are giving away some good stuff.” The chairman bowed to us and exited from our table. This was going over so well. I looked up and saw our appetizers and first course had come out. I couldn’t wait to start eating everything that smelled delicious. 

She really showed no restraint with that compliment. I couldn't help but be at a loss for words for a moment. When the chairman left I leaned closer to her. "You truly laid it on thickly for your employer didn't you? All of those compliments were not necessary.” She giggled at my statement, typical Mei. “Hey Kyung what exactly do you do here?” Levithan asked, “They called me handsome, they wanna give me a gig! Yeah! I should charge these stuffed shirts to look at me.” Mammon said, “You can only be a stuffed shirt if you wear a tux you idiot.” Belphegor scolded, “Yeah Mei what do you do? What is this company anyway?” Beelzebub asked, “And how come we didn't know about it?” Satan continued, 

I looked at all of them. “So given the circumstances and everything you guys never really asked, I mean it was on my new student paperwork, but I don’t know if that was a detail that was looked at, so my company I work for is called Suyo Tech, so we make virtual reality gear and like the newest cell phones. We also have a team that designs a business fashion line. Mainly we are a tech company, but my boss before wanted to be more than that. Some of the clothes you saw me with came from here at my company. So Chairman Toro is probably going to want you guys to wear their latest design or do a commercial for the latest tech we developed or half of you do clothing and the other the commercial. I have no idea what he had in mind. I came to this company right after I graduated college so this is going on my fifth year here at Suyo.” I leaned back over to Lucifer and whispered, “Yeah they might not have been necessary, but I wouldn’t have said them if they weren’t true. I only say what I know.” I finished giggling, he blushed, how cute he is so adorable when he shows his emotions. “Woah!! VR tech!? Why didn't ya say so? That is so cool!” Leviathan cheered, “I could make a killin modelin these clothes.” Mammon stated, “That is impressive, I'm sorry I never asked about the details.” Satan said, “I saw it in your paperwork but I never asked you to elaborate, I'm sorry about that Mei. This is all amazing.” Lucifer praised, “Isnt my love incredible? There's nothing she can't do.haha! " I Asmodeus said, He put an arm around me laughing as they gave me praises. “Your praise is embarrassing guys. I just knew growing up I wanted the best out of life so I devoted my entire life to working for what I wanted.” 

The next course of our food came out and everything was lively and perfect. I am so happy that I am a part of this. Suddenly over the loudspeaker my boss came. “May I have your attention my honorable guest.” Chairman Toro began, The room fell quiet and all the focus was on the chairman. “First I would like to welcome everyone to this party. I wanted it to be quite the rager and have Seoul talk about it for a while. My sworn in is about to begin, but first, since I know some of you aren’t familiar with me or this company I decided a little ice breaker would be a good way to get you all relaxed. After our little dinner show we will begin our swear-in followed by our first raffle after that, throughout the night the raffle tickets will be handed out, the first one is on us but if you want more for a better chance feel free to buy additional. Now without further ado I present our little dinner show Madam Yukina and Sir Kang Dey.” The crowd clapped and the act came on. I had never been to a dinner show before. I always heard about them, but I finally got to see one. I looked over at everyone and they were so invested, I could not feel happier. 

»————-Time Passes————-«

The play was sublime, i had not seen such a performance in a while, Mei looked at me with a beautiful smile."This turned out to be such a treat for us, and we have you to thank my love, you are amazing.” I praised as I kissed her cheek. That made her blush. She always looks so precious when I can make her do that. The curtain dropped and I remembered the box that was under my chair. "What do you think this could be love, to be honest nothing could buy my allegiance after what had happened at the last dinner, he would have to be very good to do that." “Hmm I imagine something exotic that you haven’t even seen before. My bosses always can find those things I know Chairman Toro is since he travels everywhere.” She said, I opened the box and my heart stopped, "This cream is made with ingredients that no normal person could ever get their hands on! I think two of them come from the celestial world! You will literally glow from using this cream! it must have cost nearly a million dollars! How could he get this, and know i would love to have it?! I take it back, he may not be that bad after all." I dabbed a tiny amount on my hand and like I thought, they began to glow softly it was the real deal! 

I looked over at Asmo and he was so happy. “A special cream that makes you glow? I don’t even know why I get surprised anymore.” I said as I giggled, “Are you going to wear it everyday darling?” " I am already radiant, but I cannot deny my audience the show they deserve haha!" This was amazing! I would have to add this to my routine....well I would have to create a new routine that is. 

I leaned my head against him. I am glad to see he is so happy. I looked over and I caught Lucifer staring at me. Strange I wonder if I have something on my face. 

She was truly very good to Asmo, and he seemed to be changing for the better. As much as my jealousy rages at the realization that I have lost my chance at her, I cannot deny the fact that this is really good for my little brother. "You two are very nice together, I'm truly happy for you." I said, "Aww thank you big brother! Come here and give me a hug!" He go upt from his seat and hugged me around my shoulders. "Oh, brother you have a lot of tension here. I know of a good place you can get that worked out unless you want me to do that for you." "Asmo please...get off of me." I said sternly, "Hm, suit yourself but i have really good hands, isn't that right Mei?"

I almost spit out my champagne. “Asmo! Don’t say such things when others don’t know what you mean.” “Here Mei.” Satan said as he handed me a napkin. “Anyway yes Lucifer if you ever want a good massage I can always take you to where we went today. I think you would enjoy it. Be catered to like the handsome Lord you are. Actually I think next week when Asmo and I go to that place you all should join us. Who said my work functions are the only way for all of us to hang out?” Suddenly I heard the room fall quiet again. The Chairman was on stage talking again. “How about that? I enjoyed that show how about you all?” Chairman Toro said, The crowd clapped and cheered. This was turning out fantastic. “Alright now the moment you all have been waiting for the ceremony will commence!” A giant gong rang and the lights went dim. An entourage of girls came out with yellow tickets and started passing them out to us. 

Everyone was getting a ticket from these lovely little ladies and one handed a ticket to me, a cute little blonde with average size. "Thank you so very much!" I reached for the ticket but she didn't let go. "Lin Fa was right about you, you are irresistible." She said, "Excuse me?" She leaned in closer and whispered so the others couldn't hear. "We had heard talk that you retired, if you don't show us the time we deserve we will spread the word that you are a cheap phony living off your girlfriend like a leech. And Lin will tell everyone that you only lasted a minute and your dick is the size of my pinky." I remembered the girl who had done my feet and I started to feel sick. Sick at the situation but also sick at myself for enjoying it. "Come when she calls." She let the ticket go with a smile and turned to the next person. I was really in trouble. 

I looked over to say something to Asmo. He had blank eyes, like he was troubled. What was wrong? “My love excuse me for a moment.” he said. He got up and headed towards the bathroom. Shortly after Yoon Ah followed him down the hallway, “Lord Asmodeus!”

I turned as Yoon Ah called my name. "What are you doing, come to power your nose as well I see?" I Asked sweetly. 

“Cut the cute bullshit Asmo.” I scolded, He looked at me shocked, “Tell me you really are not planning to do this orgy or whatever the fuck it is you demon types call it.” He looked at me confused, he must have forgotten I can see possible outcomes. “After everything your really going to do that to the madam?” "Don't look at me like you know everything about me! You know nothing of what's going on! Everyone assumes I'm going to betray her, even her!! She just (hopes) I won't! But I see it in their eyes! They know it, and I know it! I'm not worth the trouble she goes through for me!" 

I was angry and normally I am very well kept. I slapped Asmo across his face. “You forget I know everything before you do. You forget I see every single outcome that can happen even before you know that it’s a possibility.” I began, I started walking around him in circles. “That woman is a meko which I am sure as you know are fox spirits. They are mischievous and troublesome creatures. Are you really going to let some being push you around and ruin your image? The image you don’t even know if it’s you or not.” “You think you are going to betray the madam because of habits you have always done, but then when you start to break away from the brainwashing your sin causes and you feel something that doesn’t make you want to do your old ways you cave in? Asmodeus I have been around much much longer than you. I am from the time three kings back from Lord Diavolo’s father. If you want to parade around and pretend like this is how you are and what you're designed to do go ahead. But trust me when I say nothing down this path is there for you and nothing will make up for the emptiness you have in yourself because you hate what you are and you don’t believe you can change it.” I started to walk away then stopped mid step, “We wouldn’t put all this faith in you if we thought you couldn’t do it. Just for once let yourself feel happy since you have felt nothing but pain.” 

"Yoon Ah wait!" She stopped and looked at me. I couldn't stop the tears from forming. My chest hurt so bad was this...what they called heartache? "You know the future? Please tell me, will I ever know who I am? Will I ever be worthy of Mei, will I ever look into the mirror and not be disgusted with what I see? Please tell me there is something there that will tell me so I know to keep trying or just...." or just what? What was this feeling this pain...this grinding and grating of my emotions that makes me want to crawl under a rock and...die. I don't want to die, why would I think that? But i feel so lost and so alone. I feel I am one move away from losing what little love I have. And then I will be nothing I will be less than nothing and I would rather die than feel that way again...like that part of myself waiting for someone to see me , someone to watch the show but never coming...I don't want to cry out into the dark for a soul, any soul to see me. "Please...Yoon Ah, tell me if you see a purpose for me. 

I sighed. For a future ruler of a country he is such an idiot. “You wanna know the answers? The things you fail to see in front of you? Fine!” I said, I had never tried this before and I really hope this won’t fuck up the path he is on. I placed my hand on his head and placed my other hand on his chest.

"Hey I don't understand what's..." I was frozen as Yoon Ah touched me, but I was right here, how am I over there too? I looked left and right and there.were a set of doors that weren't there before. "Oh no, I can't do this again.. “Don’t fear your mind Lord Asmodeus, accept what your mind is showing you.” She said,  
"I opened the first door and there I was with my little sister again. "Big brother you deserve the most love, don't deny that your job is the most special, you help others love themselves.” "Even so Lilith, it doesn't mean I deserve it, I appreciate what I do have and nothing more." "Oh big brother, you are a lump.” “Why is that?" "Because how can you love someone when you cannot love yourself? It is your whole job to love others! Think about it."the door slammed shut in my face and I decided to move on. The next door I opened was marked fear. It was dark, I was chained down and naked. I was being beaten by a group of people and insulted with every strike. "You are nothing!" "Phony!" "Garbage!!" "Ugly tramp!" They beat me senseless and then left me alone covered in garbage and no one would hear my cries for help. I turned away and found the one with the red lips, I opened it and it was those girls. They were paid to bring me for entertainment. But it slammed shut before I could see more. Another door opened on it's own and I found my brothers sitting around the living room. “I hear Amso is going to stay longer with Mei. They are really doing good. Leviathan said, “Really? Well I'll be, usually his flings last a couple weeks!” Mammon said, “I don't know, this is different. I can feel it.” Belphegor replied, “Asmo has changed, have you seen his face?” Beelzebub stated, “Yeah, he looks good without all that cream and makeup and what other frivolous thing he puts on his face.” Satan continued, “But imagine the self confidence he needed to do it.” Beelzebub said, “Very true, we have to agree that Asmo is in a good place with Mei, she has taken good care of him. I believe this is the best for him and I'm happy.” Lucifer praised, “Wow Lucifer..you’re smilin.” Mammon praised, “Huh well how about that.” Satan teased, The door gently. Closed, was this after we left them? I found the butterfly door and approached slowly. It opened and I saw Mei looking at herself in the mirror and I saw myself come in to hold her. The look on my face was so...content. What did it all mean? Was I in a good place, I knew that already! Am I good enough to be in that place is the question! ‘Keep going Lord Asmodeus.” Yoon Ah said, "Big brother, you are the most worthy of love because you show everyone how to love themselves.” I heard my sister's voice once more, Then I saw one more door, it was golden with a male and female silhouette upon it. It was heavy as I opened it and I saw myself in a mansion the size of Lord Diavolo's. I walked into the entrance wearing very elite uniform and I sparkled from my many emblems. I heard the pattering of feet before being toppled by two beautiful little girls. They had pale purple hair and honey colored eyes and they had the cutest horns. One had pink wings with violet hearts and the other had wings of the opposite colors. "Daddy your home!!" "Daddy can you do my nails?” "Can we go shopping?" "We want to cuddle while you read us a story!" I watched as I laughed as these two beautiful babies fawned over me. These....were my children? "Persephone, Caliapi your dad just got in can he sit down before you bombard him?" Mei came in to grab them and they fluttered away like a game of tag. "But Mama, he is sitting see?" I laughed again as I pulled her down and kissed her. "Welcome home, Lord Asmodeus. " "It's nice to be home Lady Mei." We kissed again and the door slammed shut and I came too. I awoke in a gasp and fell to the floor, I am so going to fear doors and hallways before long. That...I ..Yoon Ah, I don't know what to say.”

“Do you understand now why I address you as Lord? Asmo everything you're feeling, it's normal to feel when going through a big change like this. I only hope me showing you this outcome will not wane the path and cause it to crumble. I promise you if you stray from the path you are on right now everything will be for naught. You have been in the right direction this entire time. Please just trust it, there will be common roadblocks that will approach along the way, but I know you can cross them.” I stood up and helped him up, I placed my hand on his cheek and walked back into the dinning hall, I saw the madam sipping more champagne I decided to walk behind her, “Did you tell him?” She asked, “Ye, mistress, he is fully aware now.” I replied, “Thank you.” She said, I walked back to my seat with Susanoo to enjoy the rest of the ceremony. I noticed that Lord Lucifer was eyeing the madam. “Mei? What was that about?” He asked, “Hmm? Nothing you need to worry about big brother. Something Yoon Ah needed to do for me.” 

I sat in the hallway, my head against the wall trying to think about it all. So I was doing ok? I was good enough for her? The last vision I was gorgeous, and yet in a whole different way. I want that...I do. My DDD buzzed and I looked at my messages.

Lin: Hello Asi

Asmo: who is this and how did you get my number?

Lin: Pai put it in for me and sent me a text while you were talking with Ju.

Asmo: leave me alone and delete my number! I want nothing to do with you!

Lin:...

Lin: well that's not very nice. And we thought you wanted to have a little fun.

She then sent me naked photos of herself and others

Asmo: leave me alone! Stop messaging me!

Lin:...wow.... some avatar of lust you are. What's the matter Asi can't get it up anymore? Or maybe the old ball and chain had you neutered 

Amso: you leave her the hell out of this you skank!

Lin:....

Lin:....what?

Lin: guys did he just call me a skank?

Pai: looks like it

Ju: wow pot meet kettle!

Asmo: what is going on?!

Lin: Listen we are hosting a hell of a big get together for our mistress and she is very fond of you. We are being paid big bucks to bring your ass and if you don't show...

Asmo: no I won't show! You can't make me!

Ju sent me a picture of Mei's house

Asmo: What THE FUCK??

Pai sent a picture of Lin in our bed with a gun pointed to the camera

Asmo:....

Lin: what happened? I think we scared him ladies

Pai: Oh no! 

Ju: whoopsie 

Lin: ANSWER BITCH!

Asmo: ...I'm here...

Lin: good boy. Now our mistress is the boss of a yakuza called the Red Flower. She requested you will be there, and if you dont come when I call you...

Pai: uh oh...

Ju: sure would be a shame if some people turned up missing.

Asmo: you cant do that! We have a lot of connections and eyes everywhere! You wont dare lay a finger on her!! DO YOU HEAR ME, DON'T YOU EVER THREATEN HER!!

Lin: did....did he just all caps me?

Pai: sure did

Ju: someone's gonna get it,

It was quite a moment and then there was a picture of Sanchul with the gun pointed to his mouth

Asmo: oh no, please no!!

Pai: pull it Lin!!

Ju:

Lin: Do you know your place now?

Asmo.....

Lin:WELL??

Asmo...yes...

Lin: such a good boy! Now when I call you you answer me understand? You will come to the address and you will perform for everyone there, you are the demon slut after all so you'll know what to do. Once you get started you are to make lots of sloppy sexy faces for the camera for our mistress. And if you are a good boy we will let you have a happy ending too.

Ju: we have lots of guys who want to use that pretty mouth of yours so you don't get bored with the same old thing.

Pai: so make sure your nice and pretty when you get here

My phone rang and I put it to my ear. I tried desperately to hide the shaking in my voice.

Lin: "you don't show this to anyone, you don't tell anyone and if you don't show your family will suffer. You are not going to enjoy this night but who cares about a slut having fun right? The next time I call you, you better answer. Now say you understand. '

"....I understand ..." and then the line disconnected. I was even more trapped than I thought. I didn't know what I should do, I decided to text Sol maybe he could give me advice.

Asmo has been gone awhile. I hope he is ok, I started to get up and just then I saw him come out and back beside me. “There you are darling I was wondering what had happened to you.” I said as I took his hand, 

I walked nimbly back to the table beside Mei. I heard her talk to me and I put my best smile for her. "Oh you know dear beauty takes time and attention! I'm sorry to keep you waiting so long." I kissed her cheek, the bitter dread of what happened weighing on my mind. I needed to talk to someone, there had to be someone I could trust. "What did i miss dear, anything good?" 

“Hmm not really we are just finishing up the sworn in, I had no idea this was such a big deal taking over a company.” I began, For some reason I felt as if something was wrong. Asmo can try and fake a smile but I can feel he is upset. Momentarily after the ceremony had finished and the loud gong sounded and the lights came up then a woman took the mic. “Ladies and Gentleman of Seoul I now have the pleasure of introducing the new chairman Mr. Toro.” The woman said, Everyone clapped and cheered then a bunch of lights and streamers got shot off and a banner with a gorgeous dragon on it dropped down. The woman rose her hands and started to talk again, “Now how about we get to the good part of the party?” A big container was rolled out with a bunch of yellow tickets in it. Looks like it was time for the first raffle. “Alright Mr. Chairman will you do us the honor of drawing the first winner.” She continued, “Of course!” He began, He turned the big handle a few times then opened the door and reached in for a ticket, “Alright our first lucky winner is number 8679240!” “Well look at that I won.” Lucifer said, “Lucky, so unfair.” Leviathan complained, “Maybe you won something to get that rod out of your-” Satan began, “This steak is great!” Beelzebub cheered, “I’m actually enjoying myself. Hey! Beel don’t eat so fast you will choke!” Belphegor said, “I hope the prizes are good.” Mammon said, “You mean expensive so you can hock it?” Leviathan scolded, “Oi! Don’t be givin me no sass Levi, I am just sayin! A richey company like dis better be good.” Mammon replied, 

I walked up to receive my prize, I was handed a box with a blue ribbon. "Go on, open it, and see what you got." The announcer smiled and everyone clapped. I opened the box to find a pen set, they were golden with sapphire peacocks on them. There was also a matching watch alongside them. These looked expensive and very exquisite. "I will enjoy these, thank you very much. " I bowed and the other guests applauded. ”Alright how about one more than we get to the deserts?” The Chairman said, The audience cheered and clapped, He turned the handle a few more times and pulled out another ticket, ”Alright this time the lucky winner is 7788245.” He said, 

I stood and walked forward and opened my box for all to see. Inside was a simple card.  
"Excuse me, what is this?" I asked offended, "Why that is a library card to the library of Congress. It has the world's largest selection with more than 170 million items." The man replied, "Oh...I..thank you so much " That was more books than I knew what to do with. I actually couldn't contain my smile. 

”Alright my lovely guest how about we get to the deserts? The night is still young.” The Chairman said, the audience cheered and applauded again and I heard the large gong ring again, and loud traditional music started playing and a bunch of serves came out with large trays and carts of the desert all we're exotic. I can tell, I looked over at Beel and he was drooling, good thing we gave him that potion. I saw Satan and Asmo’s eyes widen and Levi’s since they all like sweets. ”Who wants more drinks!” The chairman said, Everyonecheered and raised their glasses. Suddenly a cute girl came over to Lucifer, I could hear her whispers so I knew what she said, ”Excuse me, Lord Lucifer would you like a refill? The madam informed me what you like to drink since you have a special taste.” She said He looked shocked, I love surprising them. He held out his glass and accepted the refill. She then came over to Satan and Asmo and did the same thing and they accepted also. Satan and Lucifer looked at me with surprised eyes. I simply smiled and drank some more of my champagne. “She was truly going out of her way to make us comfortable. I had to say, she was doing well.” Lucifer thought, “Same old Mei, bending over backwards for her friends. I always loved that about her.” Satan notioned, The servers came to our table and our eyes were laced with gorgeous choices. ”Alright guys pick whatever you want.” “Oohh this on got gold flakes on it!” Mammon said, “I will take this cheesecake please.” Lucifer asked, “Key lime!” Leviathan cheered, “Mmmmm chocolate.” Beelzebub said, “I will take the shortcake with blueberries.” Belphegor stated, “This apple pie looks good.” Satan praised, “None for me thank you.” Asmodeus said, ”Are you sure darling? They have a cake made out of black beans and it is sublime. Here try mine you will be upset if you don't take any.” I said as I fed him a bite he accepted and his eyes widened, ”See told you.” I continued, 

"That really is good, but you eat...I don't have much of an appetite, I think I overdid it at dinner haha, I can't very well let my figure go now can i?" I truly had no appetite but it had nothing to do with my weight.  
"If you say so my love, madam will you wrap a cake to go for me?" She nodded, "I will be back before the nights over to give it to you madam." "Ye thank you very much." I replied, she smiled and continued to the next table. Everyone was really enjoying this. My worry was what was going on with Asmo? Yoon Ah showed him his future she saw and yet he is still acting off, darling what is really wrong with you?

»————-Time Passes————-«

Before I knew it so much time had passed and they were drawing the next raffle. The chairman got back up to the stand and turned the handle to pull out another number. "Alright this time our lucky number is 456872141!" 

"I'm fine love really! It has just been awhile since I had been out to a party I suppose I am tired." At least that much was very true. "Whaaaa??? I won?? Yes!! Yes I cant believe it!! Haha in your face Mammon!" Leviathan cheered, ”If you say so darling. Congrats Levi! Go get your prize I wanna see what you get.” Kyung said, 

I walked up nervous as everyone stared at me. I was handed a big box. I opened it and it was a whole line of VR stuff! "This is the first model's line, I would hope you can try it out and give us great reviews." The man said, "I'm getting so immersed in some RPGS! Yeah!" 

I heard the audience cheer and clap. How about that everything is going well. I looked around the table to see everyone happy and merry. ”Hey guys lest have a toast!” I began, I held up my glass, ”Lets toast to a fantastic night and even a more fantastic family.” They all agreed and clicked their glasses together. I wonder if Lucey and Satan were starting to get drunk. They have had a lot of their favorite alcohol. "Here here, let's toast! Haha, this is such a splendid event!" Lucifer cheered, "Ha, look at you, you're a wreck, have you no class?" Satan said, "I have more class in my pinkie than you will ever hope to achieve Satan. You're drunk, you should go easy on that." Lucifer scolded, “Man they both look sloshed.” Mammon said, “What should we do?” Leviathan asked, 

I gotta idea." I leaned in between the two and whispered (Puddin') they both started laughin' "How absurd hahaha.” Lucifer said, "Only Mammon is that moronic! Haha.” Satan said, “Welp ima go schmooze, be right back...ah!” I said as Lucifer pulled me back by my ear. "I'm not that drunk Mammon sit down!" “Yes sir…” Man of all the rotten luck! 

.

I giggled. For her reason, I got the urge to mess with Lucifer and Satan it's so hilarious to see the most angry people get wasted. As the night went on we were finally wrapping up the party, the final drawings we're coming up. Lucifer and Satan still slowly slipped into drunkenness. This was priceless. ”Alright my gorgeous people here are our final drawings for the night.” Chairman Toro said He turned the handle and pulled out five tickets. The next winner is lucky number 00707942.” A blonde woman got up and went to the front, ”The next number is lucky number 4562148080.” He continued, A tall gentleman went to the front after, ”Next 6066668892.” 

"Whoooo!! Yeah! I won! Hahaha!" I slipped up to the stage and they handed me an envelope. I eyed it suspiciously as I opened it, I swear if it's a dinky coupon I'm gonna- "WHAT?? A CHECK FOR A WHILE HUNDRED THOUSAND DOLLARS??!" "Looks like you're our lucky cash prize winner. Congrats!" I nearly cried, I mean I'm a demon so I don't cry but I almost did, couldn't nobody bring me down tonight! 

”What? That is such a horrible idea having him be the cash prize winner.” I said, ”Whatever, he is happy so we will let him have it.” I shook my head and took another sip of champagne. I am loving not getting drunk off this anymore. I have had so much. ”Alright two tickets left! The next one is 666087787, and the final one us 666087777.” The chairman continued,

"Oh wow I won? Neat!" I walked up and they gave me a gift card to some fancy restaurant. "This is for the black swan. You are granted unlimited access for up to a year!" I hugged the man, that was a happy prize

I went up after Beel and they handed me a box. I opened it and it was a coupon. "This restaurant is very special, you can eat there and then take a nap, it's played out with the softest bedding and pillows known to man." "Hmm, Beel ya want to go to this?" "That's awesome! And I'll take you with me!" Beelzebub said, Not too much into the food as the softest bedding around. I would have to be the judge of that.

»————-Time Passes————-«

The party was coming to an end and frankly everyone was happy with what they got. I am so glad everyone won, Asmo got a special gift from my boss so I am sure he doesn’t mind not winning the raffle. Lucifer and Satan were still laughing away at how drunk they were and frankly I was really enjoying it. I looked over to Susanoo and Yoon Ah being affectionate with each other. It was so cute. I got up from my seat and walked over to Susanoo and Yoon Ah I bent down beside them and whispered, “Hey the party is almost over will you guys go next door and check in at the hotel I already paid for it and bring everyone’s keys?” They nodded and got up and headed that way.

I got another message on my DDD. It was a picture of someone's dick. Lin: How well can you deep throat I wonder? Ugh....this was exhausting me, I looked to Mei and smiled.  
" I'm glad you are having such a good time my dear.” 

Without noticing I laid my head on Asmo’s shoulder. He is so amazing. I am so lucky to have him. Moments after I saw Yoon Ah and Susanoo come back. “My Lords I have each of your Key Cards for your rooms next door. Here Lord Lucifer you and Lord Mammon are room 1A.” Yoon Ah began, “Thank you very much Yoon Ah, come mammon you are going right to bed you are not ruining this splendid evening." Lucifer said, “A hundred thousand dollars...ima sleep like a baby!” Mammon cheered, I giggled they are so cute. “Lord Leviathan you are room 1B right across from Lord Lucifer and Mammon.” I continued, “Lord Belphegor and Beelzebub you’re in room 1C.” I continued as I handed them their key "Oh sweet I can try all this wicked gear!" Glad I packed a few games!” Leviathan said, “Oh good I can hardly keep my eyes open.” Belphegor said, “Thank you very much Yoon Ah, are there snacks in the room?” Beelzebub asked, “Yes my Lord and I prepared another potion so you don’t disturb yourself in the middle of the night.” I replied, "Ooh thanks so much! Come on Belphie!” 

They all went to their rooms and it was just me and Satan and Asmo. “Lastly Madam, Lord Asmodeus, and Lord Satan your penthouse suite 15. Then Susanoo and I room 1E. Madam do call on us if you three need anything, the others have their assistant on standby already so no need to worry about them. We are going to turn in and probably enjoy the jacuzzi. Are you three planning on joining us?” “Yes probably later thought thank you Yoon Ah and Susanoo.” I replied, They both bowed and walked out. “Alright guys ready to go?” Kyung asked, “Yes let's go and get some rest, I could use some.” Asmodeus said, “Sure I could use a recap. How about you Kyung?” Satan asked, 

“Ye, sounds good.” I grabbed Asmo’s hand and held it with mine, then I linked arms with Satan. We walked up to our suite and when I walked in I was in awe. The beautiful pink and white decorations I felt I was in a gorgeous flower bed. The crystal knobs on everything in the bed were laced with rose petals. I was so happy. Satan went through his door and shut it behind him so Asmo and I could be together alone. He sat on the bed and he looked so exhausted, Asmo....this isn’t because of the visions she showed you....what is really going on? I kneeled down in front of him and laid my head in his lap. 

“You want to go in the jacuzzi darling?” He didn’t answer me, I sighed and I slowly got up, but suddenly he pulled me back into him and wrapped me in a tight hug as well and fell back on to the bed. “Don’t go, stay....” “Alright darling.” I replied, I pressed my face into him. Asmo please talk to me.......  
"Mei...I just want to hold you okay? I don't want to let you go, I know who I want to be but I'm scared. I'm scared that I'm going to ruin everything... and I don't want to...I dont want to lose you." I held her tight to me fighting a new wave of tears. I wasn't going to cry again, I can't not now. "Please Mei ....if...I did mess up, if I did something bad. Would you be able to forgive me?" “Of course darling.” She said, 

I wasn’t ready for bed yet and neither was Susanoo. We changed into our swimsuits and went to the jacuzzi where we found Lord Lucifer and Satan. They were still drinking and eating some fine chocolate. “Hello my lords care if we join you?” Susanoo asked, They nodded and invited us in. 

Satan and I sat in the jacuzzi with Yoon Ah and Susanoo, they were so in love with each other, I couldn't help but feel anger towards them. "You two look so cozy together tell me about yourselves, have you known Mei long?" I asked, “Yes that is correct, she hasn't spoken of you two until recently I feel as though that we um...should have been properly intolerant..." Satan said, “You mean introduced.” “Don't correct me Lucifer...or you either other Lucifer...pfft haha!” “Haha, you are such a fool Satan” I replied, 

I couldn’t help but giggle. I know it was inappropriate but seeing my two favorite Lords be so carefree was refreshing. So different from what the madam says. “As you both know Mei graduated college when she was 21, then got her job at her company shortly after. So for me this will be going on my fifth year with the madam.” I said, “Versus me I have known Mei for almost two years. We met on her first work retreat, I may not have known her as long but she is still like my family.” Susanoo said, "Ah now that's nice....you know, Asmo doesn't know how lucky he has it! I would have made Mei so happy, she would have been pampered!” Satan said, “ Right with what will you pamper with? Books and temper tantrums? Mei would be happier with me, that is without a shadow of a doubt.” Lucifer replied, “She would cheat on you with me.” Satan continued, “That's assuming she had the time to get out of bed.”   
I couldn’t help but laugh. “Hard to say my Lords you are both the mistress's favorite type. She might have dated the both of you.” I replied as I drank more of my wine. “How do you suppose that?” Lucifer asked, “I don't have to guess I know she would love me if I had the chance to show her.” Satan said, “I am almost certain that that would be for her to decide , not you Satan.”Whatever....it should have been me...I would never break her heart.” “My Lord?” Susanoo said “Anyway to answer your question Lord Lucifer the both of you are the type she likes, she likes the smart ones, she likes the dominant and sadistic ones. Did either of you ever tell her how you felt?” I asked, They seemed very troubled by all of this. I had seen their timeline anyway, but I wanted to hear from their own mouths. I had feelings but my pride got.the better of me and I threatened her...even when she gave me another chance I didn't reciprocate her feelings when she showed them.” Lucifer said, “She said something...but...I didn't act on it.” Satan said, “It sounds as if you both regret not acting? What stopped you?” I asked, “Even if it was your sin is that really what held you both back?” I wanted to know just give me a sign and I can show you your timeline. “Well..I...oh look.my cup is empty, I'm going for a refill, any of you want any?” Satan said, “Yes, that would be fine. Tell me Yoon Ah, what types of abilities do you posses?” Lucifer asked, 

Damn, the alcohol is causing them to not focus Hmm I will continue and wait for my opportunity. “Actually my Lord I have a skill set in different martial arts styles taught to me by the madam and Susanoo of course, plus a skill set of some magic, but my ability that I discovered recently is possible outcomes, I can see different futures. I can not manipulate them like Sir Barbatos with his time control. But it’s still quite a unique ability. You see from my time you don’t hear of us having abilities anymore, everyone in my time had skill sets.” I began, “What do you refer to when you say your time Lady Yoon Ah?” Lucifer began, “You see My Lords, during me and Susanoo’s time we are from three kings before Lord Diavolo’s father. Demons then were much much different than currently.” I replied, “Really? What made you decide to reside in the human world?” Satan inquired, “I can answer that it's hard for Yoon Ah to talk about it.” Susanno began, “During our king that was ruling KIng Paimon to be exact, during his reign he was very much about philosophy and skills instead of powers, he used to tell us that skills can be taught and honed while abilities can make you drunk with power and weakness. At that time there was much disagreement with his teachings so his people rose up in rebellion, since his powers were so weak since he wanted to focus on skill sets instead of abilities he fell effortlessly, a shame really my mother told me how much she enjoyed having him as the ruler. So during the riot stages those who agreed with King Paimon were targeted and destroyed or sent off never to be seen again. Our families had been destroyed completely and any trace of our bloodline as well. We didn’t know one another then, but we both had the same idea.” Susanoo continued,

“So we decided to live among the humans. I was a butler for a family for a very long time, and while out doing a task for them I was assaulted by their subordinates. They felt I was too close with the family, they felt I was going to murder them so I would be the only aide to their fortunes when that was the last thing on my mind. During that time after it was over The Madam found me, she was very kind and gentle, she had no idea I was a demon and at first I wanted it to remain that way so she wouldn't be afraid. She took me to her home and cleaned me up and dressed me in gorgeous attire, and had me stay with her.” I began, “It sounds very much like typical Kyung.” Lucifer said as he took another drink, “Yes I agree. After that I felt I wanted to protect this woman in whatever way I can, I was not a very strong demon and had no abilities, but I knew I wanted to protect her. So she gave me my own room and trained me in the same martial arts style she was trained in, I became stronger and more intune with myself, I asked her to make a pact with me so I will always remain by her side even in death. I would still be there.” I continued, “So you owe Kyung everything don’t you?” Lucifer asked, “Hai, very much so. She not only is my mistress, she is my best friend I could have ever asked for, I never expected a lowly and poor demon like myself would ever feel and get so much kindness from someone.” I finished as I drank more of my wine, “Well I do apologize for your bloodline being wiped out, I can’t imagine not having any trace of your family left.” Satan said, “You are very kind Lord Satan, thank you.” I replied, “Lady Yoon Ah, if I may while we are on this subject why do you address me and my brothers as Lords?” Lucifer asked, I giggled lightly, “I knew you would ask before too long, as I mentioned earlier I can see possible futures and can see if the path you are on leads you to the future you are trying to get to. I unfortunately cannot tell you why since I am commanded by the madam not to, but based on what information you have gathered about myself and what abilities I have as smart as you both are you should have no problem conjuring up my reason for addressing you with such titles.” I said as I sipped my wine, “Really? So we are all going to come into some sort of power? Since Lord is a title of power.” Lucifer asked, I giggled, as expected, the infamous Lucifer on the case.

“Well if that is the case then Lady Yoon Ah I suppose you could tell me what my life would have been like if I didn't have these annoying brothers?” “Oh come off it Lucifer, you're nothing without us and you know it. But I do wonder what would have happened if I wasn't so scared and returned Mei’s affections. I wonder what our lives would have been like if I had just taken that leap.” Satan said, I scoffed, They were genuinely hurt. They were....genuinely regretful, I wasn’t going to tell them about my ability to alter memories. I felt it wasn’t needed. “I can show you....if you really think you can handle it, I wouldn’t want it to snap your sanity.” I replied, “You both have a timeline with Mei. You both had roadblocks and casualties you had to face to get it. Are you sure you want to see all of that flash in front of you?”

They looked at eachother then back to us and nodded. “I need to know....I need to know what I could have had, so that I can stop wondering.” Lucifer said, “Yes, please...please show me.” Satan pleaded, “Very well. Lucifer you first.” I began, I walked over to him first. “I am not sure how it will appear in front of you, but for Lord Asmodeus it appeared as different doors. It may appear as a movie or it may appear as a play however your subconscious interprets memories. Do not go through the doors if it shows you as doors, do not disrupt the performance just watch. I fear it will give you psychological trauma if you attempt to interact understand?” I said He nodded, I walked closer to Lucifer, “My Lord forgive me this is the only way I have learned so far to share my visions.” I touched my forehead to his, and I had him place his hands on my waist. Honestly I was very excited to have this happen since Lucifer is my favorite. “Yoon Ah w-what are you...” He began, I didn’t let him finish. I placed my lips on his and began to share what I saw. 

I was standing on a balcony, looking out to the moon, behind me the doors opened. It was Mei and I. It apparently looked as if we shared a dance together. I had taken her to the side to ask what was wrong because she had been acting peculiar. She began to cry and tell me how life was unbearable for her, and that she tried all she could to get me to fall for her but I would not. I nor my other self understood. And then she kissed me and it became a deep and passionate kiss. "What happened all of this time Mei, why did I forget you?" She then went on to explain that my mind had been altered. And then she jumped from the balcony and came back revealing that she had become a demon. I was in awe of how beautiful she was. She had done this to stay with me forever and though I was angry at how it happened I was overjoyed that we could be together again then the scene switched and it was sometime in the future I had see Mei and I together and there were two children on my lap, we...had kids?...my chest ached at seeing us together knowing we had children and I could have been happy with her that we would have had obstacles....but we had each other. Kyung…..I am so sorry I didn’t act on my feelings for you. I came out of it and looked around the jacuzzi. I had nothing but shame and sadness in my heart. "Thank you for clearing that up Yoon Ah, now I know." “Of course my Lord. Lord Satan are you ready?” He nodded, I walked over to him and proceeded to do the same tasks. 

She kissed me and the next thing I knew I was in a living room somewhere. I saw myself sitting on the couch holding a toddler in my arms, it was a handsome little boy with purple hair and green eyes, he looked just like me. I was reading him a story about an adventurer, his eyes scanned the pages with delight as I unfolded the tale before him. A little blonde angel of a girl toddled up to me and sat in my lap, beautiful violet eyes looked up at me as she smiled with a pacifier in her mouth. Mei came in with a large tray of food and a blanket. Two small dragons of purple and green perched on each shoulder. "Is everyone ready for the picnic?" Sanchull and two other large dogs barked in delight as they ran outdoors. "Hey not so fast! You have to be easy." That was Levi's voice.

"Oh stop worrying, I am.fine Levi-chan." A pretty woman with pink hair and brown eyes had entered,.she seemed to be pregnant. She rested on the couch next to me and the children and she smiled at me. Levi crouched on the floor in front of her kissing on her swollen belly. "Masanori, we have to stop for now and help Eomma with the food ok?” "Ye Appa." I lifted the girl in my arms as I grabbed some of the stuff from Mei."Come my princess Kaori, i must whisk you away to a magical land full of sandwiches and tasty juice." I gave her a kiss on her cheek after, "Appa! Tell a story, I want a pony and a princess!" "Let's get settled first, and your Appa can tell all the stories you like." Our son took the blanket and haphazardly carried it to the front yard as Mei and I carried the food out with our daughter on my shoulders. The dragons helped spread the blanket and we sat everything down in the right places. Levi and the pregnant woman came out leaning on him a bit for support as she sat down on the blanket. "Oh, it seems Ruri-chan is very active today. " "I think she is excited that it's our wedding anniversary Qetty-chan. " Levi beamed as he rubbed her belly. "To the happy couple!" Mei rose a glass in cheers "To all of us!" And just like that....it was all gone. And it wasn't the fact that I smiled and it wasn't just that I felt at peace, but I came to the realization that in missing my chance I also ruined Levi's as well. I wonder what he would have been like as a father. "Thank you Yoon Ah....that was...the best thing I had ever seen.” I said trying to choke back my tears. 

I bowed respectfully. “Susanoo my love, I believe it’s time for us to leave the Lords.” “Hai, coming dear. Goodnight my lords” Susanoo said as he bowed to them. 

"Have a good night.” I said sadly, "Rest well." Lucifer said, They departed and we sat alone looking at each other feeling the weight of our mistakes. "There is nothing we can do about it now." "I would have had twins...Levi..would have gotten married." I replied, "There is nothing we can do, our time came and went...we have to let Asmo have his chance at happiness." Lucifer said, "Are you so sure that it would worm so well? Are you certain that he will.not ruin her life?" I looked at my big brother, what he saw hurt him and I sympathized. "I know...but who are we to take away his outcome? He acted and we did not, but to be angry about it now will not change anything. So please Satan...for once listen to me." He turned away dunking his head into the water and coming back in a yell before covering his face. "I know little brother, I know." We finished our drinks and decided to to head back to our rooms, both of us knowing we were going to have trouble sleeping properly tonight.

»————-Time Passes————-«

I arose from my bed in a cold sweat. Odd I must have had another bad dream. I looked over to see Asmo wasn’t beside me. I rubbed my eyes to adjust to the darkness, and I looked over and saw him on our balcony, the moon light hit him so perfectly. I quickly searched for my bag and I found it at the side of my bed and I reached in and took out my camera, I held it up and snapped the picture then silently slipped it back into my bag. I came out of bed and threw my kimono on with my nipples erect and my breast lightly covered and walked out to the balcony. I wrapped my arms around Asmodeus and put my face into his back. “Bad dreams my darling?” I said as I stroked his arms. 

She wrapped her arms around me and cuddled me close. I should take comfort in it but I only felt the pain in my chest at the memory of what was to come. I had messaged Solomon and though he did tell me to defy them and refuse I couldn't risk her life. But even if I went on and pulled this performance would she accept me? Would she still love me if she knew I did it for her safety? "Hello my darling, as tired as I am my body just won't rest. It seems I will not be getting enough beauty sleep tonight." ”Hmm I can relate. Without you, beside me it doesn't feel right. Everyone else is asleep by now how about we go for a naked swim in that refreshing jacuzzi.” She said as she started to kiss my back. "Anything for you my love," she led me by the hand and we stripped o what little clothes we had and got into the water. The jets felt nice but it did nothing to soothe my heart and mind. 

I looked at him and he still wasn't breaking out of this mood. ”Are you going to tell me what's bothering you? Or are you going to keep me in the dark?” ”Fear, Anger, Worry, Sadness. Why? We promised each other we would talk to one another did we not?”

"Mei....I am afraid, I want to be the man you deserve." I moved over and put my arms around her, nuzzling the crook of her neck. She giggled, “Why do you insist on only telling me part of everything. I know you're afraid and what I told you before the last time I said it still applies. Now what’s the root of you not being able to enjoy this steaming hot water with me and this luxurious hotel at the peak of Seoul.” She began as she stroked my hair, What do I tell her, do I tell the truth? No, she could be harmed. She knows something is wrong so I cannot say nothing...what am I to do..."Mei...there is something I have to tell you. But please, I don't want you to be mad at me." 

I sighed. “Whenever someone says don’t be mad at me what they are about to say is far from pleasant.” In my gut I had a feeling I knew what he was going to say, but it’s expected. I really thought he was making progress.... “What is it you want to say to me darling?” 

I held her close and I hid my face from her. I couldn't let her see what I was really feeling. "Remember when we went to the spa and this cute little dark haired meko girl did my feet?"  
”Yes.” I sighed deeply, I felt tears forming in my eyes and I will not cry. This I knew what I was dealing with when I decided to be with him. After all, our outcome is just a possible one.

I tried my hardest not to tremble as I remembered the threats and the fact that they were in our home. I tried not to think of the sick feeling I was getting from knowing they are only going to abuse my body. I tried to ignore the crushing pain of my heart knowing I was breaking hers, so that I could put on my best mask of a smile and put on one the the greatest performances I'll ever make. "Well darling she seemed so charmed by me that she invited me to join her and a few friends for a fun time. I...didn't want to upset you, during the party. I have been feeling all out of sorts and I truly feel that this is what I need. I ...would hope that...you would...allow me to go." As if I ever had a choice in this.

I sighed then I laughed nervously. I stepped out of the jacuzzi we had in our room and started to dry off. “I understand my love. I know screwing me for so long would bore you after a while. Just be safe mmmkay? If you let me have you again I want to make sure I don’t get sick when and if you come back.” I said as I forced a smile. “Hopefully this will make you feel better.” I walked back towards the bedroom part of the suite, then went into the closet and put on my nightgown, normally I sleep in the nude with Asmo, well I didn’t feel the need to now. I slipped it on and climbed back into bed, and shut off my lamp on my side.

I stood in the jacuzzi alone...just as I had feared. There Lin...I was free for you to torment. Isn't that what you wanted? Your boss can humiliate and use me to their hearts desires! "Damn you.....damn all of you..." I couldn't hold back my tears. She really thought she bored me, she'll assume I'm diseased... she won’t want me back...I know she won't. And it's all their fault. But i would rather she despise me than something happen to her or Yoon Ah or Susanoo or anyone because of me. At least she is safe ...even if I spend my life alone...my Mei is safe. ”At Least dry off and come snuggle with me.” I said as I sat up and giggled, ”Since I have to share I want every moment I have not to be wasted.” 

I touched his face while he held me. ”Its ok Asmo. As long as you're happy I will be happy indulging in the moments of it.” Part of me felt there was something off about this. Why won't he tell me everything? I can only hope the truth will surface soon. I won't give up on you Asmo not after you have come so far. 

Oh my Mei, I will find a way to make this up to you. If it takes an eternity I will give you everything you ever wanted and more, i will work forever to never lose that sparkle in your eye again...please Mei, if we make it through this I will do that for you. And I will do whatever possible to make sure those skanks pay!


	10. (Love Yourself As I Love You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The summary of this timeline of love comes to end, Solomon finds his new chance at life and Kyung and Asmodeus finally make their love official.

Another week had started. My little vacation was a nice one. I had been training still with the damn Salamander and I am learning a lot about what abilities I have. I just found out I can show others what I see regardless of where they are if I have a bond with them. Solomon was being annoyingly nice, I know I promised I would play nice. I couldn't put my finger on it, but he had a look in his eyes, like a very devious and up to no good look. Maybe at one point, he wasn't a bad guy. Whatever caused him to be this way now must have traumatized him. I guess if I had to act so he doesn't try and command me then I will. Ugh this made me sick. Asmo and I were at his house and we had finished our training. He was working on some sort of potion or spell? Who knows what he was doing. I stared him down trying to figure out what he was up to then he looked up and smiled at me. 

"Mei you're staring, are you beginning to like me after all?" She glared at me and I chuckled. "Kidding, I'm making a potion to make the stir fry. I made it taste better, I can't seem.to master every dish just yet. "I stood and took the vial and poured it into the pot.   
"Would you like a taste?" I asked, 

I sighed in annoyance. Play nice Mei otherwise he is going to be an ass and command you to suck his dick or something. “Hmm what are you trying to get right? Here let me taste.” I said as I got up and walked over to where he was.

"I'm trying to enhance the flavor, I added all of the ingredients needed but it still doesn't taste very well. Here this is a sample of what it tasted like before." I put a fork to her mouth to taste. Don't worry dear Kyung, I'm telling you the truth, I would never hurt you like he would. 

I tried not to be a dick but that was terrible. “Solomon, do you use your magic for everything? Or do you actually cook and prepare the food?”

"Well cooking happened to be one of the several things I'm not very good at. I actually chopped, sauteed, measured and added this all by hand." Wow, that hurt, I suppose the truth does that. "This potion is a mix of salt, red wine, garlic , oregano, and a touch of dust from a fairy wing. Here try this." I gave her the other sample. 

Ugh that was gross. Red wine and this fairy dust stuff I think he can take out. “Alright so salt, garlic, oregano is good to add for the veggies. We are going to do this over. Once you master stir fry you can master everything. Since you have mixed so much already just keep adding stuff will only ruin it further. Alright do you have all the ingredients still? Throw all of that away that you did already. I am going to help you.” "Well...ok..." He took everything and tossed it and played out the vegetables, peppers and the spices "What did I do wrong?" He asked, 

“You added too much of something the red wine and fairy dust you could have left out. Alright Solomon what veggies do you like?” I asked as I started to wash my hands in what looked like a sink. I hope this was a sink since water came out. Then I took an apron he had hanging up and put it on. “Mind tying this for me? For some reason I am having an issue.” I said as I giggled, 

I stood behind her and tied it, trying my best not to touch her. She smelled very nice."I like carrots and broccoli and red peppers. I also like snap peas." I replied, “Alright so shred the carrots or if you like cutting them in circles that’s fine too. The broccoli you can just throw in there since they don’t require cutting. Then cut your red peppers either diced or in slivers however you like it. Do you have any of those mini corn on the cobbs? They make the stir fry.” She continued, “Then after cutting add a bit of oil at the bottom of the pan so it doesn’t stick. Oh did you wash your hands before you touch anything? It is essential too.” I turned to the refrigerator and grabbed the baby corn, and then began to cut the peppers. "Of course I did, I'm not a neanderthal. My mother used to be an excellent cook, when I was little she would let me cut the vegetables like this while she worked. She would even hum as she cooked and I never knew if it was for me or her." I continued, 

Why is he sharing with me? Do not give me things to relate to! I do not want to relate to you! Ugh....but I suppose I can make him feel comfortable. I started humming my favorite song my mother used to play for me as a child called Angel of Music from my favorite play, “Do you prefer white rice or brown rice?” I asked,

I grabbed the rice from a high cabinet. "I like brown rice better, I think it has more flavor it it." I finished the peppers and began on the carrots listening to her as she hummed and I couldn't help but smile. "I can tell you have a beautiful voice." 

“Shh. Don’t say anything I will freak out and stop.” I said as I giggled, I took the rice and started to boil it. I didn’t see a rice cooker so I did it the old fashioned way: a regular pot on low, then I took my phone and set a timer for 25 minutes, then started to heat the mini corn. “Now once this corn is heated up you can add it to the rest of your veggies and then when you combine everything together in a bowl make your Salt, Garlic, Oregano, But this time add a pinch and I do mean a pinch of cracked red pepper and adobo. You will be able to tell a major improvement just by adding those. Cracked red pepper brings out the red peppers really well and it adds a subtle kick to it.” I started making the chicken, since we had a good amount of flavor for the veggies, I knew it would rub off when we combined everything together. I went over and washed my hands once more and added a bit of seasoning salt to the chicken and black pepper. Then I started to make the best stir fry sauce I have ever had. I don’t like this nice feeling I was getting doing this with him. I don’t like it at all.

I washed my hands again and kept silent as she worked and hummed, it felt just like home, it felt like peace and happiness; the kind that I had always wanted. I washed my hands once more and added the heated corn stirring the ingredients together. I didn't want to break the mood but something burned inside me...something I needed to say to her. "You know, I have these magic powers and all of these pacts and yet I feel empty. I never even wanted this...to be honest, I'm thinking of putting sorcery aside." 

I paused. What did he just say? Why is he telling me this? Hmm I am curious, let me find out what he means. “Really? What will you do if you decide to do something like that?”

"That is the thing I don't know...this has been pounded into me for so long...but." i stopped and looked at her really thinking about it. "I want to settle down, meet someone nice and maybe have a family...I don't really know. I really just don't want to be alone anymore. You know what I mean?" 

I giggled lightly. “Believe me I understand more than you think.” I began to wonder if this was really happening? I swear on the king of the celestials if he is putting a spell on me or doing some manipulation shit I am going to be a very upset demon. “What happened to your parents Solomon? Are they still living? And do you have any siblings?” 

I put the utensil down and looked out the window as I thought of it all. "I had a mother and father and a little brother named Elios. Father was a sorcerer as his father and brothers and all before them. Mother practiced magic but liked doing things old fashioned you know? She didn't even like using gadgets and things. I liked that about her the most because it meant that I didn't need to be the greatest sorcerer to impress her. Father on the other hand pushed us to be better, stronger and more skillful than any generation before us. He was hard on us, my little brother especially. It started out that he would take us into the woods and desert us to find our own way home. Then he would cast afflictions on us and tell us to use our skills and powers to heal ourselves. My brother was weaker and more gentle like our mother so he never fared too well on our tests. " I leaned back onto the counter sighing. I had a dog, Cosmo, he was a French bulldog. I loved him and Elias did too. But on one of father's tests he wanted us to bring back a talisman that was to have been hidden in the woods, we came back empty handed and our punishment was the usual beatings. But I stood up to the bastard, I said "You aren't going to hurt me or my brother anymore!" He laughed...he laughed so hard. And as Cosmo ran to me in the commotion he burst into flames and he said " I don't have to lay a finger on you to hurt you boy." I sighed as I looked away from her I hated these memories but once it started they all flooded back. "I was devastated Cosmo had been reduced to ashes. Because of a damned trinket that the bastard hid that we were supposed to find. I went to bed and didn't notice my brother wasn't there until a while later. I used my magic to track him and to my horror he had been attacked by a pack of wolves. He was still alive and I did what I could to treat his wounds but it was through magic he had lived as long as he did. He said if he had found the talisman father may be pleased and bring Cosmo back. I carried him back screaming for help and father tried to help him but he was already gone. Mother was inconsolable. I held her as father took the item from Elios hand and I'll never forget what he said: "what a waste to lose the one that actually makes an effort.” 

I felt my anger surge and his face went back into my mind. "Since then he was even harder on me, the beatings, the afflictions the boils he would cast onto my body...and mother grew weaker with grief and helplessness each day. I was only ten when she stopped humming. One day she was really not well and I was taking care of her, father came home and saw that my usual lessons were not completed and proceeded to beat me, my mother stood up to him as weak as she was, I was the only child she had left and he cast a spell of sepsis on her and told me this was a new test, heal my mother and I would only go to bed without supper. I did my best and she became stable...and then...he patted my head, called me a good boy. I looked over every book I could until I found one for calling forth a demon, because that is what he had to be to be that cold hearted. A wretched beast! I did find a demon by happenstance by the name of Ifrit whenI was 14. He was nice to me for a lower level demon. And we often spoke about him as my first friend.” I continued, 

“After several weeks my father In one of his tests tied me to a metal.beam and pushed it to the bottom of the river. I was to free myself, which I did easily but what I didn't know was that there was a reason for this test that had nothing to do with strengthening my skills.” I. Sighed...."My mother had died....she had been sick a long while and...father wanted me out of the way so he could put her down. He buried her next to Elias. He said....but I found that to be a lie. I ran away shortly after that taking all my books on magic and all my things and went searching for something to make me the most powerful sorcerer I could possibly be and when I was sixteen I found this ring in an Aztec temple. Along the way I met more demons, one of them being Asmodeus, we met when I was nineteen. He was always a good friend, but magic is all I have known since I could remember, it is a curse and a blessing.” I finished, 

Damnit! Fuck you Solomon! You just had to strum my heartstrings didn’t you. Don’t give in Mei it still can be a trick. Even so I can’t stop myself from crying. I saw the tears drop onto the cutting board, I quickly wiped them away. He was still leaning against his counter and he had a different look to his eyes. The emptiness and the depression. Subconsciously I walked over to him and hugged him tight. Stroking his pure white hair.

She stroked me so lovingly and I couldn't help but cry. "I want so much to be done with this cursed thing! But you see I had to...I had to be the strongest so no one could put me in that position again!" I tried to wipe the tears from my face and settle my breathing and to my utter surprise she hugged me. "Kyung...can I tell you a secret?” I asked, 

I didn’t want to say anything, but I just felt he needed to comfort him. “What is it?”

I removed my shirt and showed her the markings of the many pacts that covered my body. "Sure I get a little more power when I make a pact with a demon...but the thing I enjoy the most is that I hopefully get a new friend and because the pact marks cover my many scars."

I was taken aback. I studied his body, tracing each marking he had. I wasn’t sure what I was feeling I had mixed emotions. Maybe he wasn’t so bad? Maybe he was just lonely? I am not going to lie to myself. These markings were attractive. I inspected his entire body touching each of the many marks. I heard a rumor he has made pacts with over 72 demons. I wonder why he needs that many it can’t be because he wants friends. “Well I thought I was cool because I had tattoos on my nipples. Looks like you got me beat.” She said giggling She hugged me once more, feeling her bare skin against my body. “You know if you don’t want to do magic and sorcery anymore then don’t. You have no reason anymore you can stop. You can stop the pressure. No one will tell you otherwise.” She continued,   
I blushed as I worked to put my shirt back on. "Thank you Kyung, hearing that from you means a lot to me...I never even told Modee about what really happened to Cosmo let alone my brother and mother… I looked in her beautiful eyes and I felt such a connection, why can't you see that I would love you so unconditionally? You would never worry about me betraying you, or not being good enough, you are perfect. You are a really good person." I said,

I giggled. “No I am just a no filter ass hole. I understand my parents were murdered by a demon and they struggled all their life so I was working since I was 16. Which is why now I am one of the young millionaires in my city which is Seoul. On top of that before my transformation I had nothing special about me. I was very plain. I just had skill sets. Always remember you're in control of your own path. I don’t believe in destiny and stuff but then again I have seen the impossible and became the impossible. So who knows. Regardless you are in full control.” I heard my phone go off. That was the timer. “Oh! The rice, we probably should finish your food.” I went to the stove and turned the heat off and took the rice. I opened the lid and yes it was perfect. I took the rice and put it in a different pan with a light layer of oil In it. The corn was done too so I drained it. I added the corn to his other veggies. I mixed them up really quick then added them to the pan. I diced the chicken and cooked it in the midst of his story, “Before I continue is this to your liking?” I asked as I put a little bit of the sauce I made on the seasoned chicken and fed it to him.

Her feeding me was the most sensational moment I had felt in e a long time. It tasted so good, sweet yet savory and a hint of spice. "This is amazing and the chicken is so tender. You've done very well Kyung. " I took her hand in mine and smiled. "Thank you for helping me."

Why was this making me feel all warm inside. I hate him....he has to have some sort of spell on me he has to! I looked into his dark eyes. I felt like he was going to kiss me. Was I really going to let this happen? I can’t because I am with Asmo. I smiled and pulled my hand away and tried to go back to cooking. I wondered where Asmo was. Solomon sent him to get something for him.

She turned back to cooking and I sighed happily, no matter today was already a very happy one thanks to her. 

I returned from the market with the wine he had asked for, it gave me some time to think. Rather it gave time for Lin to harass me with pictures of sex toys she planned to have used on me. Normally I would enjoy the thought of a girl so naughty but my choice was stripped from me, and this wasn't a desire to play but a desire to humiliate me. What was this about? Why humiliate and abuse me? Did I know their boss? Were we playmates at one time? What did I do? "Hey I'm back..." I saw Mei with Solomon and he was smiling, he hadn't smiled like that in a long time. What were they talking about before I entered? Did she ask him about us? I didn't need another reason for her to hate me. 

I turned to see Asmo arrived. I wanted to run over and hug him and give him kisses, but yet....I was afraid too. Why did this hurt so much? I knew what I was getting into being with Asmo. Does it hurt because he went back to his old ways or does it hurt because I am afraid he is giving up on himself. “Hey Asmo. Was your trip to the market ok? Let me help you with those. The stir fry is almost ready.” I said, “Solomon here was just giving me insight to his life. Who woulda thought I met someone who had a worse life than me haha! Plus I am jealous of all the marks he has from his pacts. And I thought my nipple tattoos were cool.”

"Really, Solomon did tell me that he had it rough but I didn't get too many details. I'm glad to see the two of you get along, that makes me happy. You both are important to me." He said, "Come on Asmodeus, don't look so down. We are all friends enjoying each others company!" I looked at him and watched him force a smile. "Kyung can you excuse the two of us? We will be in the living room." 

“Hey don’t go loving on each other while I am cooking. I will feel very offended I wasn’t invited.” I said giggling. I knew I didn’t mean that but I was hurt. I just decided to go with it and make lewd humor to mask how hurt I was. 

"Haha, don't worry Kyung, as soon as Asmodeus gets frisky I'll call you to take care of it!" I grabbed his shoulder and guided him to the couch. Where he sat down. "Are they still bothering you?" "Yeah." He said sadly, "Let me see." He gave me his phone and I read through the recent messages. He had told me what was going on but seeing it for myself was even worse. "I've dealt with these types before, once they establish power over you, they will abuse you, weaken you until you believe you are powerless! You cannot let them do this to you!" I replied, "What else can I do? If they hurt Mei-" He said sadly, "That can't happen, we will think of something but the moment you go there it will be over, for your reputation for everything!" "I already told Mei I was going." I was completely shocked. "What?! Did you tell her?" I asked frantically, "You know I can't do that! I just....told her I was invited for some fun and decided to go." He replied,   
"How could you do that to her?!! After all the faith she put into you and you just go and whore yourself out and break her heart?!" I scolded, "And would you rather she be kidnapped or killed or worse they use her in my place?!! Because I thought of that every moment I thought of a way to avoid this I thought of what they would do to her! I don't even know why...why they want to do this to me." "Either their boss is a sadist or this is revenge, looks to me they just want to humiliate you, this doesn't look like they are planning an orgy more than a gang bang." "I know, I figured that out a couple days ago. Especially when they sent the picture of the camera set up." He continued, "Holy shit Cosmo, why couldn't you have just left it alone..." "What did you call me?" "Oh...sorry...I hate when I do that." I replied, "Sol what really happened to your dog?" "That bastard did away with him, I told you how he was." "Ah, yes...I'm so sorry." He said, 

"That is what I mean, you can't allow people like this to take control of you like this no matter the cost! You have the power to control your life!"

"You're right Sol, I'm just afraid...what if the decision I make no matter what it is hurts her? I would rather she hate me then they get their hands on her."

"Asmodeus...I know how you feel, I felt what you felt and when he killed my mother I lost the very last person that mattered to me at that time. It was at that moment I made sure no one would ever do that to me again,no one would ever have power over me!"

"But you still couldn't bear to have Ifirit kill him. That is what you told me anyway."

"Of course not, I had to face my own demons as everyone does. It's why I slit his throat myself." I stood and moved back to the kitchen looking back on the demon I had once said was more beautiful than an angel.

"You have the power, take it back and you can always call me if you need backup. But I am telling you, walking in that place is the wrong answer." I left him to think about it. 

I finished the stir fry and I must say I think I outdid myself. I started making two gorgeous plates of them for the guys. “Hey you guys want yours? I must say I outdid myself. These veggies turned out fantastic Solomon told you cracked red pepper would do the trick.” I said 

I took a bite of the food, it was heavenly! "Mm this is amazing Kyung you are quite the chef, I should ask for your help more often. Come, Asmodeus try this!" He sat down and took a bite, raising an eyebrow. “This is pretty good! And you say Solomon helped Mei?" He asked, “Yes. He had a good base. I just helped to bring it all out. Most of it is all Solomon.” she said as she happily ate hers. 

"Kyung you flatter me!" I blushed as I ate and Asmodeus managed to come out of his sour mood. I do hope he makes the right decision, I would be more than willing to back him up if he chose not to go. In life a lot of misfortune happens, but I realize that they are all just like my father's twisted tests. 

The food was delicious and the two of them seemed to be finally getting along. I had to put the issue to the back of my mind and enjoy the moment. "So Mei what did you learn today?" I asked, 

I stopped eating. I smiled. I was actually excited to show Asmo what I learned. “Hold on let me show you.” I began, I got up from the table and stepped outside, then I flew on top of Solomon’s roof. I closed my eyes and focused. “Can you hear me Asmo?” 

"Yes I can, oh wow!" I could see the view of the roof and it slowly went across the horizon. "Is this your point of view?" “Ya, those I have a bond with I can show them what I see regardless of where they are. So if you are in between worlds I can still show you where I am. And you can hear me.” I opened my eyes and jumped off the roof and went back inside.

"That is amazing! I'm so proud of you for working so hard!" I pulled her close and kissed her. "You will be an unstoppable force yet!"

Mmm I just wanted to taste his kisses more. He feels so good. The fact that someone else is going to be kissing these cherry tasting lips.....no it’s fine. Don’t give up on him. I hugged him tightly and snuggled into him. Oh Asmo. He felt so good. “I think so too I can’t wait.”

»————-Time Passes————-«

It seems like my days are running together anymore. I keep losing track of time. Everything that has happened and so quickly. I have tried to not seem distant from Asmo. I don’t want him to realize how hurt I am. I don’t want him to feel bad for who he is. Wait what the hell am I saying? This isn’t who he is, I know it. We were sitting in bed at my house relaxing, he still held me close. I hope he takes me on a date again soon. We had so much fun for the ones I planned.  
"Mei, I was thinking how about we go out tonight? We could have dinner and maybe go dancing just like old times?" He asked, I looked at him confused. Did he just read my mind? Maybe those bitches forgot about him. I hope so. “What did you have in mind darling?” I said as I stroked his cheek. 

“I want you to name a restaurant, and I will take you. Then I want to go dancing with you, and we can take a moonlit stroll and just enjoy each other. I want to just enjoy us." I needed to be close to her, I didn't know how much longer I had, each day filled me with more and more anxiety.” 

He touched my face and kissed me softly. “Ok my love. I want to go to the Black Swan. They talked about it and I wanted to try it since it was what Beel and Belphie won at my work party.” I said, Yoon Ah and Susanoo were on a vacation. I told them they needed it since they have been catering to me. I can handle myself. They took Remia with her so it’s Me and Asmo and Sanchul. 

"Sounds wonderful!" I felt excited to show her a good time, I wanted to go back to what we felt in the beginning. I leapt up and looked through our closet and pulled out a nice violet slim shirt and vest combo with a beautiful leather belt and jeans."Oh my love I think you will look marvelous in this as well!" I pulled out a beautiful pink cutout dress that would flatter all of her beautiful assets. "We will have the best time you'll see!" Leapt back into bed and hugged her close, kissing her. I want so much for this night to be normal

I couldn’t help but giggle. “Oh! I forgot about that dress I hadn’t worn it yet. Since I bought that whole new collection from Majolish.” I said, He started loving on me and kissing me. It felt so good. Every time he touches me I want more of him. 

"I want you to enjoy this night, more than anything Mei." I ran my hand up her leg and tasted her sweet mouth. "I'm going to make you happy again...."

He made me shiver. “Asmo....” I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close to me. “Let me feel you.” I whispered,

I was already getting hard from kissing her alone. Mei how could you ever think I was bored of you? I freed myself and tore her underwear from her body. I caressed her body as I pressed myself against her. "Do you want me princess? Tell me how badly you want me." 

I felt myself turned on already. I could feel I was getting wet already. He kissed me some more, I bit his lip and grabbed a hold of that handsome member of his. “Give it to me master before I get impatient.”

I shoved myself into her slick core and I felt like I was back in the celestial kingdom. "You always feel so amazing Mei, I could never get tired of you. "

I let out a moan. It was a little bit since we had sex. “Mmmm yes Asmodeus, you're going to make me come already.” He pressed himself against me and I tore off the shirt he was wearing and ran my fingers through his gorgeous hair. I love him inside of me. I felt myself start to change from the excitement. In the midst of it all I couldn’t help myself but scratch his back.

"Mmm you know my back is sensitive...damn you feel so good! Come for me love, let me feel your passionate embrace..." I pounded her harder and played with her clit, I was changing myself as well.

I felt him plunge deeper. It caused me to scream so loud and arch my back into him. I could feel everything tighten, I felt his energy change. He changed into his demon form. That just brought my arousal higher. “Oh....oh Asmo.....I-I’m commmmiiinnng!” I screamed as I felt my intensity release, I had to leave deep claw marks on his back how strong that was. 

She gripped me so tight and she raked my back so amazingly I could feel myself coming ever so closer to my peak. I leaned farther into her kissing her again. "I love you so much Mei, you have to kn-" And then my phone began to ring. Damnit, no...not now, why now? I stopped one-stroke at the sound my heart pounded as I glanced over to the nightstand. It was Lin. Of course it was..."Asmo, what is it, why did you stop?!" Mei looked at me so confused. My heart broke as I lifted off of her and picked up the phone and put it to my ear. "Ah, good boy you answered. You sound out of breath were you warming up for the party? Haha, now tell me how happy you are we called, tell me..you were just thinking about me." "Lin darling! So glad to hear from you, I was just thinking of you!" I said, this made me sick forcing this out of my mouth. "Good boy, now tell me you have a surprise in store for when I get there. SAY IT!" "Haha, oh you know it darling I have such a wicked surprise in store for you when I get there." Disgusting…..."Good, come to 879 Larabel Rd. On the other side of town. You have an hour. Don't be late, it would be a shame if she wasn't the same when you got back. "I understand. " "Now tell me you can't wait." "I simply cannot wait, I'll be there with bells on!" She hung up then. I kept my back to her, I could feel everything crumbling around me as I grabbed my clothes with shaking hands. "Mei my love...I just remembered I have a previous engagement I have to attend. I'm afraid I won't be able to take you out after all..."  
“It’s ok. I knew it was coming. We can do it another time.” I got up from the bed, defeated the tears welling in my eyes and made my way to the bathroom. I stopped midway and turned back to face Asmodeus, “Have fun.” I said, forcing a sad smile. I closed my bathroom behind me and started to run myself a bath. 

I couldn't slow my breathing, I didn't want to go! I can't do this to her! Another ding from my phone.

Lin: 55 minutes Along with it a picture of Pai with a sniper rifle, she seemed to be close by. I put in my clothes that I was going to wear and went downstairs. I wasn't going to come back the same....my life will not be the same. Solomon said going was not the answer but what choice did I really have? I got in one of the cars and began driving, putting the address in the gps and went. 

I sat in the bathtub and started to cry. I suddenly heard Sanchul barking. I shut off the water and put my robe on. “What is it boy?” I said he was growling and running around in circles and looking out the window at the buildings across from my house. Something seemed wrong. Sanchul normally doesn’t do that. I slowly walked back to my room and picked up my phone and text Yoon Ah and Susanoo.After my message I put on my gorgeous dress and the heels to match and all my accessories. Once I finished I put my earpiece on and called Leviathan while me and Sanchul went out into my car. I locked my door tight and enabled my security system. 

I got to the rift and I stepped through with Sanchul and luckily the rift brought me outside the house of Lamentation. I walked inside and quickly made my way to Levi’s room. I knocked twice and he opened the door. “Thanks Levi-Chan.” I said as I handed him the leash. “Be good Sanchul.” He wagged his tail and barked. “Good boy.” I started to walk away when Levi called to me. “Kyung wait.” He said I turned to meet his gaze. “Be careful.” I gave him a thumbs up. “You got it.” I finished as I made my way out of his room and quietly escaped the house and back through the rift. Now all I needed to do was get Solomon to be my date.

I was sitting home alone when I got a message from Kyung, saying that she wanted to go out tonight on a date. I was taken aback but I agreed to see her anyway. And told her to come by my house. I wasn't sure if I should even go let alone put anything special on so I left my dark blue turtleneck and Jeans on. She may have only gotten upset with him, unless he did decide to go to that place if that were the case I could see why she would come to me. As much as I hate for them to have been torn apart so easily, I knew deep down Asmodeus would succumb to his sin. He would have gone because he wanted to, he had choices, take Kyung and leave and ban his brothers and I to fight but in the end he was possibly curious of their desires, he always is. I picked up my phone to text him but figured it would be best not to . I sighed as I waited for Kyung to arrive.

Solomon I swear on my late parents if you are behind this I will find a way to make you pay. I drove to his house with pure confidence. I had to do this tactfully since Solomon wasn’t a fool. I knocked on his door and it opened for me. I made sure my breasts were nicely plunged and my skin was erotically exposed. When I got into his house he was sitting on his couch in his living room. He looked good with the casual turtleneck and jeans look as much as I hated to admit that. “Hey Solomon.” I said smiling 

“Kyung Mei what is going on, why are you here and dressed like that?" I had to admit she looked amazing. My thoughts began to go to things I could do to please her, how I could make her body quiver. "What is this nonsense about a date? You are with Asmodeus."

I giggled. “We are friends aren’t we Sol? I wanted to take you out so we can get some one on one time together. He knows we were getting along and thought it would be a good idea. Come on I wanted to try the restaurant called Black Swan. It’s in my city since you have never seen anything besides your four walls. Seoul is gorgeous.” I took his hand and said, “Come on it will be fun.”

She took my hand and my heart pounded. But I stood anyway. If Asmodeus is doing wrong, then he deserves it. "Sure I would be honored to go out with you, as long as this is okay of course." 

I led him to my car and I started to drive off. I won’t press the questions until we start eating. I had to think carefully. Maybe he trusts me enough to tell me his plans. But then again I may be giving him too much credit.

»————-Time Passes————-«

She drove us to a very nice restaurant. I was still hesitant about it all. But if she was enjoying herself then I wouldn't object, soon she would see that I am a good fit for her. We sat at a table and ordered our food. She did look amazing and I felt so underdressed. "Thank you for inviting me to eat with you. I appreciate this." I said sweetly, 

I giggled. “Of course. I am so glad it’s all to your liking.” Alright Mei what are you going to do? How are you going to start this? Before too long our food came and we started eating. I was having such a hard time trying to figure out how to do this.

I looked at her and she seemed troubled. Like she was trying to decide what to tell me. "You know Kyung...Asmodeus told me about the meko girls..." “Did he? I figured he would since you're his best friend.” She said, taking another bite of her food. "Yeah...because I'm his best friend I told him not to go. That he had a good thing here...I assume because I'm the one sitting here that he went through with it." “I don’t think it was his doing. And I definitely don’t think he wanted to go.” She continued, "Did he say that? What did he tell you?" I asked frantically,

His voice sounded rushed, like it was an issue if he told me something. “Why so frantic Sol?” I asked, “Just concerned Mei.” I shook my head, “Don’t call me by my last name. I only let specific people call me that.” He looked confused, “Solomon.....I don’t think it was Asmodeus' choice to go. I fear my life was used as a bargaining chip.” “I am not sure why. I haven’t been a demon that long to make any enemies. So why would someone want to threaten me and my precious Sanchul.” I continued, “If you knew about the Meko Girls then you should know they are devious and dangerous, the ones he went with have a bounty for their arrest, knowing that why would they be so adamant on getting Asmodeus to come party with them? Unless they were promised something.” 

Do I tell her about the Yakuza? That would put her in danger, but she deserved answers. If she went after him they would kill her, and I couldn't have that. "Kyung...I have known Asmodeus for many years. He always makes sure he is the center of attention he has to be the most desired demon in all the land or whatever. I also know that he has never been faithful to one person ever. In all honesty I thought he had finally changed when he chose you. But...when he told me that we was still having urges some weeks ago and then these girls from the spa and party...It doesn't look good." I replied, Kyung is more observant than expected, did I underestimate her? Has she figured out this was all my doing?

I giggled. “Interesting you say that. I sensed a presents at my house earlier before I came to you. Sanchul senses it too. It’s funny no one knows where I live but Asmodeus and the brothers and my assistants. So how did that presents find my home?” I saw him tense, “You know you never met my assistant Yoon Ah. She is from a different time of demons from Asmodeus. The cool thing about her is, she can see futures. She told me a meko girl would come to my house later, if I had to guess that was the presents I sensed. What the most weird of all this is, the only person who knew who Asmo was was me and my assistants. The meko girls would have no idea who he is, but yet those girls hit on him anyway. And the most bizarre part no one knew we were at the spa accept for you.” I cut up some more of my steak and took another bite, “What I can’t figure out is where these meko girls' boss is. It can’t be a Yakuza; they haven’t existed for many years. Unless they are a demon.” I continued, “I can’t think of any person who would want to be spiteful to me, even my ex toys are not smart enough to conjure up such things. No this was done by a more elite individual. Maybe a admire who didn’t have the courage to tell me how he or even she felt.” I stopped eating, why did part of me feel like I was being foolish for coming up with this idea when I don’t have any solid evidence other than Yoon Ah’s vision. These chain of events can’t not be planned. Until Solomon came nothing showed any sign of these things happening.

"Asmodeus is the avatar of lust, anyone with connections would know who he was. And If the snoops from that video can stalk and find where your home is anyone can." I cut my food and took another bite. "The fact of the matter is , if your life really were in danger why wouldn't he tell you? Why not get his brothers the STRONGEST DEMONS IN DEVILDOM to help him, move you someplace safe In the meantime huh?" She began to look really sad as she saw the logic. "You're being paranoid, and even if this was serious, even if you were in danger he had so many to turn to I WOULD HAVE HELPED HIM IF HE ASKED. You have to face it Kyung, Asmodeus went because he wanted to, nothing more."

“You're forgetting something though…” I began, “And what is that?” He replied, “That broadcast he did for what’s the scoop he wasn't at my house, nowhere near it he was at a cafe with Yoon Ah. Just because I am on the news doesn’t mean the media knows where I live, they would be outside my house daily if so.” I saw him choke on his steak, Gotcha you lying ass hole.  
“Regardless you said it yourself there is no one who would be spiteful to you.” “No! I won’t accept that. You are supposed to be his best friend Solomon. You out of everyone are supposed to have faith in him above everyone else, but you sit here and insult him and give up on him. You act almost as if you are a scorned lover still not over him!” It hit me, that’s exactly what it was. Of course it all makes so much fucking sense. Why else would he be so quick to write him off or even give up. “Wait a minute, it makes perfect sense. This is all your doing! You and Asmodeus used to be a thing didn’t you? I can tell by how you look at each other and your nicknames you called each other. He dumped you didn’t he? And you are not over it. The pieces are all there. You didn’t want to be friends with me at all. I knew it.” I got up from my seat. “And started to head back to my car. “I am going home. I knew there was a reason why I hated you so much.” I started to text Yoon Ah and tell her that it was Solomon who did it, he is the reason why Asmodeus is being tormented like this. 

I laughed and she stopped walking. "What the fuck is so funny?!" She growled, "Because I remember being that angry when he stood me up too." She looked at me disgusted and I motioned for her to sit back down, she had nothing else to do so he sat in a huff to hear me out."It is true, I met Modee when I was but nineteen years old I was young and stupid and still comming into my powers." "He was nice to me in ways no other demon was, he always found good in me and though I thought he was lying I loved to hear it." She tried to leave again and I took her hand. “Do not fucking touch me Solomon.” She said as she pulled away again, "I know you would cringe or even gag to hear this but I loved him and at the time he loved me and yes we were together for nearly a year. But I wasn't the only one he was seeing." "I tried not to think about it, as long as it was me he would come home to and it was me that really pleased him then who these other assholes were didn't matter." I sighed, "Until it did. I was tired of being cheated on when I did everything to stay faithful and make him happy. I asked to be his one and only. I begged him to be mine! And he agreed." I continued, "But it only lasted two weeks before he called up some other skank and went off to see her or whoever else. He came back as he always did but by that time I was done. I will always have love for him as my friend but he was too toxic for me as a lover and after the childhood I had I refused to let someone else take my power from me. Kyung I am not writing him off or insulting him, I'm accepting him for who he is. If I didnt i wouldnt be by his side now. I understand that he wants to spread his wings and that it isn't my place to clip them. I'm happier being his friend, believe me, it's much less complicated. I hope we can remain friends though, I never wanted to hurt you with this, but it is the truth.`` I looked in her eyes and she seemed so sad or disgusted I wasn’t sure anymore. 

I slapped him across his face. “Don’t think your sentimental bull can work on me. You don’t care nor do you feel anything. Your power was taken a long time ago Solomon, when you made all those pacts so you could feel loved.” I began, “The only difference between you and I is our relationship is fated, it's already written they we are to be together and their is nothing you nor anyone else can do about it.” I saw him clench his fist, “If what you're saying is true then who is Red Flower?” I said as I showed him his phone with the messages between him and the meko girls. His eyes widened. “I studied a long time in martial arts so my path is clear. My abilities to be in tune are exceptional.” “You were never his friend, you are just a sour ex.” I said as I took off running to my car. I had a feeling he was going to try something now. While running I quickly text Yoon Ah. I tried to open my car door but was quickly stopped. I knew it. This was not going to go well in my favor. I heard him chase after me. I was so close to getting into my car, but he stopped me. 

"You want to know who the red flower is Kyung, truly?" I took back my phone and showed it to her. "The red flower is the name of a strip club." She looked at the location and the pictures of the building as well as the pictures of the several meko girls that worked there including the one she saw at the spa.“Stop lying to me!” She head butted my forehead. “I saw the messages I saw the plan you cannot talk your way out of this one Solomon! How dumb do you think I am? The time it took you to chase after me I saw all the messages and your devious plan to hire them. “I am a fucking scholar you have magical knowledge my street knowledge will always outweigh yours.” My eyes narrowed, oh she thinks she has me? How sexy. “Well, well Miss Mei it appears you aren’t just beauty how sexy. Fine, yes I did it, I hired the Meko girls to have dear Modee undergo a series of tests he failed miserably at.” “Your fucking disgusting.” She replied, “No Mei, just a man in love, how about we end our little party here hmm?” 

I pulled away and got in my car. I needed to be away from him before I murdered him. He thinks he is going to get away with fucking up my relationship. He has another thing coming.

»————-Time Passes————-«

I made it to the house ten minutes early and i sat in the car, feeling sick to my stomach. I couldn't believe I was about to do this. my phone buzzed yet again

“Come on in, the water's fine.” Lin said,

I slowly got out of the car and knocked on the door, it opened after only a moment, Lin stood before me in a red cut off kimono and high heels with straps that went up to her thighs. she had such a mean and sinister look in her eyes.

"You are right on time, what a good boy. Now come and i'll show you where you will be performing." I followed her to a back bedroom where there were red sheets over the lamps and pillows everywhere. i looked over and on a table were every sex toy i could imagine. Pai and Ju sat on the bed fully clothed and three gentlemen smiled as I entered. "What did i tell you, isn't he gorgeous?" She continued, "Damn, he has a pretty mouth." "I wonder if he's pretty anywhere else." The males said, "Now as I said you gentlemen can do as you please with him all we ask is to record. Pai, Ju,...didnt you want to join the fun?" "Yes, I've wanted him since the party, he's so hot, hi Asi!" The blonde blew me a kiss. and the red haired one got up close and grabbed my dick. "Come and play with us Asi, maybe you can hold this anal plug better than you could hold onto your phone. but all that aside we can be nice, i promise, i'll make you scream with pleasure." she began to stroke me and the others chuckled. Lin hit her in the head. Ju said, "Save all of that for the camera Pai and Ju!!" they led me to the bed as the very attractive gentlemen sat back to watch the girls work. Pai slowly took off her button up shirt exposing her ample breast while the blonde Ju removed her pants and lifted her t-shirt. Lin watched, a gun in her hand and made sure the cameras were being turned on. Pai rubbed her breasts into my face and Ju began to stroke me. all of this felt so wrong but I couldn't help but react. "Look he's already getting hard, naughty I knew it wouldn't be that hard to get him here." Jus said, "Oh we are going to have so much fun with you Asi." this felt so wrong, but something was even more off, like the way Lin looked at me, she had such a hardened and yet sickened expression...I had nothing else to lose now, I reached out my hand to her, Mei… I will never be able to tell you how sorry I am, but I cannot afford to lose you…..not after everything that has happened between us.

"Aren't you going to join in the fun Lin, you worked so hard for this, come and let me reward you for your hard work. she blushed and looked away before pointing the gun in my direction. I said, "Shut up you slut and do what you were born to do! Ju, Pai, get started already, our customers are waiting!'' I looked around and I thought of everything that had happened until now. I couldn't lose Mei this way when she had so much faith in me. If I went out getting killed then I would rather that then be....wait a minute. It dawned on me, Pai was at the house earlier with her guy at Mei’s house. How is she here? It was at least a 45 minute drive, unless…….

"Pai...darling...how are you here?" I asked, She let go of me and tilted her head confused. "Weren't you waiting in front of the house ready to shoot my lady?" her face flushed. "Yes I made my way here when I was signaled that you left." She replied, "So you waited for me to leave, and took a forty five minute drive here and still got here at least twenty minutes before I did and changed clothes?" She stammered and I shoved Ju aside as I stood. "I'm not doing this, do what you want but you aren't making me your bitch!" Lin put the gun to my head and I grabbed for it, struggling to get it from her. It didn’t feel like an ordinary gun should.Suddenly I heard it crack.

"WHAT THE FUCK??" The gun was fake!! and Lin looked terrified. These ungrateful, sorry excuses for a demon whores. This entire thing was staged….a fucking set up! "What the hell is going on here?!" I took Lin by her throat and the other girls screamed in fear. Every fiber inside of me wanted to kill her at this very moment, but then if I did I would get dirty….but then again the hell they put me through it would be worth it! I can’t believe I didn’t see all of this being a set up! "Hey I was just told this was some weird roleplay." Lin said, 

"Yeah man I didn't know you were a hostage!" One guy said, The men took off and Lin began to cry and I shook her in a rage. "I was just following orders please don't hurt me!" She continued, "Do you know what you could have done!! You ruined my life! My perfect and happy home! You made me leave the woman I love alone knowing you whores were out there ready to kill her!” I tightened my grip, I have to not let myself change otherwise I really will kill them all. "Please don't hurt us, we just work here, we were told to get you here by any means necessary. When you refused we panicked." Pai pleaded, I let them go and walked out,Ii had a lot to think about but I wasn't about to waste anymore time on them, I would deal with them later. As I stormed out, for some reason my body stopped in the doorway. I looked back at them trying to help each other up. This is a perfect opportunity….Kyung said they had a bounty right? I don’t need the money, but the world would be better without them…..this was a new level of horrid and betrayal to your own kind. My thoughts were clouded, I felt my head scream so much. There was so much rage, and hurt and so many emotions, I didn’t pay close enough attention to my body reacting on its own, I didn’t realize I pricked my thumb with my teeth causing it to bleed. The blood started to harden like it was a whip…...I raised my hand and flicked my wrist, and suddenly I heard the girls scream. When I snapped back to reality I was sweating a little bit, and I turned around and my mouth dropped, Oh no…..the girls were on their backs with holes in their chest. I-I killed them? How! I didn’t even feel my body react…..I had never given into my rage before…..I started to tear up. Get it together Asmodeus! You are a demon! Killing is normal for you, remember the Celestial War? The foot soldiers you killed were endless, this is no different. I clenched my fist, and continued to walk out. I had to get to My Darling Kyung, I left her too long, who knows what could have happened, I hope nothing….

»————-Time Passes————-«

We were quickly approaching the address the madam gave us. I saw Lord Asmodeus coming out. He looked so distraught, what happened in there? I quickly unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the car door to call for him. “Lord Asmodeus!” He rose his head quickly to meet my gaze, his eyes filled with a sense of relief. 

I saw Yoon Ah wave at me and I felt such a wave of guilt. I felt the tears well in my eyes again, without thinking I ran to her and hugged her. “I'm so sorry, I messed everything up even after you showed me the way." I said, I felt her pull me close and stroke my hair, somehow it was comforting. “Shh, it’s alright Lord Asmodeus. I already knew you weren’t going to go through with it.” She replied, “Another one of your visions?” “Not this time My Lord, try pure faith. You know for the first time you have changed your own course, I didn’t see it coming to be honest.” She continued, She released me from her embrace, and I wiped away any additional lingering tears. “What do you mean?” I asked, “Well, I never saw a possible outcome of you killing those meko women.” She began, I hung my head, why did it make me feel so horrible. I am a demon, I naturally kill all the time. “I know you must feel terrible my lord, but as a future ruler of a country here in the Devildom, spilling blood must not become an issue, otherwise your rule will falter. Besides those women had bounties on their head for some pretty serious crimes among us demons, so no harm no foul. Come let’s get you back home, Susanoo will take the madam’s car, I will escort you back home.” She continued, She led me to the car and opened my door, I saw Susanoo get into Kyung’s car and take off, Yoon Ah shut me in and began to drive off. I tried texting Kyung, I was so worried about her! “I fear the madam is in some type of trouble, I haven’t heard from her in quite some time.” She said, I shot up, "You haven't heard from her what do you mean?" Did she do something out of being so upset with me?” I asked, “I don’t think that’s what it was. I think she went to find answers. She went to Solomon and when she text me she was in a panic I could tell.” She replied, “There was a presents at her home earlier today. If it is dangerous I am not sure. As a precaution she had Sanchul be watched by Lord Leviathan.” 

The only thing I can think of what that one of the girls was supposed to be at the house. There was no way she could do a forty five minute drive in fifteen minutes though so if there was a presence there then I know it wasn't them." I slammed my first into my leg in anger. "They put me through all of that stress and they were only actresses! How could I have been so stupid!! Wait solomon, what does he have to do with this?" “My Lord I have no idea, but I fear he had something to do with all this distress you and the madam have been through.” Yoon Ah continued, "This is getting to be such a horrible night. Let's get there as soon as possible!" I exclaimed, “You got it my lord!” I felt the car speed up extremely fast, gah! I didn’t mean like this Yoon Ah. 

»————-Time Passes————-«

Solomon....that bastard he let go of me and I drove him and I back to his house not saying a word to him only driving in utter disgust. Moments later we arrived there, I walked inside. “I am going to be brief. Stay the fuck out of my relationship. Your chapter is over. Move on. Like I said your power was taken a long time ago. Everything you told me that day you're doing the same thing. No wonder you had such a problem with your father, you are exactly like him.” I turned around and started to walk out of his house. The audacity to proudly laugh in my fucking face like what he did is totally acceptable because he is a wizard! I really hope Asmo killed those whores that would be lovely to see their bounty collected. I know one of them was there earlier today at my home. 

I grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "I am NOTHING LIKE HIM!! I dont destroy my family! I don't take away the things they love!! I would never do.that so don't you ever compare me to him!!" I backed her up against the wall and she looked at me angrily. “But you fucking destroyed a haooy relationship because you can’t get the fuck over someone who felt you were not enough! So that is acceptable?” She yelled, I felt myself trembling, all this rage and anger….where is it coming from? I have never been this way ever. I felt as if I wasn’t me anymore, it was like my body acted on its own. I felt myself hit Mei across her face causing her lip to bleed slightly. What was I doing? I would never raise a hand to a woman, let alone Kyung….the woman I love. What is happening to me? “Oh? That is the game you want to play Solomon? Do you feel powerful because you hit me? It just shows how much of a bitch you really are.” She said as she spit some of her blood out onto my floor, before I could respond I felt her headbutt me. “Gah!” I let go of her causing myself to step back and hold my forehead. "Mei...I never wanted to hurt you, I have only ever told you the truth, those girls aren't dangerous. And if they were would it have been wise to leave you by yourself where they could hurt you? He either wasn't thinking or only thinking of himself." I took a couple steps back further to give her space. I don't know why I wanted to continue trying with her, make her see the truth of it. “You obviously don’t pay attention to your Devildom News do you? Actually Hell’s news in general, those girls you so call them are criminals, they each have bounties for their arrest, 10,000 grimm a piece, and yet you felt it was a good idea to set this up? How stupid are you Solomon?” She scolded, My mouth fell in shock, I have no idea….I suppose that wasn’t the best move on my part.

"I told him not to go and he chose to anyway. I gave him a way out and he didn't listen don't you see that? Kyung I would fight tooth and nail to keep you, I would rather die than be unfaithful to you, I would never allow you to mistrust my loyalty. This was a test that Asmodeus failed plain and simple. No one was in any real danger and come one, if it were a yakuza they would have kidnapped you for your millions and kept him as a parting gift. Don't you see it all?" I continued, “Did you just ignore what the fuck I just said your psychotic Salamander! Let me repeat myself so you get it clearly since it's obvious your brain does not work like other people.” She began as she took a deep breath before speaking again. “THEY ARE FUCKING CRIMINALS! THEY EACH HAVE A BOUNTY OF 10.000 GRIMM ON THEIR HEADS FOR TREASON AND THEFT AGAINST NOT JUST THE DEVILDOM, BUT HELL IN GENERAL!” Why did her yelling at me hurt so much? Why did I feel so terrible? 

“Out of everything I have ever witnessed Asmodeus is the most human. What the fuck happened to you Solomon? You say you're nothing like your father, I saw all your messages and all your lies and you think it’s different then what he did to you? So you get a pass because it wasn't horrible is what you're saying right? You are more gone than I thought. Maybe you would have been good to me. Maybe we did have a timeline and we were happy with a bunch of kids running around, but that is not the timeline we are in. News flash Solomon your daddy issues aren’t special. Everyone deals with them. Yours are no different. My heart belongs to Asmodeus. No matter how just you try to convince yourself you are all it is is you lying to yourself. You lost your way and I don’t think you have any hope of returning.” I started to walk away again. 

I still felt to call out to her and press on…..why….why am I doing this? I grabbed her arm gently, I couldn't control the tears that fell down my face. "Kyung...am I that bad? Am I so bad that nobody wants me? That I have to make people talk to me? That no one will stay with me unless they have others on the side? I wanted to show Asmodeus that he could do it, that he could fight for you. Maybe you're right, I need help. I'm so used to having to fight that I don't know how to love. But dammit!! Why not me?! Why do I have to be the one who only sits by watching others be happy when all I know is sadness?" Damn I'm so screwed in the head, her words hit me so hard. "I love you both...it's wrong and so bad but it's true. Asmodeus doesn't want me...but you...when we talked before...I felt it. I haven't felt that happy in a very long time. I just don't know what to do!" I leaned onto her shoulder as I sobbed without realizing it. 

“Solomon listen to me. As I said that day you are in full control to stop. Ask yourself what the fuck is this all for? You don’t need to do this anymore. Just enjoy your life. I get it fighting for so long it’s a hard thing to break out of. Ask yourself would your mom really want you to continue to suffer like this? Based on what you told me of her I can tell you were very close. Even in your brother's death you became closer. Ask yourself what would she say to you if she saw you suffering now. I promise if you let go you will feel much better. Do you remember our first year at RAD together? I cannot tell you how much I walked by clusters of girls who talked about you nonstop. They thought you were sexy and dangerous and would love to see how you are as a lover. I am a female so trust me I know. Your gorgeous Solomon, but you have that aura about you that screams danger and deceit it may have to do with the pain you still clutch onto. Let it go Solomon, the only one keeping you from your happiness is you.” How can someone switch moods so fiercely? He went from hitting me to crying on my shoulder. What is going on with you Sol?

I put my hands on her waist and kissed her neck tenderly. She's attracted to me? Does she love me deep down inside? "Do you…. think I'm gorgeous Kyung? Do you mean that? You are so beautiful and kind and you are so honest. Those other girls don't appreciate the person's soul like you would. You would push me to be my better self, they would never do that." I moved my lips up her neck and traced her waist with my hands. "Can you help me Mei? Can you show me how to stop fighting and let go? Can you show me how to love? Please...stay with me,.."

I sighed. As much as I enjoy affection I can’t do this. “Solomon I stopped hooking up long ago. I was very much like Asmo screwing whoever. I almost died once because of my ignorance. When I say things they are always what I mean I don’t lie or sugar coat there isn’t a reason to. So yes I think your fucking gorgeous, I am not going to lie about that. However....” I began as I removed his hands from my waist. “Teaching you how to love no person or book or potion can teach you that is a journey you take on and learn for yourself. My love and my way of loving is different from yours. No two persons way of love is the same. I have thought about us once. That day I helped you cook I thought maybe....maybe if things were different we would work out very well. As much as I hate to admit it you have grown on me, the best way to find out how to love and let go of all your pain is being in tune with yourself. This journey you want to embark on you have to do alone. And to do that you have to find peace within yourself. I learned that from my martial arts teacher.” 

"Then...just for tonight, let's think about us. He is betraying you, it is only fair. Just once, I will love you so tenderly...I would show you if...just...come to me. Mei, kiss me." She suddenly moved forward and kissed me. I moved my hands around her waist, and I explored her mouth with my tongue. I broke the kiss, feeling such a buzz and she looked at me with fear. "Solomon...what are you doing? Was this the pact? It probably was!” "Kyung, just let me love you; I promise you will enjoy it, I will do everything in my power to ensure you will..." I pulled her close cupping her cheek in my hand as I kissed her jaw. "Solomon please d-" She stammered, Ii kissed her mouth again and lifted her in my arms. "Stay with me tonight, you will stay and love me."

Damnit....why didn’t I leave why the fuck didn’t I leave. I even knew in the back of my mind he was going to do this use his fucking pact commands and make me do something. I know Asmo isn’t cheating on me. I feel it in my soul. I tried so hard to fight this pact, “Get off of me! This isn’t the way to do things you damn Salamander!” I shouted, “Taking someone against their will is the wrong way to do it! If we met like two years ago I would be all for this, but not now!” I continued, “Can’t you get like a sex doll or something? Do they have those for sorcerers!” I was really trying to say anything to break away. This was nuts. 

I slowly pulled her dress off of her shoulders exposing her breasts, they were beautiful..I took her nipple in mouth and played with the other with my fingers. She was trying to protest and I shushed her. "Shhh, my love. Just let me cater to you, don't speak unless it is something kind. Let me make love to you the way you are supposed to, with no fear of disloyalty or betrayal.” I laid her on the bed and continued to love on and play with her beautiful breasts. And then I lifted her to unzip it the rest of the way and I let my hands gently caress her soft skin. So beautiful…..I felt myself get so hard, she excites me down to my core.

Ugh! Now this ass won’t even let me speak. I was a sitting duck! I tried to move away and fight these damn pact commands. I hate the fact his skin feels good against me. I hate the fact his tongue is so gentle on my nipple. Exposing the tattoos I had around them. I tried to move around and avoid him at all cost. He started to undo his jeans he was wearing. I saw his hard member. Damnit and he is equipped this is just wrong! “Please don’t.....” I whispered, I hated myself because I wanted him to fuck me. I want to accept this because its sex and its the greatest thing in the world for me next to red wine. But I am not that way anymore, I finally have what I’ve dreamed of and I can’t lose it….I just can’t.

I heard her plea and I stopped...what was I doing? I never wanted to hurt her, I just wanted to love her. She looked at me with pleading eyes and I was so conflicted, but she laid there so exposed and so beautiful under me and I was so hard I ached for relief. "Mei my love....don't look at me like that. I only want to love you, I want to make you feel good, I don't just want my release. " I began to slide my finger into her, she was wet. "Mei...you're wet, do you want me after all? I understand, you do not want to be unfaithful to Asmodeus. That is a dilemma..." she began to squirm under my touch and my hand began to soak. "I know he was being touched by other women, he was having a good time himself, why can't you?" I pulled out my phone and showed her the video clip of Asmodeus in bed with the meko girls, one rubbing her breasts in his face and the other stroking his hard member. He even lifted his hand to invite a third girl to join before the video cut out. Tears welled in her eyes, and it wrung my heart. "You see, it isn't fair to you, so let me love you as well." I slipped her underwear off and began to lick at her sweet opening, lapping up her nectar that she gave me. I heard her groans as she quivered and shook and it was music to my ears. I fingered her as I licked on her clit taking in her pants and screams. I couldn't help but moan into her. "Mmm....Kyung...come for me, I want to make you come over and over again. She arched her back as I found her favorite place and I stroked it feverishly. "Dammit...Sala--ahh!!" She climaxed so hard she squirted a little. And she gasped and panted once she finished riding her high. She looked away from me, her face so red.  
"Don't do that Mei...it's okay that you enjoyed it, I enjoyed pleasing you. Would you like another one?" I licked her love from my wrist and hand with a smile.

Him showing that video just proves me that he is behind it. Why else would he send him something like that? The fact that he made me come so fiercely I hate it. I hate that I am enjoying sex from him. I always love sex, but the fact I was enjoying it makes me sick. His tongue and touch is nothing like Asmo’s. Yoon Ah....I hope you got to him in time. Solomon doesn't understand this is not the way to do things. Even if Asmodeus was cheating on me and he said we should stop seeing each other then I would be ok doing this. However, that isn't the case here. I didn't know what I could say, it's obvious he was taking me rather I liked it or not. Who won't he think with his head instead of his dick? ”Do you really want me to have this image of you in my head making me do something I don’t want to do? Are you really ok with the level of low you are doing right now?” ”Doing this forcefully isn't going to do anything for you. It's another battle you don't want to deal with I promise.” I began, ”It's going to be another blockade keeping you from recovering.”

I looked at her, as she spoke; I didn't understand...wasn't I making her feel good? Didn't she want me? I wanted her for over a year...She doesn't want this? But...she was so wet and she screamed so loud...I showed her the proof he was wrong. Why didn't she get it? Why can't she love me too?! Wait...is this a test? Is she testing me now, to see how much I really want her, to prove my strength? What is the answer, how do I pass? Dammit my head hurt!  
I lifted away from her not knowing what to do, which way to go. I heard his voice in my head  
“It's a shame, the one who puts in an effort is the one to die. What a waste.” He began, "I am not a waste! Don’t you say that!" “You will never be good enough with that weak display, your mother must be a whore, you're no son of mine.” Father….why must you always torment me even in death! I killed you! So stay dead! "Get out of my head! She doesn't want me, leave me alone! You're dead, go away!" I yelled, “Figures the live one would be a fairy, I saw ya eyeballin that boy in ya mommas magazine. Why don't you be a real man.” He continued, "No...don't beat me...she said no, I can't..." I said afraid, “She still can't move...do it, take what's yours, you'll be a real man then.” "What?" My ring was glowing...I looked back at her and she looked at me so concerned...she looked at me with fear and pity. "Don't look at me that way! I am a man, I am not weak! Don't you listen to him!" I yelled at her, but she didn’t do anything….”Solomon what the fuck are you talking about? Is there more to your issue then your letting in? I just don't want to be taken against my will. It won't make me change my feelings or love you. It will make me hate you and be disgusted. I hope you understand that.” She said, "I don't want you to hate me Mei....I just want to love you. You keep saying no, but your body says yes..." My head hurt so bad!! “You put in this much work and trip at the finish line? Fucking waste.” He continued, "I am NOT A WASTE!! Stop it, you were supposed to leave me alone!! " I slid down against the wall and pulled my knees into my chest. "I don't know what to do, I don't know the answer. How do I pass the test? I just want to love you Kyung...I want to cater to you. You would like it, I promise, I would make sure of it. But I don't want you to hate me either.” 

”Solomon looks to get over yourself. I get it your hurt believe me I understand your pain better than anybody probably could. You need help, and there is nothing wrong with that. I have no doubt in my mind you please me and make my body create oceans and hit notes girls only dreamed of reaching. But that's not the timeline we are in. I bet if you tried you would be able to see the timeline we had. My assistant can show you our timeline so you can feel at ease knowing it is there. Your gorgeous Solomon, and if you would have done this two years ago I would be all for it. I wouldn't be able to get enough of you. And you're a powerful sorcerer? Hell ya! Majo score. Solomon I don't want to have you either. I don't want this awful image in my head if you. Let me go back to Asmo and I can make sure my assistant will change your memory so you will only remember how much fun we had on our date if you want. Please let me go. Let's be friends the right way.” I hope this works. He is in so much pain I want to help.

”Don’t put yourself down this road, it will only hurt you more. Yourself doesn't deserve that. Plus of course, my body says something different then my head it's sex and I am a sex lover but not against my will. The act of sex and the arousal of sex is why my boy is reacting to you plus I have an attraction to you. Come on Sol. I don't want to have to fight you later because you did this to me.” ”I promise you I will hurt you later if you don't let me go and I really don't want to. You gave grown on me Salamander.” 

I looked up at her blinded with tears and pent up rage."Would you really be my friend...do you really see yourself with me? If so why do you continue to insult me with that name!?" I stood and got back over her, she smelled so good and her body was so warm. I kissed her neck and I felt myself twitch with excitement. "Look me in the eye and tell me the truth! Are you only saying these sweet words so that'll free you!" This wasn't a command, I didn't want to command her anymore, I only wanted her love. ”Solomon I swear on my late parents I have only lied to you one time the whole time we have known one another. I am a woman enough to admit it to you. Get your truth crystal, put me to the test.” She said, I rose to get it, I would find the truth and get it from her tonight! “She's lying to you.” There he was again, my father….."What? Leave me alone already, you're supposed to be dead, go away!" I reached for the crystal but my hand froze mid air. I couldn't move it! “Do you know, what makes a decent sorcerer Solomon? Knowing what spell and items to use in any situation. A good sorcerer will have knowledge of all things around him big and small and understand how to utilize it. An excellent sorcerer will acquire all power available and see every goal and achievement in his quest for power be met in life.” He said, My hand forcefully curled back and my head was met with a skull splitting pain as my ring glowed again. “However the best of all wont even let death stop them. This is only another test, you know she has powers. What makes you think she wont manipulate the crystal? That is the only clue I will give you. Now find the answer.” I looked back at her, rage filling every fiber as I took her by the throat, not squeezing but gripping firmly. "Why would you lie to me? I would have given you everything, pleased you in any way possible. I would have spoiled you and even now you mock my affection for you. You never loved me, you said so yourself you hated me...but that is ok." I released her and sat back, her eyes were full of fear and her face was flush. "Take your dress the rest of the way off and put it on the chair over there, do it now." I said, 

”What?!” I couldn't move and my body started doing what he asked. ”Are you serious right now? You want me to hate you? You really want this to happen because you have this twisted idea I am lying to you? What do you think I can manipulate the crystal or something? I don't even know half of what I can do. I have only figured out two of my abilities and just now figured out how to create a dark matter nucleus. This is not what you want to do Solomon so don't! No one can make you!”

What is going on? I keep hearing his voice...no, but I killed him he should have been long gone. My ring glowed a pale green again...knowledge of all things. Impossible, has he been haunting me? Did he take refuge in my ring and make it a talisman? But why come out now? “Pathetic little pussy, and you were doing so well.” Father continued, "You can't hurt me anymore, your time is over! You do not have power over me, I have the power now!" My head hurt again. “Really? Then show me how much of a man you are.” He said, I went to remove the ring and was met with more pain, meanwhile Kyung had taken her dress off completely and she stood before me. "You're so beautiful Kyung Mei...come here and kiss me." “Good boy.” Father said, 

Oh, my Celestial are you serious. I tried to hesitate. ”Oh my celestial no! Not after this, I warned you just stop Solomon!” My body kept walking towards him. You have got to be kidding me right now. Asmo… 

"I know you mock me Kyung, I know you think little of me and hate me and whatever else. But it's ok, I will still love you. Because you deserve to be loved to the fullest." She approached me and ran her fingers through my hair as she pressed her lips to mine. I took one arm and wrapped it around her waist and I teased her perfect nipple, tasting her sweet tongue on mine. I pulled her closer so that she could feel how hard I was and her eyes widened. "See what you do to me? You're so mean but I adore you anyway." I kissed and nibbled her neck, making her gasp. "Now as I said before, no more words, no more lies. You will only respond with "yes my love" do you understand? I dont want any more lies." I gently licked and teased her breasts and then reached down to play with the new spot I found. She was sopping wet. And she tasted delicious. "I will make sure you enjoy this, I will make you not want to leave." I freed myself and pulled her onto the bed with me.  
"Do you want me my love? Do you want to have me? Would you like me to show you how you are meant to be treated?" 

I felt tears in my eyes. You bastard. You ungrateful no good bastard. I can't even say anything else. I have to let someone know what the fuck is going on here, can I even use my abilities!? I have no idea. ”Y-yes my love.” I said I felt sick saying those words. Asmo is the only one I say those two. My body can't move but I still have my main dish. I tried to focus my energy and show someone help! I am in dire need of help! My ability to show others what I see it's fuzzy but there I saw some pictures there. I couldn't identify who I was in contact with. I said what I could whomever it was ”Look I am literally in trouble fucking Solomon is making me have sex with him and I cannot make myself stop because of this stupid pact.” My vision disconnected quickly after this damn pact, if it feels like this I will be sure to never use it on the brothers or my assistants this is beyond wrong. 

»————-Time Passes————-«  
I was doing a rewatch of TSL with Shanchul and a big bowl of cereal when I saw Solomon's face flash before my eyes. Weird...his eyes aren’t green what the..."Help! Solomon is literally making me have sex with him!" That was Mei's voice. Mei?!! What the heck? I didn't even pause as I grabbed my jacket and went out the door. "No Sanchul you stay!" He sat and whined and I closed the door. What the hell is going on?!

Please don't be angry with me Mei, I have to pass the test. You made it hard, you did and I almost failed. I wanted to let you go, but I saw through it you see? And once I show you, once you see how I can love you you will have to love me back. " I rubbed myself against her opening and slowly entered. It was like an electric shock of ecstasy, she was so slick and warm and she hugged me firmly. "You feel so ...good...Did you know that you are only my second lover?” I began, “No one would be able to appreciate me in mind, body and soul like you can, no one could love me like you could...." I went deeper into her until I found a good rhythm and made sure to stroke her favorite spot. "I didn't want to share Modee and I ended up alone...I don't want to be alone anymore, I can learn to share...I can share, you can love him just love me too please?" 

I growled in disgust. My tears flowing down my cheeks fuck you Solomon. You are going to pay for all of this. I can't even say no. Because the yandere acting person is keeping me from saying anything but those disgusting words. ”Y-Yes my love” Even though at one point this was my fantasy I cannot enjoy this. My body is because it's fucking sex but my head no. Not in the slightest.

"Don't be mad at me Kyung -ah!..ohh...you feel so amazing...I don't want to be alone, I don't want to hate anymore. Hnģgg...I don't want to hear his voice anymore!" I was getting close but I didn't want to finish, not yet. I pulled out and began to lick her center again. Making her come again and again. "You see, I only want to think of you. I didn't want it to be this way but you lied to me! You don't really love me...but I can show you, i can show you that i love you more than anything." I kissed her mouth as I entered her again and stroked her more feverishly. "I just want to love you Kyung Mei, I want to love you forever. I wouldn't let anyone hurt you..." I tried so hard to tell her how I felt, how desperate I was to have someone like her...to have her. "Mei I'm very close, do you want me to come inside? Speak truthfully..." 

My tears still flowed down my face. Speak truthfully? What the fuck does he even mean? I can't even say anything else. I tried with all my might to say these disgusting words as cold as possible. ”Yes. My. Love.” I said, Was this worth it Solomon? Do you feel manly now because you took me against my will?  
I finally looked into her eyes, they didn't show the love or the desire I was looking for did I fail after all? “Be a man, finish what you started.” Father said, There he was again, clouding my mind with such horrid things. Go away, why must you torment me in the afterlife. “No...I can't..” I pulled out just as I was about to come spilling my seed onto her bare stomach. She didn't want this...did I choose the wrong answer? But she lied to me! She wouldn't see me with her so I had to show her! I quickly got a towel and wiped her clean, wiping her juices from her thighs with a damp cloth. I then dressed her in some soft cotton pajamas and wiped the tears from her eyes. "You hate me...I chose wrong didn't i? I couldn't have..." I cuddled her close as she continued to cry, my own tears running down my face. She pulled away from me angrily, “Do. Not. Touch. Me. Because the next time you do, I promise whatever it takes I will remove that stupid head of yours from its socket.” She said coldly, Mei…...the warm soft light she gives….it wasn’t there….it was pure darkness…..pure hatred….I finally witnessed her being a demon since her transformation.

"Dammit, what was I thinking!? Why did I let him win!? I'm so sorry Kyung...don't tell Cosmo what I did, please dont tell him! He'll never come back to me if he knows father will never give him back then!" I pulled her into my chest and cried, how did this happen what are all these different thoughts in my head? "Elias...he will know what to do. He's smarter than me. He can fix it he can...." what the fuck is wrong with me?! "Dammit!! I didn't want to hurt you! I just wanted to love you, I just wanted to love you all night and give you everything you could ever want. I just wanted you to love me like my mother would and I would make sure our children became what they wanted! I would never hurt or break them or destroy your spirit. I would never have burned Cosmo..." I got up, pulling my knees into my chest and refusing to look at her I couldn't, I was a disappointment. "Don't tell Asmodeus what you learned or about what I did, okay that's a command....and the last one I'll give you. Go home...I release you." I said, She stood up slowly and gathered her things removing the pajamas I gave her and folding them perfectly onto my bed then slipping her dress back on. I couldn’t bring myself to look at her beautiful body anymore. Not after this…..not after….what I had done. She came back over to me, her heels clicking the floor vigorously with each step, I slowly rose my teary eyes to look back into her pale gems of amethyst. She kneeled down in front of me and before I knew what was happening I felt a force hit me across my face. S-she slapped me? I suppose it was what I deserved after hitting her earlier. She then said in a cold but low tone. “Was it worth it?” She asked, “What?” I was shocked...another test? Do I answer? I chose not to, and she turned to walk away from me and exit my house gently shutting the door tightly behind her. 

She slapped me so hard...and it was nothing like the way he would beat me, that was what I deserved. “Weak little bitch, I knew you couldn't do it. You should kill yourself now to spare the shame of never being a real sorcerer or a man.” Father said, There he was again...why did he seem so much more fierce in the afterlife then in the waking life? “Kill...myself....” I asked, “Yes, join your frail brother and whore of a mother in the afterlife. Stop wasting your breath in this realm.” I looked at the dagger on the dresser. And picked it up slowly. I suppose they would be much better without me wouldn’t they? What really do I have to keep me here? What really is the point for me to continue to live? "Father...are you in my ring?" I asked, “I have told you from the beginning Solomon, I will always be watching you. You can never escape me. Your mother was a weak whore and your brother was too frail but you. You showed promise. But you disappointed me yet again.” He said coldly, At this point I became so used to those words it was a compliment to me…..."I know.." “So time for another test, you just raped the woman you love and her lover is surely to find out. The lover that was also yours. Isn’t it unfair how your queer love interests could not be faithful to you and yet chooses to do so with the woman you choose to move on with? Ironic isn't it?” He continued, "Damn you! Fuck your cruel test!" My head was met with another serious pain. “Watch your mouth boy, now do you own your actions like a man, or cower like a bitch? If you choose the latter you should plunge the dagger into your chest now.” "But I don't want to die-" “CHOOSE!” I put the dagger down and stood, looking myself in the mirror at the disgusting person in front of me. I didn’t even recognize who was staring back at me. "If war comes from this, then I shall fight. A real man dies in battle, not alone crying like a scared girl" I trembled as I spoke,I watched my eyes and my ring flash green. “Good boy I will make you a man yet, and then you will know what true power is.” "Yes sir." I let my head fall low at my own personal disgust, this night was not at all how I wanted it….I need a drink….lots of them. 

»————-Time Passes————-«

I couldn’t feel more sense of relief to get out of that dreaded house. Solomon…..you will pay, I meant what I said about removing your head from its spine and displaying it as a fucking trophy then taking that precious ring and keeping it as a curriosity, after I have all magical existance wiped from it. I was feeling a level of rage and revenge I have never experienced, I had a hard time driving because of how furious I was. I saw the normal light purple energy that flows around me when I have high emotions become the darkest shade of purple I have ever seen. I don’t ever get this angry, but this was a new level of betrayal. I saw on my phone multiples of notifications from Leviathan, Asmodeus, Yoon Ah, and Susanoo. I should let them know I am ok, but I can’t even focus to talk. I decided to go to the Devildom….I couldn’t bring myself to come home, not after his putrid scent being on my body. I looked for the nearest rift and made my way there.  
I got to the Devildom in no time at all, stepping from the rift I made my way back to The House of Lamentation making sure none of the brothers see me. I went straight into Asmo’s room and shut the door behind me. I wonder if Sanchul knew I was here if he could smell me. I was feeling so many emotions. I tried to extend my hand and help, but he decided to choose this path. It is all downhill from here he will not recover. Therefore I will take my revenge and he will pay with his life. I suddenly heard my phone go off. It was Leviathan again. I decided this time around to reply to him. 

»————-Time Passes————-«

I kept calling Mei’s phone for hours with no answer. I was getting more and more anxious as time went on. "Dammit Mei, pick up the phone!!" I called Solomon and he didn't answer either. What is happening right now? Between everything that has transpired in the previous hours, I couldn’t keep my thoughts together at all. I have never paced so much in my life. I wanted to go and find Kyung, but I had no idea where to even start! Did she get hurt? Did Solomon kill her?! No! He wouldn’t do that! Not the Sol I know….would he? Gah! These icky feelings are the worst case I have had! Like a zit on your face that won’t pop! "Yoon Ah , she won’t answer either. I-I don't know what to do! I don't know where to find her!" I said concerned, ”Have you tried calling Lord Leviathan?” She asked, Levi? Would she have contacted him? They were good friends. Without a second thought I called his DDD and he picked up in two rings. "Hello?" He said, "Thank Lord Diavolo, have you heard from Mei, I cannot find her and I think she's in trouble." I replied, he was silent for a few moments….that didn’t help my uneasiness at all. “Leviathan!” I asked, "She's in your room, back at home. You should come quickly." He hung up and I stood there confused. "She's in Devildom. I have to go to her. Will you be okay here?" ”Of course, the nearest rift will be opening soon.” Yoon Ah replied, I bolted out the door and headed towards the next rift. Please be ok Kyung...please….I wouldn’t be able to handle myself if something happened to you. Watching you die in the alternate timeline last year…..I felt myself tear up, but quickly shook the terrible memory.

As soon as I found the rift and stepped through as soon as it opened. I ran all the way to the House of Lamentation and burst through the doors as Levi waited for me. "What is going on, why hasn't she answered my calls?! Has she been here the whole time?!" Levi looked at me sadly and shook his head. "No she said she went to find Solomon, she just got here maybe an hour or so ago." "Well what happened?" I asked frantically, "I really think you should talk to her." He wasn't telling me much and his face was so sullen I ran to my room and shoved open my door, "Mei!? Where are you!?" I quickly searched but no sign of her.  
I heard Asmo come in. I was laying on his bed under the covers with Sanchul beside me. I didn't want to show him my scars that the bastard gave me. But he was going to see sooner or later. I sat up from the covers. ”Hey darling.”

"Oh Mei.." I leapt onto the bed and pulled her close. "I'm so sorry I left you! I was stupid, I should have stayed home! I hurt you so much and I will never do it again!" I pulled her back and she was crying. "Mei, My Mei don't cry, its..." I saw the light hickies on her neck that went down to her breasts...and those were not marks from me."I understand...I betrayed you, so it was only right I suppose..." It hurt, it hurt more than anything to know she was with another man...but I had left her to do the same. Actresses or not I still left to sleep with someone else. "I'm not angry Mei, I'm not so don't cry okay? I love you and I will never leave you again." She giggled nervously. ”Oh my love that’s not why I am crying. Look closer at my body.” She pulled all the covers off her to show the marks that weren't sexy and loving. I was stricken…..these….these marks….I saw hand prints and...bruises?! From being gripped to tightly, there were even deepish cuts on her thighs like she had been clawed by something. What was this? Was this rough sex? Or….was it something non pleasurable at all. "Did you go out with anyone besides Solomon tonight?" I asked nervously, ”Hell no Asmo. Don't be crazy. Unfortunately I can't tell you anything because of your dear ex lover. As you can see these marks are not sexy marks these are not rough sex marks like I like. You can tell by my body what happened after I went out.” She replied, “Look closer, and use your eyes.” "He...he told you about us? About what I did to him?" This didn't make sense....I looked closer at her stomach and found remnants of come on her stomach...and my head began to spin. "He....Sol...he wouldn't, he would never..." I began to hyperventilate as the betrayal struck me in the heart. He is my friend, he wouldn’t...he couldn’t do that! 

”Look I knew already you guys were some sort of thing I could see it, I am a fucking scholar remember? I won't judge you for it, because even if it's something I will never understand I don't have to. Just like others won't understand why I love someone so deeply who is like me. I wish I could tell you Asmo, all the things he said to me.” My body cringed, disgusting. ”Your friend needs help. Something is wrong with him. That wasn't Solomon I was with at dinner, it was someone else. Now he will get help, but if it was up to me it would be in death. But he is someone close to you so as angry as I am, but if youj fail to do anything I will kill him and you will not stop me. Everything was fine until he leeched himself onto our relationship like a damn parasite.” I started to cry, and laugh. I was beyond angry.

I couldn’t help but feel a slight fear of Mei. I have never seen her angry like this. What did you really do Solomon? Kyung is a very level-headed girl…...I can’t let her kill him even if he may deserve it for what he has done, I have to fix it. "Dammit Solomon....he does have serious problems. He used to want to talk about them but it was such a drag and I wanted to have fun! So when he seemed so down and stuff I would have my own fun without him....I know he said he liked you when you first came But...I never thought he would do this! He said only the worst people would do something like this! " I was so angry! I could tear him apart for what he did, but this was not the Solomon I knew..."I'm sorry I have to go. Stay here, and clean yourself up, I have every oil, cream and lotion imaginable to help you relax and soothe you. I have to go talk to him." ”Asmo wait!” She called, I turned back to face her, she pulled me in for the deepest kiss I have ever felt from her. It literally took my breath away. I felt my cheeks instantly flush. "Look, I may have fucked up a lot in my life but one thing I am not going to allow is for.him to disrespect you!! I don't know where his mind is right now but it has to end here!" “Be careful. I think he is on the verge of snapping.” She said, I touched her face gently, and gave her one more gentle kiss. "I'll be fine, I've known him for several years and he won't hurt me...he can’t." I replied as I took off out of my room and to his home.

»————-Time Passes————-«

I left and went straight to his house knocking the door from its hinges and storming inside not caring if I knocked it off its hinges. "Solomon!!" He sat at the kitchen table drinking demonous...he looked nearly halfway through the bottle. "Cosmo...hey, you finally came home." He replied, "What the hell did you do to Mei?! Answer me!" I took the bottle away and he looked so...deranged. his eyes were wild and yet so glazed over. "I don't think she ever loved me Modee, I just wanted to show her that I could be the real one she desired I was even willing to share...but I made the wrong choice and I failed the test." "Test?! Your father is dead, he isn't here to test you anymore! Stop dancing around my question!" He stood smiling and put his arms around my waist, the alcohol thick on his breath. I saw her body, just because she can’t tell me what vile things you did doesn’t mean her body won’t!” I yelled, "Modee, maybe you can love me like you used to? You loved me once didn't you? Come on, dance with me!" He said, I shoved him away and he slammed against the table. I grabbed him by his throat laying him out upon it and punched him repeatedly in the face. "Dammit Solomon!! I'm not here for your games! Now tell me what you did so I can make you pay some more!" He rolled over and onto the floor laughing, this was weird this isn't him, not at all.

"Solomon you vile, two faced bastard; how could you do this to Mei!? Make her submit to you in that manner?! Take her like she belonged to you?! " Solomon stood as he snickered his eyes a pale green and smiled at me. "Asmodeus I didn't see a problem with what I did and Kyung enjoyed it thoroughly. Besides you were off having your own fun why can't we mice play while the kitty cat is away?" His words jabbed me in the heart. How could he say that to me, we were friends. "I didn't do it, I went there but i couldn't do it! I didn't want anyone but her, to please anyone but her! And you took her from me!! I could- " I swung at him but my body froze. "You could sit like a good dog, that is what you could do." He said coldly, My body pulled out a chair and sat at the table making him smile. "Good boy Cosmo, now that's a good dog!" He came and sat at the table with me, blood spilling from his smile. "You know I told her about us, about how I loved you and...you wanted everyone else as well as me. But ...no I wanted to be your only love and you agreed didn't you? How long did it last before you cheated on me? Out of that year how long were you actually faithful? Answer me." I was seething, I saw what Mei meant he can’t let go….."Two weeks." I replied, "Yes two weeks, that's right and you went out and cheated on me with Lin." Wait...Lin! That was the girl he plotted against me with? Some skank I played with forever ago! Why didn’t she say anything? Or even recognize me? I am not easy to forget."No!" "Yup same girl, ironic huh? She tried so hard not to remember you when you had no idea you fucked her several times, made being an angry crime boss easy though.” Solomon continued, "YOU SON OF A BITCH!!! YOU DID THAT?! HOW COULD YOU?!" "I told you not to go, I told you it was wrong, you didn't listen and went to have your fun anyway. Think about it wrong or not, you went because you were just a little curious right? Or else you would have called your brothers or even me to help you. But you kept making excuses and you went there. Just because you didn't stick your dick in them doesn't mean you didn't betray her, you did that the moment you got in the car and left to their address." 

I shook in my chair from anger but I knew deep down inside he was right. If I was focused on Mei's safety fully and I thought someone was outside fake or not, why didn't I get her out of there? Why didn’t I reach out to my brothers? Have I really not changed? No! I won’t let my doubts get in my way! I have come too far to let Kyung Mei slip from my life again! "I may have betrayed her first but I didn't take her against her will!! You are denying your own sin Solomon!" He laughed at me again, something in his eyes was off, he was nearly crazed...like a wild animal. He took the bottle of alcohol and chugged it before smashing it against the counter. "Hello pot I am kettle. You knew when you saw her the first day you wanted to ravage her and make her squeal for you. To make her another notch on your belt. You didn't care about her heart in that moment or her mind. She was just another fuck toy for you to play with. What changed, you have feelings? Like how you said you had them for me but cheated two FUCKING WEEKS LATER!!" Solomon yelled, "Sol...take it easy..." he sobbed as he held his head in his free hand like he was fighting something. 

"I loved you...and you used me....I bored you but you didn't care about anything but my body and what it could give you! Why can't anyone just love ME! Why do I have to be the one alone when all I want is to love?!" His face changed from broken to rage again. "Sol...?" "I know you better than you think I do." He continued, He took the sharp piece of the glass and slowly cut my cheek. "Ahhh!! Stop it!!" I yelled, He laughed and then he turned the glass on his wrist but missed the tendon by just a little, he still bled heavily. "I raped her....I made her hate me, I have envy...that is my sin. But you, you use people you want instant gratification. You destroy peoples lives! Or should I remind you of Helen? You won't be with Mei much longer, in a few more weeks you will get bored and move on to another. Because let's face it 'Avatar of Lust!' You're nothing but a two bit slut wrapped in a pretty title like a bow." Solomon scolded, He rose, dripping blood everywhere his eyes empty and his lips in a half smirk. He put his arms around my shoulder and hugged me close like I used to do him. "Maybe if we bare our sins on our flesh we would be less quick to judge hmm?" He stood again and walked to the sink leaving a trail of blood behind him, he looked to his wrist indifferently. "Elias will be home soon, he can stitch better than I can, I'll ask him to fix it." He continued, "Solomon....something is very wrong with you. You need to get help, I can take you-" He spun on me with a wide grin. "I had a good talk Modee, it was nice to see you! Now get out! "My body stood and walked out of the door, it closing behind me. I got in the car and I sat there in shock. He was completely unhinged...if I went back in there now just what the hell would I even do? I decided to drive back and see Mei again...we had to do something.

»————-Time Passes————-«

I wiped the fog from Asmo’s mirror. I finally got his scent off of me. Disgusting. Solomon needs help. How do you help someone who doesn't want to be helped? I inspected my body with the scars that the animal gave me. My gorgeous body. I placed my hand on one of them and took a deep breath. Suddenly my hand shone a green light. And then when I removed my hand my scar was gone. What? Do I have healing abilities? That can be useful. Sanchul whined and looked up at me. ”Don’t worry boy. I am ok, my ego and pride are hurt, but after my rage subsided I have a clearer head. Solomon needs help. How we help him I don't know.” He groaned and walked up to me and put his paws on me like he wanted me to hold him. ”Buddy do you want mommy to hold you? You're not a puppy anymore you know.” I said He let out a high pitched bark and put his paws on me again. ”Aww come here sweetie.” I said as I picked him up he licked my face and wrapped his paws around me. ”One thing is for certain boy you always have my back.” I snuggled him close before putting him down gently. I suddenly heard Asmo’s door unlock thank goodness he was ok.

I entered my room and saw the steam coming from my bathroom, I entered grabbing a cloth and putting it to my cheek. "Mei how are you feeling." 

”Well I don't have a curdling blood lust anymore. So that is progress. Other than that I-” I paused Asmo had a cloth on his cheek, ”Darling, what is on your cheek?” I saw the cloth start to turn red. I put my hand on it and removed it to see a good cut on his cheek. ”Did he do this to you?” I asked, 

I removed it to see if it had clotted yet. "Yes, unfortunately, I was more concerned at the fact that he slit his own wrist to be honest. You are right, something's very wrong. This isn't the Solomon I know, he's smart and practical and kind. He wouldn't do these things or say the things he is, he keeps calling me Cosmo more and more....he's completely unhinged.” I replied, 

I scoffed. I see it too. I think his trauma is catching up with him. ”To be honest that scar would look pretty hot on you.” I said teasingly, ”Here let me help you.” I put my hand on his cheek and took another deep breath. Causing my hand to glow green. Moments after I removed my hand. ”There... no scar.”

I looked back into the mirror and saw my beautiful skin intact. "Thank you so much my love!" I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her softly. I looked in the mirror again as I held her and sighed. "Mei I would be lying if I said that I didn't have a hand in his downfall. If I had listened to him when he was low, when he wanted to talk about it years ago instead of going off to mingle with others he wouldn't have gotten this bad." I kissed her head as I looked away. "Something in his eyes...it wasn't natural...I don't know what to do. On top of that...I did something I hadn’t done in years earlier today, and frankly I can’t figure out how I feel about it.” I continued, She looked up at me confused, "I went in there ready to throttle him! I wanted to tear him apart but seeing him like that...I don't know what I could do to him that would have any effect. How can I make him sorry when he already admits he's worthless?" 

”Don’t do that to yourself Asmodeus. Everyone makes mistakes and does things they are not proud of. He needs help, but remember even if we give him help it doesn't mean he wants it. All we can do is try. I feel as if all the trauma from his father and his childhood is catching up with him. In the human world, they would label it as schizophrenia. It's also always possible he has been this way and his niceness was an act. It's a million and one things it could be. We will have to act tactfully and figure something out.” I pulled him to me tighter, “Also what do you mean you did something you hadn’t done in years? What? Some kind of demon equivalent to acid?” I asked, He chuckled lightly at me, “No darling, those meko women I went to see...I-I….I killed them. I didn’t even notice I did it.” He replied, I looked up at him with sweet eyes. “Ok? You're a demon. It happens, remember I told you they had a bounty on their heads anyway. I am not going to lie to you darling, but I am quite a bit and you didn’t let me kill one haha! I would have gladly taken their money for their heads. It’s ok I will buy the property and we will totally renovate it and turn it into a bath house!” I heard him chuckle again, “Whatever you want darling.” He said as he kissed the top of my head. ”Asmo be honest with me....do you still feel for Solomon that way? I won't be mad if you do just tell me so I know. ”Because if you need me to back off I will.....I don't want you to feel any regrets with me.”

I sighed. "Do you have that one ex that is still special to you? Not in the ways they used to be but different? Solomon was like the yin to my yang. He was practical and smart and I was fun and fabulous! I taught him to loosen up and he taught me to think before I act....sometimes. Ha." I looked in her eyes, she wasn't laughing. "We were always great friends but as lovers we were toxic we both realized this and split amicably ...but I will admit, it was me that went back to him to be friends." I backed away ashamed. "I needed that practical friend by my side to tell me to look before I jump. He agreed but....I admit I was selfish. I don't and haven't wanted him as a lover for years but felt no shame when I would discuss my others. And when I told him about you...I think that's what pushed him downhill." I said, 

I giggled. ”I understand. Well I would be lying if I said I did. Asmo remember I only casual dated from the time I was 16 up until last year. My first year at RAD. Believe it or not you're my first long term.” I giggled nervously, and quickly turned away trying to hide my red cheeks.

“So you understand then?” I asked confused, She nodded, “Good...it is hard for me to believe you haven’t had that one ex Mei.” “You see I didn’t feel dating was a big deal, to me it was just a temporary partnership presented as a relationship when really its just the humans way to want to fuck without feeling like a animal. Therefore I decided to be the small percentage of elevated humans who understands fully about the temporary of relationships. They never were pleasing to me either. I personally enjoyed the power to have them come and go as I pleased, however as you know doing that for so long almost got me killed more times than one.” She replied, “I am so sorry my love I had no idea. I can assure you that I may have made him think that love is strictly physical, I didn't really made a good first lover, if he's using me as a template then…I’ll be blessed. But I'm not excusing him! Not at all, we just need a plan we need to take his power away so that we can get to the bottom of this.” 

I nodded. He was talking about Solomon, but why did I just want to focus on us at this moment. I'm surprised he didn't have anything flirty to say about me not having any serious lover since him. ”You know. I am really glad I became a demon. Regardless of everything that's happened I have no regrets. And father time won't be an ass and take my gorgeous body and youth away. And you will always think I am beautiful.” I went over and hugged him tight once more. ”I knew in my soul you wouldn't do anything with those women. Even though it was a coin toss the part of me that believed in you prevailed.” "Wh...Mei...is that why you wanted to change so badly? I find you beautiful no matter what. You..didn't think I would leave you if you got old did you?" I giggled nervously. ”At first I did, but then you proved to me you want me. Out of everything I have encountered you are the most human. I always find more reasons to fall and love Asmodeus.” I touched his face softly, ”I never told you this Asmo but..... you're my entire world.” I felt myself instantly get red. Did I really just say that wow major cheesy alert come on Mei! I put my face in my hands to hide my embarrassment. 

"Mei...I have struggled for a long time trying to understand what it was I was feeling. I had my urges and I had my thoughts but the longer I was with you the more those feelings felt wrong and I began to feel that I wasn't good enough for you. You deserved better." I took her hands in mine and looked in her eyes. "But when I was with those girls...I realized that even if they killed me, I would rather that than hurt you that way. I would have you young and beautiful or old and beautiful. No matter what you were the only one I wanted. I think...I realize what this feeling is. All of these barrages of feelings hitting me all the time, I finally understand what this is tugging at my tainted and dark heart.” I began, I cupped her face In my hands and kissed her. "Mei, I don't just love you, I'm in love with you. I want you with me all hours of the day, and I want to keep you safe, and never be pleased by any other man besides me...and….” I stammered, was I really going to tell her this? She looked at me nervous, “And...I want to get you pregnant, and make the vision of our two daughters and many more to come after that happen. So don't you ever worry about me leaving your side again do you hear me? Because it has been proven I love you more than myself." I finished, her eyes seemed to start to water, I noticed a tear fall from the corner of her eye and I wiped it away. She won’t ever cry again now that I have her as mine and mine only. 

I wanted to cry again. But this was a happy cry not a sad or angry cry. I nodded and kissed him once more passionately. “Oh Asmo. I knew you would come around.” I kept kissing him. I was so happy. "I will never let you go, I want our future together. I want it more than anything." He said, I buried my face into his chest. “Me to darling. Me too. Come I think it’s time we go to sleep. We can go back home tomorrow.” "Of course love, it's been a long night, I think I'll text Yoon Ah and tell her you are alright." 

I sent her a message telling Yoon Ah and Susanoo that Mei was with me and fine. I didn't want to talk about what else happened, that is her choice to talk about that. I just wanted to hold her close tonight."I had forgotten how silky my sheets were...come my love be close to me.” I said, 

I giggled, “Of course my love I snuggled up to him. I felt so good having him around me and in my arms again. Sanchul laid beside us on the floor. I got everything I wanted now we just have to figure out how we are going to help Solomon. Before I knew it, I was on my way to dreamland.

»————-Time Passes————-«

I slowly fluttered my eyes open. To find gorgeous honey ones looking back at me. I didn’t have to say anything, he just kissed me. I am so gladly everything is back on track. I was going to be really hurt if my relationship got fucked up. I looked around to see I was in Asmo’s room? Oh right I forgot I came here last night. I saw Sanchul still at the bedside. He perked up and jumped on the bed and started licking my face. “Good morning boy. Aww such a handsome boy.” He rolled over and I started to scratch his belly. I love my Sanchul. He is the best. My mind flashed back to last night. Solomon.....we have to find a way to help him. I wonder if Yoon Ah knows of any therapist or the equivalent to one for sorcerers. I looked over at my phone on the nightstand and it was early in the morning. I wonder if the others found out I was here. “Good morning my love.” I said sweetly,

"Your already getting up? You should come and snuggle with me some more. I already feel lonely, I don't care that you're only a foot away." I pouted playfully, since I was able to tell her and myself the truth I had found that I cannot and don't want to go anywhere without her. Feeling her close to me was the best feeling. 

I giggled. Come here you darling teddy bear you. I rolled over into him and started to give him butterfly kisses. “I love you Asmo!”

"I love you more my princess,my sweet butterfly..I could eat you up!" I squeezed her to me and nuzzled her neck. 

I giggled again. “Mmm you feel so good against me. Your touch and your lips. It’s like if honey could hug you it would feel like you.” I said as I stroked his hair.

"Haha, you are so cute..." I kissed her lips and massaged her breasts in my palm. "There was something I never finished yesterday..." I said naughty like, “Oh? And what was that darling?” I pressed myself against her as I parted her legs. "I never got to finish our little romp....and I have to say I'm in a much better mood to do it." I pulled her underwear away and plunged into her all the way. “Ah… My Mei you are already wet! You bad girl, were you wanting me to give you attention already?” She smiled deviously at me as she moaned, "No matter how many times it Always feels like the first!" “Oh darling. You make everything feel like the first time. Let me feel that Asmodeus special touch.” "I can give you all the special attention you need darling. " I teased her nipples as I dragged against her slick walls, she gripped me tight and I loved every bit of it. I began to feel myself changing. It was so intense.

He was arousing me so much. I saw myself change. I noticed he started to change too. “Mmm darling I don’t want you to hold back on me. I can never get enough of you. Ah-“ I moaned again. He feels so good. 

I stretched my wings far as I went all out, she wanted all of me and she had it. I gripped the headboard with one hand and hiked her leg with the other and I pounded into her quickly hitting her favorite place. "So..good, so very good, Come for me princess, come for me and let me feel you! Oh shit! Oh you feel good! 

I could feel my wings flutter and expand. I was close to my peaking point. I grabbed onto his bed so tight. And I am pretty sure I heard something crack. “Mmm...Oh Asmodeus you feel so much better than anything I have experienced. Kaa....” I felt him speed up some more. “Ah...Ah oh Asmodeus.....I-I....I’m coommmiinnngg ahhh!” I arched my back so strong. If I was a human still I probably would have broken it. I felt my wave crash into him. I think this was the strongest one I have ever had.

"Oh fuck Mei...I'm gonna..ahh...you're squeezing me so...oh shit...I'm...comming !!" I crashed into her as I exploded I gripped the headboard so tight that it cracked. I collapsed onto her exhausted and panting."Oh ...Mei....I'm at loss for words.” 

I couldn’t catch my breath. “Me too. I forget how strong you are master hehe. I don’t think you ever have reached that kind of peak since we have been together darling.” 

I reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear. "You take me to new highs my love." She turned back and looked at her phone. "What is it love, has Yoon Ah messaged you?" 

“Yes, she is checking on us.” I talked to her for a brief moment. Then I suddenly got another text from Beel? “I got a text from Beel too. It looks like he found Sanchul’s hair. And Yoon Ah wanted to know if we are coming back home today.” 

"Mm...if Beel has found Sanchuls hair in the carpet then Lucifer will too. We should get out of here before that happens." I could just imagine the hours of him talking about cleanliness and the dangers of.pet dander....ew.”.I quickly got out of bed to get dressed. 

I quickly threw back on my clothes. “Come here buddy. Let’s get you out of here before big brother finds your hair.” He barked and went and brought me his leash. I clipped it on him and we started to head out. “The next rift should be opening soon. I text Yoon Ah and tell her which one we were going out of so she can pick us up. 

"Pfft, can you imagine Lucifer can't find the dog that left the hair and so he assumes its mammon? Or even funnier he thinks it's his hair too?! Oh what fun I'm going to tell Levi and Beel to tell mammon he is losing his hair." I couldn't contain my laughter as I sent the text. "Okay let's get out of here!" 

“Ye!” I said cheerfully. We made our way to the rift that is opening up. I grabbed Sanchul and we headed that way. When we got there we got it right when it opened. I held Asmo’s hand and Sanchul’s leash and we stepped through. On the other side I saw Yoon Ah and Susanoo already waiting for us. “Eonni! Oppa!” I said as I ran over and hugged them both. Remia was with Yoon Ah, and Sanchul went over and licked her face. They were so cute. Maybe I shouldn’t have gotten her fixed they would have had cute puppies. “Hello Madam glad to see you made it back.” Yoon Ah said, “Are you alright mistress?” Susanoo asked? “Hai! Thank you we are both fine.” I replied, “Madam are you and Lord Asmodeus hungry? I know it was morning in The Devildom but it is about noon here, would you like us to take you for lunch?” Too. Ah asked, I looked at Asmo? “You know I can always eat. What about you darling?”

"Yes, I am most definitely in the mood for some brunch after that workout. " I grabbed her ass with a smile. I had never felt so free since this new confession I made. 

I couldn’t help but let out a squeal. Such a naughty demon. “Very well if it is alright with you both I would like to show you Susanoo and I’s favorite spot. Hop in we will be off.” Yoon Ah said. 

I wonder where she was taking us. Her and Susanoo are working out so well I am so happy. During the drive I looked over at Asmo and caught his honey eyes staring at me. I never thought a man could be so beautiful. I smiled and kissed his cheek. 

"Wonderful, I cannot wait!" I know I seemed like my old happy and fabulous self, and in truth I felt mostly there, but the events of last night deeply troubled me. I thought about this as we got in the car. How can one person be the cause of so much distress? And at the same time how probable would it be that he isn't done? If he had done this to Mei and would also harm himself how long before he does more harm to himself or others? He is definitely struggling with something and it needs the attention of a professional. I looked over at Mei, she was so beautiful. I would do anything in my power to make sure nothing happened to her again. She looked over and kissed my cheek. She is so adorable. Today I want to focus on her. "Have I told you how beautiful you are?" She blushed and quickly looked away. “Asmo....you're making me blush.” I ran my finger up her leg with a sly grin. "I'll make you that and then some gorgeous." I said, 

I let out a light squeal. “Ooh you naughty demon I cannot get enough of you.” I set up farther to Asmo’s face with my breast practically in his mouth. Then bent down and whispered in his ear. “Do you want me to take you in the back of my car, will that please you.” I said deviously as I nibbled his ear. I saw that gave him a chill. Just what I like. 

"Ohh naughty girl...and to have such a grand audience would call for more..." I stuck out my tongue to graze her breasts. "Dramatic performance." 

I giggled. He instantly turns me on all the time. “Kyung. Remember how you asked me about any halfway houses for Solomon?” Yoon Ah said, “Ye, did you find one or something equivalent?” I asked, “I did. They are a specialist in for young sorcers like Solomon. Instead of searching for a magic council to suspend his powers I felt this would be better. Since most of his magic comes from his ring.” She continued as she handed me an envelope of documents. “I found someone in particular to be his designated therapist. From what I have gathered he is supposed to be really good.” I searched through the documents of all the information. Good I am so glad. “Thank you Eonni this is perfect.” I replied, Asmo took the envelope from me and started searching and reading about the place as well. I suppose he knows what would be good and what wouldn’t. Moments later we arrived at the restaurant. “We are here Madam.” Susanoo said, they both got out and opened our doors. They are so good. I wish I could give them so much more. “Oh I have heard of this place! Binyon Oceanside. It has really good reviews.” “Ye good for their seafood, but you can get whatever. Shall we?” She said as she motioned for us to go inside. This set up reminded me of an ocean cottage! I was so in love. “Wow.” 

"This place is so adorable, oh look Mei they have little fishies on the wall like it's an aquarium! Oh and the smells are divine! " I pulled her this way and that I don't know why I felt like an excited child. "I want some lobster...i do not know if they have it, but that is what I want!" I shouted as I took in all the decorations. 

I giggled. Asmo was so excited frankly so was I. He led me over to the decorations. They were so beautiful it made me want a cottage by a lake. “I suddenly want a cottage by a lake.” “Mei! Asmo! Here they are taking us to our table.” Yoon Ah said, “Oh, come darling they are getting our table.”

"Oh yes let's!" I sat across from her as we looked over our menus. I felt so full of life today. "Alright I have to try some of their champagne, and I will have the grilled lobster tail. And how about you darling?"

“I want lobster Alfredo. With a shrimp skewer.” This all sounded delicious. I couldn’t pick just one thing. We all ordered and the waitress took our menus. We talked and enjoyed each other’s company when suddenly I heard another customer. “Noona! Turn that up please.” She said, The woman turned it up. I looked up at the tv when she turned it up. My mouth dropped, “No way! Guys look!” They were on the news from my work party. I knew they would cause Korea to lose their minds but not like this. “In your latest big shots of Korea the company Suyo Tech has just sworn in their new president and owner Chairman Toro. Korea was live and busy the night of their party and it looks like the chairman isn’t the only one who has everyone’s interest. The young millionaire Kyung Sang Mei and financial director for Suyo Tech took Seoul by surprise. Her celebrity looks entourage. Take a look at these pictures we got of them.” They showed the pictures they took of me and the guys and my assistants at the party. “I’ll tell you what Miss Mei. I need your connections where you find people as gorgeous as this. Also it seems that our number one producer here in Seoul is out scouting for new recruits for his new group Naegaki. Watch out Miss Mei I have a feeling he is going to come to you first.” 

I made sure to sign my name with a heart for my o and a winky face at the end, and gave them extra X’s and O’s."Being immortal has its advantages Mei but being naturally beautiful on top of it makes all the difference. " I winked at the girls and they squealed then gave them a photo opportunity by kissing my love right on the cheek. 

I heard them take a picture with their phone. “Oh Miss Mei! I am so jealous of the love you have with your husband! I want someone as gorgeous and as sweet as him too!” One said, I blushed brightly husband......I like how it sounded. 

"Hmmm, husband and wife...sounds droll if you ask me." Her face fell and I turned with a smile. "I like the term eternally enamored, that sounds fabulous!" I took her hands and turned to her. "So how about it Mei, will you be my eternally enamored?" She giggled. “You should know that answer my love. Yes I will.” 

They squealed with excitement. I felt like I was the star of a romantic sitcom. “Miss Mei! I have to know how do I get to find someone as amazing and as loving as your man?” One asked, “Yeah, it seems all the men here in Seoul are the same.” Another chimed, I giggled, “Well girls. I met Asmodeus in a abroad study. He helped me one day and the moment I laid my eyes on him I just knew I had to talk to him and get him to notice me.” I said, They all swooned, “My best advice to you young girls is broaden your horizon, go out and explore, and I promise you when I say this your perfect match comes in the most least expected way.” “Wow!” They all said, “Thank you Miss Mei!” “Your welcome girls.” They took off and our food came shortly after. I couldn’t believe what just happened.

"So much excitement for one day! It's like we're movie stars! See Yoon Ah , I told you I saw fame in my future." I winked at her and she giggled. I took a big bite of my food, it tasted heavenly. "It reminds me of the time I went to the Hollywood hall of fame and they had Marylin Monroe put her hands in the cement. I kept telling Solomon that they had the same size hands and that it meant he was to be famous too! He swore I was telling a lie so I got him drunk that evening and made him put his hands in her prints to check. But it turns out the cement was still wet and we ran away laughing like idiots! To this day people think Marilyn Monroe has these big hands!" I laughed as I thought until the present came back to me and I was met with sobering silence as something once so happy became so painful. Damn...I wasn’t supposed to think about him today. "I'm....I'm so sorry I didn't mean to."

I put my hand on his cheek. “It’s alright darling. That sounds hilarious and I probably would have made Yoon Ah do the same thing haha! How is your food love? It looks tasty mind if I try some?” I said smiling,

I wasn't trying to feel so down today, this was not going as i planned. "Yeah....it's really great, here try a bite say ahh." I took a fork full of the lobster and fed it to her. she looks adorable taking it in her mouth."Isn't it just divine?" 

”Oh! Yes! I have eaten a lot of lobster and I think this is the best I have ever had.” He fed me more of it, why does he make me so captured. I lately have been feeling more aroused a lot. I thought my sex drive was bad as a human it's way worse as a demon. Honestly, though I was really enjoying my time out. ”Thank you for sharing with me my love. What would you like to do today? I know this is our break before we have to work again.” "Hmm, how about we go to Naksan beach. I would love to sunbathe, I had always loved the idea.of it. Devildom doesn't have a lot of light, you know.” Asmodeus replied, 

”That sounds like a great idea! I finally can wear my new swimsuit I bought. Since my change I haven't gotten to see how good I look. Plus I think you will really like my swimsuit darling.” I replied, "If you picked it then I know I will. Would you two love birds like to come? The more the merrier." He said, 

”Of course! Do you really think I am going to pass up a beach trip!” Yoon Ah said, ”You know I haven't seen you in a swimsuit yet darling.” Susanoo said I couldn't help but blush, he drives me crazy. "Then it is settled! We are off to the beach! I have the most adorable little parasol to match my trunks. We will storm the beach like a bunch of models!" Asmodeus cheered, 

We finished eating. Then when we finished we made our way back to my house to gather what we needed. I decided to put on a cute sundress with my gorgeous new swimsuit under it. I couldn’t wait to show Asmo when I went swimming. I figured this would be a good break before we work on Solomon. I wonder how he is doing.....I couldn’t bring myself to text him, not sure what to say or even what he would say since he is on the verge of snapping if not has snapped. “Oh! Darling come here, I want a cute selfie of us.” I said as I pulled him close to me and took a picture with my phone. Perfect, “It’s funny I used to think for some reason demons didn’t show up in pictures.” 

I was packing my bag for the things I needed when my phone went off. Solomon? He kept calling me by his dog's name and asking if I ate. I didn't know what to do so I played along. Then he got mean, said he was going to kill me and take Mei...bastard! But just as quickly he switched again...talking about how much he loved and missed me. Oh Sol...what am i to do? Mei called me out of the walk-in closet for a picture and I quickly took a deep breath and smiled as I leaned close to her for a selfie. "Well darling last I checked we are not vampires haha! And what a horrible life I would have if I didn't have selfies!" 

“That was Solomon wasn’t it darling?” I asked, His head fell. He must have been switching. I kissed him softly. “We will help him I promise. But first let’s enjoy our day off before we do the hard stuff.” 

"I feel like I put all of this torment onto you. I'm so sorry..." I held her close to me. "But you are right, let's enjoy today." 

“Well my love I knew fucking around with demons there would be after effects.” I said as I giggled. I took his hand and led him out of my house. We got into my car and we were off. “I can’t wait to go to the beach. It will be our first time going together darling.”

"I can imagine the feeling of the sun on my gorgeous skin. I can hardly wait." I ran my finger over her leg. "And I cannot wait to see you strut your sexy self on the beach my love.”

He made me shiver. I feel like I am not the only one who has a ridiculous sex drive since we got together. Before too long we arrived at the beach, the sun was high and the sound of the ocean was lively. “Wow, I was in dire need of a beach day. Come on darling! Let’s go!” I said as I jumped out of the car and quickly pulled him with me. “Kyung I am going to go get us a cabana so we can put our stuff there and change later.” “Sounds good Eonni! See you soon.” I was so excited to see the water. I put my designer sunglasses on my face, “I do hope I can find pearls! I always wanted a freshwater pearl necklace.” I said.

"Look at that sun! Mmmm....it feels so good! " I took off my shirt and shoes to really feel the sand. As I took Mei’s hand walking together. "Yes let's go for a swim and find some beautiful Pearl's together." We put our things away and I ran for the water. "Last one there is a last season bag!" I said, 

I couldn’t help but giggle. We took off to the water. It was so warm! And so crystal clear! Asmo always looks so beautiful when he is wet. “Mmm I haven’t felt warm water from a natural body in such a long time! I feel so at peace.”

I leaned back and let myself float, looking the the azure sky so big and clear of any clouds. I felt so free! Mei was swimming up to me being sneaky I pretended not to notice her and she wrapped her arms around me and took me under. I opened my eyes so see the amethyst ocean looking back at me. She was so amazing, her beautiful violet locks flowing with the ocean's current like a mermaid. I couldn't help but kiss her. As cheesy as it sounds it felt like a fairy tale.

I felt like I was in one of those childish stories my mother use to tell me as a child. We just took our time underwater and let it over take us. Although while we were engulfing in the fairy tale I saw something that caught my attention. I let go of Asmo and swam over to what I saw glistening. There on a rock were two freshwater pearls. They were both purple. Those are the rarest ones! I quickly grabbed them both and shoved them in my cup that my breasts were in. I looked around to see if I could find black ones for Yoon Ah. 

I watched as she grabbed the two Pearl's and dove deeper in the water. I looked along the rocks until I spotted a jet black clam. I pried it open to find a black pearl on its pink insides. This was another rare one, I swam back up to show Mei.

I felt Asmo tap me on my shoulder. I turned around to see he found a black pearl. I clapped my hands together. And grabbed a hold of the gorgeous stone, I shoved that one in my cup too and motioned for him to go up to the surface. I swam up to be caped in the sun's warm embrace again. “Wow what a lucky find! I need one more black one then I can go and turn these into a necklace! Never thought I would get to say I went pearl hunting today.” I kissed Asmo’s nose and walked out of the water to put my gorgeous finds into my bag. Suddenly in the horizon I saw Yoon Ah and Susanoo in the distance. “There you guys are! I was wondering when you were coming.” “Sorry Mei, it took forever to get a cabana. Here give Susanoo your things he will take them there our cabana locks so no worries in someone stealing. “Ye,” I said as I handed him me and Asmo’s things, “Come in the water it feels amazing! We are pearl hunting.” I said as I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the water. 

"Come and see the beautiful things down here!" I dove again, this time heading towards Mei and Yoon Ah to pull them under. Hearing them scream.was so funny! I waved them over and the girls and Susanoo followed to the small underwater cliff where I found the clam I pointed to the other clams below and they went to explore.

Wow! It was like a treasure trove of clams! I searched each one I could find to see if I could find another black pearl that was gorgeous. I was loving every minute of this.

I watched them dive down and followed. Mei opened another clam and it was a white one. Yoon Ah found a pink one and I found another white. Mei looked determined to find a specific pearl and dove even deeper until she found a small underwater cave.

Hmm a small cave. I only saw these in movies. I decided I am going to go in. I need my black pearl. I quickly swam into the cave then I looked around to see what was around me. I saw something like a light so I decided to swim up. When I did I found myself in a literal cave. “Wow. These are beautiful. I didn’t think I would ever get the honor of seeing these things in real life.” It was like a sea of emeralds, funny how green it always reminded me of Satan’s eyes. I looked around to see what was here, there were clams everywhere along with gems of all sorts. I am guessing from people dropping things and carrying them. I picked up all the things that sparkled that I could stuff in my cup, but I was determined to find another black pearl. As I went further up on the stone I saw more clams and after opening those I finally found my black pearl and two pink ones perfect. I stuffed them in my cup and swam out. After coming out I went back to Yoon Ah and Asmodeus and I quickly swam back to the shore. I had Susanoo leave my bag I took with me here with my phones and camera. “Guys look, there was a lot of sparkly stuff I found. I started unstuffing my swimsuit and laid all the gorgeous gems I found on the ground.

I shoved my hand into her cup as well. "Hmm, yes very nice indeed. I pulled out a pink pearl." She swatted my shoulder laughing. "Asmo, you damm tease!" "Look I found a pretty pink pearl! I held it up and leaned down to kiss her. Yoon Ah giggled at the sight of us as she reached in Mei’s bag for her camera. "Look at how well they get along. So nice." I pulled her close and we both held up victory signs. 

I smiled and Yoon Ah took a picture of us. This was such a fun day. I couldn’t believe what I found. “You guys should really check out that cave there was so much in there it was beautiful. I only thought I would see those in movies.” I said, Suddenly I saw Susanoo come back. I forgot he took our stuff to the cabana. “Sorry it took me so long. I saw one of my students and we started talking. Did I miss anything?” He said as he came behind Yoon Ah and put his hands on her waist. 

"Come on, hand it over never pass up a good photo op!" I clicked the camera as they smiled.

They both blushed and Asmo took an adorable picture of them. I am so glad they are working they are so good for one another. “Alright let’s enjoy this sun and water before it’s over.

"Yes! Let's enjoy this beauty day!" I wanted to take in this wonderful day as best I could.

As the day went on we enjoyed our time at the beach. Finally having fun when nothing but terrible things have been happening. Asmo looked so gorgeous in the sun and the way the water glistening on his gorgeous sun kissed skin. I couldn’t tell if me being wet was from the water or from him. Probably both. When the sun was starting to set we went to our cabana showered and changed. “Ah! So refreshing. I feel fantastic. I think I will feel even more fantastic when we do our spa treatments this week my love. I am unsure about you all but I could go for some dinner! Darling have you ever had any Korean cuisine other than what I and Yoon Ah have made?” "It has been ages, I would love to enjoy some authentic Korean cuisine . Where shall we go?" Asmodeus asked, 

“Glad you said that I am feeling some serious black bean noodles. Goem Kong Company is just up the street here. If you are all ok with it I would like to go there.” I asked, They all nodded, Then we got back into my car and drove off. I was excited black bean noodles are my most favorite thing. I still kept thinking about Solomon. I probably shouldn’t but I decided to text him. I have to see if he is ok.

I sighed. That went way better than I expected. I promise Solomon we will help you. We won’t let whatever is going on with you consume you I promise. I felt Asmo put his hands on my shoulders and pull me close to him. You have to come out of this Solomon you have to. Finally we got to the restaurant. It was so lively. I love when places are busy like this. The car stopped and Yoon Ah and Susanoo opened our doors. I took Asmodeus' hand and led him into the place. The delicious smell of Black Bean Noodles filled my nose. “Good evening, how many?” The server said, “Four please. And if possible a booth that is kind of secluded.” I said, “Right this way.” She led us to a booth in the back. There was a curtain in front of it. Oh it is like one of those places where the rich guys rent a private booth for their strippers and stuff. That isn’t the case but I still dig it. 

"Oh how fancy! This booth is quite nice. Mmmm this food smells divine." I looked over and saw Mei on her phone. "What is it dear? Are you talking to Sol?" “I just sent him a message and wanted to check in. It went better than expected. But anyway, let’s look and see what sounds good shall we darling?” She asked, 

She didn't want to really talk about it. Maybe that was for the best. I looked over the menu. "I will have the Bulgogi with a side of Japchae that looks really good." 

“Hmm, I think I want the Black Bean Noodle Special, with a side of curry and dumplings. And I think a nice cup of sake. Mmm” I said as I handed the waitress back my menu. “Good choice. Will this be separate or together?” “Together please.” Yoon Ah said. The woman bowed respectfully and took our menus and was off to the kitchen. Today was such a good day. Normally I have all sorts of things to talk about, but nothing really has happened for me to talk about.

When our food came it smelt so delicious. I was so excited to eat I couldn’t stand it. She sat our plates and our appetizers down. I couldn’t help it. I had to dig in. Didn’t want to seem like a savage in front of my love and my best friends. But I love black bean noodles like no other. 

"This all looks so good! All that swimming worked up my appetite! Don't be so dainty Mei, we need our fuel. How do you think I look so good with all the cupcakes I eat? Guilty pleasure!" I dug right in with no shame. 

I couldn’t help but giggle. Oh Asmodeus you never cease to amaze me. If that was the case I dug in. This was so good. Part of me didn’t want this entire night to end. But I knew starting tomorrow we would have to start working on helping Solomon. Whatever was causing him to snap isn’t friendly. There has to be more than what he is letting on. He seems like just a scared boy inside. Which you wouldn’t expect from his demeanor. Before long we finished all of our food and got some desert. “What do you guys say we end this on a strong note since we have to start back working tomorrow hmm?” "Ooh what did you have in mind? A karaoke sing off? A shopping spree? Or maybe we can be mischievous and switch the clothes on the store mannequins." Asmodeus said, 

“Hmm let’s hang on to those when our work is done because that sounds amazing. There is a bar that just opened up here in Seoul and I hadn’t been there yet I wanted to see what it was like and drink a bit before we went home.” “Are you talking about white lotus Mei?” Susanoo asked, “You know it?” I replied, “Hai, it has gotten nothing but positive reviews. I heard the owner is a demon like us so if you want to get drunk he will have the alcohol we drink. Since I know that your favorites don’t get you drunk anymore.” He said, “Ye, I heard he makes the best demonsk cocktail any demon could dream of. Who would've thought there were so many demons that lived here above the surface.” Yoon Ah said, 

"Oh goody!! That sounds amazing, let's go!" I pulled Mei in and kissed her head. "This is going to be a good night!"

“That settles it then.” We paid for everything then exited the restaurant. We got into the car and made our way to the place. I was honestly excited I hadn’t gotten to do this yet with Asmodeus. And Yoon Ah and I haven’t done this since the summer of my 22nd birthday. When we got there the music was loud and lively. I loved it already. “This is it.” Susanoo said, “Wow!” We quickly got out and went to the entrance. The bouncer looked mega scary. But I wasn’t afraid. “Well, well welcome back Susanoo. Thought we wouldn’t see you again.” He said, “Hey hyung, ya sorry been on the road a lot lately, this time I decided to stop traveling. How’s the wife and kids?” Susanoo asked, “Fine, kids getting so big. The wife is about to have another one, you should come to the shower. We decided to do my youngest birthday and the newborns party together. I think she will enjoy seeing you.” He replied, “Alright. Text me the details and the when and I will be there.” Susanoo continued, “Very good, go ahead enjoy yourself no charge for family.” He said, “Thank you Hyung. Come on guys.” We hurried inside just Incase onlookers decided to make a scene. “Wow who would have thought you had connections Susanoo.” Yoon Ah said, “Ye, him and I go way back. We both studied at the same martial arts academy. He decided he wanted to use his skills to help people so he became a bouncer. Pretty neat.” “I’ll say.” I said. I looked at all the gorgeous lights and the gorgeous decor that was in here. I felt like I was in a luxury hotel.

"How lively, the music is so upbeat! Come and dance with me!" I ran out to the dance floor and began to move.to the song. Soon a pair of hands were all over me and I thought it was Mei, but when I turned it was a pretty little brunette with a mini skirt. "Hey hottie, are you looking to party?" "Sorry darling I'm with my lady." "What does she have to do with me?" "Absolutely nothing, so keep it moving." She looked insulted but moved along anyway. A year ago I would have followed her without question I love.what Mei had done for me.

I lost Asmo for a moment in the crowd, but I saw Yoon Ah and Susanoo in the distance and I felt strong arms wrap around me. It was Asmo. “There you are darling.” I said, “Thought I lost you.” 

"I will never be too far from you my dear." I pulled her up against my body moving to the song. 

He made me shiver. “You know I am starting to think your charm works on me now since I am a demon.” I said giggling, "Hmm, if that is the case then bringing you to my bed will be no problem at all." 

“You naughty demon. For your information I want to be in your bed. No what I mean is for whatever reason I cannot get enough of you. Like my arousal is always happening when we are just being close like this. I have always been a sex lover. What spell have you put on me Asmodeus.” I said as I kissed him and bit his bottom lip lightly. "I do not know, but I can guess it is the same one you put on me." He replied, I felt him pull me closer. Then I felt him take his thumb and trace my jaw. And kiss it lightly. We were having a moment here. I can’t believe Asmo is this loving. I felt his cool breath on my earlobe. I couldn’t help but shiver at his affections. He is making me turned on in the middle of the dance floor. 

I held her close to me and I felt for the first time that I didn't need to be the most beautiful and fabulous. I didn't need to put on a show or be anything in particular. I just needed to be, and so far simply being was working in my favor. I had never been this happy in and with my own skin and it was all thanks to this beautiful woman who loved me before I could truly love myself. I kissed her softly and looked in her eyes. "I don't want this night to end."

“Me either. Let’s make it end on a magical night ok? But first we need to drink some. I only saw you drunk one time.” I said giggling. I took his hand and led him to the bar, “I want to try those cocktails Yoon Ah mentioned.” The bar tender was tall and handsome. “Hello, what are you two having?” He asked, “For me I want one of those famous cocktails everyone talks about.” I said, “Ah one of us I see. Drink it slow this will for sure make you drunk. And your for your husband?”

"Hm. I will try the same, I never had the drink and I've always been one to try anything at least once" I took the drink I hand swirled the multicolored liquid in the glass. "What do you think?" I asked, “Actually I enjoy it a lot. It’s crisp and I am all for my alcohol having that crisp taste to it. Plus a hint of fruit and fruity drinks are my most favorite.” "Mmm, it reminds me of a tropical summer." I sipped it slowly, taking in every flavor. "It was a good choice to come here!" My phone went off. 

“Asmodeus,"

"Hey Solomon how are you"

"Don't be a coy bitch I know what you're doing. You forbid Kyung from seeing me! We are meant to be and you are keeping us apart!:

"Sol...she doesn't love you, not in that way. We really care about you and we want to help you. You need to tell me what's going on "

"Don't patronize me"

"You don't deserve her and you never did and I will prove it."

"Remember that post you sent to the scoop.about her being your one and only? How will they enjoy that clip of you and the meko girls"

"SOLOMON!! You are not going to hurt Mei this way!! It will humiliate her!!"

"Me hurt her? I mean last I checked getting a handy was considered cheating"

"What do you want from me?!"

"Meet me at the cafe and we'll talk about it. I mean I'm not offering to suck your dick or anything so you might consider being late. If you do that I will hit send and ruin your reputation. I mean you will always have the reputation of being a scuzzy little slut so there's that at least."

"Be there this afternoon or I send it Capice?:

"I'll be there. You really are sick Solomon " I can't believe this , I let him extort me again.

This cocktail was marvelous. I never thought I would enjoy something so much. I was starting to feel it. My head was starting to swim. So this is a buzz from demon alcohol. I looked over at Asmo and he had fear in his eyes. “Darling....was that Solomon again?” I asked, 

I looked at my phone one last time before looking up at her. "Solomon wants to meet up tomorrow. Says if I don't go, he will send an...unflattering video of me to the what's the scoop.site." dammit, can I not enjoy one night without being extorted? "I mean at least I had to talk to him anyway right?" 

“I mean it’s not going to damage anything if he posts it. I’m not gonna be humiliated or anything if that’s what you're worried about. It would be like live streaming porn. You could tell people you're a porn star and you posted my stuff without consent and you will be hearing from my lawyer.” I said giggling, I was trying to make him laugh. I don’t want him to worry about Solomon. “Forgive me darling I am just trying to make you laugh.” "I wish I didn't bring such trouble your way all the time. He really is sick, and he's holding onto my betrayal. I feel responsible for all of this.” He began, "That stunt he pulled with the Meko girls proved it. The ringleader he hired was the same girl I cheated on him with all those years ago. He was sending a message." 

“I mean hey you were a different man then. He obviously wants you to hurt since he can’t let go of the hurt you caused. Solomon asked me if I was afraid when we talked the other night. I told him I don’t fear anything, because if you fear something it holds power over you, and regardless of demon, human, witch, fairy or sorcer you never want something to have power over you.” I took his hands, “Asmodeus, don’t be afraid, Solomon.....there is something deeper to his problem. I can’t figure what but it’s something deeper than you and I. Don’t let your past define you, you don’t live there anymore.” “No matter what happens I am with you. You could never embarrass or cause me to think differently of you okay?” I said as I kissed him softly. 

Kyung….out of every negative situation that has come our way you are so confident and positive about it. How can someone have so much confidence in everything? Solomon is very right, I don’t deserve you, not at all. You took a two bit slut like myself and made me want only you, you helped me realize that I am more than just the sin of lust and it doesn’t bound me to anything. Words will never tell you how indebted and appreciative I am of you. "You know what, he is right; I don't deserve you. But I'm for damn sure not giving you us now that I have you."I kissed her back, cupping her face with my hand. "It will be alright, we will get this settled. I won't be afraid as long as I have you in my life.” I continued, She kissed me again. “I feel the same darling. You certainly know how to make a girl feel like a princess. What do you say we have a few more of these and end our night strong since tomorrow we get down to business.” I sipped my drink again smiling. 

"Sure thing, I can go for a few more of these" tomorrow I will meet with Solomon, and we will sort this whole thing out. I have to stop letting my guilt get the better of me, we have been letting the dark of our pasts control us for too long. In order for us to move forward we had to leave the past where it should be. 

“Hey Mr. Cool Bartender, a few more of those cocktails please!” I said, “Coming right up!” He slid us two more and we drank them in confidence then after I led my handsome man out on the dance floor to get a few more songs in.

I just love watching her dance, I put my arms around her and moved along loving her and every moment.

I had no idea how long we had fun and danced. At this point pretty sure I was drunk from those cocktails. I only remember the last song, then Yoon Ah leading me back to the car. Which was strange because she was drinking too. “Honey are you ok to drive?” Susanoo asked, “W-what? Of course dad....I am more than ok to drive.” Yoon Ah said giggling, “I don’t think so here, honey get in the car let me take us home.” I remembered he picked her up and sat her in the passenger seat and he was in the driver. After that I can’t remember. I do know one thing when I get home I really want to screw Asmodeus really good.

»————-Time Passes————-«

We stumbled into the house and climbed the stairs giggling like a bunch of children Mei was stripping before we got out of the hallway and leapt onto me making me fall backwards onto the floor. We both laughed and began to make out. I reached up to try to pull it to the bed but ended up pulling a bunch of blankets on top of us. We couldn't stop laughing. I nearly ripped her shirt off and shoved her nipple into my mouth sucking and licking like my life was on the line. She moaned loudly and reached down to stroke me. I used my other hand to play in her funhouse, it was already soaking wet. "Mmm...someone is looking for a good time.." “Wait! Let’s do something different.” I slowly pulled myself up and sat on my bed. “Under my bed is a box, I never got to share this sexual side of me with you.” I said giggling hysterically. “I think the master will enjoy this very much.”

I pulled the box out from under the bed and opened it. My mouth fell open and I couldn't help but feel even more excited as I looked up at her. "Is this what I think it is?"

I nodded exaggeratedly, “Mhmm, whenever I showed it to any of my other toys they walked away and I never heard from them again.” I said as I giggled hysterically, “So I have never gotten to use it.” I replied, 

I pulled the anal plug out of the box attached to it was a long fluffy pink tail. There was a set of dog ears and a collar and chain. "Oh Mei....this is a side of you I haven't seen." I pulled a whip out of the bottom of the box. "And I like it!" I said excitedly, She giggled. “I always wanted a master and I finally got it. Woof!” She said giggling again. I blushed and looked back at it all. "That's a bad girl, getting on the bed without permission. You are to sit like a good girl." 

I giggled. Then I positioned myself to sit. Normally this would be offensive but I enjoy being his puppy. Asmo normally isn’t a dominator, but I think this will give him a new view of things.

I petted her head, and put the collar around her neck. "Now who is going to take her tail like a good girl?" Her eyes lit up and she barked again. I took the anal plug and slid it in place. I then put the adorable ears on her and she shook like an excited pup, I've never been this hard before. "Who's my pretty girl, yes you are!" She giggled. “Can I gives master kisses! Can I!” she moved her body so the tail would move. "Hm, no not quite yet."I held her leash in one hand and pulled it making her crawl to me on all fours. I sat back on the bed, trying not to fall. "Now I want you to beg." She sat up on her knees and exposed her hard nipples that I reached out and teased. "Good girl, now come give master kisses." She kissed me passionately. “I loves my master.” She said as she giggled. "And the master loves you." I pulled out my manhood and she looked at it excitedly. "Ohh can I play?" She asked, Just hearing the way she asked made me twitch. "Show your master how you play." 

I giggled. I started stroking his handsome member. I could feel him twitch. I think he was enjoying this as much as I was. I then gave light kisses all around it and then started to suck and lick like it was candy. I could hear him let out sounds at the spots that felt the best. Without noticing I wrapped my exposed breast around him while I sucked. He was enjoying my touch and I was enjoying giving it to him. "Oh that is such a-ahh..good.girl." I petted her head as I leaned my head back in ecstasy. "You are such a good girl Mei, now I want you to roll over.” I complied. When I did I couldn’t help but touch on my body. I could feel how wet I was. I couldn’t wait for him to touch me. 

I got down over her squeezing her breasts and licking on her nipples. "Such a good sweet girl." I moved down and began to lick her favorite place. "Good ...and so sweet." She tasted amazing, and I was so hard I throbbed. I couldn't help but moan into her folds as she whimpered and cried out. 

“Mmm master your making me feel all tingly.” I gripped my sheets and I couldn’t help but arch into him. His sounds were so arousing. More than they normally are. I felt as if I was creating a river in his mouth.

I couldn't take anymore, and I positioned myself over her. "I want you to beg for it, beg for it like a good girl." “Mmm master....please let me have your massive and sexy dick in me. I want it to make me scream.” I rolled her onto her stomach and began to fuck her doggy style moving her tail to the side."Who is my sexy bitch, who's a good girl!? You feel so fucking good!” I moaned, She couldn’t help but scream. “I am....I am master....ahh....mmmmh oh master. I love so much what you do to me.” 

I complied. Dominate Asmodeus this was the hottest thing I have ever experienced. I felt myself start to change and he felt so good. “Mmmh master....I’m getting all tingly again. I think I am close to coming....kaa....mmmm.” "You cannot come until I allow you to, you have to earn it." Oh where was this Dom part of me comming from? "Tell me that you're my bitch, that you belong to me." He said, “Ah....oh master....I-I’m your bitch and I belong to only you....mmm...” I gripped my sheets so tight. I can feel him so deep in me. Strange though, I get the feeling of dejavu, it reminds me of the vision Yoon Ah showed me of Lucifer and I’s timeline, he said these things to me. 

I was dangerously close to my own peak. "Now come for me, come with me you sexy little bitch!" I quickened my pace. 

I screamed as he sped up. “Mmm...master....I-I’m....commmmiiinnnng!” I felt my wings extend and my wave start to release. This was another strong one. I was really enjoying this dominant Asmo. 

I slammed into her and began to empty into her, it was so intense that I screamed and nearly collapsed onto her. "You...I don't know if I'll survive staying with you. Your body is dangerous." 

“Hehe. It makes you crazy doesn’t it darling.” I said as I kissed the top of his head. “Ugh you're damn right it does..." I pulled her closed feeling really tired. "Why are you so damn perfect..." “Hmm I don’t know. The same reason why you're so perfect for me.” I snuggled into his embrace he smelled so nice even with alcohol. I love him so much. “I think it’s time to call tonight to an end. What do you think darling? Care for some good rest and snuggles.” 

I was fading in and out, I wasn't sure of what she said. But I know she felt so good next to me "Yes darling, we can have a bath with bubbles...but can it wait until morning, I'm so tired..." 

I giggled. He was so tired he didn’t even hear what I said. I kissed his head and closed my eyes, letting my body fall asleep. “I love you My Darling Asmodeus.” I whispered. I felt so at peace, so happy, so homey everything was perfect. Now we just need to get Solomon straight so we can have a real family.   
»————-Time Passes————-«

The next morning came and I woke up first. Asmodeus was still snuggled up next to me. He looked so adorable. I didn’t realize that I still had my get up on from us playing last night. I did feel my head start to hurt since I drank so many of those damn cocktails. I decided to reach in my drawer in my nightstand and pull out the equivalent to the medicine you take the next morning after drinking so much for demons. Since the human kind wont work on me anymore. I also took a bottle of water I had in my drawer and opened it and took my medicine. Then laid some out for Asmodeus in case he was hungover too. I wrote a cute note with a dog drawing on it and sat in on the nightstand for him to see. I quietly wriggled my way from his grasp and checked my phone to see numerous messages from Solomon again. They were all sporadic. Poor guy. I can’t wait till he gets help he will feel so much better. I didn’t reply and I sat my phone down on its face and made my way to my bathroom. When I got in there I heard a cute doggy groan. I turned around to see Sanchul with papers in his mouth that looked like he brought me my mail. “Good morning boy. Did you bring these for me? Thank you buddy.” I kneeled down and took them from his mouth and kissed his nose. I love him. He is the best dog in the world. I sighed and started to look through my mail. Then sat it back on my vanity and started to take off my get up. Sanchul groaned again and looked at me. “You can tell I am worried about Solomon can’t you boy?” I said, He let out a soft bark like he was replying to me. “He needs help buddy and I fear he isn’t going to want it. We can’t give up on him though right?” He let out another soft bark like he was agreeing with me. I giggled lightly, “Alright boy me and Asmo will be down shortly. Will you shut my bathroom door on your way out?” He let out another groan and turned around and trotted off pushing the door shut with his paws. Such a smart boy. I started my bath water and tossed in a therapeutic bath bomb in case I was sore and didn’t realize it yet. The beautiful scent laced my bath and I got in and began to soak. I turned on my monitor I had in my bathroom to see what the forecast was going to look like today. Turns out it was going to be sunny today and all week. Just how I like it! I laid back in the tub and enjoyed my soak. I hope Asmo wakes up soon. He is awfully tired. I won’t let him sleep too long so he doesn’t miss his meeting with Solomon. 

When I finished my bath I felt so much energy. Like I was wide awake and ready to start my day. Since it was cool this morning I decided I want to go for a run. I haven’t worked out in a long time, even though I have the perfect body shape now as a demon I still can exercise. I threw on my running clothes and headed downstairs. Downstairs I smelled breakfast and fresh coffee mmm even when Yoon Ah is out all night with me she still manages to get up and cook. That woman is amazing. I came to the kitchen to find her, Susanoo and Remia and my little Sanchul finishing. “Good morning madam. Breakfast is ready, care for some and a cup of coffee?” Yoon Ah asked, “Of course! That smells delicious. I cannot wait to eat.” I replied, Susanoo made me a plate and brought to me my coffee and breakfast. “How did you sleep last night Kyung? I am surprised you were able to wake up as early since you and Lord Asmodeus had such fun last night.” He said, I giggled, “Regardless if I am out all night or not my body still wakes up the same time everyday. I took some of the medicine Yoon Ah gave me for demons with hangovers and I took a refreshing bath. I felt amazing after. So I decided I am going to run today.” I said, “Oh! Wonderful madam do you mind if I join you for a run? I was just thinking I haven’t done it in so long I want to start again.” Yoon Ah asked, “Funny I was just about to ask if you wanted to join me. Do you want to join us as well Susanoo?” I continued, “Maybe next time. I want to make sure Lord Asmodeus is tended too when he wakes up. He has a meeting with Sir Solomon today doesn’t he?” Susanoo asked, “Ye, make sure he doesn’t over sleep ok?” I replied, “Of course madam.” He said, “Very good, let me go put on my running gear and we will be off.” Yoon Ah said. I saw her walk by Susanoo and give him a kiss then happily walk up the stairs. “Madam, how is Sir Solomon doing?” Susanoo asked, “Well Hyung I think he is getting worse. His messages to me today were very sporadic. Some were flirtatious and others were mean. I had no idea how far gone he was.” I replied, “How troubling. Well we did get him registered for the halfway house and the therapist, now if we can just get him to go so he can heal and recover so he can join us on our events and have our breakfast with us I think it will bode well for everyone.” He continued, “I agree, We are the closest thing to family he has since all his family is dead. I feel for him since I am in the same boat. Before we can give him any kind of treatment we have to destroy that ring of his that is the source of all his power. I feel it’s been corrupted somehow if that’s even possible. Is it Susanoo? I know talismans and artifacts are a thing that’s discussed in martial arts.” I continued,

“Hmm, well you see talismans and artifacts are either something to assist in power or to fight off evil spirits.” Susanoo began, “Can unresting spirits attach themselves to one possibly?” I asked, “It is possible if their hate is enough it can corrupt the object. Talismans are simply a tool so it can break and be changed like any other thing. Why madam? Do you think some sort of unsettled spirit has attached itself to Solomon’s ring?” He continued, “Well I have seen the impossible so it’s a possible factor. Based on what Solomon told me I feel it would be his father he said his father was a very angry man, because if it was his mother or brother he wouldn’t be this quick to change. Also he could be schizophrenic, even though he has a different cosmetic makeup being a sorcer he is still human. I suppose his therapist will be able to identify if it is human problems or otherworldly problems such as magic.” I replied, “Ye, I believe we will break Solomon out of whatever it is he is going through. I only worry he won’t want to fix his madness.” He continued, “I don’t know Hyung when I was helping Solomon cook and he told me his story. He is very docile. More docile then I expected. He probably is scared at what is happening since he has no idea what is happening. I wish his mother and sibling were still living. I would ask them how to help him. I feel I should visit their graves while Asmo is with him today.” I continued, “Do you even know where they are buried?” He asked, “I am sure I can figure it out.” “Alright madam! I am ready to go.” I looked over and saw Yoon Ah at the end of the hallway. “Alright let’s go!” I said as I finished my coffee and got up from my seat, then grabbed two things of water for us when we were done. “Alright Susanoo. We will be back later. Asmo should be waking up soon. I hope so at least since he has to leave this afternoon.” We exited my house and started our destination to the trail we run on.

I felt myself being shaken softly, my eyelids parted and were flooded by sunlight. I felt so sluggish and then I remembered the events of yesterday and jolted upward. "Lord Asmodeus, it is alright, you did not oversleep. it is only 10:30."I sat up, my head pounding, I saw the cute note that Mei left me along with the hangover medicine. I took it quickly and climbed out of bed to get a quick shower. When I was done I was refreshed and I heard my phone buzz. it was Mei:

"Hey sexy"

"Good morning beautiful."

"Hey darling, i am Running with Yoon Ah and we were wondering if you would know where Solomon's family was buried?"

"From what Sol told me, he was born in 1886, I know he lived in a two story home in the middle of some place called Springfield Massachusetts."

"Oh wow, that's far away."

"With his life can you blame him for running away?"

"No i guess not"

"Well from what he had told me, they were buried in their backyard, all three of them but he never told me about where his father is."

"We think it would be healthy for him if we took him to see their graves. we think it would help his healing.

"that makes sense, i will find out exactly when i talk to him."

"Thank you darling, and be careful."

"I will."

I finished dressing and put my phone in my pocket, just as i did it buzzed again.

"Hi Modee, you ready for our lunch date."

"I am on my way now Sol."

"Wonderful! i'll be back! Love you!"

"I love you too Sol."

I could only hope that this will be the Sol I speak to, in all honesty neither like me very much. I looked at myself in the mirror, I wore a simple pink t-shirt and jeans, it was the plainest thing I had ever worn, but I wanted to be on equal level with Sol, I didn't want him to look at me and see who I once was, but who I am now. We need to move forward, and I am going to help him. 

I sat in the back of the cafe listening to others around me. Watching as friends laughed together, as lovers would hold hands and even those who were alone at first would strike a conversation with someone else. It wasn't fair, why can I not have that? Why does everyone in my life either hurt me or leave me? Am I that bad of a person?

"Um, excuse me?" My thoughts were interrupted by a light voice." This person sat at the table next to me looking at me with light blue eyes.

"Yes what is it?" I believe it was a man but he looked gor androgynous that I had to take a second look. He brushed his long raven hair aside and pointed.

"Could i borrow your cream please?" I stared at him for a moment, and reached for the creamer container and handed it to him.

"Here you go."

"Thank you so much." He looked at me a moment longer before turning his back to me again.

"My name is Hamaan by the way." I turned away. I remember when I met Asmodeus, he was straightforward and flirtatious, he was so outrageous that it intrigued me that he always made it out of any situation. I envied that, that he could travel through life without worry or regret. And I hated him for it, because that meant that he would never regret what happened to us. But I will make him regret taking Kyung from me.

Yoon Ah and I finally finished our run. I think that was the most refreshing thing I have ever experienced in my life. “Eonni. We should freshen up and go find Solomon’s house while Asmo is speaking with him.” I began, “What? Why?” She asked. “Eonni I want to talk with Solomon’s mother. I have no doubt she hasn’t been watching her son deteriorate. I want to know how we can help him. From what he said he and his mother and brother were very close and always stuck together from his abusive father.” “Mei are you talking to summon her spirit? I don’t want to disrespect the dead.” She replied, “Eonni, I bet her spirit is hurting from everything going on. I feel it in my soul she needs to talk to someone if not him. Asmo said he lived in Springfield Massachusetts. Which is in the state’s. I want to find their graves and summon them.” “How do you purpose to do that?” She asked, “Do you still have your spell book your stole from that witch that owned you before we met?” I asked, “Ye, it’s in a glass case in my room.” She continued, “There is a potion in there that will summon restless spirits right?” “Ye, I have all the ingredients so I can make it and we can spread it along their graves when we find them.” She replied, “Good. I want to help him Yoon Ah. I relate to him more then I expected I would. He deserves to be happy just like we all are.” “Very well madam. Let us freshen up and you can help me make the potion and we will find the rift that will transport us to the state’s and search for his home.” She said. I hugged her tightly, then we made our way upstairs and started to freshen up. When we finished I met Yoon Ah in her room. Funny I haven’t been in here since I gave her this room. She had it done so nicely like a traditional Japanese tea house. I loved it. “Alright Madam lets make this potion in my cabinet grab these ingredients. Moon Dust, Bitter Root, Elf Ear, Bats Eyes, and Daedra Heart. I have each labeled so you know which is which.” She said, I opened the cabinet and sifted through all the colorful bottles and tubes and grabbed what she needed then handed them to her on her alchemy table. “Alright now in that flask put the moon dust in first then the bats eyes, then the elf’s ear then the bitter root then the daedra heart. After that add that purple tube which is the activator to combine them together.” She continued, I did what she said, adding each ingredient in the order given then adding the activator. I began to see the ingredients combine and a blue powder form. “Wow. I just made my first potion.” I said happily. “Alright now I have to activate the spell so when we pour it on their graves it will call them.” She continued, She took the flask and placed it in the middle of the table and began to say a spell.

“Blood of my blood, you spirits of love,   
Come from below and from above;   
Entities loving who wish me well,   
Come to this circle when I sound the bell. “ She said as she rang a bell three times. The potion began to glow brightly, then quickly stopped. “There it is complete. So when we find the grave we sprinkle this powder around it so it will call them.” “You are definitely amazing Eonni.” I said as I hugged her. “Come on let’s go we need to get red spider Lilies before we step through the rift.” She nodded and put a cork in the potion and we exited my house then headed to the florist before we went on the search. 

»————-Time Passes————-«

I entered the cafe and walked towards the back as he instructed. He was sitting at a table alone, wearing a black turtleneck and Jeans, for someone so proud of their pacts he still covers his body...I remember before he had gotten as many, the scars he had...

I approached him and he looked so down and deep in thought, I wasn't sure just Solomon I was in for when I sat down but I knew for certain that he was not happy. 

"Hey Sol, how are you today?" He didn't speak or look at me. He was leaning forward, elbows on the table chin and mouth against his folded hands as he stared ahead. He looked a bit thinner, he wasn't taking care of himself.

"Sol...have you eaten today?" I reached out to touch him and he violently flinched. 

"Easy Sol, it's me Modee...are you hungry? When was the last time you ate." He looked at me with vacant eyes and shrugged. I ordered a sandwich and brought it back to the table, setting it in front of him.

"Come on, eat for me please." He stared at it like it was a painting on the wall. I tore off a piece and put it to his mouth as I tilted his chin towards me.

"Eat for me Sol come on, say ahh." Tears began to form in his eyes as he opened his mouth to take the food. His hand went over mine as it went over his cheek and he began to cry. So it was this Sol I would deal with? As much as I didn't like his pain, I had hoped so. "Why are you touching me? Why when you said yourself you didn't want me Modee? Why do you care...I'm not worth it." He looked at me so sadly, I couldn't bear to look at him and I tried to hide my face, but he pulled it back towards him.

"Here, take another bite." My stomach lurches at the thought of it but I opened my mouth and took it anyway. When was the last time I ate? The dinner I had...with Kyung.

"You are worth so much to us Sol, that is why I am here. We want to take you to get help." He spoke softly as he fed me, take me...what was he talking about?

"Solomon, please tell me what's going on. What is happening to you?" How do I know?

I fed him slowly. He seemed reluctant to eat but I pressed him. He looked so fragile and depressed I just couldn't understand what had reduced him to this. "What year is it?" He said it out of the blue, I wasn't expecting that when I asked him what was wrong.

"It's the year 2025" his eyes grew wide and he sprung upward.

"I'm late! I have to go home, mother must be worried sick and father will take it out on her!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him close covering his mouth so others around didn't hear. I held him tight as he struggled. 

"Let me go, I have to get home, she is waiting for me!!"

"Solomon your mother died a hundred and twenty five years ago! She isn’t home! There hasn't been anyone there for a very long time! I'm sorry...but it’s true." He stilled and I slowly let him go but he leaned into me, resting his head on my shoulder.

"I don't understand, I know this...I know this and yet....I can see myself at home, i can hear everyone...i can even smell her roast some nights...at first i just ignored it. But they are always there for me, I feel like I'm home...even when I know I'm not...Modee am i insane?!" He began to cry and I held him, so he was actually lucid today for the most part. Good then I will be able to get through to him.

I can't take this anymore, I hear them and then I don't, I'm back at home and then I'm not...I can't keep on this way, I feel as though my mind is being torn apart!

"You're not insane, Sol, you're just sick. You went through a lot and you haven't learned how to deal with it. You tried looking for power, making all your pacts, and....you tried a life with me. But none of it will heal.you Sol. You have to face your past and move forward. You are not that scared powerless little boy anymore." He was right, I knew he was right...

"I'm so tired Modee...I can't fight anymore."

"Let me help you, come with me there is this place for other sorcerers with conditions like yours. They will show you how to cope, how to heal. We can take you today if you like."

"Take me? You're going to put me in some asylum?" His eyes changed and I sat up.

"It isn't like that, it's a good place it isn't like the institutions from your time at all. They will really help you." “No...I get it, you discarded me once and you are out to do it again. I know your game now.”

His eyes grew darker and he laughed sinisterly, so lucid Solomon was over, I could only guess what was coming now. 

»————-Time Passes————-«

Finally we arrived in the states. I had no idea there was a rift that would take us there too. We will have to pin point then and add these to our map. I sent a text to Asmo to see if he had any luck finding the exact location of Solomon’s house. I didn’t get a response. I hope he is ok. I hope Solomon isn’t giving him too much trouble. “Eonni Asmo isn’t answering looks like we should stick to plan B and go to the public records building to see if they still have records from when Solomon was born.” “Ye, let us be off. I fear we are on a time limit before Solomon snaps and tries to bring harm to Lord Asmodeus.” She said, I didn’t get a response. I hope he is ok. I hope Solomon isn’t giving him too much trouble. “Eonni Asmo isn’t answering looks like we should stick to plan B and go to the public records building to see if they still have records from when Solomon was born.” “Ye, let us be off. I fear we are on a time limit before Solomon snaps and tries to bring harm to Lord Asmodeus.” She said, 

I had to calm him down get his mind thinking of something else than hating me. I remembered that Mei needed Solomon's address. "Sol you never told me much about Elias, what what he like?" He tilted his head a little like for a moment he didn't remember who that was. "Elias was small, he was frail...he had hair like mine but he had our mothers green eyes. But he loved adventure, when we weren't training we would go swimming by the river. I think it was called south branch mill, we always wondered about that name" good he was back into his memories maybe I could press. "Did you live far from it?" "Oh no, not very, maybe a mile or two inland. Father built this huge three story cabin for mother...it had a huge oak tree for us to play on....why are you asking these questions Asmodeus?!" Crap, back to bad Sol, I sent a quick text to her, hopefully they didn't wait long. “South branch mill river, one mile inland so I'm thinking a big look for a cabin with a large oak tree.” I text that to Mei quickly before he gets angry again. "ASMODEUS!" I looked up and he was glaring at me. Aw shit.

In the midst of us journeying to the public archives I got a message. Thank goodness Asmo responded. “Yoon Ah we have a lead. South Branch Mill River. One mile Inland. A large cabin with a large Oak Tree.” “Hmm I am not familiar. Here let’s go ahead inside the public records building.” Yoon Ah said, We walked in to find a tall man behind a glass window. I walked up to the man. “Good afternoon Sir. How are you?” I asked, He looked up at me slowly and gave a light smile. “Well hello miss how can I help you?” He asked, “Well I am a journalist and there was recent things that surfaced from a case back in 1886. I was wondering if you had any public records of a family that lived in that time period. “Ah yes what is the name of the family or person you are interested in.” He asked, “His name is Solomon. Do you have any records of him and his family?” I asked, “I have some I don’t have much, come this way.” He said, he unlocked the door and we followed him back to the room. Wow, so much information records of people and pieces of history. “Wow I had no idea there were so many records of people.” “Ah yes, most of these don’t have a lot since you know in the early times of man documentation wasn’t much. Come this way the S’s are here.” He said, He led us down this narrow pathway and he stopped at the shelf at the end and pulled out a box and blew the dust off of it. “This is everything we have about that family. Here let me sit it on the table for you.” He said as he laid it out. I was amazed at all the information in front of me. There was even pictures of him and his family. “Wow! Him and his brother looked exactly alike. Eonni look at this.” I said as I showed her the pictures. “Wow, I feel as if I am looking at an exact copy of Solomon.” She replied, I took out my phone and scanned the pictures and sent them to Asmo. “Look, this is the article about his family's death.” I began to read unable to believe what I was reading, “In 1896 the public police department got a call about the youngest son of the Solomon family who died. Though the time and what cause is not fully known it is suspected it was by a wild animal attack. This family was suspected of things such as witchcraft and necromancy when the mother of the sons died mysteriously in 1900. The eldest son’s whereabouts are unknown but is suspected to be a victim of such accusations. It wasn’t until months later the father of the two sons and husband of their mother died by a deep cut to the throat. We have no record of the eldest son’s other family, but based on the events that happened with the father assume that the eldest son is not dead and still out in the city running around or in hiding. If you see said son do not approach, call the local police immediately since said son is considered dangerous and still accused of witchcraft and necromancy practices. Here is the last known picture of such son.” “Oh my celestial. Does it say anything about what his home address is?” Yoon Ah asked, “Oh yes here it is, this is their residence.” I snapped a picture of the address, “Come on there has to be another rift that leads to his house.” We raced outside the public records building and looked at our map to see what the closest rift was. When we found one we quickly stepped through and found ourselves by a river. “Hmm this must be the river he was talking about. Let’s follow it to see if we will find the oak tree and cabin because his home won’t be far once we come across it.” I said.

"Alright look Sol I want you to take it easy." 

"Take it easy? You speak of putting me away and you want me to take it easy? You're going to lock me in some padded room and they will electrocute me!" 

"It is not that kind of place! These are nice people with good therapy treatments-"

"I know what your doing, you want to get rid of me so I can't be with Kyung! You despicable fuck!" 

"She doesn't want to be with you, Solomon this is really for your own good ." His eyes flashed green and he smiled

"What is for my good is getting rid of you and taking what is mine. You have soiled my soul long enough Asmodeus and it's time to end it "

"No Solomon, this is a public place you do not want.to make a scene."

"You mean you don't want other people to see you die? Because you can't defeat me. You are going to die today." I stood to leave there was no talking to him in this state. 

"Sol...I am not going to fight you, I'm going to leave now.'

"Yes go, and keep my dear Kyung's pussy nice and warm for me." Now he was going to far.

"You know she is quite the screamer when she comes, I didn't know one girl could leak so much. Damn I'm getting hard thinking about it" that was beyond my limit I walked back and leaned over.the table .

"First of all I don't want to know shit about your dick, and second you loved it so much because it wasn't her juices but mine, thought you would remember my taste, we all know how you love buttered buns, you ate them nightly when we were together. " he leapt from the table and tackled me, we fell to the floor but kept falling .what is going on here?!

That bastard took it too far, and I was going to kill him today! We fell into an old abandoned warehouse, I grabbed one of those one inch thick pipes and struck him over the head before he could stand. He changed and looked at me with such bloodlust and I liked it. Say your prayers Asmodeus, you will be leaving this realm soon enough" he growled angrily at my words. "I said PRAY!" He was forced on his knees and he finally understood the danger he was in. "Good boy. Now let's have fun.”

»————-Time Passes————-«

We had been walking what seemed like forever. Asmo still hasn’t answered me. I’m worry Solomon is giving him more trouble then we planned for. Suddenly in the distance I saw it, the log cabin and large oak tree. “Yoon Ah.” I began, “Ye, I see it madam we must be getting close come on.” She said. I decided to change this walking was taking to long. “Come on Yoon Ah we need to move quickly I worry our time is running out.” “Understood.” She said as she changed to her demon form, we took off in the direction from the tree and cabin. Hang in there Asmo please......Shortly after we got to this broken down home. It looked exactly like how the report described. “This must be it.” I said, “Let’s proceed with caution.” Yoon Ah said, I nodded as we flew up to the house’s front door and carefully entered. Inside it looked as if it was an old time kings castle. We walked slowly listening to the creeks of the rotted floor boards. I looked around to see broken glass and half burned pictures. I walked over to what used to be the living room and moved some of the boards away. “What’s this?” I found an old book, I picked it up and opened it, and when I did a gorgeous emerald pendant fell out. This is strange. I have never seen anything like this. I studied it closely. Was it his mothers? Suddenly it started to glow and an image of a woman appeared out of it. I jumped because it surprised me. “Solomon, my dear son. If you see this then I suppose my fate had been sealed. I wonder what year it is, I wonder how handsome you have gotten. I don’t have much time my son, I wanted to tell you I love you very much. Never stop believing and doing what you know is right. I am sorry I couldn’t be with you and watch you grow to be a handsome successful man, and watch you get married and have children of your own. Solomon don’t ever lose yourself, you are worth more than you will ever understand and your heart is greater and more pure out of everyone.” The woman said, Suddenly I saw a small child come into the view. Is that Elios?   
“Elios my son. What are you doing awake?” “Mother, where is Sol? I had a bad dream and I can’t go back to sleep. Do you think he will read me a story?” The boy asked, She giggled, “If you ask him nicely I think he will. He is in his room practicing a new book of spells.” She said, “Mommy what are you doing right now?” He asked, “Well my son I am giving your brother a message.” “What for?” “One day I won’t be here and I want you both to have something to always know how much I love you.” “Your the sweetest mommy.” “Would you like to say something to your brother Elios?” “Big brother I love you so much! Your the best brother in the whole wide world. I hope you always will read me stories when I am scare and I hope one day I can be as cool as you!” I felt tears well in my eyes. His mother was gorgeous and his brother had so much admiration for him. “Words can not fathom how much we both love you Solomon. Please take care of yourself and be strong. The world is very cruel to those of our pedigree. May your life have peace and may you have a wife who loves you and admires you like we do.” “Ya and have her help you with your cooking.” “Goodbye my son and be safe. Elios say bye to your brother.” “By Sol Sol! I love you!” The image vanished, I couldn’t help but cry. She seemed like such a wonderful woman. The book her pendant fell out of looked to be a diary of some sort. I took it and placed the pendant back inside and stuck it into my bag I had to give this to him. I suddenly heard Yoon Ah call to me. “Madam!” I picked up the items and raced to the direction of her voice. I found myself in a what appeared to be a backyard. In front of Yoon Ah I saw three homemade graves. I slowly walked over to her. “Are these it?” I asked, “I believe so.” I took out the Lilly’s and placed them on each grave. I clasped my hands together and prayed. “Mei hand me the potion.” Yoon Ah said, I took it out of my bag and handed it to her. She took off the cork and started sprinkling the powder on the graves and she began to say the spell from earlier again. 

“Blood of my blood, you spirits of love,   
Come from below and from above;   
Entities loving who wish me well,   
Come to this circle when I sound the bell.”

She rang the bell from earlier once more. I saw the tombstones glow, and moments later a woman and boy appeared above them.   
My eyes widen in disbelief. I should be surprised but I am. “Did you summon me mistress?” The woman asked, I got on my knees and bowed to her. “Ye, Eomma I did.” I began, “Who are you mistress. Why have you awoken my spirit.” She said, “I am Kyung Mei. I am a friend of your oldest son Solomon the sorcer.” I replied, Her eyes widened and tears began to fall. “Solomon, my dear son is he alright?” She asked, “Eomma your son isn’t well. I fear that your late husband has attached himself to his ring he wears.” “That bastard of a husband. I found it odd his spirit didn’t come with us when he passed. It bares no surprise he would continue to torment my son in the afterlife.” She said, “Eomma, Solomon is becoming someone I have no idea who it is. What can I do to get through to him? I know their are places to put him for therapy and treatment, but how can I reason with him.” I asked, “Solomon he isn’t a bad guy. Father is the bad guy. Solomon is kind and he has always been a good brother. If father really is tormenting him then you will have to remove his ring. I wouldn’t doubt he doesn’t need some sort of therapy either. What happened to us....it really destroyed him.” Elios said, Wow they look so much alike. Literally almost like the spitting image. “Something is wrong.” The woman said, “What is it mother?” Elios asked, “Its Sol, he is fighting.” She replied, “Eomma who is he fighting?” I asked, “Asmodeus.” She said my heart sank. I knew it. Solomon was going to try and hurt him if not kill him. “Where are they?” Yoon Ah asked, “West. I can not pinpoint exactly but it’s a abandoned work sight.” She said, “Their is a rift that will take you directly to it.” Elios said, I nodded and bowed to them. “I promise I will help Solomon. So you all won’t have to worry from the grave anymore.” They both nodded we took off in the direction they pointed to. “Oh and Mistress Kyung?” Elios said, “Yes Elios?” I asked, “Here give this to Sol when he comes back to his senses.” He said as he tossed me a box. “What is this?” I asked, “When you give it to him he will know.” He continued, I nodded and bowed to them both and took off. Hang in there Asmo I will be there soon.

After beating him several times with a metal rod I grew bored and threw it to the ground. Asmodeus looked at me with a blackened eye and a bruised body. He was angry.

"Asmodeus, why are you so angry? If you had left her alone you wouldn't be here now. Come on, I am merciful, tell me you don't want her, tell me you will give her to me and I will let you go. What do you say?" He responded by spitting blood in my face. And I punched him in his.

"Asshole!" I tried to wipe it from my eyes.

"I'm the asshole and yet you beat on me like a dog on a leash and call it a fight? If you call yourself a man you would let me go. Even if I so called gave her to you she wouldn’t accept you, she loves me, and the way I screw her and make her scream and squirm no one could ever satisfy her the way I do.” He replied,

"I AM A DAMN MAN, DON'T YOU EVER TELL ME I'M NOT A MAN!!" I almost punched him again but stopped, looking at him. His words made me swell more with rage. I didn’t see color anymore, I saw only red and silhouettes.

"You're so right, I should let you go and we can fight fair like men."

(Don't be foolish he will kill you)

"As least I won't die like a scared bitch! Let me prove myself father!"

"Father...Sol...your father's-" I hit him right in his mouth.

"Well Asmodeus, let's see how manly you are." I released the command and he came straight for me.

He released me and the first thing I did was tackle him to the ground and punched him in his face repeatedly. We struggled for several moments and I was flung back by a strong force. My chest burned and I was winded. Solomon stood his right fist aglow a bright green and he smiled as he spit. "You thought it would be that easy? I told you that you would die today and I meant it. Now get up and face me like a man." 

I felt like I was never going to get to him. I finally made it to where Solomon’s mother said. I saw him fighting Asmo. Asmo looked pretty beat up. I figured Solomon wouldn’t be playing fair. “Eonni take everything and keep it safe. This is between us three.” I said as I handed her everything. I took off full speed towards Solomon and kicked him off Asmodeus. “Really? You start the ass beating before I get here?” I saw Solomon fly against a tree. Take that you bitch. “Darling are you ok?” I said I knew my time was short I quickly created a green energy ball and placed it on Asmo so his wounds would start to heal. “SOLOMOM! I don’t like guys who act like bitches and don’t fight fair!”

Kyung was here...and she was helping him?! How could she do that, she was supposed to be mine! "I am being fair, he is free is he not? If he truly wanted to fight then he would use his powers on me! You see? It is that weakness, that is what I am.talking about! Are you going to take care of someone who will be so reckless because he knows you'll save him? Come on Mei...why dont you see that i would never do that to you?"

Mei healed my wounds and I began to stand on my feet. "I'm sorry Mei, I just didn't want to hurt him...he was lucid for a little while, he wants help but he's scared. The treatment centers are not like the early 1900s he thought we were putting him away and then he switched over." 

“Darling we can't give up. I talked to his mother and there is only one thing we can do we have to get that ring.” I grabbed Asmodeus by his shoulders, “My love you are not going to hurt Solomon, not with his father in his head, he needs a good ass beating. Not the abusive kind but the come to your senses kind. He is in there just scared.” I kissed him passionately. I began to walk towards Solomon, “You know Solomon your mother would be upset seeing you do this to your friends when we are trying to help you. You were born in a time period where technology pretty much didn’t exist. We sincerely want to help you, where we want to take you is nothing like back then. It's the highest rated and the best place for young sorcers like you. Be honest with yourself Solomon, how could we have ever been happy if you act crazy like you're not even you? Do you really think killing my husband, and my lover and taking me for yourself it’s going to work in your favor? You really think I would show you any kind of love if you did that? Nothing but resentment in hate.” “Plus Asmo is just holding back. He doesn’t want to hurt his best friend. As smart as you are, you should have seen that when he didn’t fight back before you commanded him. Me personally I think you need cognitive recalibration since I know beloved dad won’t let you die.” I continued, 

"Your....husband? You called him...I see." I felt dizzy and the ground tilted, she wont love me after all. After all the work I put in, I would still face her rejection!

(Nothing has changed,kill him!)

"But she doesn't want me."

(And what fucking difference does that make? Kill him and take her and this time finish! To punish her, take her next to his body.)

"....yes sir..."

(They deserve it, they don't want you. They want to get rid of you just like everyone else didn't want you! Earn your freedom!)

"You're all liars!! You don't care about me, you want to get rid of me!! You don't love me, no one does...." my chest hurt so bad and I couldn't breathe. I was hyperventilating. I was going to be alone forever it seemed...well so be it.

"I am going to kill you anyway Asmodeus! And to hell with you Kyung Mei...you can join him for all I care."if I had to spend another hundred and twenty five years alone then it would be knowing that they wouldn't be around to ostracize me further. 

(Now that's a good boy)

"Do you see that Mei, he's talking to himself, he's going to get seriously hurt!" I looked at my best friend and back at the woman I will call my wife. "Mei I want you to stay out of.this one." 

“What? Asmo are you serious? He will literally kill you. And I don’t want to kill my good friend.” I was in shock please tell me he was kidding. I know Asmo is strong but rage is a scary thing. “Solomon you have no reason to be this angry. Just because me and Asmodeus timeline is set doesn’t mean you can’t be a part of it!”

Mei...being with you I have learned a lot. I was worried that I couldn't change for you, I felt as though if I could not be the Asmo everyone knew before then I was nothing. I was stuck in my past life when I was supposed to be moving forward." I stepped out and looked toward Solomon. "We are a lot alike, trapped in our past, not knowing how to.change or move forward but I also know that like I was he doesn't want this.' I took a breath, I was shaking so much. "Sol...you tried to talk to me before. You wanted to talk to someone and cope a hundred and twenty years ago...and I didnt want to listen. That is a very long time to be alone with pain like that. I didn't start it but I didn't do it either. So come on Solomon its just you and me, Let's go!'

"Are you taunting me now? You keep talking of timelines...it's just a fancy way of saying I'm worthless! " My head hurt so much, I want this to be over, I want to go home. "Fine Mei, you don't want me I understand, but Asmodeus will die today. " 

We ran for each other and collided, he punched me with his ring hand and that energy burned like a branding. I hit him back using my own energy and worked in a few kidney shots. We kept swinging back and forth and struggling until I had him on the bottom and was overpowering him. Suddenly I was stabbed on the side with a serrated knife in his hand. I rolled off and he attacked me with it cutting me here and there. I tripped and lost my footing and he was on me pointing the knife at my heart and bearing down all his weight. His eyes were so cold, he was truly about to kill me. "Sol...are you really going to put this in my heart? I guess that's fair I broke yours first." There right there I saw it! "I have been the shittiest person to you for years. I took advantage of you, you were young and broken and I had no intention of fixing you. But I never thought I would make it worse." His strength was faltering. He was thinking of what I was saying. Please Sol hear me, I can't let Mei watch me die. 

I was so close, the knife would go right in his heart and I would...I would what? What would I get from this?

"Hey, remember when we went to Hollywood and I made you check if your hands were the size of Marilyn Monroe's? Come on what did you say that night?" The night flashed before my eyes, we were having so much fun.

"That was sixty five years ago..." his eyes...what was in his eyes?! The same love and kindness as always when I was seconds away from killing him?!

"I said...'dammit Modee, if she finds out about what I did she's going to kick my ass!' And you said, 'that would be the greatest honor." He laughed so sadly and his eyes misted.

"Come on Sol, it's me Modee, don't you remember? Are you really going to kill me here?" My heart wrent, and I faltered. He pushed me off and was on me now. I tried. Desperately to stab him now but he held my wrists and he had his full weight on me. 

I just had to get the knife away, I needed to find a way to disable him so I could get that ring and he won't give it up willingly. "Solomon, you can't beat me, you don't want to do this. I know you don't so please stop, you are not going to win. I'm physically stronger than you!" 

“I can't beat you.” I said. “What the hell are you doing?! Kill him! Use your powers and put him down!” He scolded, "Father...I can't.” “Weak, pathetic, worthless pile of shit!! You always were weak!! Even your little brother was more of a man, you are no son of mine!” "Father...please.” “I should let him kill you, there is nothing here for you. But I could save you, do you want that son? I can save you and kill him myself. To hell with the girl, we have centuries to get you ready. I should have known you were nowhere near good enough. But I will work on you.” He continued, "And I won't be alone?" I asked, “I am all you need son, everyone else sees you as an invalid, but as they shun you I will embrace you and you will never be alone again.” I looked to Asmodeus who had that same look in his eyes. His hands were over mine as I tried to drive the knife into his chest. I knew now what I had.to do. I pulled my hand free and placed it on top and I opened my hand with the knife, placing it in his.

Why did he put the knife in my hand? Was he surrendering? He interlaced our fingers around the knife and turned it so that it pointed toward his chest instead. "Solomon what are you doing?!" He began to cry as he smiled at me. "The only right thing to do. You hate me, I know that. When we leave you and everyone else will be done with me. And the only one left will be him. And if i have to choose between a life alone and a life with him I would rather die!" He began to pull the knife towards him and I pulled it back. "I can't kill you...i cant do it Modee...I'm too weak...I don't even have the balls to do it myself." He was so broken...he sobbed and his voice broke my heart. "Please...Modee...please kill me. I can't live this way anymore! I can't take this pain, this loneliness...knowing that I'm so worthless...I'm the only one left and the most worthless...you would do the world a favor, just shove it here right in my heart..." He pleaded, My own tears fell onto his face. I thought back when my emotions got the better of me and I killed those fox girls. The dark tainted part of me wanted to, I am a demon after all, but he is my friend, killing him will only make me sad and he will suffer at his father's hand. I know what I had to do. "Sol no...I can't do that....please don't ask me to do that!" "Please Modee...please I'm begging as someone who you once loved...please take my pain away." I saw the ring on his right hand and I moved them both away and he let them fall back in acceptance. I made it seem I was pulling up to slam the knife down but I used my left hand to grip his right wrist as I slammed it down on his ring finger embedding the knife a few inches and severing his finger. He screamed bloody murder as I took the ring from the bloody finger and tossed it to Mei "Mei catch it!!" I yelled,

“Huh?” I didn’t process what was happening till I saw Solomon’s finger flying through the air. “Oh shit run away finger!” I caught it, the ring shone a bright green. My mind remembered what Elios had said. “Destroy the ring and you will save Solomon.” I created a dark matter nucleus and began to cover the ring and the finger. “Wait!” I heard a deep voice I didn’t recognize that must have been his fathers. “I must say mistress you are quite stronger then expected. I see why my dear son likes you so much. You see I only was so hard on him since the world isn’t kind to those of our pedigree, I didn’t want him to falter under the constant ridicule and hatred they have for us. Saying we are necromancers and witches. Take this ring and wear it, let me give you power so we can take care of Solomon together.” 

I sighed. “You know if things were different I totally would agree with you. But you there was no love for your sons whatsoever. I talked to your wife and your youngest son, they said it’s time for you to be put to rest with them. You know I had my parents taken from me, no one could ever replace them. If you loved Solomon at all you would’ve not broken him to the point where he went mad and tried to harm us. You have no idea who we are and have no idea how much we really care for him. So Mr. High and Mighty it is time for you to sleep eternally.” I took the matter and covered the rest of the ring and started to invision it incinerating. As it started to glow and destroy I heard the curdled scream of the man that once was Solomon’s father. Then just like that it was gone and nothing but ashes and dust. “Repose en paix. Rest In Peace. You cannot hurt my friend anymore.” I looked over to Asmodeus and Solomon, Asmo was holding his dear friend close. I raced over and fell to my knees beside him. “Are you ok Sol?” I asked as I placed my hand on his forehead and brushed away his white hair from his face. He was crying, poor guy. “Hey buddy let me heal you up can’t have you walking around with one less finger. He didn’t say anything. He looked up at me with sad eyes. “Alright close your eyes and let me take the pain away.” I said, he proceeded to do so then I placed my lips onto his and started to transfer my energy. I would imagine he was freaking out to some degree. When I finished his ring finger was back. I hugged him close. “It’s alright Sol we won’t let anyone hurt you anymore. Yoon Ah! Come it’s safe now.” I called, “She came from the distance and walked over to us with the items we found at his former house. “Sir Solomon, this is the appropriate time, so here take this box. It is from Elios. He told us once we handed it to you, you will know what it is.” Yoon Ah said as she gave him the cube.

"Where am i...what is...? My ring! No! Where is it, father will be mad, you have to help me find it!!"I tried to get up but Asmodeus held me tight.

"Hey the ring is gone, destroyed, it no longer exists. Take it easy!" He replied, "No you can't I have to have it! I'm not as strong without it!! He will be mad !! He will hurt Mother, she's just trying to stitch our clothes, she is not hurting anyone!! He will beat Elias, you have to help me!!" Why was he rocking me, he didn't understand!! "Sol.." He said softly, "I have to go home, I have to be home for curfew. Why don't you understand?" Kyung petted my hair looking at me sad. "Solomon there is no one there. They died a long time ago, now come on take this box and look inside" She handed me the small wooden box...I knew this box. "How did you get my brothers things?!" I took the box in my hands. I opened it and found the tiny people we wove from grass and twigs. They were all here, me mom Elias and Cosmo. And along with it was the dad, he wasn't our dad, but someone we wanted him to be. "It's...our dream family. We would play in secret go over what happened that day only the father...the one we wanted would do things much differently....it was the only way we could handle it...we just had to wait until that night..then Papa would give us hugs and say he loved us..." with it was a piece of paper all folded up. It was a photo of us, our mother with her long white hair and bright green eyes smiled back at me and the two of us...we looked happy. Father was torn from the photo. I held it in my hands and I felt such pain.

"He was only six years old...he was six years old when...they really are gone..." Asmodeus held me and Kyung petted my hair again, I couldn't control my sobs. "I don't want to be alone, I'm scared...but I'm afraid to let them go!" I said sadly,

"You can let them rest in peace knowing that you are trying your best here. Your mother doesn't want you to hurt anymore, she loves you so much and she wants you to get help." She put a necklace in my hand...it was hers, and I watched my mother give her message, I was out with father that day. She knew, she had to have known or there would have been a message for Elias as well. She must have seen her fate and knew she couldn't defy it. Seeing them there was too much to bear it made me realize that all this time they really were gone. But I knew this, I was there! But I still couldn't get my mind right. Now I was weak alone and worthless. "Why didn't you just kill me Modee, I can't live alone like this...." "Hey come on, you were never alone! You had me by your side for a hundred and twenty years, I wasn't the best, but I want to be here now." He said, "It doesn't matter, he found me once he will find me again...he will never stop because im.all that's left." "What did I tell you about fear and power?! If you fear something it has power over you! Don’t let that asshole of a so called dad bully you! If you are afraid of him coming back then you need to strengthen your mind so he can’t fuck with it anymore." She said, "And to do that you have to get help Sol." Asmodeus continued, "Will you be there when I get back? Will I come back?" "Of course...and we will be here. It’s not like we are abandoning you, things are much different than when you grew up. We already spoke with the workers and they are just what you need.”

"Hell Salamander, we will even visit you! But you have to get better. We have to get your mind better so you can let go of it all."I thought about it all and looked at them, Asmodeus felt so warm...and Kyung’s eyes were so sad. They cared about me, they really did. "Ok...I'll go...Mei, Modee. I don't think I could ever tell you how sorry I am..." 

“Aish, don’t worry about it honey. That’s what family does, they fight and kick each other’s asses sometimes. I told you I believed in you. Come on let’s take you and start getting you some help. We are always here for you, we have been you just didn’t know that you had a family all this time.” Asmodeus and I picked him up and put his arms around us. I suddenly heard a car horn. Hey wait, that was my car! “Madam! Are you guys ok!” Susanoo yelled, “What the holly celestial Susanoo?” I said I saw another rift open up and my car came threw it. You can take cars through these damn things? If I woulda known that I woulda done it to begin with! My car came to a sudden stop. Thank goodness he brought the limo. I saw him get out, “Susanoo how did you find us?” Yoon Ah asked, He walked over to her and threw his hands around her. “You're never going to believe this but while you guys were out searching I was doing my meditation and a woman and a young man who looked like Sir Solomon reached out to me and asked if I could help you guys. I had assumed it was his mother and younger brother. They told me they spoke to you and mistress previously. She looked so sad, it made me miss my mother dearly. Is everyone alright?” He continued, “Ye, we are fine, we took care of his father's evil spirit. Come let’s get the doors open so we can take Sir Solomon to the place to help him.” Yoon Ah said, We walked up to my car, “Well well Hyung just in the nick of time.” I said, “Hello mistress. Here let me have sir Solomon.” “Be careful he is pretty shaken.” “Do not worry, it looks like you healed him pretty well madam. Doesn’t even have any scars from the fight.” Susanoo continued. He gently took him and placed him inside. I looked over at Asmodeus with hopeful eyes. “We did it my love!” I said as I hugged him tightly, and gave him a passionate kiss. “Ok now I need a drink this is a lot that went on. Talking to spirits, talking to a dead guy jumping from one country to the next. Susanoo please tell me my stuff for mimosas are in here.” I continued, “Yes madam I figured you would be parched after all of this.” He replied, “Click the compartment above you. I prepared the stuff for you.” Susanoo said, “Hell yes! Good thing this stuff doesn’t get me drunk anymore.” I replied as I opened the compartment above me. “Alright let’s head home. The next rift should be opening.” Susanoo said, He started my car and we were off before we knew it the next rift opened and we were off back to Seoul. Such a day I was so ready to relax. And give my Asi some deep attention. I looked over at Solomon. He was still so scared but studying his box of his brother's things and his mother’s necklace. I pet his head again and brushed the white hair from his face and stroked his cheek. You will feel so much better after this Sol I promise.

I rode between my best friend and the love of my life, he laid his head in my lap like he were a child and carefully played with the small figures. I took the pendant from his hand and put it around his neck. I hope Mei didn't mind my affection towards him, it was strictly platonic and he appreciated it, he was nothing but a scared child that needed comfort. "Hey Modee?" He asked, "Yes Sol?" "Am I ever going to be strong?" "Sol you were strong enough to survive all these years, to make it this far without breaking down. You are hella strong now. You will get better and you will learn to love yourself like I had to learn for me and no spirit will ever hurt you again." I replied, "I'm sorry I tried to kill you...and what I said about Mei." "It's fine, family fights, but we also love." "What's it like...to love yourself?" I petted his hair and he closed his eyes to the touch."It's the most freeing thing in the world." I continued,"That sounds nice....to be free..." He fell asleep and I leaned over to kiss my love. "Have I ever told you that you saved me from myself as well? I would be so lost without you." 

I giggled. “No my love it’s me who would be lost without you. I’ve loved you so much from day one. I felt something from you I had always wanted but never made the effort to get. So for that I thank you. Your the best thing that’s happened to me.” I gave him a few more short kisses then nuzzled his nose. Moments later Susanoo called back to us. “Mistress we are here.” He said, They both got out and opened our doors. “Be careful he is asleep I don’t want him to wake up. He needs a good rest after all of this. “Here let me sprinkle this on him. I made this sleep powder awhile back and I forgot I stuck it in here.” Yoon Ah said as she took a small tube out of the glove compartment. It was orange powder. She sprinkled it gently all over him. “There he will remain asleep. Let’s get him into the building his doctor is expecting us. Susanoo picked him up and Yoon Ah grabbed his things and we proceeded to walk into the building. When we stepped through the doors his doctor and two nurses were standing their waiting for us. “Hello Miss Mei. So glad you made it in one piece.” He said, “Hey doc. Thank you I am so glad we made it for him to get here.” I replied, “Is he asleep?” He asked, “Hai, we put him to sleep he needs a few days of a good sleep before anything.” I replied, “I agree. I was studying his file and everything you sent me this poor boy he was a ticking time bomb of psychological breakdown.” He said, “Doc will he be ok?” I asked concerned, “Well madam it depends. Psychological trauma is a very serious thing sometimes it takes a short amount of time for them to recover sometimes is takes years for them to recover. I sense a strong will in this boy so I have no doubt he won’t recover. How long it will take him I have no idea.” The doctor said, “Would you please place mister Solomon on this bed.” One nurse said, Susanoo complied and placed him gently on the bed. He was still holding his dolls he wove with his brother. The nurses took him back to the room while the doctor stayed behind. “We will have to put a iv in him to restore his mana. Sorcers are a bit different they are humans but regular iv wont work for them. He is in good hands I will give you weekly updates so you won’t have to worry. After two months is when you and your family can visit him everyday if you would like.” The doctor continued, “Why two months?” Yoon Ah asked, “Two months is the time we like to give our clients to adjust and start to make progress with their trauma. Depending on him it can be shorter or longer. But as I have said I will give you weekly updates so you won’t have to trouble yourself with concern.” He continued, We all nodded, and bowed respectfully to the doctor. “Here doc these are his families things I retrieved in tact from his former home. When he is able I think all of this will be helpful to him especially his mother’s journal. Even though she was ill she still managed to record everything.” I said as Yoon Ah handed him his things, “Thank you Miss Mei. Solomon has no idea how lucky he is to have a family like you. I will start getting him ready and we will let him be so he can rest as long as he needs.” He continued, “Thank you Hyung.” I replied he nodded and turned to leave back into the hospital. What a day. I turned to my love and my best friends and went to them for a group hug. I love these people so much. “Come ok guys let’s go home.”

»————-Time Passes————-«

It has been six months, during which time Mei bought Solomon's childhood home and is working to restore it, adding a memorial for his family for him to visit. All of my brothers pitched in as well, Beel moved away the fallen trees Levi helped with the garden along with belphie, Lucifer found all of the identical furniture and retrieved it as well as had all the paintings restored and Mammon and satan rebuilt the hardwood floors. Yoon Ah and Susanoo fixed the roof and I had the walls. I couldn't wait until I could get fresh paint on everything, really liven it up. It seemed like a lot of brown and white was used before...but I would wait on Sol before I chose any colors. He may want it the same. "Oi, when are we goin to get somebody to fix the lights in here? It's dark!" Mammon complained, "They didnt have electricity until early 1900s this house was built way before that stupid." Leviathan said, "Shaddup don't call me stupid, how was I spose to know?!" "I don't know, maybe the fact that there are no lightbulbs outlets, sockets or even indoor plumbing. STUPID." Belphegor replied, "Levi's phone always works! How do ya explain that?!" He said, "Levi bought solar panels, which is why he volunteered to work outside." Belphegor continued, "Well why not add it in then, keep.the old look and modernize it some?" For once he had a good idea there. "Let's wait to see what Sol thinks, I want him to decide." I replied, I saw Mei walk into the house and I ran right over to pull her in for a kiss. "So...any news?"

I giggled. “Well so far the doctor said he is doing really well. He started reading some of his mother’s journals she left behind. And they started working with him to be able to use some of his magic again without the cursed ring. How about we go see him today after we finish this up Hmm?” “Belphie and Levi! Don’t forget to add all the spider Lily’s I bought since it’s the symbolic flower to honor the dead.”

The two waved in compliance from the window. "Yes, let's go and visit him. I hope he'll like what we've done.”

I kissed my darling once more. “I know he will love it. I can’t wait till he comes home. Who knows he may want to live with us.” “Guys we will be back Asmo and I are going to go pay Solomon a visit we are almost done with all of this!” I took his hand and led him to the rift we found behind the house. It should be opening soon and when it did we stepped through and lucky for us it took us right to the doctors office. We walked inside and checked in at the front desk. “Hey Miss Minakey.” I said sweetly, “Hello Miss Mei and Mr. Asmodeus. Here to see Solomon again?” She asked, “You know it Noona!” I replied, “Very good here are your visitors passes and he is in the therapy garden out back. Enjoy your visit.” She said I took the pass and put them on me and Asmo’s neck then I locked my fingers in with his and we walked to the therapy garden and when we got there we saw Sol on the bridge feeding a squirrel. I knew I had to get a picture of this moment. I took my phone and snapped it. Perfect capture. 

The sun was so bright, and the sky clear, I had never taken the time to.notice it before. I closed my eyes and practiced my breathing as I was taught the scent of the flowers calming and so pretty. I had never taken in my surroundings in such a way before. They called it channeling, I have to escape my mind and focus on my surroundings with my senses. It felt so freeing, like I could fly. "Do you wish you could fly Merlin?" My little friend chattered as he ran up my leg to get his treat. I looked up to the sky again. "I wish I could fly, I wish....I could fly away. No...what did the doctor say? I wish...I could escape the pain I have left inside, I want to leave it behind and free myself from its weight which will allow me to fly. Or something like that." The little creature twitched his tail. "Do you want to hear a piece of Mothers journal?" "I would like to." I looked up surprised, Asmodeus plopped on the bench beside me and hugged me close. "I missed you Sol!" I reached up to touch him, he was real, I breathed as I was taught. "Hi Modee, I missed you too!" Mei walked up with a wave and I felt myself shrink. She said that she had forgiven that night but I still have nightmares. I felt such pleasure and her such pain, that is what I'll be talking to the therapist about this week. "Mei, how are you? I missed you so much!" I reached out my arms to hug her. She pulled me in for a tight hug so I could feel her breast against me. “Hey you. I missed you a lot.” She said cheerfully, I keep forgetting when we changed her it made everything more define. I cringed at the feel of her breasts, too many memories, to much guilt. "Kyung....could you please not do that? I find it a little triggering, i'm sorry...but i keep thinking of that night...It still hurts." I continued, 

I giggled. “I’m sorry Sol, my breast kind get in the way of everything.” I released him, and ruffled his hair. I sat on the bench on the other side of Sol. “How are you Hyung? Are you doing ok?”  
She looked at me so kindly and I blushed. “I learned that I have severe post traumatic stress disorder, I have been using my fantasies in order to cope but they had spiraled into a severe psychosis. That along with apparently having bipolar depression caused my violent mood swings." They looked at me, listening patiently, I took a breath and tried to clear my head. "The doctors ruled out schizophrenia thankfully, which means I can become a hundred percent better without constant medication, but it could take years to get to that point." I clutched my mother's journal closely. "This place is nothing like I thought it would be. They are nice and you are free to walk and there are no locks on the doors. I like it here. In honesty....I'm afraid to leave. They say I should be well enough for outpatients soon and I don't know what to do. How do I just go back after everything that happened?" I asked concerned, 

I laid my head on his shoulder and grabbed his hand and Asmo proceeded to do the same on the other side. “Well you don’t technically go back you go forward. Brand new you and brand new outlook on life. Are you afraid to go back to your house? Is that what your worried about Sol?” I asked,

"Honestly...I'm just afraid period. I can't even look the two of you in the eye without remembering everything...the emotions I felt..." I looked to Asmodeus and leaned my head on his. "I had felt so low that I begged my best friend to kill me, I don't want to feel that pain again. And I don't want to put you in that position Asmo, thank you for not listening to me." I continued, “Of course, wait... Sol....did you just?" "I have learned to cope with that loss, Cosmo was my first best friend, I would dishonor him if I refused to think of him." "Hey I have an idea, since you are making such progress we want to show you something." Kyung said, "Show me what?" I asked confused, "Mei, I am going to make a few calls. How about you talk him into a little hooky." Asmodeus said, Asmodeus got up and pulled out his phone, What is going on? 

I giggled, “Don’t worry Sol it is going to make you happy. How about we take a break and go outside and play for a little while Hmm? You never got to meet my darling Sanchul. Think of it as our first reward from us to you for doing so well.” 

I was alone with her, this was the first time since...I can't think of that now, i must release myself. "I will have to ask permission from my treatment team, I am supposed to have group at four this afternoon." 

“Oh I think they will be ok with it.” I began, Suddenly I heard his doctor come from behind us. “Hello Solomon and Miss Mei. You came right on time.” He said, “Hey doc! I told you I would be here exactly when I said. Do you need me to sign his outside visit form or anything?” I asked, “Oh no, after the donation you made to our facility to help us staff more people so Solomon had the comfort of a full team we are always grateful for you.” He said, Solomon’s eyes widened. I forgot he doesn’t know I’m a young millionaire. “Of course I want to help anyway I can. Oh doc do you have the things I sent you last week?” I asked, “Yes I do and I will deliver them when the time is right.” “Thank you doc!” I looked over Asmodeus he finished his phone call. “Alright we are ready to go then!” I said, “Thank you doc! We will have him back real soon.” I continued, “I know you will Mei thank you so much have a good visit.” He said, “Alright Sol come on!” I took his hand and led him out the gate to the therapy garden with Asmo behind us. “The next rift should be opening up. Here we go.” It opened and we stepped through. I got the text from Levi saying they finished the building. Sol was going to be so surprised.

»————-Time Passes————-«

They grabbed me up and we were gone, the next thing I knew we were in the woods by a large oak tree. "Well, take a look!" I raised my head at Modee's words and I felt all of my air rush out of me."It's..my house, I haven't been here since...Father died.." “That’s not all, come up this path farther. You are going to love this.” Kyung said, She took me by the hand and led me to the back along a path. It was lined with cherry blossom trees until it opened to a tranquility pond with beautiful koi. There one one side sat a bench facing the beautiful pond and on the other side were the graves. It was set to that I could sit and talk to them together. There were red tiger lilies and Daisies and tulips all coordinated in such a beautiful sequence. And they did all of this for me.Tulips were her favorite....you guys...you shouldn't have.” I said trying to fight the tears trying to well in my eyes.

“Yes we should! You totally deserve this Sol. I went to the public records and found where you lived then went to the real estate office and offered them a good amount of money to buy this property since it’s considered historical. I also registered it as a wildlife reserve so no one can damage it and since it’s a private property and no one can come on it without your permission. I also took the liberty of planting an alchemist garden, it is up by your house. So you can use this as your vacation home or your lair or if you just need to get away this is your place to be.”

I looked around the area and to the graves, the original places were replaced with marble statues, all of them, it was beautiful. I took a deep breath and I felt a warmth flow through me. I knew it was them. Had my mind been where it was six months prior I would not have not have recognized them. And just there across the pond was my mother and Elias, they waved at me and I waved back. "They are here. But that means father will be too.” “Mhmm now no matter what they will always be with you.” Kyung said,  
"My mother's name was Seraphina...when I was little, before Elias was born he used to call her his angel...with her white hair it wasn't so farfetched.' Then I felt really cold and I took a step back. "No...I don't believe it.” “Believe what Sol?” Asmodeus asked, Just to the side stood my father. He was the same monster I remember as a child. About 6'7" with dark eyes and dark hair he was a good looking man but his evil shone on his face. "What are you doing here?!" “I am your father, this is our family memorial. I have every right.” He replied to me, "No….not anymore you don’t. This is MY family, not yours! They stopped belonging to you when your cruelty and negligence caused their deaths!” I scolded, “Watch your tone with me boy.” "You are not to speak unless allowed!" He took a step back and Mother clutched her pearls. “You can do this Sol, he can’t hurt you anymore.” Elios said, “You dare speak to your father that way boy?!” Father scolded, "Siring a child doesn't make you a father! I may share your blood but you are no father of mine!! I let you poison me all of my life but will not come here and ruin their rest! You will never step foot here again!!" I must seem insane speaking to a ghost they may well put me back for another six months. “How very bold of you, to think that you can stop me.” I felt my own power surge within me and I stared him down in a rage. "Periit et bestia!! I cast you out!! This is not your home...wander elsewhere!" He stepped backwards, the spell I cast taking effect. As he began to walk away he chuckled. “Well done, I raised a man after all.” He said, there it was one final crude remark before finally stepping out of my life. One day you will find peace father.No...you are mistaken I raised myself!" And with that he was gone, never to enter these grounds again. “Sol breathe. It’s ok. We got you. Here sit down for a moment.” Kyung said as she led me to the bench.

I was hyperventilating, it was too triggering, too much but it was big...it was really big! "He's gone...he's really gone I cast him out, he will never come here again." I continued, “He can’t hurt you anymore Sol. Do you want us to get you back?” Asmodeus asked, I breathed deeply, looking across at my mother and brother. "No, he is not going to be the last thing I remember coming here this day. I have the power now. I want to stay a while longer.” “Alright, we will leave you to enjoy your peace. Come Asmo I need to talk to you anyway. You can come inside your house when you're ready to go back.” Kyung said, that was surreal, 

He stood with such confidence when he did that, oh Sol, do you know how far you've come? "Sure love, let's go. We will be back Sol." We took off together down the path. "That was intense, did you see him?" I cheered, “I know right! I am so proud of our little sorcerer. He has no idea how much progress he has made. It’s all thanks to having a amazing best friend like you!” I said as I kissed him softly. “Come, let's go by the river. I got something for you and something I want to ask you.” She took me by the hand and we went by the river, she looked nervous. She has never acted like this before, what is she going to ask? Does she want to get married? Or...is she pregnant? "Mei...what is this about?"

“Here sit.” I said as I sat down, He sat down beside me and I took my bag off my shoulders and sat it in front of me. “Asmo, we have been through so much together. We both have changed so much and grown as people since we have been together. We already know our path is set, so I decided since it’s set in stone for us why not make it official.” I began, “I opened up my bag and sifted through the contents until I pulled out a pink envelope. “Do you know what this is?” I asked,

I opened the envelope slowly...was this a marriage license? Is this it?are we making it official? I slid the contents out to find a dead, and as I read it it put both Mei and I as owners of the house. "Oh Mei! This is fantastic! To be honest I thought it was a Marriage license, I thought you were going to ask me to marry you." Although I would love that. I should be asking her though, but I am so afraid to, I don’t know why. 

I giggled, “Funny you should say that. You wanna?” I saw his eyes widen and I reached in my bag and pulled out a pink heart shaped box. I lifted the lid and exposed a gorgeous male wedding ring and a gorgeous spinel diamond ring to match. I saw his eyes start to form tears. Man I was so nervous.

"Mei...." I began to cry, I should be the one proposing to her! She made my life so wonderful! "I want that more than anything.” I said softly, 

“Well let me ask you properly.” I cleared my throat, “Asmodeus, my love and my entire world would you do me the honor in marrying me?” 

"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her all over her face. "You have made me the happiest demon alive!"

I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. He said yes! I kissed him back, then I took his left hand and slid the ring on it. Then I handed him my ring and he slid it on my hand. I kissed him passionately. “I love you so much Asmodeus.” "Mei you are my everything, I'm going to make you the happiest you've ever been I promise!” Asmodeus said, I giggled again. “Darling you already have.” He picked me up and spun me around. I’m so thrilled he is as happy as I am. “Come, let's go up to Solomon’s house and wait for him to want to go back to the doctor.” I said as I held his hand and started walking with him towards the house.

I said my peace and got up from.my seat. I decided to walk to the house to find Modee and Kyung. I found them walking that way themselves and waved. 

I saw Sol in the distance he was waving at us. I waved back and continued my way into the house. Shortly after he met us in there. “Hey buddy are you ready to go back?” I asked as I snuggled my new husband closely. 

"Yes, I am ready." I said, I looked around the house, it all looked so amazing just as I left it. "Also, Sol we were wondering if you wanted to add some modern elements to the house, some electricity or plumbing maybe?" Asmodeus asked, "Huh...no, I could use the plumbing, yes, but don't worry about the electric." "You sure?" I smiled, my first real smile in a long time. "So sure.”I replied, 

“Wonderful! We will do that when you get back so that way you can pick any colors you want or any furniture and when you come out pick whatever you like I am buying.” I said as I took his hand, I noticed he looked down at my hand. He must have noticed my newly added wedding ring. “The next rift should be opening up soon come on.” I led him with Asmo back down the path to where we came out and then when we got to the last part of it the rift opened up. We stepped through and we’re back in the doctors place. 

They were so nice to take me to my childhood home and to restore it so nicely. They have done so much when I didn't deserve a passing glance. I couldn't help but cry as we got back to the facility. “Honey why are you crying? We didn’t upset you did we? Oh man I hope not I would feel terrible if we did.” She asked nervously. "You're so...nice to me...I've been nothing but horrible. I hurt you both and you do all this for me...I don't deserve it...I don't deserve you!" I said between sobs, I was having a lot of emotional moments today. I will have much to document. 

I took his hand, and pulled him in for a hug making sure it didn’t bring back memories. “Shh....think nothing of it Sol. We did it because we love you. You're our family and we will always have your back. I used to hate that I was made to be in a pact with you, but now if it wasn’t for that pact I never would have gotten to know you and love you like I do. We are a lot like believe it or not.” I said, “And now I am forever grateful I made that pact with you.”

"You love me? Platonically I assume, because that is okay, I know I had formed an unhealthy attachment to you and I am working on that as well. I'm overjoyed that you love me. I love you too, and I'm happy we made a pact too."I hugged her back. 

I released him and brushed his white hair from his face to see his dark teary eyes staring back at me. “Now no more tears. You are stuck with us no taksie backsies. Now let me see those gorgeous teeth.” 

I wiped my face and smiled at her, just like I did when we first met only this Time it had actual happiness. "I feel so much better, thank you guys for everything." “Of course! Now you go back and continue your treatment and we will be back to visit you soon. And before you know it you will be out and on your way back to us.” She replied,"Ok...I will do my best!" I walked back into the building feeling so much better than I had earlier. I realized I still held my mother's journal. I had taken to reading the entries that had the same date as the date I read them. Sort of like a daily passage i opened it to todays:

~my sweet Solomon, as I watch you sleep.in your bed I can only admire how strong you are. You are such a beautiful boy and so kind hearted. I watched you help your brother learn to crawl and I have to say I am deeply proud of the little boy I have raised so far.  
I have a secret I must divulge in you, the truth is beloved is that I know of your fates. I know that your father is a cruel and hateful man, and I can imagine that you will hate me for being with him. You see I knew this was my fate from a young sorceress, as soon as our parents arranged the wedding I looked in his eyes and saw rage and a need for.power. I can see but can never change my fate as doing so makes for great consequences.~

I walked as I read, finding a big chair and curling up with the journal. 

~ my loving son...please forgive your mother for her mildness. From the day we were wed your father would torment me and then pacify me with sweet words. And when I bore you he was almost kind, but I knew it wasn't to stay that way. I did something horribly wrong...I'm sorry if my hand shakes this as I write to you. But you and Elias were supposed to live. You two were supposed to live.together and be close after we were gone. But when I was still pregnant I took you and tried to run away from your father, knowing he would kill me in the end. I tried to take you both to a place where you wouldn't be harmed. In doing so the timeline altered and Elias will be my punishment. I won't know when or how. It.is why I will grieve and become Ill it will be my fault you are alone and my youngest suffered.~

I couldn't believe it, she knew how it would play out from the day she married the bastard and trying to change it only made it worse. I couldn't help myself and read the next entry for this date one year later.

~ forgive me my son, I have changed fate again. Only this time it is for the better. I stood and defended you for once, but I couldn't stand to watch you suffer not anymore! When I stood up I changed things but this time your father will meet his end and you will be free. Now I am happy to have acted. I know what you may be thinking, that i was a fool to go ahead and stay even if it meant your lives. But don't you see my love? This was my purpose, to put you in this earth to give you life. I will never go back and change if it cost my sons, I already deeply regret what happened to Elias..

Understand that I love you more than my life and that you beloved are the whole reason i have to smile. ~

I cried again...my face buried in my knees a warm hand touched me.

"Solomon, are you alright dear is it another episode?"

"No ma'am, just emotional, I read my Mommas journal..."

"Our session starts soon, would you like to go over these feelings?"

"Yes ma'am " I stood and followed her, I would have a lot to fo over with her today. 

Asmodeus and I took our leave back to our house. Today was such a good day. I am so happy with us taking Solomon to his revived memorial for his family went over smoothly. When we walked in my dear Sanchul greeted me as he always did. Such a good dog. The next time I am in the Devildom I will have to get him a new collar one that will allow him to live as long as me and Asmo and one for Remia too. I looked over at Asmo and he was excitedly staring at his wedding band. I didn’t think he would be so excited to marry me. “Darling how about we have a movie night? I bought some of those wicked cupcakes you like so much. I am feeling a good night of sweets and movies.”

I saw the sparkle in her eyes and smiled. "I would love nothing more than to cuddle with you and see a movie "

I turned to face him, and I started to slowly place my hand under his shirt and stroke those gorgeous abs of his then I started to kiss him in between every word. “Then. how. about. we go. shower. and get comfortable.” I said giggling,

I gripped Her by her hips and pulled her closer. As I put on my slyest grin. "You mean...together?"

“Mhmm.” I said giggling, I started to undo his belt, “Come on before I can’t help myself anymore hehe.” 

I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder.as I ran to the upstairs bathroom. I set her down and started the water and she pounced on me, putting her lips to mine.  
I let my hands do what they wanted. I started taking his clothes off and tossing them on my bathroom floor, I threw off my clothes as quickly as I could. I was so turned on from him. I couldn’t help but let out soft moans. He picked me up and took me into the shower the water felt so good against me. 

The water was so hot, but I felt hotter. I shoved her back against the wall and lifted her leg, my free hand playing with her breasts as we made out. "Shall I carry my wife over the threshold?" I said as I grabbed her other leg and wrapped them around me.She let out a light gasp. “Mhmm. Yes master.” He was making me quiver in this hot shower. I nibbled his bottom lip. “Don’t make me wait, master I want you. Ahh....” She pleaded, hearing her say it like that was driving me insane, I shoved right into her, bottoming out in a mere moment her walls like a warm embrace around me. I began to move almost immediately, her screams and moans making me change from being so turned on. "You never stop feeling so good...you drive me crazy...mmm..ohh..shit Mei!” I moaned,

“Ah...ahh...oh Asmodeus....You excite all of my senses so much. Mmm make my body do what you want it to master.” I couldn’t help but grip and claw at his back. I felt my energy surge causing me to change. 

I put a hand against the wall for support I would feel my claws cracking.the linoleum as I pounded harder. "Damn it...I think I'm..ahh.. going to come already, hngg... you're too damn good.

I felt him speed up. I gripped him tighter and scratched him more. “Kaa....Asmo.....I-I am so c-close already....mhmm.” I could feel myself leaking. He made my body cave and melt from him. 

"Then...haa... come with me my love, hnggg... my darling wife ...be one with me!" I reached down and began to play with her clit, giving her a boost, I couldn't hold it much longer.

I let out such a high scream. I couldn’t hold this in anymore. “A-Ahhh o-ohh Asmodeus! I-I’m commmiinnnng!” I moaned as I screamed louder. I saw myself squirt and get everywhere on us.

She squirted everywhere and I emptied on the spot, cracking the wall as I gripped it. "Ahhhhhh, fuucckkk!! Oh shit..." I nearly collapsed against her. I was so related I couldn't stand.

I was panting. “I think it’s a good idea to officially finish this shower.” I said as I kissed him. “Darling I can never get enough of you. 

I groaned, already exhausted. "Your body is so dangerous, I love it...let's go and cuddle.” 

I giggled. I kissed him one more time and shut the water off and grabbed my plush towel and wrapped it around me then handed him one. I dried off then went out of our bathroom. Then stepped into the closet and put on these cute plushie pajamas I hadn’t worn yet. “Here darling I bought these silky pajamas for you and never got a chance to give them to you I hope you like them! I am going to go downstairs and get the snacks.” 

I got dressed and went back downstairs, I got a bunch of pillows and covers to snuggle in. She came back with snacks and I had a big fluffy fort for us to cuddle in as we watched the movie. "Come into my love cave. I have oils for your skin to massage you with as well."

I giggled, I felt like a child building pillow forts with my brother again. This was amazing. I am so happy. I climbed inside the cave with all the snacks and turned on my tv. “Alright darling what are you thinking? Personally, I am thinking of horror.” I said happily 

"Yes I'm all for it, any reason to hold you close" This woman made me so happy , every moment gave me so much joy. I would do anything possible to keep her happy. I fed her snacks and held her close, I was the happiest demon alive. 

“Alright let the scream fest begin.” I heard a doggy groan it was my baby Sanchul. “Hey buddy you decided to watch movies with us?” I said, He bark happily and jumped on my bed and sat in between me and Asmo. “Aww don’t worry buddy Asmo and I will protect you.” I continued petting his head. He groaned and clicked on the demand horror movies. Looks like the newest one that was in theaters had just came to demand. “Koto Dream Eater just came to demand it is supposed to have fantastic reviews, I have been dying to see it sound good?” They both nodded and I clicked it, Oh a surround sound, I turned on my speakers that were in each corner of the bedroom so we can get the full experience. “Alright guys here we go!” I clicked play and the movie started. I was so excited. Everything I ever wanted finally in my hands. Now I just need my children and Asmo to rule a country then everything will be perfect. I laid my head against Asmo and started to eat my popcorn. This was going to be so good.

»————-Time Passes————-«

I started packing my things in boxes, It was so surreal to know that I only came here with the clothes on my back and a couple of items. I had to do an exit interview with my therapist but otherwise I was set to leave for home in a week. 

"Solomon it is good to see you this morning."

"It is good to see you as well. I feel today will be a good one."

"Oh and how so?"

"Because it has been months since I had any nightmares...I still carry guilt, but I cannot change my past but I can change my future. And I am determined to do that."

"That is wonderful, I'm happy to hear you are feeling better, and you know everyone has guilt it's what makes us human....you are still human you know."

"I am trying to remember that." She smiled at me.

"You have done so well, I am.so proud of you. Do you have any fears or concerns?"

"I am afraid of my paranoia, I don't want it to reap its head again. I don't want to hurt those I love."

"Do you remember what to do when that happens?"

"Do not isolate. Practice my breathing and call you if it feels stronger than a five. "

"Yes, well done. You will still be seeing me weekly so we wont be far away."

"Yes ma'am." She handed me a box.

"What is this?"

"It was sent for you" I opened it and pulled out a scrapbook of everything about my family , the deeds to my childhood home, and the papers for the nature reserve. pictures that were restored. The last thing I pulled out was a beautiful drawing of me and I seemed to be standing tall over the darkness...Kyung drew this.

"How does this make you feel?"

"Overwhelmed ..." there was another paper for my alchemist garden approval... and in the very bottom of the box was a manga called the Carnelian Sea, she made this as well.

"Are you alright?" I did my breathing exercises.

"Yes, I'm just emotional. Thank you for this doctor. "

"It's been a year you can call me Miss Niame."I looked at her, and shook my head

"I'm sorry, I cannot get attached. "

"I believe you are afraid to be attatched rather than be attacked. Is that fair to say?"

"No one can leave you if they weren't there to begin with."

"What about your friends?" In truth I don't believe even now that I deserved them, I am simply in their debt, but as for real.love, what is that? I knew the love of a sibling and one for a parent but I knew nothing else and I didn't want to be hurt trying to find out.

"I will enjoy seeing them again."

"Good, you will be leaving in a week, make sure you have all.of your things "

"Yes ma'am." I took the box and walked out wondering what this manga was all about. I opened the carefully made pages to find an editor note from Kyung.

Hey Sol!

I bet you figured it out already. I made this manga for you right? Remember how I told you there was a timeline of us before all this crazy shit went down. Well I actually made an entire book so you could physically see it and know I wasn’t lying about it. I also hope it will help you realize that you are worthy of love and compassion. If you read this I hope you enjoy it if you don’t want to tuck it away as a keepsake. Since you know I am quite the artist. Always remember even if we aren’t in our timeline you are still one of the most important people in my life, I don’t regret making a pact with you and I don’t regret meeting you the first time at RAD together. Well I love you Sol! Can’t wait till you come home!

Signed,

Kyung Sang Mei 

I opened the book and read its contents. 

(We met at RAD and she of course didn't like me, but towards the end she began to warm to me. By the summer Time she kept thinking of me and we soon met up at a supermarket to spend time together where I nervously ask her on a date and she accepted.

I take her out to dinner and we dance, we then take a stroll under the moonlight where she tells me that my hair is just like spun moonlight. We both laugh because its cheesy.   
I was nervous, I hadn't been close to anyone in a very long time, and I'm afraid to make a move. Impatiently she kisses me and she moves to touch me but I back away, afraid.)

Gee, sounds right...

(I leave and she feels horrible but I cannot stop thinking of her. I contact her again and we go out, still I won't touch her. After several more dates she asks why angry and sad that she isn't exciting for me. That is when I tell her about my past and my pain, I don't want to be hurt....I want to be loved. She wants to take my pain away and we make love fir the first time...and its passionate )

I stop reading to breathe. 

(In the end we endure so many hardships and trials we know we are meant to be, I use a spell to slow her aging and we get married...having five children, Elias, Ho Sook, Chung cha, Sephani ,and Mei Lee. One son and four daughters. We are happy and...I was finally free)

I kept staring at the pictures of our children, and I couldn't help but imagine just how wonderful our lives would have been after this. There were so many hardships but in the end it was all worth it. Maybe it was the same for Asmodeus, his life wasn't a cakewalk either. I was foolish but...this gave me hope, maybe there was someone out there for me in this timeline and I had to find and heal myself before that could happen...maybe…...

It was another day at home. We have one week before Sol comes home! I had been renovating our house to make it like a sorcer tower in it, because I want to ask Solomon to live with us so he won’t have to be lonely anymore. I can’t wait! I really hope he says yes. I don’t want him to be by himself. I wonder if his doctor gave the package I put together for him. I heard he has been doing fantastic. I can’t wait to see the new him. Asmodeus and I decided to get him a new puppy to love since Cosmo was so dear to him. It’s going to be a girl this time and what we picked I think he will really love her. She has been playing and getting to know Remia and Sanchul. She is so tiny and thinks she is so tough it’s the cutest thing in the world. I wonder what he is going to name her. I looked outside on my porch while drinking a lemonade. It was still warm outside, I knew winter would be coming soon but I am enjoying as much of the sun as I can. I started my Christmas shopping too. I hope everyone likes their gifts I bought them. Solomon doesn’t need anything else all that we have gotten for him. The perk of being a young millionaire. Lately My Darling Asmo has been the sweetest and the greatest. He has been on cloud nine since I asked him to marry me. I think it’s the happiest I have ever seen him. I’m grateful his brothers are helping us again since this renovation was going to be quite a lot. I opened my sketch pad and started to draw while I took my break. Lately I have been thinking a lot about me and Asmodeus' future kids. In Yoon Ah’s vision they are twin daughters. It’s funny it’s a perfect fit for Asmo. They are as feisty and fabulous as their father. I can’t wait till we finally get pregnant and they come into the world with us. I wonder if demon kids age the same as human kids hmmm. We should probably tell his brothers that we are getting married soon. Plus I know Lord Diavolo will be taking over as King of Hell before too long. I suppose if the country Asmo rules over is in hell I have no complaints I would still have my house up here and could go to it at any given time. I laughed to myself wow....after everything I feel so happy.

We were so busy getting everything ready for Sol to come home. Mei wanted him to stay with us and I did too, I just wondered if he would accept. I was trying to be the best friend I could to him, mainly because I had never been before. He was always there for me when I needed him, but it seemed I failed him often. He says it isn't necessary, but it really is, I needed to show him that he is worth all the effort. Mei is the best woman I know, she is too kind and loves too much. I could never replace her or forget her. I want the future I saw more than anything, now that I know I am worthy of it. I will do anything to meet my daughters. 

I looked off into the distance to see Asmo helping Lucifer and Beel with something on the tower. I couldn’t help but stare at my handsome newly made husband. I sat back and thought about everything that we went through to get to this point. There were so many times I didn’t think it would happen, but I am persistent and don’t like to be told no. Heh, and look where I am now. I am finally getting married and eventually I will be carrying two twin daughters. I continued sketching my family portrait of us. I think I will frame this and make it bigger to put in our dining room when we live in our house when he rules the country. I flipped to another page and started to draw what I think Asmo would look like in his uniform being a ruler and a Lord in all. So handsome. I felt hands on my shoulders and I looked behind me to see my bestfriend Levi behind me. “Hey Levi-Chan.” "Hey Mei, what are you doing?" He asked, “Hey you. Nothing actually taking a break and drawing. Want some of the lemonade I made? I know you have been working hard to help me.” I replied,

"Ooh, sounds good." I sat down in the seat next to her as she poured a glass and handed it to me. "I wouldn't have thought we'd be this far. Everyone is getting along, and you actually want Solomon to live with you! If I said something about him two years ago you would be calling him a snake or something. " I sipped as I looked at her sideways. 

I giggled, “Ya. You would expect me to hate him more after he did what he did to me. But for whatever reason I don’t. After talking with him he is just a lonely boy who had to grow up way too fast. If I can help him and make him feel he still has a family I will.” I began as I shut my sketchbook, “It’s odd someone told me once I can’t save everyone and I shouldn’t try to. I can’t remember who said that to me though. I don’t like being told no so I am pretty persistent. As you have witnessed.”

Well I remember someone said that you can't save the world, but you can be one person's whole world and that would be just as satisfying.. I think it was from an anime to be honest...." I shrugged and smiled. "I'm glad he got help, no one knew just how bad off he was. And if you two didn't do something he would have hurt himself or someone else."

I laid my head on his shoulder. “You know I never told Asmo this but for awhile I was really jealous of their friendship and how affectionate he is to him. I still kinda am, but then again I am affectionate to my best friend too so I can’t be a hypocrite haha.” I began, “I am sorry I haven’t paid as much attention to you Leviathan. You have headed my every call and always been there, and I feel as if I have neglected you a lot.” I took his free hand and held it. 

I couldn't help but blush. "Come on Mei, you have been so busy with work and all of this, you gave me all that money, and then treated us to that night at your work party. And even helping you here, it's fun because we do it together. So there is nothing wrong with it. What would a creepy otaku like me be doing other than be shut up in his room anyway."

I punched him in his arm. “Why do you always call yourself a creepy Otaku. You know it’s guys like you that are everyone’s favorite. Us otakus are a rare breed you know.” I said giggling, “You are the avatar of envy not self doubt.”

"I know...but everyone always has something to give, something that makes them great. I dont have that." I sipped my lemonade again. "I wouldn't be able to do what you did, you changed all of us, I can't compete with that." I continued, 

I giggled. “I am just a persistent ass hole who says whatever she is thinking. Nothing special about me even as a demon.” I took another drink and looked up at the sky. It was so beautiful out. “By the way I didn’t get to show you, look.” I said as I showed Levi my ring, “Asmo and I made it official. I haven’t told the others yet, but I feel you need to be the first to know.” “And before you ask no, Asmo didn’t purpose. I purposed to him because I am impatient.”

"Hmm I could see him being the type." I chuckled at the thought. "He was probably a crying mess and all 'oh my goodness yes!' Haha I wish I had a video. But in honesty I really am happy for you two. He really is a new demon. But there was one thing I didnt think about.” I continued, “Lol yes he did cry. But I cried too so it’s fine. And what are you talking about? What's one thing?” She replied curiously, 

"We wondered if he could be the avatar of lust if he were only with one person. But really lust is a strong sexual desire. You can have that with one person it makes sense. So in a way you didnt take away his title more than simply tweaked it." It sounded good when I thought about it. "Besides it sounds better than being the avatar formally known as lust. Ha!" I said, 

“Hmm your right I didn’t think about that.” I began as I took another drink, “You know to be honest Levi I feel bad. Remember when I got the hotel for all of us after my work function?” "Hmm, yeah what about it?” “My beloved Yoon Ah showed Lucifer and Satan their timeline we had. From what she told me Satan took it the hardest.” I took another drink, “I feel like an ass for showing them.” I said chuckling, "Sometimes you got to be an ass to knock a person down a peg. They certainly have been more humble since then and for Lucifer, pffft , now that is a feat." He continued, I died laughing. “You are so right. You got married in mine and Satan’s timeline. Did you know that? I don’t think he shared it with you.”

I looked at her shocked. "I...was married? Who would marry a gr-- I mean who would want to marry me?"

I giggled and his face was so red. “I don’t know her name, but I drew her here take a look.” I said as I opened up my sketch journal and showed him the picture of a gorgeous woman with beautiful brown eyes and pink hair. His eyes widened. “If I recall she looks a lot like your favorite character right? So even if that isn’t the timeline we are in doesn’t mean you still can’t be loved or find love.” 

"She's...so pretty. Can I find her, what if I meet her anyway...I already love her just looking at her." I touched the picture gently, this was a new feeling besides envy, and I don't know what it was really but it hurt. “Hmm If I remember from the vision she is a witch. I am not sure what ones are still living, but when Sol comes home I bet he will know since sorcerers and witches and necromancers are all like in the same category almost right? I would think so.” Kyung said, “Who knows maybe she will still fall in love with you in this timeline. You always were going to be a dad in the timeline. It was the cutest thing ever to see you act like a dad.” She continued, 

"Me a dad? No that's...wow..." I thought about it and it seemed so nice. "Maybe it is best that I don't seek her out. If I was meant to be with her then it would happen in it's own time. If our paths cross then I would be more than happy to get to know her. But I don't want to try to force something that isn't meant to be because of fate..." how that hurt but it sounded so cool! 

“Hmm probably. But least you know who knows there maybe hope for you yet. Come on let’s go finish helping the others the week will be over before we know it.” He nodded and got up from the porch and started walking around back. I smiled and jumped onto his back. “Let’s go bestie!” I cheered, 

"Alright let's do this!" She really was a special person, to think so many different outcomes revolved around her. It really makes me wonder if her first year with us was really fated.

The rest of the day was fun. We finished the tower for Solomon and I made the guys lunch and they stayed and had it with me. They even played cards and board games with me. Who knew that I would be able to bring so many different people together like this. I was just the weird kid who is obsessed with demons at a young age and whose parents got murdered. Now I am a young millionaire with a great husband and an even better life, and the people that are the most special to me. I have my own family. The one thing I always wanted. I suppose I left my brother and step father behind now that I am a demon, but I still think of them a lot. I do hope they are good. Thanks guys for being in my life. I am always grateful.

»————-Time Passes————-«

I woke up to the sound of the birds outside. I quickly sat up in bed. Sol comes home today! Oh we gotta get up! We gotta be there soon to pick him up and give him his new puppy and everything else. “Asmo! Wake up wake up wake up!” I said, shaking him, "Hm....no more pancakes I wont fit my dress..." He said, Was he dreaming? Oh Asmo there are still things about you that won’t ever change. I giggled. He wasn’t waking up. I know what will wake him up. I crawled under the covers and found the handsome member of his and started to give it some tender kisses. Hehe that will wake you up my sleepy boy. "Mmm...now Ling you can't do that...my wife will be home soon...clean up and go.."   
Did he just say Ling? That fucking meko chick he cheated on Sol with. Why is he dreaming about her.....I thought those things were over.....I guess he still has urges....and he hasn’t fully came over. I stopped what I was doing.....trying not to let this bother me. I started to walk away to my bathroom, then stopped in my tracks. No…. what the fuck? Fuck that! I quickly spun back around, After everything he is still going to think about that fucking whore he cheated on Sol with forever ago? I ripped the covers off of him and I was livid. “What in the actual fuck Asmo? If you were still feeling that way then why the fuck did you agree to marry me!” I yelled, 

I looked up at her fully awake and with a full smile. "Aww...I thought we were going to roleplay and get a quickie in before the misses comes home." I couldn't help but laugh at the face she made and I gave her a wink. "I'm sorry, I missed that face, don't be mad." I stuck out my lip trying to contain my laughter. 

I felt tears well in my eyes. “Fuck you Asmodeus. That is not funny whatsoever. I cannot believe you have the audacity to do that. You would be livid if I said oh Lucifer hurry and finish Asmo will be home any minute or Satan not here Asmo is just in the other room!” He thought this was real fucking hilarious didn’t he. I started to cry angry tears. “Fuck you.” I said as I grabbed my kimono and walked out of the bedroom and down the hall to the guest bathroom. “I gave up all my ways because I wanted to love just you and I wanted to be married, but the fact you thought this was funny after everything you put my ass through, ooh….do not talk to me today I am beyond pissed at you.”

I leapt up and chased behind her. "Mei stop, it was just a joke! You know I would never betray you!" She slammed the door behind her and locked it. I knocked with no answer and I just sat next to it with a sigh. "I suppose Levi was right, my jokes are horrid. I'm so sorry Mei...but I know you wouldn't hurt me just as I wouldn’t you. You were supposed to punch me, call me a jerk and kiss me not this. Her words stung, she doesn't really mean don’t talk to her does she? 

I heard him talk outside the door. I unlocked it and gave him a quick kiss. “You can fuck with me any kind of way but not that. Those kinds of jokes I do not find funny. They hurt especially after everything we had to go through already to get here.” I said as I closed the door and locked it and started my water.

Should...should I press my luck? Why did I feel so mischievous today? I suppose I was excited about Sol. "So does that mean no sexy bath time?" I pouted, 

I groaned in anger. I cannot stay mad at this man. “No! You lost your sexy bath time privilege this morning.” I said as I stepped inside the tub. Suddenly I heard a bark. It was Sanchul and sounded like keys? Does Sanchul have my keys?

I saw Sanchul come down the hallway with keys in his mouth. He gave me Mei's keys. I jingled them in my hand. "That's why you're called man's best friend." We fist bumped and I stood to unlock the door. 

I heard the door unlock. That traitor dog.....I looked at Asmodeus with irritated eyes. I heard him snicker at my attitude. I turned my head and went back to washing. “You coming or not?” 

I undressed and climbed into the tub. Taking a foot I began to kiss it and work my way down her calf. "I'm sorry my love,let me make it up to you.” 

I was trying not to let myself blush. Damnit why do you have to be so attractive. “F-fine you better make it up really good for being mean to me.” I said nervously.

I continued to kiss her up to her thigh, using my free hand to caress it. "I was such a bad boy wasn't I?" I reached my hand and caressed her secret place under the water. "Tell me how bad I've been." 

I let out a high pitch moan. “You were v-very bad, making me upset and teasing your mistress like that. You naughty naughty demon.” 

I moved closer, inserting two fingers as I licked on her breasts. "Then how will you punish me mistress?" 

I let out another moan. Then I looked at him with my lustful eyes, and pushed him back against the tub and slid myself onto him. I decided to put my hips into it this time. When I first thought about being a KPop trainee I took a class that showed you how to dance. Surprisingly it was a lot of hips. So I decided this time around I will use it. I hope he will enjoy the way this will feel. I started to kiss him and nibble his ear lobe and lightly bite his neck. “Naughty demon hurting my feelings then making me lust for you.” 

She felt amazing and I was instantly hot, I gripped onto her feeling her breasts with my face. "I've been so bad, I'm such a bad boy....mmm punish me mistress....punish me good." 

I moved faster. Paying close attention to what he enjoyed most. I tugged his hair lightly pressing my breast in his face. “You see what master does to me? Do you see how naughty he makes me feel?” 

I was getting to my peak quickly, I changed in a flash and all I could do was hold onto her. "You are so naughty...ohh you punish me so good mistress. Make me your naughty boy." 

I held him in a embrace and started to claw at his gorgeous back. “Is the master going to come for his mistress hmm?” I sped up more, I could feel myself coming to my peak rather quick. 

"Ohhh....fuck...Mei..ohh I'm commminngg!!" I clawed at her as I tried to hold onto her and began to explode. 

I let out a scream as I felt him release into me causing my own wave to rush. I let my head fall against him while I was panting. He kissed my neck and lifted my chin to face him. “You learned your lesson?” I said giggling,

"Mmmm.....I won't do it again." I kissed all over her face. I love you so much.

I giggled again, and carefully removed myself off of him. “Let’s finish our bath and get ready Sol will be ready to see us soon.

I had gathered all of my things in a duffle bag and a box and stood in the lobby, it had been about one pm currently. My heart was racing, I had no idea what I would do from here. And even though I knew I would be moving on and that I had friends to help me along I was still afraid of failing, of relapsing. I wasn't sure just what my purpose was. 

"Today is the big day right Solomon?"

"Yes ma'am "

"Is there someone who will be picking you up?"

"Yes...oh, there they are now!" I pointed towards the door.

We arrived up at the door and saw Sol in the lobby. I quickly got out of the car and ran to hug him. “Hi Sol! We missed you so much. Did you like the package I put together for you?” I asked happily. He looked like a totally different person. Not the broken boy from a year ago, not glazed over eyes, but standing tall and confident. I am so proud of him. 

I saw my friends walk through the door and I felt such a warmth. They were the reason i made it this far and i had them to thank for making this much progress. I was able to hold her close to me without painful memories or regret and as she pulled back I looked into her eyes and saw someone I loved but in such a different way than before, before I was willing to die for her. Now, I was willing to live for her.

"I did enjoy it Mei...I did a lot thank you so very much for it." Asmodeus came in and hugged me tight, he has been so wonderful to me, I didn't deserve a friend like him, he cared for me at my very lowest and celebrated my highs, I would forever have love for this demon, even if he didn't belong to me.

"Oh my goodness Sol, you look like a brand new man! You're so strong, I knew you could do it." Asmodeus said,

"Modee, I missed you too! I'm not all the way there but I'm trying. Thank you guys for coming to pick me up."

“Of course! You know we were going to! Come on let’s take you to my house. You can spend some time with us. We have one more surprise for you Solly!” I said happily. “Hop in! I drove this time so now you can appreciate my limo. I have snacks in the compartments if you're hungry.” I motioned for them to go outside, then I looked behind and smiled at the doctors. I am so glad they were able to help him. They definitely hold up to their name.

The limo was amazing , it was spacious and carried a lot of amenities. I sat in the back with Asmodeus looking at everything. "You two are spoiling me, I don't deserve all of this kindness.” I began, "Nonsense Sol, we love you, we do it because it makes us happy." Asmodeus continued, I felt such a pain in my chest and my eyes welled. "Sol...what is the matter?" "This is such a foolish thing to say, but even when I was sick I knew I loved you both. You two are too good to me. " I squirmed and looked away. "Sol...?" Kyung said, "I'm still...having conflicting feelings...I am learning that my attachments are...questionable. I don't want either of you to be alarmed, I understand the boundaries and I will abide by them. It's just that when someone is good to me...I want that person." "Sol you have come a long way and Mei has forgiven you long ago so don't worry.” Asmodeus began, "No...i feel platonic with Mei. I managed to get a handle on that...it's you Modee." "Me?" "I think back to the moment you fed me, when you chose to save my life, and everything along the way. I know that it isn't romantic love, I know that....I.." I leaned my head back, trying to gather my thoughts. "Sol...just say what you're feeling and then find the meaning, like your therapist says.” "I know you don't love me that way, not anymore, we haven't been together for a hundred and twenty years. And I...my conscious knows that I don't love you that way either but....I want that feeling. I want to love someone and they love me. I think...I just need to handle my emotions." I wasn't making any sense, I wasn't saying I was in love with him but… "You're lonely and because I am the closest to you, you have become attached in a way you don't want to be." He said, "Yes! That's right...I'm sorry I thought I had it under control but I am still working."

"I understand, I do have that devilish charm." We laughed and then he pulled me into his arms. "Shhh...tell me what you're feeling right now and keep breathing. " I took a slow and deep breath."Nervous, anxiety, elated..." I took another breath and counted to ten. "And now?" He asked, "Calmer, I feel a little calmer." "Focus on the sound of the car, the smells of the food, close your eyes. " "Okay..." "Now, what is it your feeling?" "I feel fine, I feel still...but I don't feel what I thought I would." I replied, "What do you think that means?" "That I don't have feelings for you after all. I'm okay." He slowly pushed me back with a smile. "See, you were only doubting yourself.” "You've been studying cognitive therapy?" I asked, "I wanted to help in any way I could. But see you can hang with us worry free, you're okay." I smiled at that...maybe it was just gratitude , but I felt so much better. 

The house was so big! I had never seen anything like it before other than. The mansions at RAD but even so. I got out of the car and a couple of dogs ran up along with a couple holding hands. "Hello Sir Solomon, it is nice to finally meet you." The woman held out her hand and I shook it with a smile. 

“Sol officially you can finally meet my dear long time friend and her husband. Sol this is Hyung Yoon Ah and Susanoo Motsune. Yoon Ah was the first person to make a pact with me. We go way back, same with Susanoo. Our relationship is fairly recent but we spent a lot of time on work retreats together. They are my assistants. You can almost call them butlers but I don’t see them as that at all. The female dog is Remia which is Yoon Ah’s familiar and the boy is my darling Sanchul. He is my familiar. Well they will be soon once I get their collars to make them that way. This is me and Asmodeus' house.” I saw Sanchul run up to him wanting to be pet, “Oh? Sol looks like he wants you to pet him, how funny Sanchul doesn’t like anyone but us and my brother. He must know your good people.”

I saw him kneel down and pet my Sanchul. He rolled over asking for his belly to be scratched. I had to get a picture. I quickly took my phone out and snapped it. This was a perfect moment. “Alright Sol ready for your final surprise?”

Sanchul was so soft and sweet he was a wonderful dog. "What do you mean by final surprise, you do too much for me already Mei please.." 

“Nonsense! Last one I swear! Pinky promise. Come on. Asmo cover his eyes and I will led the way.” He proceeded to do so and I grabbed his hand and led him to the new edition to the house. I saw Yoon Ah and Susanoo grab the envelope with the deed to our house adding him to it. We walked up the stairs to the tower and Yoon Ah and Susanoo also came in with an orange box that we put the puppy in and quietly sat it over on the alchemist table. “Ok Sol are you ready?” He nodded, Asmo removed his hands from Sol’s face and his eyes widened.  
I looked at the dead and saw my name on it. I looked at them and back at the document. "I...you want me to stay with you? I...this is wonderful but I dont think it's right..." “Really? After I made this gorgeous sorcer tower for you, you're gonna not accept it? Very well you need extra incentive. Go open that orange box on the alchemy table.” Kyung said, "Tower?" I looked around, it looked like a lair made for my work. How did this happen, why would she do this?? I looked down and saw the box, I couldn't take anymore presents I swear. I opened it and the most beautiful pure white French bulldog puppy with a pretty pink collar. She was so pure and so adorable. I lifted her out of the box and looked into her blue eyes. She licked my face lovingly and I burst into tears. I'm so tired of crying at this point. "Awww...she's beautiful...why did you do this?!" I asked surprised, “Well we figured it would help you recover. We know Cosmo was really important to you so we figured why not give you another chance love a puppy. Sanchul and Remia love her so I think it would be perfect. There isn’t a reason for you to be alone anymore so why not stay with us? You have your privacy and Yoon Ah and Susanoo they cook everyday and when they don’t I do. If you look on the bookcase we even found a 150 volume of spells and potions and incantations and everything in between. Since you will basically have to retrain yourself in your magic. So.....what do you say Solly?” Kyung continued, I looked at the pure white puppy who nuzzled in my neck. She was like a clean slate, a new start and a chance at peace. "Do you want me to stay here my little paradise? Hm? My little Elysia? " she licked my face happily, she already loved me and I her. "Yes...I will stay. But I have to pull my weight as well I must or I will not do it. I...am mediocre at cooking but I can clean. I will help here along with Miss Yoon Ah. Please just allow me that, I cannot take all of this kindness for nothing.” I continued,

I giggled. “If you want to but we won’t make you. If that’s the case welcome to the family Sol! Her pedigree papers and birth certificate is in the package I gave you. It had a false bottom and I hid them under there. We also went to your house and got all your clothes and your stuff you already had. And we kinda went shopping and got some additional things. But that’s the last of it I swear.” He laughed. I am so glad to hear him laugh and actually be happy. “I totally need a selfie! Our family is pretty much complete!” I pulled out my phone and snapped the picture of all of us and even Remia and Sanchul jumped in the picture click....perfect I am so framing it and putting it in the dining room.

I supposed I should stop asking why they are so kind to me, I'm figuring I'll never understand. I had a family now, it was amazing that a year ago I wanted to die rather than be alone and here I had a family full of people who loved me. It was so overwhelming but in a good way. I loved this feeling, I hadn't felt this way ....ever. and for that I would be eternally grateful.

I'm so proud of Sol, he has come so far, he was so.afraid of my kindness and what it would do when I really was just doing as Mei had done for me. Loved me for what she saw in me not for my actions, she loved what I could be and what I wanted to have and she made it all happen. So no Solomon, dont worry about us, trust yourself as we trust you, and love yourself as we love you....as she was able to love me first.

-End-


End file.
